World War III
by miriamme
Summary: Lorsque l'agent William Darcy est obligé de prendre des vacances après avoir sauvé une jeune femme des griffes du réseau de terroristes l'Odyssée, il ne s'attendait ni à la revoir, ni à ce qu'elle ait oublié tout ce qui le concernait, ni même à ce que le terroriste le plus recherché par le FBI (George Wickham) se présente comme son petit copain. Et Charles qui ne savait rien...
1. Arrêt sur image

**_Bonne année 2013 à toutes. Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire qui se passe dans le monde dangereux de l'espionnage. William Darcy mène une double vie. Dans la première, il est un homme d'affaire et vend de l'équipement médical sophistiqué aux hôpitaux, dans la seconde, il travaille pour le FBI et suit de près les activités d'un réseau de terroristes (L'odyssée) qui oeuvre à Londres. Merci de donner une chance à cet univers alternatif. Pour l'instant, l'histoire compte 17 chapitres, mais elle n'est pas encore terminée. Vos commentaires me premettront également de trouver la fin... Bonne lecture! Miriamme_**

**_Première partie_**

Charlotte avait parfaitement raison, l'homme qui s'entretenait avec monsieur Lucas correspondait en tout point à ses goûts. Les yeux posés sur lui alors qu'elle feignait de s'intéresser à une revue de mode qui traînait dans l'entrée, Élisabeth se félicita d'avoir eu l'audace de suivre les consignes de sa meilleure amie et de prendre le temps de détailler attentivement l'homme en question avant de monter la rejoindre à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle avait lu le message texte que Charlotte lui avait envoyé un peu avant qu'elle ne descende de son bus, Élisabeth avait tout d'abord pensé que son amie se moquait d'elle. Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. De plus, en temps normal, lorsqu'elles sortaient pour aller danser – ce qui arrivait tout de même une fois par mois - les deux jeunes filles n'avaient que très rarement les mêmes goûts. Élisabeth aimait les hommes de grande taille alors que Charlotte les préférait petits et musclés. Élisabeth préférait les cheveux bruns à toute autre couleur et finissait toujours son examen en détaillant les mains alors que Charlotte enlignait les hommes aux cheveux courts uniquement et se laissait immanquablement séduire par un beau regard.

Se souvenant ensuite que son amie lui avait mentionné la veille que son père voulait faire changer son système de vidéo surveillance, elle devina que l'homme en question – qui aurait pu être mannequin d'ailleurs - travaillait pour une compagnie privée et qu'il était là pour affaire.

-_C'est ici au bas de la page que vous pouvez voir les frais d'installation tels qu'estimés par notre compagnie…_ mentionna-t-il d'une voix basse qui plut immédiatement à la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter soudainement et lever la tête pour l'observer exactement de la même façon que s'il avait compris qu'elle faisait exprès de s'attarder au pied de l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'étudiait à son tour les sourcils froncés, elle replongea les yeux dans sa revue, découvrit avec horreur qu'elle la tenait à l'envers et devint si rouge qu'elle se confondit avec la tapisserie qui ornait le mur devant lequel elle se tenait.

Compte tenu qu'il ignorait que sa fille était déjà rentrée à la maison, monsieur Lucas déclina avec nonchalance et sans même se retourner le prénom de sa fille en réponse à l'interrogation muette qu'il crut décoder dans les yeux de son invité. Voulant éviter à tout prix que monsieur Lucas se trouvât embarrassé en réalisant son erreur, Élisabeth s'empressa de déposer la revue sur la table et s'engagea dans l'escalier d'un pas léger et alerte, un peu comme l'aurait fait son amie. Posant le pied sur la dernière marche, elle accéléra le pas, traversa le corridor au pas de course, poussa la porte de la chambre de Charlotte, la referma rapidement et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme sous l'œil amusé de son amie.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles en riaient encore toutes les deux pendant que Charlotte faisait passer et repasser sans cesse l'extrait vidéo qui correspondait à l'instant où l'employé avait sonné à la porte d'entrée.

_-As-tu vu ses yeux ? Et sa bouche ? _Se pâma Charlotte pour la énième fois.

_-Et tu as vu lorsqu'il lève la main pour sonner ? Il ne porte pas d'alliance…_ se moqua Élisabeth en mentionnant ce détail pour la première fois.

-_Il est peut être gay…_ s'horrifia Charlotte en portant les deux mains devant son visage.

_-NO WAY… Impossible,_ décréta Élisabeth après avoir étudié une dernière fois le sujet dont le visage était toujours figé à l'écran. _L'image est tellement claire, _s'émerveilla-t-elle ensuite avant de demander : _ton père croit réellement qu'il pourra obtenir une plus belle image que ça avec une nouvelle compagnie?_

_-Bof… tu connais mon père Lizzie… Il est perfectionniste et un peu paranoïaque… _déplora-t-elle tout en pressant sur le bouton qui lui allait lui permettre de revenir à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur en temps réel.

Dès que le vestibule de la maison réapparût à l'écran, Charlotte se figea d'appréhension, découvrant en même temps que son amie, un groupe d'hommes cagoulés et armés jusqu'aux dents qui pénétraient dans la maison.

_-Papa, _s'inquiéta Charlotte en se levant de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Paniqua Élisabeth incapable de quitter l'écran des yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, des coups de feu retentirent au rez-de-chaussée, forçant Charlotte à refermer la porte de sa chambre pour la verrouiller.

_-Cache-toi,_ lui ordonna son amie une seconde avant qu'elles n'entendent des pas dans l'escalier.

D'autres coups de feu fusèrent, beaucoup plus près cette fois. Un corps fut ensuite violemment projeté contre la porte forçant les deux filles à retenir leur souffle. Charlotte avait trouvé refuge dans son immense penderie alors qu'Élisabeth s'était rendue dans la section douche de la salle bain privée de son amie. Elle venait même tout juste d'en refermer la porte lorsque des intrus réussirent à défoncer celle de la chambre. Prêtant l'oreille, Élisabeth frémit d'horreur en entendant les cris désespérés que poussa son amie après avoir été débusquée, puis le silence lourd de sens qui régna une seconde plus tard, à la suite d'un tir précis qui se répercutait sans cesse dans ses oreilles.

L'adrénaline lui apportant une lucidité étonnante, Élisabeth sut à cet instant même qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir puisqu'elle était entrée dans une pièce qui ne comptait pas d'issue. En fait, sa seule chance de survie se situait au centre d'une hypothèse plutôt douteuse qui prévoyait que les intrus n'en voulaient qu'aux membres de la famille Lucas.

Ne pouvant toujours pas se fier sur son ouïe, Élisabeth posa délicatement sa main bien à plat sur le mur mitoyen et essaya de percevoir des mouvements de l'autre côté. Voulant accroître ses chances de percevoir les bruits ou à tout le moins leurs vibrations, la jeune femme fit doucement remonter son autre main le long du motif en céramique qu'elle connaissait presque aussi bien que le sien. Mais pas assez bien finalement. En effet, elle avait oublié que la douche de Charlotte comptait une tablette intégrée sur laquelle elle exposait sa bouteille de shampoing et son savon préféré. Les accrochant au passage, ceux-ci basculèrent dans le vide et s'écrasèrent lourdement au fond de la douche, la faisant trembler d'effroi et l'obligeant à retenir son souffle. Des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient maintenant de son front tandis qu'elle se préparait mentalement au pire. Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement, lui faisant tout à coup réaliser qu'elle pouvait tout de même essayer quelque chose.

«_Mais quoi _?», se demanda-t-elle tout en jetant un œil autour d'elle. Prenant une décision, elle allongea le bras vers la tablette qui se trouvait sur le mur opposé afin de saisir la longue bouteille de verre contenant des sels de bain qu'elle avait offerte à son amie pour son anniversaire.

Au moment où elle vit la poignée de la porte se mettre à tourner, elle se plaqua davantage contre le mur et leva le bras, prête à passer à l'action. Le bout d'un revolver muni d'un silencieux fut la première chose qui émergea de la chambre, suivi d'un bras puis d'une épaule. À l'instant où la tête de l'intrus apparût, Élisabeth abaissa son bras à toute vitesse et pria pour que l'impact soit suffisant pour l'assommer.

Lorsqu'elle le vit trébucher à travers les éclats de verre, la jeune femme en profita pour l'enjamber et sortir de la minuscule salle de bain. Au moment où elle posait le pied de l'autre côté, une poigne solide lui saisit la cheville lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber face première contre le sol. Quelques microsecondes plus tard, l'homme la rejoignit et l'immobilisa fermement au sol en utilisant son propre corps. Pointant ensuite l'extrémité de son arme sur sa tempe, il avança sa tête tout contre la sienne et l'intima de lui donner le code.

Pendant que ses paroles étaient analysées puis rejetées par son cerveau hypersensible, Élisabeth sentit qu'il redressait la tête pour regarder vers la porte d'où provenait une nouvelle série de bruits de pas. La pression sur sa tempe disparût comme par enchantement cédant la place au bruit assourdissant d'un coup de feu que l'homme dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre.

La force de l'explosion lui tira des larmes. Le tir ne fut certainement pas assez précis. Beaucoup moins en tout cas que la riposte qui suivit immédiatement après et qui provoqua l'affaissement de son assaillant. Celui-ci rendit l'âme alors qu'il reposait sur la jeune femme telle une masse inerte. Restant immobile quelques secondes, à la foi pour faire semblant d'être morte et pour évaluer la situation, Élisabeth fut suffisamment rassurée par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce pour prendre la chance de changer de place. Elle se redressa lentement, fit basculer le cadavre qui gisait toujours sur son dos et se redressa lentement.

C'est alors qu'elle le revit, l'homme de la vidéo et celui qui l'avait surprise en train de l'admirer au rez-de-chaussée, l'index appuyé sur ses lèvres, il lui faisait signe de garder le silence. La voyant sursauter en entendant une nouvelle salve de tirs dans le corridor, l'homme se plaqua davantage contre le mur puis fit signe à Élisabeth de se rendre dans la salle de bain. N'ayant aucune raison de rester là où son amie avait trouvé la mort, Élisabeth obtempéra et fit volteface pour retourner vers la petite pièce. Juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte qui séparait les deux pièces, un projectile fit éclater la fenêtre et atteignit Élisabeth à l'épaule, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, heurter violemment le cadre de porte avec sa tête et s'écrouler sur le sol, inconsciente.

À son réveil, des voix masculines lui parvenaient distinctement bien qu'elles semblassent pourtant lointaines. Aucune, toutefois, ne lui sembla familière. Se concentrant davantage, Élisabeth distingua deux voix différentes même si celles-ci étaient très basses.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient lentement de la table où elle était allongée, elle les entendit clairement prononcer son nom. Une fois que le silence à nouveau régna dans la pièce, elle essaya de se redresser, mais réalisa qu'elle était attachée. Ayant probablement perçu ses mouvements, les deux hommes revinrent vers elle, relevèrent délicatement ses paupières pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours puis testèrent ses liens.

Des coups de feu retentirent au loin, provoquant l'agitation des deux hommes puis leur déplacement vers la porte. Les entendant jouer avec la serrure, Élisabeth s'inquiéta de son sort. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'un d'eux suggérer de l'éliminer, elle paniqua et s'intéressa davantage à ce qui se passait hors de la pièce.

Le bruit et les effets de la bataille qui se déroulait à l'extérieur se rapprochant de plus en plus, Élisabeth entendit l'un des deux hommes sortir une seringue de son emballage plastique et la passer à son compagnon. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Élisabeth devina que l'un des deux s'était rendu vers la porte pour surveiller ce qui se passait de l'autre côté alors que l'autre s'occupait de remplir la seringue. Ouvrant finalement les yeux afin de surprendre celui qu'elle entendait respirer tout près d'elle, Élisabeth réalisa qu'il était prêt à lui injecter un produit qu'elle croyait mortel.

-_Au Secours_! Hurla-t-elle, avant d'être réduite au silence par le second individu qui revenait de la porte.

-_Grouille,_ pressa-t-il son acolyte tout en la bâillonnant.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Élisabeth luttait contre le sommeil qui la gagnait lentement. Juste avant de sombrer dans le néant, elle entendit de nombreux coups de feu et aperçut un nouveau visage qui se penchait sur elle. Elle reconnut en lui l'agent qu'elle avait aperçu chez son amie Charlotte et qu'elle avait trouvé si beau. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet tandis que ses lèvres laissaient échapper un prénom qui n'était pas le sien. Dans le noir qui l'engloutissait peu à peu, Élisabeth répéta le prénom prononcé par celui-ci et sombra dans l'inconscience.

_-Charlotte…_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle était branchée de partout et un froid intense la faisait grelotter. Une couverture fut aussitôt déposée sur elle, tandis qu'une main chaude se posait sur son front. Des mains se mirent alors à la toucher un peu partout lui permettant de comprendre qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes autour d'elle. Des voix indistinctes mais apaisantes lui murmurèrent qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle pouvait se rendormir.

À son réveil, une dizaine d'heures plus tard, Élisabeth se sentait vraiment mieux. Le froid ne la faisait plus souffrir. Un sentiment de paix et de calme régnait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas attachée et qu'elle se reposait dans une chambre bien éclairée et très accueillante. Elle se redressa doucement et perçut aussitôt une présence non loin de son lit. Une silhouette masculine se redressa et s'approcha doucement d'elle en prenant bien soins de ne pas la surprendre. Élisabeth reconnût alors l'agent qui lui était déjà venu en aide et qu'elle voyait pour la troisième fois.

_-Êtes-vous un ange gardien? _L'interrogea-t-elle l'esprit nageant encore en pleine confusion.

Il laissa échapper un rire léger et très agréable.

_-Non… Je suis un ami… rien de plus_, la rassura-t-il avant de remonter sa couverture et lui murmurer doucement : _Reposez-vous mademoiselle Lucas._

_-Lucas? La dernière fois aussi, vous m'avez appelée Charlotte_, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

_-Rendormez-vous. Les choses vous paraîtront plus claires après quelques heures de repos._

_-Non, vous faites erreur, _commença-t-elle_, je ne suis pas Charlotte. Je suis son amie… Charlotte était là-bas, je l'ai vue tomber… Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_-Non, vous n'êtes pas morte,_ reprit-il. _Dormez maintenant. Nous reparlerons de tout ça lorsque vous serez moins confuse._

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il veillait sur le sommeil de la jeune femme dont il se sentait bizarrement responsable, William fut rejoint par l'agent Marc Sommers, son supérieur immédiat.

_-Et puis, vous avez du nouveau?_

_-Oui. Votre jeune malade vous a dit la vérité. On a identifié le corps de l'autre jeune femme trouvée sur les lieux. Il s'agit bien de Charlotte Lucas et elle serait morte durant la première fusillade._

_-Qui est cette jeune femme alors? _L'interrogea William en fronçant les sourcils.

_-La meilleure amie de mademoiselle Lucas. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance que vous l'ayez prise pour Charlotte… c'est la seule chose qui lui vaut d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui._

_-Elle ne joue aucun rôle dans cette affaire? Vous en êtes certain?_ Douta-t-il.

-_Je n'ai pas dit ça… D'ailleurs le fait de l'examiner attentivement nous a tout de même appris des choses très intéressantes._

_-Comme quoi?_

_-Certains éléments nous laissent croire qu'elle est impliquée dans le réseau…_

_-Je le savais,_ Clama fièrement William Darcy. Après tout, songea-t-il, elle n'avait pas détrompé monsieur Lucas lorsqu'il lui avait mentionné son nom et avait rougi pendant qu'il l'avait détaillée, exactement comme le faisait sa sœur Georgianna lorsqu'elle mentait et venait de se faire prendre.

_-C'est une clé USB_, annonça Marc Sommers fier de son effet.

_-Une clé USB? Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-À quoi sert une clé USB habituellement? _Le testa Marc.

_-À transporter de l'information…_

_-Exactement. C'est à ça que servait cette jeune femme…_

_-Comment est-ce possible?_

_-Écoutez Darcy, il y a de nombreuses années déjà que nos ennemis utilisent un mode de communication microscopique et miniaturisé, mais si vous ne nous aviez pas ramené cette jeune femme, on n'aurait jamais pu obtenir la preuve qu'ils utilisaient des humains pour le faire._

_-Comment ça fonctionne exactement?_

_-Selon son dossier médical, mademoiselle Bennet est sujette à de violentes crises d'épilepsie._

_-Mais encore…_

_-Le médecin qui la suit depuis deux ans est la tête dirigeante de la section anglaise du réseau._

L'air interrogateur de l'agent obligea Sommers à se faire plus précis: _Voici comment ça fonctionne. Lorsqu'une section veut transmettre de l'information à une autre branche du réseau, le médecin actionne la puce qui est implantée dans la tête de mademoiselle Bennet à distance afin que celle-ci envoie une charge électrique suffisamment forte pour provoquer une crise d'épilepsie._

_-Incroyable…_

-_Une fois à l'hôpital… une équipe médicale triée sur le volet, lui implante dans la tête de nouvelles informations encryptées en utilisant cette nouvelle technologie dont je vous ai déjà parlé et qui est, entre autre, indétectable par les moyens traditionnels. Mais, ce qui est encore plus fort, c'est que le porteur du message n'a pas à être conscient de ce qui se passe._

_-Comment avez-vous découvert cela?_

-_Nous avons réussi à extraire le dernier message que portait cette jeune femme. Celui-ci est assez récent pour nous laisser croire qu'ils devaient avoir l'intention de provoquer une crise très bientôt. En fait, après l'avoir examinée attentivement, je crois qu'au moment où vous êtes allés la récupérer dans leur repère, ils se préparaient justement de lui extraire ces nouvelles informations._

Sous l'œil attentif de William, Marc sortit une petite pochette de plastique transparent contenant une minuscule capsule et la déposa dans sa paume.

-_C'est grâce à cette petite puce que nous sommes au courant de leur prochaine transaction… et que nous serons prêts._

_-Bien… Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle?_

_-Nous allons la remettre sur pieds et la laisserons rentrer chez elle…_

Un long silence régna dans la pièce pendant lequel Marc Sommers rangea le sac de plastique dans la poche de son veston alors que William jetait un œil préoccupé sur la jeune femme qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

_-Et le déclencheur? Vous l'avez retiré?_

_-Non, surtout pas!_

_-Grand Dieu! Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé là?_

_-Les ordres sont les ordres Darcy._

_-Avez-vous une idée de l'effet de cette technologie sur le cerveau humain? C'est sûr que ça doit laisser des traces… si une simple crise d'épilepsie laisse des séquelles…_

_-C'est un risque que nous n'avons pas le choix de courir…_

_-Ce n'est pas vous qui en serez la victime…_ rétorqua William qui marchait maintenant de long en large, extrêmement contrarié.

Laissant échapper un petit rire sec, Marc Sommers posa la main sur le bras de son collègue au moment où il passait plus près de lui : _Le chef a bien fait de vous forcer à prendre des vacances Darcy. Vous prenez les intérêts de cette jeune femme bien trop à cœur, _l'excusa-t-il avant d'ajouter :_ ne vous en faîtes pas pour elle William, nous la surveillerons de près pendant quelques semaines._

_-Mais… _commença William.

_-Agent Darcy, considérez cette discussion comme terminée, _le somma son patron.

_-À vos ordres monsieur, _rétorqua l'agent avant de saluer respectueusement son supérieur puis franchir la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ces vacances qu'on lui imposait n'arrivaient pas à un bon moment. Sa sœur Georgianna était à Londres où elle poursuivait ses études et Charles Bingley, son meilleur ami venait tout juste d'acquérir une nouvelle propriété dans la région de Longbourn. Il se retrouverait donc seul à Pemberley alors qu'il avait tant besoin de distraction.

«_Ai-je réellement le choix?_ S'interrogea-t-il_, ou je reste seul et ne pense qu'au travail, ou je vais rejoindre Charles et reprend mon personnage d'homme d'affaires… Dieu que je déteste les mondanités! _S'exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux avant de lâcher un borborygme incompréhensible en pensant à Caroline, la sœur de Charles._ Pourquoi viennent-ils toujours ensemble ces deux-là?»_

Sa décision prise, il regagna son bureau, nota les détails de sa dernière intervention, soupira profondément en songeant à la jeune inconnue qu'il laissait entre les mains de ses supérieurs, ferma rageusement son ordinateur après avoir envoyé son rapport et quitta le bâtiment ultra secret qui abritait la cellule anti-terroristes du FBI pour laquelle il travaillait depuis maintenant deux ans.

-_Bonnes vacances monsieur Darcy,_ lui lança la réceptionniste de l'immeuble juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

-_Merci,_ répondit-il en la saluant d'un léger signe de tête.

_-Où irez-vous?_ Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva devant la sortie.

_-Chez moi, à Pemberley, _mentit-il, certain qu'elle devait tout consigner dans un cahier.

Après tout, très tôt dans la vie, trop tôt d'ailleurs, William Darcy avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à personne.

…_**À suivre….**_

_**et à commenter surtout...**_

_**Alors mesdames, que pensez-vous de ce début?**_


	2. Un sentiment de déjà vu

**Voici la seconde partie de World War III. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à toutes une super année 2013 remplie d'amour et de bonheur. Merci à Marie-Paule, France-Ena, Mana, Jenny, Laura de même qu'à celles qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et qui me suivent depuis le début. Bonne lecture. Miriamme.**

_**Deuxième partie**_

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, Élisabeth ne se souvenait plus être passée par des mains ennemies, ni même d'avoir été récupérée par les agents du FBI. Il va sans dire que la présence à son chevet du même spécialiste que celui auprès duquel elle s'était éveillée après chaque crise depuis qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué ce fameux problème «_**électrique**_» 18 moins plus tôt (au moment où elle s'était ramassée à l'hôpital après avoir accidentellement chuté dans un escalier) contribuait à atténuer son angoisse.

Toutefois, deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut ramenée chez elle par sa sœur Jane, la jeune femme constata que sa confusion, habituellement temporaire, ne se résorbait pas et ressemblait davantage à une perte partielle de mémoire.

_-Sans doute à cause de la blessure que tu as à la tête… Cette fois-ci, il paraît que tu te la serais cognée en tombant_, lui rappela Jane, _qui sait,_ _c'est peut-être même ce choc qui a déclenché ta crise d'épilepsie au lieu du contraire._

_-Si c'était le cas… comment expliques-tu que je ne souvienne pas de ce qui s'est passé avant? Je sais que je devais aller chez Charlotte… que c'était prévu même… _ajouta-t-elle en songeant au texto bizarre qu'elle avait reçu de son amie avant le drame qui avait frappé toute sa famille. Celui-ci lui avait semblé tellement inhabituel qu'elle avait omis d'en parler aux policiers. _En tout cas… les flics m'ont trouvée nulle. Je n'avais rien à leur raconter. La seule image qui me reste de mon passage dans leur maison, c'est le corps de Charlotte, gisant dans une mare de sang._

_-Que t'a dit le médecin? _

_-Il m'a diagnostiqué une petite commotion… mais il ne sait pas si ma mémoire va revenir. Il dit que ça dépend des gens. Oh, Jane… si tu savais comme j'en ai assez._

_-Je te comprends Lizzie… et tu sais très bien que si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour te soulager, je le ferais…_

_-Je sais Jane, _soupira Élisabeth avant de fermer les yeux.

_-Tu sais que les Lucas vont être exposés dans cinq jours, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui… je sais… C'est tellement horrible de partir comme ça… tous les quatre en même temps. _

Après avoir supporté les doléances de ses trois autres sœurs et de sa mère pendant assez longtemps en rentrant chez elle, Élisabeth put enfin se rendre dans sa chambre où elle s'écrasa sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Son sommeil fut de courte durée toutefois. En effet, 40 minutes plus tard, des cris d'excitation retentirent dans toute la maisonnée, éveillant la jeune femme et l'obligeant à se couvrir les deux oreilles à l'aide d'un oreiller.

C'est par son père quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle apprit la cause du remue-ménage qui régnait au rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il trouva refuge dans sa chambre autant pour échapper au bruit que pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

_-C'est à cause de ta mère. J'ai fait la gaffe de lui apprendre que nous allons avoir un nouveau voisin._

_-Où?_

_-Netherfield a été vendu… un très riche éditeur commence déjà à s'y installer…_

_-Oui… et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change? _S'intéressa-t-elle en dévisageant son père avec étonnement._ Oh, je vois, il est célibataire… _décoda-t-elle en découvrant l'expression d'abattement qui avait traversé le visage de monsieur Bennet.

_-Prépare-toi Lizzie… tu vas devoir le rencontrer toi aussi… et pas plus tard que demain soir, au bal du Maire. Si cet homme est intelligent, il te remarquera toi… ou Jane, mais dédaignera les trois autres…_

-_Papa,_ le gronda amicalement Élisabeth, _Mary, Catherine et Lydia sont encore jeunes._

_-Tssss. Tu n'as jamais été comme elles… même plus jeune. Pas plus que Jane d'ailleurs, _soupira-t-il avant de se pencher, poser un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, puis se diriger vers la porte. Jetant un œil dans le passage, il couva sa fille d'un regard tendre avant de lui lancer, _si on me cherche, tu sais où je suis… _

Durant la soirée de cette même journée, Élisabeth quitta sa chambre pour aller manger avec le reste de la famille. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et préférait de loin la distraction exagérée que représentait les babillages incessants de ses trois jeunes sœurs aux pensées sombres qui l'habitaient et qui la ramenaient toujours à l'assassinat de la famille Lucas.

_«Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir l'enveloppe qui traînait sur mon bureau, _se gronda-t-elle tout en s'installant à table.

Sujette à des palpitations depuis qu'elle avait lu noir sur blanc qu'elle était convoquée dans trois jours par le notaire des Lucas afin d'assister à la lecture du testament de sa meilleure amie, Élisabeth aspirait à se distraire et savait que la meilleure place était autour de la table.

-_Monsieur Charles Bingley est très bel homme. Je tiens cette information de l'épouse du Maire elle-même,_ annonça madame Bennet, tandis que les trois plus jeunes gloussaient de plaisir en se passant le plateau de légumes.

_-J'espère qu'il aime danser_, s'excita Lydia en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

_-Mais ce n'est pas tout, les filles, _continua madame Bennet_, il ne viendra pas seul à la soirée demain soir. Il sera accompagné par quatre personnes… sa plus jeune sœur, sa sœur aînée et son époux et son meilleur ami qui, paraît-il, est encore plus riche que lui et également célibataire_, déclina la commère d'un seul souffle, déclenchant une vague de réactions qu'Élisabeth trouva presque pire que ses crises, puisqu'au moins, quand son épilepsie était en cause, elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Le repas terminé, Élisabeth fut vite repoussée hors de la cuisine par Jane qui la força à regagner sa chambre, non sans lui avoir promis d'aller la retrouver après s'être occupée de la vaisselle avec ses trois autres sœurs.

30 minutes plus tard, tenant sa promesse, Jane découvrit Élisabeth profondément endormie. Elle s'approcha d'elle, la recouvrit entièrement, puis quitta la chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas l'éveiller en fermant la porte.

Le lendemain, la maisonnée fut dominée par les femmes. Monsieur Bennet quitta très tôt pour le travail en ayant la certitude d'échapper au pire. Élisabeth se découvrit en pleine forme et participa du mieux qu'elle le put aux corvées du samedi matin, puis passa le reste de l'après-midi à aider ses sœurs à choisir leur tenue pour le bal du Maire. Pour sa part, elle n'accorda que peu d'énergie au choix de sa robe, préférant discuter avec Jane ou rester dans sa chambre à lire.

Arrivées sur les lieux, les cinq sœurs Bennet se subdivisèrent selon leur intérêt, les trois plus jeunes faisant le piquet près de l'entrée d'où elles croyaient avoir le plus de chance d'apercevoir les nouveaux venus alors que les deux aînées se rendaient auprès d'une jeune femme de leur âge qu'elles appréciaient pour sa discrétion et sa gentillesse.

_-Monsieur Bingley n'est pas encore arrivé… mais c'est tout comme,_ se moqua Anita en se déplaçant pour offrir une place à ses deux amies.

_-Tu imagines la commotion s'il fallait qu'il soit laid, _plaisanta Élisabeth en roulant des yeux.

-_Ma mère les a vus au marché. Elle dit que monsieur Bingley est non seulement très beau, mais aussi très aimable._

-_Et son ami? Elle l'a aperçu aussi?_ L'interrogea Jane.

_-Non… il n'était pas encore arrivé. Par contre, monsieur Bingley lui a dit que celui-ci était actuellement en vacances pour deux semaines et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis d'université._

Un silence d'une telle lourdeur s'installa tout à coup dans la pièce, faisant comprendre aux trois filles que l'éditeur tant attendu faisait son entrée.

Se retournant d'un bloc pour regarder en direction de l'entrée, elles découvrirent les nouveaux venus alors que les deux hommes pénétraient dans la salle, aussi différents que peuvent l'être une photo couleur et son négatif.

Si le premier laissa Élisabeth parfaitement indifférente avec ses cheveux roux, ses yeux pâles et son air aimable, la vue de son voisin la subjugua. Un sentiment de déjà vu l'étreignit et l'obligea à le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il avançait avec son ami, la mine sombre et le regard peu avenant. Sa beauté à elle seule ne pouvait expliquer totalement ce qu'elle ressentait en le regardant. Il lui faisait une telle impression. Dans son esprit, sans qu'elle soit capable de se l'expliquer, elle l'associait au mot sécurité. Elle avait même la certitude qu'en toute occasion elle pourrait compter sur lui.

«_Comme un ange gardien_» murmura-t-elle avant de retenir son souffle en constatant qu'en posant les yeux sur elle à son tour il devint lui-même très blême.

_-Lizzie?_ _Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivée…_ s'exclama un autre jeune homme en arrivant derrière elle.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le nouveau venu, Élisabeth se releva puis fit volteface pour accueillir celui que tous prenait pour son amoureux depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie il y avait maintenant plus d'un an.

_-Tu m'as fait peur George. Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir… J'avais cru comprendre que… _s'arrêta-t-elle en constatant que celui-ci s'était figé en observant les nouveaux arrivants.

-_Je vais aller te chercher un verre de punch,_ annonça George Wickham en se retirant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_-Lizzie, Jane, laissez-moi vous présenter monsieur Charles Bingley. Monsieur Bingley, voici mes deux aînées, _les présenta fièrement monsieur Bennet une minute plus tard.

Le jeune rouquin tout souriant s'inclina devant elles et leur tendit la main : _Bonsoir. Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance,_ répondit-il poliment.

_-Mes trois autres filles Catherine, Marie et Lydia sont en train de danser à l'heure actuelle_, précisa finalement monsieur Bennet pendant que Charles serrait la main d'Élisabeth.

_-Laissez-moi aussi vous présenter mon meilleur ami, William Darcy_, enchaîna Charles en faisant signe à celui qui se tenait toujours en retrait.

_-Enchanté monsieur Darcy. J'espère que vous trouvez vos vacances agréables,_ lui souhaita Jane en lui serrant la main.

-_Ça peut aller, merci,_ rétorqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers Élisabeth et la saluer d'un bref signe de tête.

Comme un silence gênant s'installait dans leur petit groupe, Charles Bingley, dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre finit par demander à la jeune femme si elle connaissait son ami.

Vraiment très curieux de savoir si elle l'avait reconnu, William attendit sa réponse en vain.

-_Vous allez bien?!_ S'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant pâlir.

_-Oui… oui…_ déglutit-elle.

_-On se connaît?_ Osa-t-il lui demander ensuite, ayant volontairement choisi cette formule parce qu'elle seule lui offrait l'avantage de pouvoir se rétracter s'il le souhaitait.

_-Oui… non… non, je ne crois pas vous connaître,_ répondit-elle prudemment.

_-Mais vous croyez m'avoir déjà vu c'est ça,_ insista-t-il.

_-Je ne suis pas certaine. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. C'est probablement à cause des problèmes de mémoire que j'ai eus récemment… _répondit-elle.

_-Ma sœur est épileptique,_ expliqua Jane avant de rougir violemment en réalisant qu'elle confiait cela à de parfaits inconnus.

_-Jane,_ protesta Élisabeth presqu'au même moment.

_-Rien de grave, j'espère!?_

-_Non, cette maladie et moi, nous sommes de vieux amis maintenant,_ déplora-t-elle avant de se tourner vers William et s'excuser : _Pardonnez-moi monsieur Darcy, je n'aurais pas dû vous dévisager ainsi…_

_-Ce n'est rien,_ répondit-il tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi déçu. Il déplorait sincèrement qu'elle ne l'eut pas reconnu.

_-Je ne voulais surtout pas vous offenser, _poursuivit-elle.

_-Ne vous en faites pas, je sais me défendre,_ blagua-t-il en prenant une grande respiration.

_-Je vous imagine aisément vous battre…_ lâcha-t-elle en détaillant ses bras et en admirant plus particulièrement ses biceps.

_-Euh, pour quelle raison dites-vous cela? _L'interrogea-t-il, incapable de se résigner à prendre congé.

_-Vous avez le physique de l'emploi…. _Poursuivit-elle tout en levant la tête pour détailler sa grande taille.

Charles et Jane s'étant éloignés pour aller danser, William se laissa glisser sur la chaise qui était libre à côté de la jeune femme. Un silence s'installa, tandis qu'ils suivaient les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse.

-_Ça vous arrive souvent ces crises? _S'intéressa William au bout de quelques instants.

-_De plus en plus souvent_, lui apprit-elle tristement.

_-Et les médecins, que vous disent-ils?_

_-Pffff. Ils ne savent pas réellement ce qui se passe avec moi. Je passe de nouveaux tests constamment. Médicalement parlant, ils ne trouvent rien d'anormal en tout cas, _déplora-t-elle en suivant Jane et Charles des yeux alors qu'ils passaient tout près d'eux.

_-Et vous, vous en pensez quoi?_

_-Que je ne fonctionne définitivement pas comme tout le monde…_ rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant à demi vers lui. La vue des yeux qui se remplissaient lentement de larmes, lui fit un tel effet qu'il ne put se retenir de se lever pour lui suggérer : _Venez danser._

_-Comme vous voulez, ça m'aidera peut-être à trouver où je vous ai déjà vu… _mentionna-t-elle tout en mettant sa petite main dans la sienne.

Une fois sur la piste de danse, William se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une erreur en s'exposant ainsi avec elle. Sans qu'elle en soit consciente, elle éveillait chez lui son instinct de protection au moins autant qu'elle alimentait son désir. Envisageant l'espace d'une microseconde de l'entraîner sur la terrasse pour lui avouer la vérité en lui expliquant qu'ils s'étaient effectivement déjà rencontrés, il changea totalement d'idée en apercevant au travers des gens qui circulaient dans la pièce, le visage d'un homme qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver là.

George Wickham s'avançait un verre à la main et s'arrêta exactement à l'endroit où il était assis avec la jeune femme une minute plus tôt. Cet homme que le FBI cherchait depuis des mois, celui-là même que son équipe soupçonnait d'être la tête dirigeante de l'Odyssée, le réseau de terroristes le plus actif aux États-Unis était présent dans la vie d'Élisabeth Bennet.

Le fait qu'il tournât autour de la jeune femme lui confirma que ses patrons avaient vu juste et que le réseau voyait un intérêt au fait de garder la jeune porteuse d'informations en vie. Pour que cet homme soit auprès d'elle, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose et c'est qu'elle devait être bien plus importante que ce qu'ils avaient tout d'abord cru. Peut-être s'était-elle-même jouée d'eux? Était-elle réellement amnésique? Jouait-elle un rôle? Et si oui, dans quel but? Avait-elle de l'information à vendre? Tout en suivant le lent tempo imposé par la pièce musicale sur laquelle ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, William coula un autre regard en direction de Wickham et le découvrit en train de suivre des yeux deux agents du FBI qui circulaient dans la salle, assez naïfs semble-t-il pour croire que George ne les avait pas repérés.

_-Vous êtes bien silencieux_, commenta sa partenaire en le sentant se raidir contre elle.

-_Je pensais à vous_, mentit-il, tout en continuant à suivre George Wickham des yeux.

-_À moi_, s'empourpra-t-elle violemment.

_-Oui, votre état de santé m'inquiète, _prétendit-il.

-_Êtes-vous médecin?_ L'interrogea-t-elle en relevant la tête.

_-Surtout curieux. Vos crises commencent-elles toutes de la même façon?_

_-Non… aucune n'est totalement pareille, ni différente non plus en fait. Quelque fois, elles se déclenchent lorsque je suis seule chez-moi et d'autres fois, je suis dans un lieu public. Pour les définir, je dirais qu'elles sont toutes imprévisibles et que jamais non plus, elles n'ont été précédées par des signes avant-coureurs, _déclina-t-elle tout en s'écartant de lui en découvrant le silence qui s'installait sur le piste de danse.

_-Venez… allons sur la terrasse… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, _proposa-t-il en réalisant que George était maintenant au téléphone et qu'ils les observaient d'un air contrarié.

Au moment où ils atteignaient tous deux la porte fenêtre, Wickham leur coupa le chemin, jeta un œil narquois à William puis s'adressa directement à celle qui marchait derrière lui.

_-Élisabeth, je te cherchais… Tu m'avais promis la prochaine danse non? _Lui rappela-t-il en ignorant volontairement son compagnon.

_-C'est vrai,_ admit-elle avant de se lever la tête vers William : _Pardon monsieur Darcy. Je vous reverrai peut être un peu plus tard…_ ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

-_Comme vous voulez_, rétorqua ce dernier en la regardant s'éloigner en compagnie de son ennemi.

Se rendant quand même sur la terrasse, William s'approcha du muret et se détourna pour faire face à la salle. Sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, il exhala un profond soupir et composa un code connu de lui seul et qui devait le mettre en contact avec son supérieur immédiat.

«_Mieux vaut que Sommers apprenne de ma propre bouche que je ne suis pas à Pemberley comme je l'avais prévu initialement_.»

Pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse, George Wickham déployait beaucoup d'énergie pour distraire la jeune femme.

_-Je suis content que tu sois sortie de l'hôpital à temps pour venir ici, _la flatta-t-il en effectuant autour d'elle une impressionnante pirouette.

_-George, peux-tu cesser de tourner comme ça autour de moi… J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête…_ lui expliqua-t-elle en portant la main à sa tempe.

_-Pardon Lizzie, _s'excusa-t-il en se replaçant sagement devant elle pour continuer à danser._ En passant, je suis désolé pour Charlotte. C'est tellement horrible ce qui lui est arrivé… _

_-Je sais…_

La haute silhouette de William Darcy revenant de l'extérieur attira le regard de sa partenaire, permettant à George de commenter : _Tu as fait une conquête à ce que je vois…_

_-Tu te trompes George, cet homme n'est pas un admirateur. Il se nomme William Darcy et il est médecin je crois. En tout cas, il s'intéresse de près à mes crises d'épilepsie._

_-Lizzie,_ débuta gravement George en la saisissant par le bras et l'entraînant en direction du buffet : _William Darcy n'est pas plus docteur que toi et moi Élisabeth. Je connais ce nom, il faut te tenir loin de lui, _la prévint-il.

_-Pourquoi?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-C'est un agent secret, _lâcha-t-il avant poursuivre en précisant,_ un espion._

_-Comment le sais-tu?_

_-Tu imagines bien qu'en tant que militaire et officier, j'ai accès à des informations qui concernent la sécurité de notre pays. Et bien sache que le nom de William Darcy figure en haut de la liste des dossiers top secret qu'on nous confie, _insista-t-il en chuchotant. _Tu sais, maintenant que j'y pense, je suis certain que sa présence ici n'est pas un hasard. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?_

_-Le fait qu'il s'intéresse à tes crises d'épilepsie entre autre…_

_-Il m'a semblé vraiment soucieux de mon état, _le défendit-elle.

_-Un espion sait être charmant quand il veut gagner la confiance d'une personne. Mais crois-moi Lizzie, cet homme a tué plus d'hommes et de femmes que ce que tu es capable d'imaginer. Et le fait qu'il te tourne autour me préoccupe vraiment beaucoup._

_-Je ne vois pas ce qui peut l'intéresser chez moi._

_-Arrête de te dénigrer voyons. Ta beauté à elle seule peut faire tourner toutes les têtes, sois en certaine, après tout, tu sais très bien que tu me fais craquer personnellement. Mais dans ce cas-ci, aussi séduisante que tu puisses être, s'il tourne autour de toi, je t'assure que c'est parce qu'il cherche quelque chose. _

_-Il chercherait quoi?_

_-Je l'ignore encore,_ répondit-il avant de porter la main à sa bouche, prendre un grand respire puis proposer, _et si sa présence avait quelque chose à voir avec le cambriolage chez les Lucas?_

_-Mais non…_ protesta-t-elle.

_-N'ont-ils pas tous été assassinés? _Poursuivit George en haussant le ton.

-_Ce n'était qu'un cambriolage voyons,_ insista Élisabeth.

_-Hum… pas si sûr. Personnellement, moi, j'ai l'impression que ceux qui ont fait cela étaient à la recherche de quelque chose!_

_-Comme quoi?_

_-Je l'ignore totalement, mais ce qui m'inquiète maintenant c'est que s'ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient chez tes amis, ils pourraient éventuellement en venir à la conclusion que c'est à toi que les Lucas ont confié l'information…_

_-Hein? Mais c'est absurde, _s'exclama Élisabeth dardant sur George deux grands yeux étonnés.

-_Attention Lizzie, ne te retourne pas tout de suite. William Darcy viens vers nous,_ chuchota-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, _je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas confiance et ne reste jamais seule avec lui._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet,_ entendit-elle dans son dos, _pardonnez-moi._

_-Monsieur Darcy? _Répondit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_-Je ne voulais pas partir sans vous avoir salué, _lui apprit-il sans accorder un seul regard à l'homme qui se tenait toujours derrière elle.

_-Vous n'êtes pas resté longtemps, _rétorqua-t-elle poliment.

_-J'ai du travail qui m'attend… des lettres à écrire_, expliqua-t-il de plus en plus contrarié par la présence de George Wickham.

_-Très bien, bonsoir monsieur Darcy._

Au lieu de serrer sa main comme l'aurait voulu l'usage, William la ramassa, la haussa jusqu'à sa bouche et posa ses lèvres aussi délicatement que possible sur le dessus de sa paume. Il éprouva un immense soulagement lorsqu'en se redressant, il réalisa que George s'était éloigné.

-_Vous permettez que je vous appelle demain dans la matinée,_ en profita-t-il pour lui demander maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, _j'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion de vous revoir durant mon séjour ici, _continua-t-il, parfaitement conscient d'aller à l'encontre des ordres qu'il avait reçu de son supérieur cinq minutes plus tôt. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti en plongeant son regard dans le sien à l'instant, ne pouvait être ignoré, qu'elle en fût consciente ou pas, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Gardant prudemment le silence tandis qu'elle cherchait une raison pour refuser sans le repousser directement la jeune femme fut sauvée par la présence de Jane et Charles qui tournoyaient encore sur la piste de danse.

_-Pas la peine de m'appeler monsieur Darcy. Je suis convaincue que nous serons amenés à nous revoir durant votre séjour ici que nous le voulions ou pas, _blagua-t-elle tout en désignant du menton le couple formé par Jane et son ami.

Se contentant de dévisager Charles alors qu'il enlaçait amoureusement la sœur aînée d'Élisabeth, William comprit qu'elle avait raison, la salua d'un léger signe de tête, se rendit auprès du couple en question, les salua à leur tour et s'éloigna en direction de l'entrée.

Revenant vers Élisabeth au moment même où William prenait congé de Charles et Jane, George Wickham surprit la jeune femme en soulevant sa chevelure et en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Certaine de lire du mépris dans le regard soudain glacial de l'ami de Charles alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée, Élisabeth frissonna malgré elle.

«_Pas seulement un ange gardien finalement_» songea-t-elle en frissonnant. Profitant du mouvement involontaire qu'elle faisant pour se dégager de son étreinte, George la tourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-_George, _se dégagea-t-elle aussitôt,_ avoue que tu l'as fait exprès, tu voulais qu'il nous voit…_ l'accusa-t-elle.

_-Oui… et je suis fier d'avoir réussi, _admit-il franchement._ Je te l'ai dit Élisabeth, cet homme est dangereux. Mieux vaut qu'il ne tourne pas autour de toi. _

_-Et Charles? _S'inquiéta-t-elle tout à coup, _est-il impliqué lui aussi?_

_-Bingley? Non. Cet homme ne sait même pas qui est réellement son ami. Il est d'une naïveté rafraîchissante._

_-Tant mieux, car les choses ont l'air bien partie entre ma sœur et lui. _

_-Et notre relation, tu la définirais comment? _L'aguicha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_-George, je te l'ai déjà dit, je te trouve bien gentil, séduisant même, mais je n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour toi._

_-Allez, viens danser… laisse mes talents de danseur finir de te convaincre… _

Une heure plus tard, après qu'Élisabeth eut dansé sans arrêt avec George, monsieur Bennet vint la trouver pour lui apprendre qu'ils allaient rentrer. Après avoir pris congé de son cavalier attitré et avoir supporté le babillage infantile de ses trois plus jeunes sœurs pendant le voyage de retour, Élisabeth fut bien heureuse de regagner sa chambre où son lit lui parut le plus beau projet au monde. Après avoir fait sa toilette, elle avala deux cachets pour intervenir sur le mal de tête qui commençait à lui vriller le crâne et attendit que sa sœur Jane vint la voir pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

_-Alors? Tu as passé une belle soirée?_ Demanda-t-elle à Jane aussitôt qu'elle se fut assise sur le lit avec elle.

_-Oh, mon Dieu Lizzie, Charles est si… _

_-Si quoi?_

_-Si gentil… _rougit-elle.

_-Si beau, si romantique… _roucoula Élisabeth en se cachant la tête sous la couverture.

_-Tout ça et plus encore, _admit-elle en rougissant._ Il m'a invitée à Netherfield demain. Il veut que nous dînions tous ensemble… Si tu savais comme j'ai peur de ne pas plaire à ses sœurs._

_-Tu t'en fais pour rien Jane, _la prévint Élisabeth en rabaissant le drap.

Après avoir embrassé sa sœur sur les deux joues, Jane regagna la porte, mit la main sur la poignée, puis se détourna pour demander : _Dis donc Lizzie, je me trompe où entre William Darcy et toi, il s'est également passé quelque chose?_

_-Va donc te coucher plutôt que de dire des âneries._

_-En tout cas, sache que Charles l'aime beaucoup…_

_-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie?_

_-Non, seulement qu'il est en vacances…_

_-À demain Jane… _la congédia finalement Élisabeth en lui envoyant un baiser de loin.

_-Bonne nuit Lizzie… _lui susurra affectueusement Jane en refermant la porte.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Élisabeth s'éveilla après avoir fait un terrible cauchemar. Au début de son rêve, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Charlotte alors que celle-ci venait de tomber sur le sol après avoir reçu une balle dans la tête. Dans son cas, elle était allongée par terre et était maintenue au sol par le corps massif et lourd de William Darcy. Il faisait noir et des coups de feu leur passaient sans cesse au-dessus de la tête. Elle s'était éveillée à l'instant même où elle entendait le jeune homme l'appeler Charlotte. Maintenant totalement redressée dans son lit, Élisabeth ressentit une vive douleur lui traverser le crâne l'obligeant à se tenir la tête à deux mains.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore?_» paniqua-t-elle. Puisque la souffrance s'intensifiait et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, Élisabeth se redressa lentement, chancela légèrement, mais se força à se lever pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur aînée. S'écrasant à côté d'elle sur le lit, Élisabeth l'interpella à voix basse pour l'éveiller.

_-Une autre crise Élisabeth? _Devina celle-ci en ouvrant les yeux et en découvrant la pâleur de sa sœur.

_-Non, ce n'est pas la même chose_, haleta-t-elle. _C'est comme une sonnerie… une alarme qui n'arrête pas… _

Voyant sa sœur pleurer silencieusement et se mettre à frissonner, Jane rabattit ses couvertures, passa sa robe de chambre, alla chercher son cellulaire et entra en communication avec le spécialiste qui suivait Élisabeth depuis le tout début.

… _**À suivre …**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Élisabeth d'après-vous? **_

_**Offrez-moi mes premiers commentaires de l'année 2013...**_


	3. Deux visiteurs, deux réactions

**Mesdames, tout d'abord merci de me couvrir de vos agréables commentaires. J'apprécie énormément en recevoir. Alors ne vous arrêtez surtout pas. Merci à Laura, Jenny, France-Ena, Gridaille (que je suis très heureuse de retrouver), Angela, Mana et Marie-Paule. Je tiens aussi à remercier plus particulièrement Calazzi pour son soutien constant lors du processus d'écriture, Yo, Fafii, Libra10, Juliette, Gwen et Youk (mes premières lectrices) à qui je souhaite une année 2013 du tonnerre. Ce chapitre marquera un tournant dans la relation entre nos deux héros... mais le danger rôde toujours. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Miriamme.**

_**Troisième partie**_

Lorsque Jane réussit à s'entretenir avec le docteur Gabay après avoir beaucoup insisté, celui-ci lui ordonna de conduire Élisabeth à l'urgence sans tarder afin qu'il puisse l'examiner lui-même.

-_Il m'est impossible de réaliser un diagnostic uniquement à partir des symptômes que vous me décrivez au téléphone_, la gronda-t-il d'un ton paternaliste, prouvant à quel point les longues heures qu'il effectuait en tant qu'urgentologue étaient exténuantes.

Après être allée prévenir ses parents de son départ pour l'hôpital afin d'éviter que ceux-ci ne s'inquiétassent outre mesure, Jane aida Élisabeth à prendre place à bord de la voiture familiale et prit la direction de l'urgence.

Une fois sur place, bien qu'il fût quatre heures du matin et que plus d'un patient attendit encore dans l'immense salle de «_**triage**_», Élisabeth fut immédiatement prise en charge puis examinée par le spécialiste qui la jugea suffisamment malade pour l'hospitaliser sans tarder.

-_On va la garder pour le reste de la nuit, _confirma le praticien en revenant vers Jane._ Rentrez chez vous mademoiselle Bennet. Je vais inscrire votre sœur pour toute une série de test et vous tiendrai au courant des résultats aussitôt que j'en aurai pris connaissance à mon retour en fin d'avant-midi._

_-Avez-vous tout de même une petite idée de ce qui lui arrive? _S'inquiéta Jane.

-_On dirait bien que votre sœur vient d'avoir son premier signe avant-coureur. Nous lui avons administré un médicament qui lui évitera sûrement d'en passer par l'étape finale de la crise, mais nous devons tout de même la garder pour vérifier si le cerveau a subi des dommages. _

_-Très bien. Merci docteur Gabay._

Le lendemain, Jane s'éveilla beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. En temps normal, elle était toujours la première debout. Élisabeth aimait faire la grasse matinée, pas elle. Lorsqu'elle risqua un œil en direction de son réveil matin, la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de l'hôpital. Dans le but de se rassurer, elle se redressa, ramassa son cellulaire et vérifia tout d'abord si elle ne s'était encore trompée en réglant sa sonnerie sur «_**muet**_».

«_Après tout, ça m'arrive assez souvent_» se moqua-t-elle soulagée de réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Elle tenta ensuite de joindre l'hôpital et apprit par l'infirmière de garde qu'Élisabeth était justement en train de passer un scan et que le docteur Gabay allait la rappeler un peu plus tard.

_-Toutefois, elle ne devrait pas obtenir son congé avant la fin de l'après-midi,_ conclut l'infirmière avant de raccrocher.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle fut ensuite interrogée par sa mère qui voulait à tout prix avoir des nouvelles. Pour qui ne la connaissait pas, madame Bennet aurait pu paraître inquiète, mais pour Jane, qui n'ignorait rien de la dynamique familiale, le harcèlement dont celle-ci faisait preuve à son égard n'avait qu'un objectif et c'était uniquement de rassurer son époux qui ne cessait de l'appeler du travail pour s'enquérir de l'état de sa fille adorée.

_-Elle doit passer d'autres tests ce matin. L'infirmière à qui j'ai parlé m'a dit qu'elle devrait obtenir son congé dans vers le milieu de l'après-midi…_

Satisfaite de ne pas avoir à annuler son dîner à Netherfield une heure plus tard, Jane se contenta d'avaler un pamplemousse et de se servir une tasse de thé, après quoi elle remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer et surtout pour passer un coup de fil à Anita, la jeune femme avec qui elle partageait ses heures de travail à la librairie.

_-Si jamais Élisabeth obtenait son congé de l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour aller la chercher?_ Lui demanda Jane juste avant de raccrocher.

_-Bien entendu voyons. Je termine dans 30 minutes à la librairie, après je serai chez moi. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler sur mon cellulaire et j'irai la chercher._

_-Merci Anita. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

_-Normal voyons._

C'est donc l'esprit beaucoup plus léger que Jane se présenta à Netherfield à l'heure convenue pour y retrouver Charles et ses invités. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser chaleureusement sur la joue tout en pressant fermement sa main, Jane rougit violemment et n'osa plus croiser son regard.

-_Quelle joie de savoir que vous existez aussi le jour…_ blagua-t-il en l'invitant à pénétrer dans le vestibule.

_-Pas trop déçu? _Lui demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'il la jaugeait toujours aussi attentivement.

_-Hum… absolument pas. La nuit vous êtes un ange et le jour, une déesse,_ précisa-t-il galamment.

-_Quel flatteur,_ se moqua Caroline en arrivant devant eux, _bonjour Jane._

-_Bonjour Caroline. _Répondit Jane avant de se tourner pour saluer Louisa et son époux qui suivait de près.

_-J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit mademoiselle Bennet? _La surprit ensuite William Darcy en arrivant du deuxième étage par l'escalier qui était à sa gauche.

-_Pas vraiment non. Elle a été très courte, _ajouta-t-elle. _J'ai dû aller reconduire ma sœur Élisabeth à l'hôpital, _ajouta-t-elle pour répondre à l'interrogation muette qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux.

_-Encore une crise?_ S'inquiéta Charles à son tour.

_-Non. Un signe avant-coureur plutôt… Ils l'ont gardé pour la nuit…_

_-Elle est toujours là-bas?_ L'interrogea à nouveau William.

_-Oui, une série de tests à passer. Je vais aller la voir au milieu de l'après-midi en espérant qu'ils me laissent la ramener à la maison… _mentionna Jane en haussant les épaules.

_-J'aimerais bien vous accompagner, si ça ne vous dérange pas, _lui apprit William en marchant à ses côtés, tout juste derrière Charles tandis qu'il les conduisait dans la salle à manger. Après avoir passé le reste de la soirée (et même une bonne partie de la nuit) à éplucher le dossier Odyssée et à consulter le site sécurisé du FBI, William n'était pas arrivé à établir si oui ou non la jeune femme jouait un rôle actif (volontaire ou involontaire) au sein du réseau et de son organisation. Jane lui offrait donc une occasion en or de poursuivre son enquête et surtout de rencontrer son médecin traitant.

_-Bien sûr, c'est très aimable à vous monsieur Darcy, _le remercia Jane tout en se demandant ce que sa sœur penserait de cette initiative.

Le rideau glissa bruyamment autour du lit d'Élisabeth lorsque l'infirmière arriva auprès d'elle pour reprendre ses signes vitaux. Répondant d'une voix monocorde aux trois mêmes questions, la patiente suivit les yeux l'interne en blouse blanche qui sortait de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

_-Je m'appelle Élisabeth Bennet… Nous sommes dimanche après-midi… Le 16 août 2012. _

Un sourire satisfait vint rendre encore plus étroites les lèvres de l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne remballe son matériel et se dirige vers la sortie. Comme Élisabeth se redressait pour fermer le rideau que l'infirmière avait oublié de replacer, elle aperçut George à l'instant même où il franchissait la porte de sa chambre.

_-George?_

_-Et oui, me voilà. J'ai appelé chez toi ce matin et Lydia m'a appris la triste nouvelle. Je suis venu un peu plus tôt, mais comme tu étais partie passer des examens... Ça fait deux heures que j'attends dans le corridor._

_-T'étais pas obligé de rester. Je n'ai rien de grave… ce n'était pas une crise finalement… _

_-Je sais, j'ai parlé avec ton médecin… Je lui ai dit que j'étais ton fiancé_, lui confia-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-_George_, le gronda-t-elle en le repoussant doucement, _ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour avoir ce genre de conversation._

_-Il n'en tient qu'à toi pour que ce soit vrai, _insista-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Par politesse, elle ne pouvait pas le renvoyer, mais puisqu'elle était fatiguée, elle remercia sa bonne étoile qui fit en sorte que son cellulaire vibrât à ce moment précis et qu'il s'agisse d'une convocation urgente lui venant de ses supérieurs.

_-Oh non! _Déplora-t-il en grimaçant._ Je vais devoir te laisser Lizzie… le devoir m'appelle…_

_-C'est pas grave George… je suis fatiguée de toute façon. Je n'aurais pas été de bonne compagnie et tu le sais._

_-Tu es toujours parfaite, _la rassura-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le bout du nez avant de prendre congé d'elle en refermant son rideau.

Quelques minutes seulement après son départ, Élisabeth réussit à s'endormir heureuse de ne pas avoir de voisin immédiat dans sa chambre.

Après un temps indéfini, sa conscience fut la première à se rappeler à elle alors qu'elle se mit à entendre deux voix distinctes qui chuchotaient autour de son lit. Croyant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait du docteur Gabay et de son infirmière, elle garda les yeux fermés et feignit d'être toujours endormie.

_-C'est tellement dommage de la réveiller,_ marmonna la douce voix de Jane à l'instant même où elle venait de prendre la décision de se manifester.

-_Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir en tout cas_, ajouta une voix masculine qui la fit tressaillir et la força à réévaluer son intention de prétendre s'éveiller, toute foudroyée qu'elle fut par la certitude qu'en d'autres lieux et dans un temps pas si éloigné, cette même voix s'était manifestée de la même manière, c'est-à-dire au moment où elle s'éveillait.

_-Dire qu'avant cette vilaine chute dans un escalier il y a presque deux ans, elle n'avait jamais eu aucun ennui de santé_, révéla Jane à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

_-Tant que ça?_

_-Et oui, _soupira-t-elle_. Bon, il faut que j'aille signer sa décharge et ramasser ses nouvelles prescriptions au comptoir des infirmières. Ça vous dérange de rester ici?_

_-Non. C'est très bien. Je vais vous attendre ici._

_-Euh, monsieur Darcy, ça vous dérangerait de la réveiller? Élisabeth met toujours beaucoup de temps à se préparer… _

_-Non, pas du tout._

Dès qu'Élisabeth entendit la porte se refermer, elle redoubla d'attention et se concentra encore davantage sur l'impression qu'elle devait à tout prix lui donner d'être profondément endormie. Elle entendit le jeune homme exhaler un profond soupir et devina sa présence tout près de son lit en réalisant qu'elle-même pouvait maintenant sentir son odeur un brin épicée. Parfum qu'elle avait déjà humé, elle en avait la certitude. Elle réussit de peine et de misère à réprimer son sursaut en sentant sa large paume se poser sur sa joue et effectuer une lente caresse de haut en bas. Elle frissonna malgré elle lorsque sa bouche chaude et humide vint se poser sur la zone que venait de quitter sa main. Celle-ci brossa délicatement sa joue, s'arrêta, y fit une légère pression avant de se retirer tout doucement. Son souffle chaud vint ensuite taquiner son épiderme le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle réalisât qu'il capturait son odeur tout en remontant vers son oreille.

_-Que vous ont-ils fait?_ Murmura-t-il distinctement tout contre sa chevelure avant qu'une brise fraîche vint circuler là où son haleine l'avait réchauffée auparavant en l'effleurant.

_«Qui est cet homme? _Se demanda-t-elle, _et que me veut-il surtout?_» S'effraya-t-elle ensuite, les oreilles aux aguets, anxieuse de découvrir quels seraient ses prochains mouvements. N'entendant plus rien depuis au moins une minute, elle feignit de s'éveiller en baillant réellement, puis fit semblant de sursauter en le découvrant au pied de son lit en train d'étudier le résumé de son dossier médical que le docteur Gabay gardait accroché là pour chacun de ses patients.

_-Monsieur Darcy!? _Feignit-elle de s'étonner, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

_-Votre sœur est partie voir votre médecin, _mentionna-t-il d'une voix monocorde._ Charles et moi l'avons accompagnée, _ajouta-t-il._ Vous ne nous en voulez pas j'espère? _S'enquit-il en ayant l'air parfaitement sincère.

_-Ils vont me laisser partir? _Se réjouit-elle en se redressant légèrement, dévoilant accidentellement le galbe parfait de son sein droit.

_-Oui, _bredouilla-t-il.

Le voyant rougir et faire volteface, elle baissa les yeux, s'examina attentivement, rougit à son tour et attrapa le mince drap qui lui servait de couverture pour se cacher la poitrine.

_-Pardonnez-moi… Il faut que j'aille m'habiller,_ balbutia-t-elle en resserrant les cordons de sa jaquette d'hôpital. _Oh non, _déplora-t-elle une seconde plus tard en se souvenant qu'elle était arrivée en pleine nuit, _je suis arrivée avec mon pyjama…_

_-Votre sœur a pensé à tout,_ lui apprit-il en se penchant pour ramasser un sac.

_-Sainte Jane. Merci beaucoup,_ le remercia-t-elle en le saisissant.

Aussitôt que ses deux pieds se posèrent sur le sol, Élisabeth perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapée de justesse par William. Il la maintint solidement le temps qu'elle se remette debout et qu'elle en vint à solliciter les bons muscles dans cette délicate transaction.

_-Je crois qu'il est serait préférable que je vous aide_… déglutit-il tout en continuant à la soutenir.

_-Euh, non_… s'empourpra-t-elle.

_-Je parle de vous escorter jusqu'à la salle de bain, pas de vous aider à vous changer… Votre sœur pourra s'acquitter de cette tâche bien mieux que moi… _ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_-Désolée, j'avais mal compris..._ s'excusa-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_-Il n'y a pas de mal... Tenez, appuyez-vous sur mon bras_, l'encouragea-t-il.

Passant ensuite un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir totalement, William la guida vers le fond de la chambre, marchant lentement en direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il la relâcha tout doucement et la fit pivoter face devant lui avant de la relâcher, Élisabeth ne put s'arrêter de le dévisager.

_-J'avais raison…_ murmura-t-elle.

_-À propos de quoi?_ S'intéressa-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_-Vous êtes fort…_ lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, inconsciente d'être encore dans ses bras.

-…

_-Et musclé… _ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil sur ses mains qui semblaient vraiment minuscules posées sur ses biceps.

Immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne réalisèrent que bien trop tard que leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés inexorablement et que l'engourdissement de l'un se confondait avec l'étourdissement de l'autre.

_-Ça vous dérange?_ Lui demanda William à deux pouces de son visage.

_-Quoi? _Le questionna Élisabeth en levant la tête pour mieux fixer ses yeux.

_-Mes muscles? _Précisa-t-il, regardant maintenant ses lèvres.

_-Non, _répondit-elle, ne se souvenant déjà même plus de sa question.

_-Tant mieux… _souffla-t-il en fondant sur sa bouche.

Ce qu'elle ressentit en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes lui fit perdre pied obligeant William à resserrer son étreinte puis finalement à la faire reculer près du mur contre lequel elle s'appuya. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne provoquant une onde de choc qui se propagea d'un bout à l'autre de son corps. N'ayant plus besoin de la soutenir, William saisit sa tête entre ses deux mains et en profita pour approfondir son baiser. Les mains de la jeune fille quittèrent ses épaules pour se vautrer sous sa chemise pressées de toucher puis tâter ses pectoraux. Aussitôt qu'elle atteignit la toison qui lui couvrait le torse, un son rauque s'échappa des lèvres de William le poussant instantanément à délaisser la prise qu'il avait sur le visage d'Élisabeth pour dénouer de cordon de sa jaquette.

_-Alors, êtes-vous arrivé à réveiller ma sœur?_ Entendirent-ils Jane demander en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Relâchant la jeune femme pour refermer le rideau qui entourait le lit d'hôpital à côté duquel ils s'embrassaient, Élisabeth se retrouva libre si soudainement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et se sentit glisser vers le sol. La relevant rapidement, William ramassa le sac de vêtements, le lui posa entre ses deux bras et la poussa en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée, William revint vers l'entrée, dégagea le rideau et lâcha : _elle vient tout juste d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Je vais vous attendre dehors toutes les deux. Je vais aller rejoindre Charles,_ ajouta-t-il, le corps et l'esprit aussi en déroute l'un que l'autre.

Jane attendit qu'il ait franchi la porte avant de pouffer de rire et se laisser tomber sur le lit que William venait de dégager. Se levant une minute plus tard pour aller ramasser un bout de tissus qui trainait sur le sol, Jane reconnut en celui-ci, l'étroite ceinture de la jaquette d'hôpital de sa sœur. Réprimant son envie de rire, elle s'approcha de la salle de bain, frappa trois petits coups sur la porte et demanda à sa sœur si tout allait bien.

-_J'ai presque fini…_ lui répondit celle-ci avec impatience.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth émergea après s'être changée, Jane la dévisagea attentivement et ne put se retenir de l'agacer, _Avoir su ce qui se passait, je vous aurais laissé seuls quelques minutes de plus… _et d'appuyer sa remarque en levant bien haut le cordon de la jaquette qu'elle avait ramassé sur le sol.

_-Jane… il ne s'est rien passé voyons_… _Rien d'important en tout cas_, insista-t-elle.

_-Enfin Lizzie, j'ai des yeux pour voir et vous étiez en train de vous embrasser… _

_-Rentrons veux-tu? _La coupa Élisabeth en dardant sur sa sœur deux yeux colériques qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

En arrivant dans le corridor tout juste après Jane, Élisabeth fut soulagée de ne pas apercevoir immédiatement l'homme avec qui elle venait de partager un moment de folie. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix se mélangeant à celle de Charles, son cœur se mit à battre très fort, faisant renaître cette migraine dont elle était pourtant arrivée à se débarrasser.

_-Vous êtes certaine d'aller mieux Élisabeth_? Lui demanda Charles en voyant qu'elle haussait les mains pour se frotter les tempes.

_-Lizzie, ça va? _S'inquiéta Jane en se penchant vers elle.

_-Si, ça va. Une migraine c'est tout. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, le docteur Gabay m'a dit que c'était normal compte tenu des tests que j'ai passés, _prétendit-elle pour s'assurer qu'ils arrêteraient de s'en faire pour elle.

_-Ah oui, Élisabeth, _commença Jane,_ j'ai oublié de te prévenir que tu vas devoir rentrer avec monsieur Darcy. Charles et moi devons aller ramasser Caroline chez le coiffeur avant de nous rendre à la plage. William viendra nous rejoindre après t'avoir déposée à la maison._

_-Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger votre ami Charles, _soupira la jeune femme en jetant un bref regard en direction du principal intéressé.

_-Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, _prétendit-il avant de détourner le regard.

_-Voilà qui est réglé alors, _mentionna Jane avec soulagement_. Je te retrouve à l'heure du souper alors… _

_-Je serai dans ma chambre… tu t'en doutes bien. _

_-À bientôt monsieur Darcy, _lesalua Jane avant de serrer sa jeune sœur contre elle et lui suggérer :_ Repose-toi bien Élisabeth, _avant de suivre Charles qui était déjà près de l'ascenseur.

Une fois seule avec William, Élisabeth décida de copier son attitude plutôt soulagée de découvrir qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser la parole. L'un comme l'autre semblait déterminé à ne prendre la parole que s'ils y étaient obligés, auquel cas les réponses furent uniquement monosyllabiques au point où Élisabeth finit par s'endormir, la tête bien appuyée contre la vitre trouvant une forme de soulagement dans la fraicheur que celle-ci dégageait. Arrivé à destination, William freina doucement, éteignit le moteur, éveilla la jeune femme en l'interpellant doucement, lui faisant tout à coup regretter les gestes tendres qu'il avait eus envers elle alors qu'elle feignait de dormir.

_-Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle Bennet, _lâcha-t-il juste au moment où elle allait sortir de la voiture. Se retournant à demi, elle esquissa un sourire de convenance se doutant de ce qui suivrait, mais sachant surtout que ça ne lui plairait pas_: ce qui s'est passé entre nous à hôpital n'aurait jamais dû se produire._

_-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça… c'est déjà oublié, _rétorqua-t-elle en faisant référence à ses problèmes de mémoire. Finissant ensuite de s'extraire de la voiture elle le salua une dernière fois, _merci d'être venu me déposer._

_-De rien._

Il attendit galamment qu'elle eut refermé la porte d'entrée avant de repartir. Dès qu'il se fut suffisamment s'éloigné de la propriété et que la largeur du chemin le lui permit, il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route pour mieux réfléchir. Il exhala un bref soupir, ramassa le portable qu'il avait rangé sous le lecteur cd intégré dans le tableau de bord et pressa sur le nombre trois mémorisé par son cellulaire.

-_Eh Will_, le salua un interlocuteur très joyeux, _qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Toujours à Pemberley?_

_-Non, je suis présentement dans à Longbourn avec Charles Bingley, _expliqua-t-il à son interlocuteur.

_-Oh, _s'exclama celui-ci en se rembrunissant, _les patrons savent que tu es là?_

-_Depuis hier soir oui,_ déplora-t-il, _ne t'en fais pas Fitzwilliam_, _j'ai prévenu Sommers moi-même._

_-Longbourn tu dis? Il n'y a pas déjà deux hommes de chez nous sur les lieux?_

_-Oui, je sais, je les ai vus._

_-Tu vas t'en aller? _S'enquit Fitzwilliam en utilisant le mode interrogatif que pour la forme.

-_Non_, rétorqua-t-il avec aplomb, _en tout cas_ _pas avant de savoir ce que les nôtres ont l'intention de faire de mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Will, ne t'occupe pas de ça, tu connais la procédure… _le prévint amicalement son cousin.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu crois Fitz, je suis en vacances…_ plaida William un sourire exagéré dans la voix.

_-Alors ne travaille pas… et amuse-toi_, le gronda Fitzwilliam.

_-C'est bien mon intention… mais je ne t'ai pas encore appris le meilleur…_

_-Le meilleur? _S'inquiéta Fitzwilliam à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Wickham est ici aussi._

_-Fichtre Will! Merde! Si ça se trouve, ta présence va tout gâcher, _s'insurgea-t-il.

_-Avec de la chance non… _

_-Bon Dieu William. Il faut à tout prix que tu te tiennes à carreau, ne t'en mêles surtout pas… observe les choses de loin, _l'intima finalement son cousin.

_-Je sais, je sais, _confirma William_. Si j'ai besoin, je peux t'appeler?_

_-Tu sais où me joindre… _

_-Très bien. Au revoir Fitz._

_-À bientôt Will._

Pressé de se remettre en route, William jeta négligemment son cellulaire sur le siège qu'avait occupé Élisabeth dix minutes plus tôt et laissa ses pensées voguer vers elle songeant plus spécifiquement au pouvoir qu'elle semblait détenir sur son corps. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était attiré par elle comme par un aimant. Ce n'était certes par la première fois qu'il désirait une femme à ce point-là, par contre c'était vraiment la seule et unique fois où il avait si peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

«_Je vais rester une autre journée pour voir… après, je partirai. Marc Sommers a été assez clair, je n'aurai pas le choix de toute façon_».

… _**À suivre …**_

**D'après-vous? Est-ce une bonne idée? William doit-il rester? À vos claviers mesdames, petits ou gros... Miriamme.**


	4. Un bouquet mal placé

**Quatrième chapitre. William semble vouloir rester. Quel but poursuit-il? De quelle manière George va-t-il réagir? Bonne lecture. Merci à Gridaille, Marie-Paule, Angela, Libra10, Jenny (Where are you from?), France-Ena, Calazzi, Juliette, Gwen, Fafii, Laurence, Yo, Youk et toutes les autres qui se manifestent une fois de temps en temps... Merci infiniment. Vous me faites du bien. Miriamme.**

_**Quatrième partie**_

En mettant le pied sur la petite plage aménagée par les riverains de la petite localité voisine, William plaqua un sourire de convenance sur son visage et s'approcha de leur petit groupe qui était déjà installé depuis au moins 30 minutes.

_-Merci Caroline, mais je préfère m'installer directement sur le sol, _l'informa-t-il en secouant sa serviette pour l'étendre sur le sable.

_-Laisse-moi t'enduire de crème solaire alors… _lui proposa-t-elle en s'agenouillant derrière lui.

Pestant contre l'acharnement de la jeune femme, il retint le commentaire désobligeant qu'il aurait bien aimé lui faire, se contentant de se pencher pour lui laisser le champ libre pour lui passer les mains dans le dos. L'exercice lui confirma hors de tout doute qu'il n'aimait pas son contact. Alors qu'il avait succombé aussi facilement lorsqu'Élisabeth avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Une chimie ou une sensibilité particulière était à l'œuvre alors, par opposition à cette répulsion qu'il ressentait tandis que les mains fines de la sœur de Charles se baladaient sur son dos. Sauvé par le jeune homme en question qui somma Caroline de venir le rejoindre dans l'eau, William se badigeonna rapidement le reste du corps en finissant par ses jambes puis s'allongea pour fermer les yeux.

_-Merci d'être allé déposer ma sœur monsieur Darcy,_ le remercia Jane en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui en prenant bien garde de ne pas lui faire d'ombre.

_-De rien…._ Répondit William sans même se redresser.

_-J'ai vraiment hâte que le docteur Gabay trouve ce qui ne va pas avec elle_, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant à son tour.

_-Votre sœur a-t-elle toujours été suivie par le même spécialiste? _La questionna-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

_-Oui, depuis le tout début en fait… Croyez-vous qu'on devrait consulter quelqu'un d'autre?_

_-Y en a-t-il un autre ici?_

-_Non._

_-Jane, tu viens nager? _L'interpella Charles du bord de l'eau.

_-J'arrive! Vous devriez venir monsieur Darcy. L'eau est vraiment rafraîchissante._

_-Allez devant. Je vous rejoins dans une minute._

_-Oh, William, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, ce soir, grâce à Jane, on est invité à souper chez les Bennet, _lui cria Charles juste avant que Jane n'arrive à ses côtés.

_-Ma mère a tant insisté… _

_-Très bien… _Répondit William en essayant de paraître aussi ennuyé qu'il l'eût été en temps normal, alors qu'en réalité il se réjouissait d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion d'étudier la jeune femme.

_«Quoi de mieux que de l'observer dans son environnement familial» _remercia-t-il Charles en pensée avant de se lever pour aller nager.

En arrivant chez les Bennet à l'heure prévue, William fut très rapidement pris d'assaut par Lydia qui voulût l'entraîner vers le salon. Tout ça parce que par politesse, il avait prétendu s'intéresser au titre de la douce mélodie qui jouait à leur entrée. La jeune femme s'était alors métamorphosée en «_**fan hystérique**_» et avait aussitôt exigé qu'il vienne voir à quoi ressemblait l'interprète en faisant une recherche sur internet.

En pénétrant dans le salon, à la suite de Lydia, William ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'Élisabeth était allongée sur la terrasse dans une chaise longue. Tout en écoutant le vain babillage de celle qui lui déversait la biographie complète de la chanteuse d'origine Canadienne, William en profita pour jeter un œil sur la pièce où étaient entassés pêle-mêle, photos de famille, bibelots et meubles mal assortis. Au moment où Lydia lui fit signe de s'approcher de l'écran à nouveau afin de venir regarder les photos de la chanteuse telles que trouvées sur google, William eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant l'objet de ses pensées, endormie sur une chaise longue et vêtue d'un costume de bain deux pièces qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses charmes.

_-Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était sexy,_ se pâma Lydia en interprétant la réaction de William comme une preuve de son intérêt pour la chanteuse.

_-Avez-vous une couverture?_

_-Une couverture? _S'étonna Lydia avant d'éclater de rire, lui passer le dernier coffret de Céline Dion et lui montrer la photo qu'il y avait en couverture.

Roulant des yeux, le jeune homme avança la main pour baisser l'écran de son portable afin qu'elle puisse jeter un œil sur sa sœur qui dormait sur la terrasse. _Vous devriez lui apporter une couverture, _la gronda-t-il d'un ton franchement désobligeant.

_-Oh, mon Dieu, elle va m'étrangler. Elle m'avait demandé de la réveiller avant que votre arrivée, _s'empourpra-t-elle tout en ramassant la grande serviette qu'Élisabeth avait posée là elle-même avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

S'installant en retrait, presque caché par la haute bibliothèque qui camouflait le mur de gauche, William observa attentivement ce qui se passait entre les deux sœurs sur la terrasse. Il caressa des yeux la silhouette aux formes parfaites d'Élisabeth tandis qu'elle s'extrayait de sa chaise, s'amusa de la voir saisir d'un geste brusque la grande serviette que lui tendait Lydia et se camoufla davantage lorsqu'il la vit revenir vers la porte coulissante, passer devant lui sans le voir et grimper à l'étage au pas de course.

Sans attendre le retour de la tornade Lydia, William revint sur ses pas et regagna le vestibule où Charles et ses deux sœurs écoutaient attentivement ce que monsieur Bennet leur expliquait à propos de animaux de ferme qu'il s'amusait à élever bien qu'il eut déjà un emploi très satisfaisant au bureau de poste.

Quittant temporairement la maison pour aller jeter un œil sur les bêtes en question, les cinq invités revinrent quinze minutes plus tard et s'empressèrent d'accepter le verre de vin blanc que madame Bennet leur offrait tout en les priant à se rendre au salon.

Délaissant le petit groupe au moment où son cellulaire se mit à vibrer, William s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes et se rendit à l'extérieur pour prendre la communication.

-_William, _l'interpella sa jeune sœur Georgianna à l'autre bout du fil, _où es-tu? Je croyais que tu serais à Pemberley? Je viens d'arriver et il n'y a personne…_

_-Georgie, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant. Je te rappelle ce soir d'accord?_

En revenant vers le salon, William en profita pour regarder les nombreuses photos de famille que les Bennet avaient accrochées dans le long corridor. Il s'étonna d'en découvrir autant. Ayant perdu ses parents alors qu'il était encore un adolescent, l'esprit familial qui se dégageait de l'ensemble de ses portraits le ramena vers sa sœur, lui donnant brusquement le goût de rentrer chez lui.

«_J'en parlerai avec Charles ce soir…_» décida-t-il juste avant de pénétrer dans le salon d'où provenait une mélodie très agréable, jouée au piano. Puisqu'il connaissait déjà tout le répertoire classique de Caroline et même celui de Louisa – il avait hâte de savoir laquelle des cinq filles de monsieur Bennet jouait du piano.

Découvrant les trois plus jeunes sœurs assises devant le portable de Lydia à regarder des photos de leurs vedettes préférés, William s'intéressa ensuite à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur impliquant Jane qui se trouvait en compagnie de Charles, Caroline, Louisa, son époux et monsieur Bennet. Sachant maintenant que c'était Élisabeth qui jouait du piano, il s'approcha doucement de l'instrument et se laissa glisser sur la causeuse qui était juste derrière elle.

Revenant de l'extérieur avant les autres, Charles se dirigea vers la table où il avait déposé son verre de vin, puis d'approcha du piano pour écouter Élisabeth. Comme il arrivait devant elle, celle-ci redressa la tête pour le saluer puis cessa totalement de jouer en apercevant l'immense bouquet de fleurs que sa mère brandissait devant ses yeux.

-_Ça vient d'arriver pour toi Élisabeth,_ lui apprit celle-ci en lui remettant la carte qui accompagnait le bouquet.

Bien avant qu'elle n'ouvrit la petite enveloppe, William comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de révéler sa présence, pour éviter que ne l'accuse d'avoir commis volontairement une indiscrétion.

-_Oh, pardon monsieur Darcy,_ sursauta-t-elle en le découvrant derrière elle, _je vous croyais dehors avec les autres._

_-Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux._

_-Merci._

S'éloignant de l'instrument pour aller lire sa carte, la jeune femme la parcourut des yeux, rougit violemment puis quitta la pièce après avoir ramassé le bouquet toujours enveloppé que sa mère avait posé sur le dessus du piano en même temps que l'enveloppe.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce avec le bouquet maintenant bien aéré dans un vase, elle l'installa sur une petite table puis revint s'installer au piano. Les deux hommes qui s'étaient éloignés un verre à la main, étaient maintenant debout à côté de la porte fenêtre et discutaient à voix basse.

_-Où as-tu mis ton bouquet Lizzie?_ L'interrogea Lydia en se levant.

-_Derrière toi,_ lui montra Élisabeth pendant qu'elle retournait s'asseoir sur le banc de piano.

_-Je suis certaine que c'est George qui te l'a envoyé? _Bougonna-t-elle en ramassant l'enveloppe qu'Élisabeth avait remise sur le dessus de son instrument.

-_Eh, c'est personnel,_ la gronda Élisabeth en saisissant l'enveloppe avant sa sœur.

_- C'est injuste, depuis ta maladie, tout le monde n'en a que pour toi! _S'emporta Lydia.

-_Lydia, on a des invités,_ la sermonna-t-elle en la ramassant par le bras et l'entraînant de force vers le corridor, _viens avec moi, maman a certainement besoin d'aide dans la cuisine._

La voix hystérique de Lydia qu'Élisabeth tentait toujours de calmer raisonna dans le salon bien après son départ.

_-Quel est l'objet de leur chicane? _Demanda Jane à ses sœurs en entrant de l'extérieur avec le reste de leur groupe.

-_Lydia est jalouse des fleurs qu'Élisabeth vient de recevoir_, lui expliqua Catherine en désignant le magnifique bouquet.

_-Oh, mais c'est qu'elles sont vraiment belles,_ rétorqua Caroline en se penchant sur le bouquet pour en humer les fleurs, _Élisabeth a un admirateur?_

_-Un ami seulement,_ rétorqua Élisabeth en passant la porte à ce moment précis pour leur annoncer que le repas était prêt.

-_Je dirais plutôt un amoureux,_ évalua Caroline qui avait jeté un œil sur la carte alors qu'elle se tenait dos à la porte.

Faisant exprès pour quitter la pièce le dernier, William jeta un bref œil sur la petite carte et ressentit un pincement désagréable en découvrant le nom de son auteur.

Une fois à table, pendant que Lydia monopolisait la conversation en déclinant tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de sa chanteuse préférée, Élisabeth dut supporter les commentaires insipides de l'époux de Louisa et les compliments exagérés que Caroline lâchait à chaque fois qu'elle goûtait à un nouveau plat.

Si on avait demandé à madame Bennet de décrire ce souper, elle aurait certainement mentionné que ses invités avaient été traités au petit soin par elle-même et qu'elle estimait avoir parfaitement réussi à les satisfaire. Toutefois, si on avait posé la même question à Jane et Élisabeth, celles-ci auraient plutôt mentionné le manque de discrétion de Lydia, l'air bête de William, l'abus d'alcool du mari de Louisa et les insinuations mièvres de Caroline.

_-Élisabeth, c'est demain la lecture du testament? _L'étonna sa mère en l'interrogeant à l'instant même où elle apportait le dessert.

_-Euh, oui… à 13h00,_ rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle.

_-Et l'enterrement, c'est à quelle heure?_

_-Maman, _la critiqua Jane pour le plus grand soulagement d'Élisabeth.

_-Pardonnez-moi. Jane a raison. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir de quoi on parle, _se méprit madame Bennet._ Alors voilà, _poursuivit-elle pour le plus grand malheur d'Élisabeth qui aurait voulu disparaître définitivement, _ma fille Élisabeth a perdu une bonne amie récemment. Lors d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Toute la famille est morte… _

_-Maman, _répéta Jane tout en jetant un œil significatif en direction de son père.

_-Dire que ma Lizzie était là au moment où c'est arrivé, _s'attrista-t-elle.

-_Chérie_, intervint monsieur Bennet à son tour.

_-Vous étiez dans la maison au moment du cambriolage?_ S'inquiéta Charles.

_-C'est ça oui._

_-Ça alors, racontez-nous_, l'implora Caroline, la bouche grande ouverte.

_-C'est que… Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé… _

_-Comment ça_, insista Caroline.

_-De quoi vous souvenez-vous au juste? _Renchérit Louisa.

_-De rien en fait. J'ai vu mon amie pour la dernière fois cette journée là, _ajouta-t-elle en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, _et je ne m'en souviens même pas…_

Pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots, Élisabeth se couvrit le visage, s'excusa à voix basse puis quitta la table pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Dès que la conversation sembla reprendre normalement au rez-de-chaussée, Jane quitta la table à son tour et vint frapper sur la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

_-Lizzie, je suis désolée. Si j'avais su que maman allait aborder ce sujet._

_-Ça va. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment. Après tout, tu la connais. Si on lui avait interdit d'en parler, elle aurait fait pire, _s'esclaffa-t-elle_, _entraînant Jane dans un fou rire qui dura assez longtemps pour qu'elles eussent mal au ventre toutes les deux._ Jane, c'est à Charlotte que je pensais. Et indirectement, à mon problème de santé aussi. Depuis ce fameux jour, depuis le cambriolage en fait, j'ai toujours peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que j'ai sauté d'autres épisodes de ma vie… _

_-Oh, Lizzie, chasse ces idées noires, veux-tu? Ce qui s'est passé chez les Lucas ne se reproduira pas, j'en suis certaine, _professa-t-elle. _Allez, relève-toi et viens prendre le café au salon. Tu n'es même pas obligée de parler. Tu peux tout simplement jouer du piano._

-_Dois-je comprendre que tu veux danser avec Charles_, l'agaça-t-elle en se redressant.

-_Oui, si tu danses aussi avec William? _La provoqua Jane à son tour.

_-Euh, non. De toute façon, je jouerai du piano alors… _

_-En tout cas, à l'hôpital, si je n'étais pas entrée, _lui rappela-t-elle.

_-Oh, en passant, j'ai oublié de te dire que George m'a suggéré de me méfier de lui. Il croit que William Darcy est un espion._

_-Quoi? William Darcy? Un espion? _Se moqua Jane.

_-Sais-tu ce qu'il fait? _Insista Élisabeth en haussant légèrement le ton.

_-Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas…. on sait seulement qu'il est en vacances, _bredouilla Jane.

_-Oui, justement, c'est tout. On ne sait rien d'autre. Il ne parle jamais de son métier, _plaida-t-elle.

_-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ça._

_-Il peut très bien être un espion…_

_-Mais enfin, c'est un ami intime de Charles…_

_-George prétend aussi que Charles n'est pas au courant, _lui apprit Élisabeth.

_-Et que viendrait faire un espion ici? _Tenta Jane.

_-Et s'il y avait un lien entre le cambriolage et sa présence ici? _Suggéra sérieusement Élisabeth.

_-Comme quoi? Quel lien?_

_-George pense que les voleurs n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient chez les Lucas… et qu'ils pourraient croire que c'est moi qui l'ai puisque j'étais sur les lieux, _lui expliqua-t-elle d'un seul souffle.

_-Et tu aurais quoi selon George?_

_-Rien, je n'ai rien du tout évidemment…. Mais ça eux, ils l'ignorent… _

_-Et toi aussi? Mais voyons, c'est absurde Élisabeth. George fabule._

_-Tu ne trouves pas que William Darcy agit de manière bizarre avec moi?_

-_Élisabeth_!? S'emporta finalement Jane.

_-Quoi?_

_-Et si tout ça était beaucoup plus simple… hum? Et si George était tout simplement jaloux, _lui suggéra sa sœur.

_-Jaloux? Mais pourquoi?_

_-Jaloux de William? Il a compris que celui-ci s'intéressait à toi et fait tout pour que tu t'en tiennes loin._

_-Non puisque George est un ami, c'est tout, _plaida Élisabeth avec peu de conviction.

_-Ouais, c'est ça, _se moqua Jane_, un ami qui t'envoie des fleurs et qui se présente comme ton fiancé lorsqu'il va te voir à l'hôpital._

_-Comment le sais-tu?_

-_C'est l'infirmière qui m'a posé la question. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait bien fait de le laisser aller te voir. Élisabeth, ouvre les yeux voyons. George ne peut pas avoir manqué de remarquer l'intérêt que William t'a porté au bal. Après tout, depuis ce jour-là, il redouble d'attention à ton égard._

_-Tu crois?_

_-J'en suis certaine._

_-Tu crois réellement que William Darcy s'intéresse à moi?_

_-Il te regarde sans arrêt… _

Pendant ce temps au rez-de-chaussée, pendant que Lydia, Catherine et Marie faisaient la vaisselle avec madame Bennet, Monsieur Bennet entraînait tous les autres au salon en leur proposant de jouer au Bridge. Le mari de Louisa préférant s'installer à l'écart pour ne pas troubler sa digestion, monsieur Bennet n'eut d'autre choix que de faire équipe avec Charles, ses deux sœurs s'étant déjà mises d'accord pour les affronter. William quant à lui, déclina l'invitation dès de départ, déclarant qu'il préférait se délier les jambes.

Madame Bennet vint lui tenir compagnie dès qu'elle eut la certitude que ses trois autres filles étaient capables de se débrouiller sans elle.

_-Aimeriez-vous voir consulter un album de photos avec moi?_ Proposa-t-elle au jeune homme en le voyant jeter un œil intéressé sur la bibliothèque. Lorsque Charles se montra également intéressé par les photos de famille, le mari de Louisa accepta de le remplacer comme co-équipier de monsieur Bennet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Élisabeth redescendit de l'étage en compagnie de Jane, les deux sœurs soupirèrent en découvrant ce que leur mère était en train de faire. Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions beaucoup plus rapidement que tout à l'heure, Élisabeth alla embrasser le dessus de la tête de son père avant d'aller s'installer au piano où elle se mit à improviser une mélodie en s'inspirant de la joie qui l'avait habitée au moment où Jane et elle avaient tant ri dans sa chambre.

Pendant tout le temps madame Bennet monologua en commentant les innombrables photos que contenait l'album qu'elle avait choisi, Élisabeth constata avec agacement que le regard de William Darcy revenait souvent se poser sur elle.

«_Se pourrait-il que Jane ait raison?_» songea-t-elle avant de rougir violemment en constatant que Caroline semblait également avoir pris conscience de la chose.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Louisa et son mari manifestèrent les premiers le désir de rentrer, tous se lèvent d'un bloc et se déclarèrent prêts à les suivre.

William alors profita de la cohue générée par les salutations d'usage pour se rapprocher d'Élisabeth : _Demain, je peux fort bien venir vous chercher pour vous accompagner au salon si vous le désirez, _lui proposa-t-il, la prenant totalement par surprise.

_-Pour l'enterrement des Lucas?_

_-Oui… c'est ça, pour l'enterrement de votre amie Charlotte et de sa famille._

-_Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Merci quand même. Mon ami George va m'accompagner, _lui expliqua-t-elle guettant sa réaction. _Il me l'a proposé lorsqu'il est venu me voir à l'hôpital._

_-Comme vous voulez. Oh, en passant, j'ai oublié de vous répondre l'autre jour… je ne suis pas médecin_.

_-Ah non? Et que faites-vous alors?_

_-Je suis un homme d'affaire._

_-Ah oui… Et quel genre d'affaires brassez-vous?_

_-Je vends des appareils d'examens et d'analyses sophistiqués aux hôpitaux et aux cliniques privées. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un fournisseur d'équipement spécialisé. C'est pour ça que je connais très bien le jargon médical. _

_-Oh, je vois…_

_-William, tu viens?_ l'interpella Caroline avec impatience.

N'osant rien ajouter de plus devant la sœur de son ami, William salua une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de prendre congé.

-_On se verra peut être demain au salon… _ajouta-t-il juste avant de franchir la porte…

_-C'est ça oui… _murmura-t-elle après son départ.

Une fois seule dans la pièce qu'ils venaient tous de quitter, Élisabeth s'approcha de la table où sa mère avait déposé l'album photos et s'étonna de voir qu'il semblait en manquer une. Possédant une mémoire photographique phénoménale, la jeune femme étudia attentivement la page en question et réalisa que la photo disparue était celle où on les voyait tous les trois, elle, son amie Charlotte en compagnie de George Wickham. Cette photo avait été prise quelques heures avant l'instant fatidique où elle avait fait cette fameuse chute dans l'escalier roulant qui lui avait valu non seulement de faire son premier séjour à l'hôpital, mais qui avait aussi déclenché sa première crise l'épilepsie.

-_C'est ça Jane… continue de croire qu'il s'intéresse à moi,_ lâcha-t-elle à voix haute en détaillant le reflet que faisait sa silhouette dans la vitre de la porte coulissante.

Refermant l'album d'un mouvement rageur, elle quitta la pièce pour regagner sa chambre où elle s'écroula en larmes dans son lit, mêlant tout à la fois, la peine d'avoir perdu Charlotte, le trouble qu'elle allait immanquablement éprouver lorsqu'elle allait éconduire George pas plus tard que le lendemain et une étonnante tristesse liée au départ de William Darcy qu'elle ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre.

_…**À suivre…**_

_**D'après-vous, de qui Élisabeth se méfie-t-elle le plus: William ou George?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	5. Double piège

**Mesdames, soyez patientes... cette histoire commence lentement. Nos héros - surtout Élisabeth - ne sont pas comme d'habitude et pour une fois, leur première rencontre a été presque agréable. William n'a pas levé le nez sur Élisabeth et celle-ci ne l'a pas entendu émettre des mauvais commentaires la concernant. Par contre, les malentendus seront au rendez-vous. Élisabeth va prendre de l'assurance au fur et à mesure (après tout, George est dans son entourage depuis près de deux ans et ses crises d'épilepsie ont commencées à peu près à la même période. Élisabeth est donc beaucoup plus insécure au début de cette histoire. Les affrontements viendront... l'amour aussi... et une foule de surprise aussi... après tout, vous commencez à me connaître. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me livrer leurs impressions chapitres après chapitres ou une fois de temps en temps. Vous me comblez. Bonne lecture. Miriamme.**

_**Cinquième partie**_

Après une longue, mais pénible nuit de sommeil, une réunion tendue chez le notaire où elle rencontra pour la première fois certains membres éloignés de la famille de Charlotte, Élisabeth revint chez elle, trimbalant sous le bras un paquet de lettres reliées par un élastique et un petit coffret de bijoux que son amie lui avait expressément légué dans son testament.

Ne souhaitant pas se présenter au salon funéraire sans avoir trouvé quelques anecdotes croustillantes qu'elle pourrait raconter à propos de Charlotte, la jeune femme rangea la pile de lettres que son amie lui avait retournées (après tout elles avaient toutes été rédigées de sa main), fouilla dans sa commode pour ressortir celles que son amie lui avait adressées, puis commença à les parcourir rapidement.

Mettant la main sur une lettre particulièrement distrayante que Charlotte lui avait envoyée cinq ans plus tôt et qui donnait un bon aperçu de son caractère moqueur et enjoué, Élisabeth la replia, chassa ses larmes et l'inséra sous l'élastique, sur le dessus de la pile, déterminée à en faire lire au moins deux extraits par le pasteur lorsqu'il prendrait la parole pour rendre hommage à son amie.

Elle scruta ensuite les photos de son album personnel dans le même but, mais ne trouva rien de signifiant dans celui-ci.

Curieuse de voir si elle pourrait reconnaître les bijoux que portait son amie de temps à autre, Élisabeth ouvrit le coffre que le notaire lui avait remis, puis examina un à un, les colliers, les broches et les boucles d'oreille qui avaient appartenu à sa meilleure amie.

Remarquant une chaîne qu'à sa connaissance Charlotte n'avait jamais portée, la jeune femme la retira doucement de la boite et s'étonna de découvrir au bout de celle-ci un pendentif en forme de fleur dont les pétales étaient tous de couleurs différentes.

«_C'est drôle,_ j_e ne l'ai jamais vue avec ça_» songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle fouillait dans sa mémoire, _comme si je pouvais me fier sur mes souvenirs_» déplora-t-elle.

Lorsque vint l'heure de partir pour le salon funéraire, Élisabeth ne résista pas à l'envie de porter ce mystérieux collier et le passa autour de son cou. Cueillant ensuite son manteau et la pile de lettres, elle s'élança dans l'escalier et rejoignit son père qui l'attendait dans la voiture avec le reste de sa famille. Jane pressa affectueusement son bras avant de lui adresser l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

En pénétrant dans la salle où étaient exposés les restes de la famille Lucas, seul le pasteur du village se tenait dans l'entrée pour accueillir les invités qui ne cessaient d'affluer. Il s'empara du bras d'Élisabeth dès qu'il la vit et l'entraîna devant la table sur laquelle étaient exposées les quatre urnes.

_-Vous allez prendre la parole j'espère_, la pressa-t-il.

_-Non… Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Par contre, j'ai sélectionné deux extraits intéressants provenant de notre correspondance que vous pourriez lire. Tenez, j'ai surligné les deux bouts, _ajouta-t-elle en dépliant la lettre et en lui désignant les deux zones qu'elle avait pris la peine de jaunir.

-_Vous devriez les lire vous-même_, insista-t-il.

-_Cette jeune femme vous a déjà répondu_, _je crois_, intervint George qui s'était approché et avait entendu la fin de leur conversation.

Reconnaissante à son ami d'être intervenu, elle s'accrocha à son bras et s'éloigna du pasteur pour aller rejoindre les autres invités.

-_Merci George_, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en pénétrant dans l'autre partie de la salle toujours accrochée à son bras.

Un étrange silence s'installa au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la pièce sombre. Elle attribua le phénomène au fait que personne n'ignorait – sa mère y étant nécessairement pour quelque chose dans la propagation de cette nouvelle - qu'elle était la dernière personne à avoir vu les membres de la famille Lucas en vie et qu'elle avait bien failli perdre la sienne lors de ce tragique événement.

Tandis qu'elle avançait sentant tous les yeux se poser sur elle et y demeurer, George l'entraîna vers la première rangée où étaient déjà assis les membres éloignés de la famille Lucas. La cérémonie fut courte, mais tout de même touchante grâce entre autre aux deux extraits qu'Élisabeth avait sélectionnés et que le pasteur avait réussi à bien rendre. La cérémonie terminée, Élisabeth dut encore subir l'assaut répété de tous ceux qui étaient avides de l'entendre raconter pour la énième fois le peu de choses dont elle se souvenait du cambriolage. Sentant son énergie décliner rapidement, George finit par l'obliger à s'asseoir, renvoya systématiquement tous ceux qui tentèrent encore de s'approcher d'elle et l'incita à laisser tomber sa tête dans son épaule afin qu'elle puisse déverser le trop plein d'émotion qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis son arrivée.

De loin, du coin de l'œil, un autre homme observait la scène non sans ressentir un mélange de jalousie en la voyant ainsi colée contre George Wickham et de crainte à cause du danger qu'il la savait courir auprès de ce terroriste qui appartenait à l'Odyssée.

Si le réseau l'avait gardée en vie c'était définitivement parce qu'il la savait détentrice d'une pièce maîtresse dont ils voulaient reprendre possession le plus rapidement possible. Le fait qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire avait également comme conséquence et avantage que le groupe de Wickham n'avait pas le choix d'être très patient. D'un autre côté, son amnésie laissait également planer le doute de sa participation. Savait-elle quel rôle elle jouait dans toute cette histoire où bien en était-elle la victime? Là était toute la question. Passer plus de temps en sa compagnie ne l'avait pas réellement éclairé sur ce sujet, au contraire, William était maintenant plus soupçonneux qu'avant et se devait également de lutter contre l'inclinaison qu'elle lui inspirait.

Une heure plus tard, il en était toujours là dans ses réflexions et avait bavardé avec presque tout ceux qu'il connaissait, sauf la principale intéressée. Le fait que George ne la quittait pas d'une semelle ayant quelque chose à voir avec cette situation, William s'obligea à prendre congé.

C'est justement au moment où elle le vit se diriger vers la sortie que la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu la voir.

_«Après tout, s'il est aussi attiré par moi que le prétend Jane, il serait au moins venu me saluer»,_ songea-t-elle, incapable de dissocier sa déception de sa peine actuelle.

Elle l'avait pourtant vu discuter avec Jane et son entourage à quelques reprises et même une fois avec sa mère. Déterminée à faire le premier pas en allant le remercier de sa présence au salon, elle s'éloigna de George - prétendant vouloir aller se rafraîchir - et franchit la distance qui la séparait de l'entrée. Elle pressa le pas en le voyant passer la porte, mais fut malheureusement retardée par un groupe de personnes qui fumait à l'extérieur et qu'elle dût contourner. Considérant la longueur des escaliers et l'avance qu'il avait pris sur elle, Élisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter sur le plus haut palier, devinant qu'il était déjà trop loin pour qu'elle puisse même songer à le rattraper, ni même l'appeler. Il marchait d'un bon pas et se dirigeait vers la lignée de taxis qui attendait devant le bureau de l'hôtel de ville.

Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne ceux-ci, une longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta tout près de lui. La porte arrière côté passager s'ouvrit légèrement, obligeant le jeune homme à se pencher pour identifier son interlocuteur. En observant attentivement la réaction de William, Élisabeth devina qu'il le connaissait, mais que sa présence ne semblait pas le ravir. Immédiatement après avoir roulé des yeux, il se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule puis en referma la porte. La voiture noire décolla presque qu'aussitôt, laissant la jeune femme perplexe et encore plus certaine que cet individu n'était pas qu'un simple homme d'affaire comme il l'avait prétendu la veille.

En pénétrant dans le salon avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez elle, Élisabeth passa devant Caroline, Charles et les autres membres de leur petit groupe lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'ami de William Darcy réagissait à la vibration que son portable émettait. Comme elle se tenait dans son dos et qu'elle était suffisamment près de lui, elle en profita pour écouter ce qu'il répondit, presque certaine que l'appel proviendrait de William Darcy.

_-Une admiratrice?_ Lâcha-t-elle à la blague lorsqu'il raccrocha après seulement quelques secondes.

_-Non, _ricana-t-il joyeusement. _William voulait simplement me prévenir qu'il a pris un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. _

_-On a plus les taxis qu'on avait, _ironisa-t-elle.

_-Pardon?_

_-Il n'y a pas deux minutes, je l'ai vu monter dans une voiture noire et je vous assure que ce n'était pas un taxi._

_-Sans doute l'avez-vous confondu avec un autre,_ suggéra-t-il gentiment.

_-Probablement, oui, _mentit-elle, sachant très bien que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de le contredire. Pas dans un salon funéraire en tout cas._ Merci d'être venu Charles. D'ailleurs, en arrivant chez vous, remerciez donc également votre ami de ma part voulez-vous, je n'ai pas pu lui parler ici. Trop de monde._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas, _l'assura-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut quitté Charles pour aller rejoindre Jane, George réapparût devant elle, tout essoufflé.

_-Eh, où étais-tu? J'étais inquiet, je t'ai cherchée partout, _haleta-t-il.

_-J'étais dehors, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air._

L'air penaud de George l'étonna bien moins que le fait de réaliser qu'elle venait de mentir pour protéger William Darcy.

_-Tu veux que je te raccompagne? _Lui proposa-t-il en la voyant pousser un soupir.

_-Euh, c'est bien gentil George, mais je vais rentrer avec Jane. _

_-J'avais espéré pouvoir t'emmener avec moi, _grimaça-t-il_._

_-Pas cette fois, je suis trop fatiguée et tu comprendras certainement que j'ai besoin d'être avec ma famille._

_-Je ne demande qu'à en faire partie Lizzie, _ajouta-t-il en la dévisageant attentivement, un air triste sur le visage.

-_Nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous revoir,_ lui assura-t-elle, se promettant de ne pas trop attendre avant de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, Élisabeth quittait l'établissement funéraire en même temps que toute sa famille.

À l'autre bout de la ville, bien installé dans la voiture du FBI, William poursuivait son entretien avec son patron immédiat.

_-Je suis loin d'apprécier votre présence dans le coin, _lui répéta Marc Sommers d'une voix bourrue.

_-Charles Bingley est mon ami. Vous savez bien que ma présence ici n'est que le fruit du hasard. _

_-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais les conséquences de tout ceci peuvent être considérables. Bon sang William, vous connaissez George Wickham autant que nous. _

Poussant un profond soupir, William garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant d'oser demander_ : Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il cherche?_

_-Non. Mais ce que nous savons par contre c'est que malgré que mademoiselle Bennet ne paraisse pas personnellement impliquée, les événements tendent à prouver qu'elle nous cache des choses. Les membres de l'Odyssée ne tournent pas autour d'elle pour rien._

_-Je peux peut être vous aider à le découvrir? _Suggéra William_._

_-Vraiment pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce qu'il y a William, c'est que je n'ai pas encore décidé si nous devons profiter de votre présence ici où vous obliger à partir._

_-Sa perte de mémoire, l'avez-vous provoquée, où est-elle totalement accidentelle? _Reprit William avec curiosité.

_-Nous l'ignorons. Nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que d'extraire les données qu'elle transportait, mais comme ces informations étaient incomplètes et que nous ne pouvions pas les utiliser nous les avons réinsérées dans leur réceptacle. Sa perte de mémoire est sans doute tout simplement reliée à ses crises d'épilepsie ou à sa chute... _proposa Marc en haussant les épaules.

_-Si c'est le cas, il y a donc une chance pour que la mémoire lui revienne à court ou à moyen terme, _évalua William.

_-Ce n'est pas exclus, mais vous seriez alors dans de beaux draps._

_-Sauf si je lui dis la vérité avant, histoire de voir comment elle réagira, _suggéra-t-il.

_-Hum, trop risqué. Elle ne vous croira pas. _Lorsque William vint pour s'objecter, Marc insista :_ George lui a certainement déjà parlé de vous. Pour elle, vous êtes nécessairement l'ennemi maintenant._

_-Ne pourrions-nous pas lui offrir tout simplement la protection du FBI? _Tenta-t-il ensuite_._

_-La protéger, lui dire la vérité, _répéta Sommers_, Décidément William, vous semblez prêt à tout pour vous mêler de la vie cette jeune femme… _l'accusa-t-il en l'observant attentivement.

_-C'est que je ne crois pas qu'elle soit complice de Wickham, _se défendit-t-il en détournant le regard.

_-Qu'elle le soit ou non importe nullement. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, pour nous, tout ce qu'elle représente, c'est une chance unique de démasquer les membres de l'Odyssée._

_-Oui sans doute, mais vous oubliez aussi que si elle se cache chez nous, si nous la protégeons, nous serons les premiers à bénéficier des informations qu'elle détient._

_-Mais enfin William, puisque je vous répète que nous n'avons aucune certitude que ce qu'elle sait a de la valeur, ni même si elle détient réellement de l'information, _s'impatienta Sommers en haussant le ton. _En ce qui la concerne, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés que nos ennemis._

_-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, pour obtenir votre permission de rester ici, je dois accepter qu'Élisabeth Bennet serve d'appât aux requins…_

_-Hum, c'est un peu plus complexe que ça._

_-Mais encore…_

_-En fait, ce que je vous demande, c'est d'être celui qui tient la canne à pêche… _précisa Sommers en faisant signe au conducteur de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route.

_-Et si je refuse? _S'enquit William en baissant considérablement le ton.

_-Un autre pêcheur prendra votre place…_

_-Jusqu'où devrais-je aller? _Lui demanda l'agent en se rembrunissant.

_-Je me suis laissé dire qu'elle semblait vous apprécier… utiliser cela à votre avantage… rapprochez-vous d'elle… Utilisez Charles s'il le faut pour multiplier les occasions de la voir… favorisez un rapprochement… _

_-Sans jamais lui dire la vérité… _compléta-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

_-Vous connaissez les règles William. Et pour le reste, j'ai toujours eu confiance en votre jugement, _ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un vrai sourire._ Il nous a toujours bien servi jusqu'à maintenant._

_-Vous me donnez combien de temps pour y réfléchir… avant de vous donner ma réponse?_

_-Vous avez jusqu'à demain, mais attention, d'ici là, pas un mot à votre ami Charles. Et ne sous-estimez pas l'ennemi._

De retour chez elle, Élisabeth remonta dans sa chambre au pas de course, pressée d'aller faire une petite sieste. Lorsqu'elle redescendit deux heures plus tard, la maison était complètement silencieuse. Ses parents étaient allés rendre visite à leur tante alors que Jane lui avait laissée une note pour lui apprendre qu'elle allait passer l'après-midi chez Charles. Lydia travaillait jusqu'à 19h00 et ses deux autres sœurs se trouvaient chez des amies.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, Élisabeth récupéra son cellulaire, vérifia si elle avait des messages et grimaça en découvrant le numéro de Wickham. Celui-ci lui proposait d'aller au ciné-parc avec lui durant la soirée. Elle fit ressortir le mince clavier de son portable et se préparait à lui répondre via texto lorsqu'elle reçut un nouvel appel.

_-Élisabeth, enfin. _L'interpella George joyeusement._ Ça va?_

_-Oui. J'ai fait un somme, je viens tout juste de prendre mes messages. Je m'apprêtais justement à te répondre._

_-Tu ne veux pas venir alors?_

_-Ce qu'il y a George, c'est que les films finissent toujours très tard à ce cinéma-là._

_-Allons au cinéma répertoire alors. Ensuite, je te reconduis directement à la maison._

_-C'est que je suis encore fatiguée, la journée a été très éprouvante…_

_-Justement Lizzie, un peu de distraction ça te ferait du bien._

_-Bon, très bien, j'accepte. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après que je ne suis pas d'agréable compagnie._

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça n'arrivera jamais, _la complimenta-t-elle avant de s'entendre avec elle sur l'heure où il irait la chercher.

Au cinéma, George fut aux petits soins avec elle, il se contenta de la faire rire et ne tenta aucun rapprochement. Reconnaissante, Élisabeth en vint à se détendre et réussit à oublier les épreuves de la journée.

«_Je_ _ne suis pas obligée de lui parler ce soir_, songea-t-elle en quittant la salle du cinéma, _je suis trop fatiguée pour supporter une scène, _convint-elle.

Lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin du retour, George ne fit aucunement pression sur elle (alors qu'habituellement, il ne manquait jamais d'essayer de l'embrasser), lui rappelant simplement qu'elle pouvait l'appeler si elle se sentait triste ou si elle avait besoin de se confier. Il respecta même sa volonté en la laissant descendre de voiture à l'entrée du chemin qui mène à sa résidence au lieu de se rendre jusqu'à la maison et la salua d'un geste de la main tandis qu'elle parcourait d'un pas régulier les quelques 500 mètres qui la séparaient de la porte.

Elle entendit la voiture de George repartir à l'instant même où elle mettait la main sur la poignée de porte. Jetant un œil dans sa direction, elle sursauta, certaine d'avoir vu une ombre se déplacer sur le gazon. Redescendant de quelques marches, elle scruta les alentours et repéra la chèvre préférée de son père, celle qu'il avait nourri au biberon et qu'il appelait Rosie. Une fois rendue sur la pelouse, Élisabeth la trouva qui broutait un buisson, la rattrapa et la ramassa par son collier.

_-J'en connais une qui va se faire parler,_ prédit-elle en songeant à sa sœur Lydia. Après tout, c'était elle qui était de corvée cette semaine, _ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle oublie de verrouiller la porte de la grange._

Arrivée devant la grange, Élisabeth souleva le loquet – celui-là même que Lydia avait négligé de verrouiller, poussa la chèvre vers l'avant, puis entra à son tour.

À peine avait-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'une poigne solide la saisissait. Elle se retrouva solidement plaquée contre un individu qui lui couvrait la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler tandis qu'un deuxième homme apparaissait devant elle, menaçant.

_-Dis-nous ce que tu allais faire chez les Lucas le jour de l'événement? _La somma celui qui lui faisait face, exhibant un couteau de chasse et le plaçant sous sa gorge, _et dis nous la vérité… Will….._ Échappa-t-il ensuite, interrompu immédiatement par le raclement de gorge de celui qui était derrière lui, _notre patron en a assez de tes mensonges_, reprit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Comme celui qui l'immobilisait relâchait doucement la pression sur sa bouche afin qu'elle puisse répondre, Élisabeth risqua le tout pour le tout et lâcha un hurlement qui lui resta dans la gorge lorsque la main de l'homme reprit sa place et que le couteau revint se loger sur son cou.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas les faisant sursauter tous les trois. Élisabeth ressentit un tel soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnût George alors qu'il pénétrait entièrement dans la grange. À défaut de pouvoir parler, Élisabeth émit un cri étouffé, dans le but de le mettre en garde contre celui qui tenait une arme blanche. George impressionna ensuite Élisabeth en évitant le coup de pieds de celui-ci et en le désarmant tout aussi vite. Encouragée par la présence de son ami, Élisabeth se débattait maintenant beaucoup plus vigoureusement. Elle gigotait tellement qu'elle réussit à faire basculer celui qui la maintenait captive. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le sol en sa compagnie, elle lui asséna un solide coup de genou dans les parties et se remit debout. Aussitôt qu'elle arriva près de George, les deux hommes se regroupèrent puis prirent la fuite par la porte que George avait laissée entrouverte en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Sentant que George allait se lancer à leur poursuite si elle ne faisait rien, Élisabeth intervint en le suppliant de rester avec elle.

_-Laisse-les partir George…. S'il te plait, reste avec moi._

-_Tu vas bien Élisabeth_, s'inquiéta-t-il en saisissant ses mains pour les examiner, puis pour remonter le long de son bras. _Chérie, tu es certaine que ça va?_

_-Oui George, je vais bien_, balbutia-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la chèvre qui circulait toujours librement et dont la nervosité était contagieuse.

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu, _répétait-il, _c'était plus fort que moi,_ _j'avais besoin de revenir. Je crois que j'ai eu un pressentiment, _admit-t-il bouleversé.

_-Quelle chance que tu sois revenu. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier George._

S'approchant d'elle, Wickham l'aida à ouvrir la barrière de l'enclos des chèvres, la referma, puis serra fermement Élisabeth dans ses bras.

_-George, attention, tu me serres trop fort._

-_Pardon_. _Quelle histoire, vraiment._ _Qui étaient-ce? Et que voulaient-ils d'après toi?_ Lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

-_Je l'ignore_, répondit-elle en se dégageant, _je crois qu'ils s'intéressaient à ce que je faisais chez les Lucas le jour du cambriolage…_

_-Des hommes du FBI, c'est certain. Ont-ils dit autre chose?_

_-L'un d'eux a mentionné un nom… Will je crois. Je pense qu'il s'agit de leur patron._

_-Ils devaient parler de William Darcy. Je vais le tuer, _promit George en se mettant à marcher de long en large dans la grange.

-_Non, George. Cette histoire devient trop dangereuse._ _Oh merde,_ jura-t-elle, _si seulement je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire, je comprendrais peut-être ce qu'ils veulent. _

_-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?_ Lui demanda George tout en la reprenant contre lui.

_-Non, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire… _

-_Tu sais quoi,_ commença George en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter, _je crois que tu pourrais peut-être, _poursuivit-il avant de s'arrêter totalement_, mais non,_ protesta-t-il en la libérant, _ce serait trop dangereux…_

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu devrais le mettre sur une fausse piste, ça nous donnerait le temps de trouver une solution._

_-Le mettre sur une fausse piste? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement? Tu parles de leur donner une mauvaise information?_

_-Oui, quelque chose de ce genre-là._

_-À qui je donnerais ça et comment?_

_-Tu pourrais laisser échapper – lors d'une conversation avec William Darcy que tu te souviens d'un détail. Nous aurons bien le temps d'ici demain de trouver quelque chose de crédible. Ouais,_ _c'est ça, tu lui donnes une fausse piste. Ça lui fait perdre du temps et ça nous en laissera à nous pour trouver comment nous débarrasser d'eux._

_-Mais c'est que je n'ai rien à lui dire, ni à lui donner, _se découragea la jeune femme.

_-Tu oublies que je suis dans l'armée et qu'on s'occupe de dossiers secrets. J'ai deux collègues à qui je pourrais demander de m'aider à fabriquer un faux message. Ces deux là ne demanderaient pas mieux que de m'aider. Ils m'en doivent une. Que dirais-tu si je leur demandais de me fournir des données que Charlotte aurait très bien pu te remettre. Tu veux bien me laisser m'occuper de cette partie?_

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, _douta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

_-Élisabeth, tu me permets de te parler en toute franchise?_

_-Oui._

_-Et bien, je crois que tes crises d'épilepsie sont provoquées par le groupe de William Darcy,_ lâcha-t-il en la dévisageant gravement.

_-Hein?_

_-J'en suis certain._

_-Mais pourquoi feraient-ils ça?_

_-Je l'ignore… mais je peux t'aider à le découvrir. Si tu leur remets un message codé préparé par nous… on aura le temps de procéder à une enquête approfondie._

_-Et si ça ne marche pas?_

_-Il sera toujours temps d'aller voir la police et de porter plainte… après tout tu as été attaquée._

_-Je n'arriverai jamais à identifier mes agresseurs, il faisait trop noir dans l'étable._

_-Alors, tu veux bien que je t'aide alors? _Insista-t-il.

-_Ok, je veux bien essayer ça. Mais une seule fois d'accord?_

_-Comme tu veux Élisabeth, comme tu veux._

Le lendemain, tel que promis, George revint la voir vers le milieu de la matinée avec une foule d'instructions données par ses collègues spécialistes en codes secrets. Toujours incertaine, Élisabeth discuta longuement avec son ami avant de se résigner et ramasser l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait apportée. Toutefois, elle ignorait totalement comment elle allait s'y prendre pour paraître crédible alors qu'elle serait en présence de William Darcy. George eut beau la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire de plus que ce qu'elle faisait déjà, c'est-à-dire passer du temps avec lui, discuter de tout et de rien, elle restait sceptique et continuait à argumenter. Elle enviait George d'être tellement sur de lui, d'être convaincu que William allait revenir sur le sujet avec elle.

_-Après tout, il est clair que tu l'intéresses._

_-Voilà que tu parles comme Jane maintenant._

_-Bon, tu vois. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. _

_-Et si je n'ai pas l'occasion de le revoir?_

-_Oh, crois-moi, tu vas le revoir et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui,_ prophétisa George avant de prendre congé de la jeune femme, non sans lui avoir rappelé comment elle devait procéder et ce qu'elle devait dire surtout pour que son histoire aie l'air vraie.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**D'après-vous, réussira-t-elle à lui remettre la lettre... et si oui... William découvrira-t-il le piège?**_

_**J'ai hâte de vous lire...**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	6. J'ai peur un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout

**Mesdames, voici la suite tant attendue. Vous y verrez comment la lettre sera présentée à William par Élisabeth et la réaction de celui-ci... Des révélations suivront... puis... une visite inattendue... J'ai bien hâte de lire vos commentaires. Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire. Bonne lecture. Miriamme.**

_**Sixième partie**_

Élisabeth aurait bien aimé que George fit erreur, ou à tout le moins qu'il se trompât de journée, mais c'était compter sans l'intérêt que Charles Bingley avait développé envers sa sœur et celui que William n'assumait pas entièrement, préférant se convaincre qu'il était d'ordre professionnel. Toujours est-il que lorsque Jane avait laissé échapper qu'elle était en vacances pour quelques jours encore, elle avait espéré – avec une anticipation typique du début d'une relation - recevoir une invitation de sa part pour le lendemain. Ce que le jeune homme ne manquât pas de faire vers le milieu de l'avant-midi.

_-Que dirais-tu de venir passer quelques heures sur un yacht avec nous? Le bateau n'est pas à moi. William a fait des démarches et nous en a loué un à très bon prix. J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse tous en profiter. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?_

_-J'en dis que ça m'intéresse énormément…_

_-Tu crois que ta sœur Élisabeth aimerait venir? Je pense que William apprécie sa compagnie, même s'il préférerait mourir que de l'admettre._

_-Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, _le taquina Jane avant de raccrocher.

Avant de se mettre en route avec Jane, Élisabeth prit bien soins de mettre l'enveloppe contenant les informations fictives dans son sac de plage, se demandant encore comment elle s'y prendrait pour avoir l'air naturel lorsqu'elle la lui remettrait.

En rediscutant de la chose avec George la veille au soir, ils avaient bien trouvé quelques scénarios intéressants, mais comme chacun d'eux dépendait d'une ouverture dont elle devrait profiter et qui devait absolument venir de William Darcy lui-même, Élisabeth se tourmentait, certaine qu'elle ne saurait pas reconnaître une telle opportunité lorsqu'elle se présenterait.

En arrivant à la marina, Jane fut la première à repérer «_**L'appareilleur**_» et fut subjuguée par sa taille.

-_Dis_ _donc, ça fait combien d'argent un vendeur de produits médicaux? _Interrogea-t-elle sa sœur en lui désignant le yacht à bord duquel elles allaient monter.

-_Pas mal plus que nous deux réunies en tout cas_, rétorqua sarcastiquement Élisabeth en arrivant derrière elle.

Charles fut le premier à les apercevoir et vint les aider à monter à bord. L'accueil chaleureux qu'il leur fit se transforma rapidement en une visite des lieux. Le yacht comptait un double pont, une immense cabine centrale tenant lieu de cuisine, un salon et 6 cabines privées. Charles leur suggéra d'en partager une et les invita à y déposer leurs effets personnels immédiatement avant de poursuivre la visite.

_-C'est ici que vous pourrez venir vous changer avant la baignade. Vous avez apporté vos maillots j'espère?_

-_Charles voyons, _le taquina Jane.

_-Venez voir le second pont_ _maintenant_, leur suggéra-t-il lorsqu'elles se furent exécutées.

La pièce centrale de ce niveau était à aire ouverte et contenait un espace réservé pour le divertissement. On y retrouvait un bar, une table de billard, une foule de jeux de société, une immense télévision et une grande bibliothèque. C'est là que les deux sœurs retrouvèrent William, l'époux de Louisa et Caroline. À leur entrée, William se leva aussitôt et s'approcha pour les saluer.

_-Mesdemoiselles, bienvenues à bord, _les accueillit-il chaleureusement à son tour.

_-William, Charles, vous l'avez fait exprès pour vous habiller en matelot? _S'amusa Jane en les contemplant l'un après l'autre.

_-On dirait des gamins… _se moqua Élisabeth_._

_-Des gamins sexys il va sans dire. Et je ne parle pas de mon frère évidemment. _

-_Non, Caroline, vous vous trompez toutes, _protesta Louisa, _c'est_ _mon Jacques qui est le plus séduisant_.

-_En ce qui me concerne, mesdames, _commença Charles, _je vous trouve toutes belles_. _Mais je sais hors de tout doute que vous le serez encore plus tantôt lorsque vous vous pavanerez toutes les quatre en bikinis._

Les rires fusèrent permettant au jeune homme de contempler Jane amoureusement avant de lui demander si elle voulait aller assister au départ du bateau avec lui tandis qu'il s'installerait aux commandes.

_-Oh oui, j'adorerais ça Charles_, approuva-t-elle.

_-Je me charge d'aller détacher les amarres_, les prévint l'époux de Louisa en quittant la pièce.

_-Élisabeth, aimeriez-vous jouer aux cartes, lire, regarder la télévision_, lui suggéra Caroline.

-_Pas maintenant non. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais bien aller assister au départ du yacht sur le pont_, demanda Élisabeth.

_-Je vous accompagne, _s'imposa William un peu abruptement.

-_J'y vais également_, s'empressa d'ajouter Caroline.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Élisabeth suivit Caroline sur le pont avant, là où elles seraient le mieux placées pour assister au départ du bateau. William alla rejoindre Jacques afin de l'aider à dénouer les amarres, sachant que Charles attendait qu'ils aient terminés pour mettre le moteur en marche.

_-Dire que j'ai fait la conquête d'un homme tel que lui, _s'émerveilla Caroline tout en détaillant William._ C'est tellement agréable d'être en amour. Je vous souhaite un bonheur semblable Élisabeth. _

-_J'ignorais que vous étiez un couple_, s'étonna Élisabeth en rosissant légèrement.

_-William ne veut rien dire, à cause de Charles. Il craint sa réaction. Voilà pourquoi je suis si heureuse que mon frère ait rencontré votre sœur. Je suis certain qu'il sera beaucoup mieux disposé à parler de mon mariage maintenant qu'il est lui-même amoureux._

_-Je ne peux parler pour votre frère, mais chose certaine, jamais ma sœur n'a été aussi éprise d'un homme._

_-Il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de vent ici. Je crois que je vais rentrer Élisabeth. Si William passe par ici, dites-lui que je l'attends à l'intérieur._

Restée seule, Élisabeth s'intéressa aux activités qui se déroulaient sur le quai et s'amusa de la réaction des petites embarcations lorsqu'ils passaient à côté d'eux. Immanquablement les enfants lui envoyaient la main, tandis que les adultes baissaient les yeux. L'euphorie la gagna ensuite lorsque la bateau prit de la vitesse. Attirée par le rire contagieux de Jane, Élisabeth observa le couple quelques instants, s'amusant de voir que Charles tentait de convaincre Jane d'essayer de conduire seule.

-_Lizzie regarde_, triompha-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, _c'est moi qui conduis le yacht_.

Retirant son chapeau pour attirer l'attention de Jane, Élisabeth la vit lâcher le volant assez longtemps pour que le yacht effectue un virage prononcé qui la déstabilisa suffisamment pour qu'elle perde sa casquette. Se retournant pour la rattraper, Élisabeth se heurta à William qui arrivait derrière elle. Il maintint la jeune fille fermement contre lui le temps d'empoigner sa casquette et la dévisagea, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

_-Vous nous avez sauvés tous les deux… moi et mon couvre chef. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants matelot, _blagua-t-elle pour contrer le trouble qui l'envahissait à son contact.

-_Il y a trop de vent sur le pont pour porter une casquette gente dame_, se moqua-t-il en la relâchant, si _vous tenez à la garder sur votre tête, vous allez devoir rentrer dans la cabine._

_-Non, _s'opposa-t-elle un peu trop vite._ Je préfère de loin rester à l'extérieur. _

_-Avez-vous le mal de mer?_

_-Comment le saurais-je puisqu'il s'agit de mon baptême, _rétorqua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le bastingage.

-_Pas de mal de tête non plus?_ Lui demanda-t-il en s'accotant à son tour.

_-Non. Oh oui, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié de vous dire que Caroline vous attend à l'intérieur._

_-Elle reste toujours à l'intérieur, _observa-t-il en la dévisageant d'un air pensif.

Le rire de Charles et de Jane vint jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Élisabeth ne put se retenir de sourire en regardant dans leur direction. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit Charles faire pivoter sa sœur pour lui voler un baiser, elle baissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

-_Ils ont beaucoup chance_, commenta William à son tour.

_-Et vous? Vous n'en avez pas? _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

_-De quoi parlez-vous?_

-De _Caroline et de vous_, répondit-elle d'un air gêné.

_-Caroline et moi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire au juste?_

_-C'est que, c'est elle qui m'a dit que vous étiez…_

_-Que nous étions quoi!?_ S'énerva-t-il.

_-Que vous alliez vous marier sous peu,_ déglutit-elle.

_-Avec Caroline? _S'enquit William maintenant abasourdi_._

_-Ce n'est pas le cas?_

-_Non, Grands Dieux non!_ S'insurgea-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-_Vous devriez le lui dire alors_, lui conseilla Élisabeth en se tournant vers l'eau.

_-Il n'y a rien entre nous, vous pouvez me croire._

_-Vous faites ce que bon vous semble._

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux, leur permettant d'entendre le clapotis de l'eau de même que le doux ronronnement du moteur.

_-Comment se sont terminées les funérailles? _La surprit tout à coup William.

_-Mal, j'ai serré trop de mains, j'ai été abordée par de parfaits inconnus, d'ailleurs vous y étiez… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me saluer? _Osa-t-elle enfin observer.

-_J'avais trop peur de vous déranger, vous étiez déjà accompagnée_, précisa-t-il simplement.

_-George, oui, il avait tellement peur que je ne tienne pas le coup._

_-C'est vrai que vous étiez pâle, _admit William.

Songeant tout à coup à ce que George lui avait demandé de faire et à ce qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle tenait là un excellent prétexte. Le fait que William vint de mentionner le salon funéraire, lui permettrait maintenant de faire un lien avec son amie Charlotte et éventuellement avec la lettre.

_-Avant de me présenter au salon, j'ai relu certaines lettres que Charlotte m'avait envoyées. Je cherchais des extraits qui la décrivaient bien. Ça m'a fait réfléchir, _commença-t-elle avec beaucoup d'assurance compte tenu qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

_-Réfléchir à quoi?_

_-Réfléchir à la teneur et au ton de ces dernières lettres. J'ai réalisé que ses cinq dernières étaient bien différentes des premières. En les relisant à la lumière des événements tragiques qui ont suivis, j'ai eu l'impression que Charlotte me cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle voulait me révéler le jour du cambriolage,_ soupira-t-elle.

_-Élisabeth, vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'en parler si cela vous est trop pénible, _rétorqua William en se raidissant imperceptiblement.

_-Non, ça va aller. J'ai besoin de vous en parler_, prétendit-elle avant de poursuivre_. Ce matin là au téléphone, contrairement à son habitude, Charlotte était très taciturne. Elle m'a avoué être très préoccupée et a insisté pour que j'aille chez elle en disant qu'elle devait me montrer quelque chose. _

_-Avez-vous retrouvé la mémoire? _S'enquit William en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Certaines images me sont effectivement revenues. Je me suis souvenue qu'en arrivant chez Charlotte ce soir là, c'est son père qui m'a ouvert la porte. Il est vite reparti dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le souper._

William se rembrunit instantanément. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il faisait chez les Lucas et qu'elle lui en veuille de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui mente. Ce mensonge lui confirmait également qu'elle avait réellement oublié ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Comment expliquer autrement qu'elle eut accepté de lui tendre un piège. Un piège fomenté par nul autre que George Wickham et ses hommes.

«_C'est digne de toi George… c'est très fort!_ L'admira-t-il secrètement dans son esprit. _Qu'avait-il dit à son sujet, que lui avait-il raconté pour la convaincre de participer à cette mascarade?» _Se demanda-t-il ensuite en laissant sortir un petit rire nerveux lorsqu'il songea au fait qu'il avait été bien prêt de lui avouer qui il était réellement. Il en avait eu l'intention et s'y était même longuement préparé. À cette pensée, ses lèvres se serrèrent et ses traits se durcirent.

-_Monsieur Lucas portait le tablier vert pâle que je lui avais donné pour son anniversaire, _reprit-elle en souriant._ Une fois entrée, je suis montée à l'étage et je me suis rendue dans la chambre de Charlotte. Lorsque je l'ai vue, allongée sur son lit, j'ai tout de suite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'allais la questionner, mais elle s'est redressée très vite et m'a fait signe de me taire. Elle avait entendu avant moi, des voix parvenir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'est levée, est allée verrouiller la porte de sa chambre, puis est revenue vers moi pour me glisser une lettre dans la poche. Une minute plus tard, la porte de sa chambre était défoncée et Charlotte a été assassinée sous mes yeux. Pour ma part, si je suis encore en vie, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment là._

Maintenant certain qu'elle cherchait à le duper puisque personne n'était mieux placé que lui pour savoir qu'aucune lettre n'avaient été retrouvée sur elle après les événements, William décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et lui demanda : _Et cette lettre, vous l'avez toujours?_

_-Oui, je l'ai ressortie hier. J'ai essayé de la lire, mais c'est du chinois pour moi. Voulez-vous la voir?_

_-Bien entendu, _l'invita-t-il gentiment._ Mais je ne pourrai sans doute pas faire mieux que vous._

Élisabeth lui tendit finalement une enveloppe abîmée dans la quelle se trouvait une seule feuille couverte de codes illisibles pour le commun des mortels, mais que William devinait contenir un message réservé à lui seul ou à son équipe.

_-Alors, ça vous dit quelque chose? _S'intéressa Élisabeth.

-_Non_, répondit finalement William, amusé par la déception qu'il décoda instantanément sur son visage. Elle s'était nécessairement attendue à ce qu'il proposât de garder le message codé avec lui. _J'imagine que vous pourriez toujours le montrer à la police, _lui proposa-t-il en détournant le regard pour éviter qu'elle puisse voir le sourire qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser.

_-Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui est dessus? _Tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

«_Mais c'est qu'elle ne veut pas lâcher le morceau»,_ constata-t-il avec consternation avant de lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Sans être capable de s'en expliquer la raison, Élisabeth sentit que son compagnon n'était pas dupe de sa tentative. Elle serra les lèvres, leva la tête pour accrocher ses yeux et le confronta : _Vous ne me croyez pas_, l'accusa-t-elle.

_-En effet_, admit-il en la tenant captive de son regard noir.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Vous n'avez pas retrouvé la mémoire, _lui apprit-il en pesant bien ses mots.

_-Comment le savez-vous? _S'inquiéta-t-elle en reculant légèrement.

_-Certains détails de votre histoire me l'ont prouvé, _déclina-t-il.

_-Quels détails?_

_-Un détail aussi simple que __**Ma présence chez les Lucas**__._

Les mains d'Élisabeth lâchèrent le bastingage : _Quoi?_

_-C'est moi qui suis allé vous ouvrir la porte lorsque vous êtes arrivée, _poursuivit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-_Oh, mon Dieu, George avait raison_, haleta-t-elle en se couvrant le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains, _vous êtes impliqué_.

_-Je suis effectivement impliqué, mais pas comme vous pensez._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je pense, _balbutia-t-elle.

_-Oui, puisque c'est George qui vous dit quoi penser_, ironisa-t-il avec colère.

Soudainement effrayée par celui qu'elle prenait pour son ennemi, Élisabeth télégraphia son envie de prendre la fuite en jetant un œil derrière elle donnant le temps à William de réagir en lui saisissant les deux bras pour l'arrêter, _Élisabeth, laissez-moi vous aider._

-_Lâchez-moi!_ Hurla-t-elle.

_-Je vais vous lâcher, mais vous devez me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, _s'engagea-t-il.

_-Pour entendre d'autres mensonges… _prétendit-elle.

_-Vous êtes en danger. George est un terroriste. Il vous utilise. Ne l'écoutez pas, _enchaîna-t-il maladroitement.

_-Je connais la rengaine, vous êtes du bon côté et lui du mauvais c'est ça?_

_-Justement oui. Il faut me faire confiance. Le FBI peut vous protéger._

_-Le FBI, vraiment? La seule protection dont j'ai besoin c'est contre vous. Vous m'avez menti depuis le début. _

_-Je peux tout vous expliquer._

-_Ah oui? Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous prétendez être un homme d'affaire en vacances, pourquoi surtout vous avez envoyé deux hommes pour me menacer hier soir et pour finir, pourquoi Charlotte a été tuée ce fameux soir? _Enchaîna-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et que sa respiration se faisait haletante.

_-Élisabeth, je vous en prie, vous faites erreur._

_-Laissez-moi tranquille! _Hurla-t-elle avant de faire demi tour, courir jusqu'à la porte du salon, l'ouvrir puis pénétrer dans la pièce intérieure centrale afin de se rendre dans la cabine que Charles lui avait attribuée.

Resté seul sur le pont, William lutta contre un désir impérieux qui le poussait à la rattraper pour tenter de la convaincre. Mais il savait aussi que dans l'état où elle se trouvait, il ne pourrait rien dire, ni rien faire pour la convaincre de sa bonne foi. Il resta quelques minutes encore à contempler l'horizon alors que celui-ci lui paraissait maintenant tout sauf rassurant. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire à propos des menaces qu'elle avait reçues la veille? Se doutant un peu qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau stratagème inventé par George, il jugea qu'étant lui-même allé trop loin, il se devait de lui dire la vérité. Sa vie était désormais en danger. Leurs vies à tous les deux en fait, il le comprenait maintenant. Lorsque George ou un autre membre du réseau comprendrait enfin que sa perte de mémoire est bien réelle, ils la jugeraient inutile et s'en débarrasserait certainement.

Quittant le bastingage pour entrer dans le salon, il passa devant Caroline, ignora son appel et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il s'installa devant le petit bureau, sortit des feuilles de papier et un stylo avant de se mettre à jeter ses idées sur les feuilles devant lui. Après quelques minutes, il réussit à se calmer, même si ce fut un calme incertain. Trois cabines plus loin, Élisabeth était maintenant allongée sur le lit et pleurait silencieusement.

Lorsque Jane apprit que sa sœur s'était enfermée dans leur cabine et que William avait fait de même presque tout de suite après sa sœur, elle fronça les sourcils puis décida d'aller la voir. N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse après avoir frappé sur la porte, elle entra tout de même et fut soulagée en la découvrant profondément endormie.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth se redressa, sortit de la cabine et partit à la recherche de Jane. Caroline et Louisa étaient toutes deux allongées au soleil sur le pont. William et Jacques étaient introuvables alors que le couple récemment formé était dans l'eau. Jetant un œil en direction de la cabine de pilotage en réalisant que le bateau était arrêté, Élisabeth aperçu William assis sur le siège du capitaine en train de lire. Elle détourna rapidement le regard craignant qu'il ne la surprenne en train de l'observer. Choisissant de se joindre à Jane et Charles, elle se prépara en retirant son chandail, sa jupe courte, les déposa sur une chaise et descendit par l'étroite échelle qui menait à l'eau. Le contact de l'eau froide sur son corps, la joie contagieuse de Charles et Jane de même que le fait de constater que William ne faisait rien pour provoquer un nouvel affrontement eurent raison de ses soucis et l'encouragea à se détendre. Elle nagea longtemps, suivit les poissons des yeux sous l'eau et passa un bon moment à faire des longueurs le long du yacht. Jane et Charles étaient remontés depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'elle se décida à remonter à son tour.

Une fois qu'elle se fut asséchée, elle s'installa sur une chaise longue à côté de Jane et comprit que Charles allait reprendre sa place de Capitaine au moment où il annonça qu'ils allaient devoir prendre le chemin du retour. Jane ne fut pas très longue à quitter Élisabeth pour aller retrouver Charles aux commandes. Certaine que William repasserait devant elle en revenant de l'avant, elle ferma les yeux et feignit de s'être assoupie. Une minute plus tard, elle entendit effectivement une personne venir, ralentir son pas, puis finalement s'arrêter devant elle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attendit sagement que celle-ci s'éloigne à nouveau avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, n'entendant plus rien, elle risqua un œil et s'étonna d'être seule sur le pont. Se redressant, elle examina les alentours, puis repéra une enveloppe posée sur le bout de sa chaise. Sur le dessus de celle-ci, elle pouvait lire son nom de même qu'une mise en garde qui la fit frémir: _à lire lorsque vous serez seule._

Entendant des pas qui s'approchaient, elle glissa la lettre dans son sac de toile, se releva, s'enveloppa dans sa grande serviette, puis retourna vers sa cabine.

Le reste du trajet se déroula comme à l'aller à la différence près que William et Élisabeth ne s'adressèrent plus la parole et qu'ils furent au moins deux à être très soulagés lorsque le yacht rentra à la marina.

Après avoir remercié chaleureusement Charles, salué Caroline, Louisa et son mari, Élisabeth s'arrêta devant William totalement désemparée.

Conscient de sa nervosité, William se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête et de lui souhaiter bon retour chez elle.

-_Merci_, rétorqua-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

La douce félicité qui habitait sa sœur aînée fut ce qui épargna à Élisabeth d'être questionnée par celle-ci. Comme Jane n'avait que le mot «Charles» à la bouche, Élisabeth se contenta de l'écouter, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, mais le cœur endolori.

_-Nous allons passer la journée ensemble demain aussi. Tu te rends compte de la chance que j'ai?_

_-Vous vous méritez tous les deux Jane. _

Pour éviter la cohue que provoquaient toujours leurs trois plus jeunes sœurs en fin d'après-midi, Élisabeth regagna sa chambre puis s'empressa de jeter un œil sur ses messages. George lui en avait laissé au moins 4. Sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait savoir, elle les effaça d'un bloc puis s'allongea sur son lit, pressée de lire la lettre de William.

_«Chère Élisabeth,_

_Si j'étais présent chez les Lucas cet après-midi là, c'était justement à la demande de votre amie elle même. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas su à ce moment précis qui j'étais, ni même que je me trouvais sur les lieux justement à cause de sa requête. Ce que vous devez savoir c'est que deux semaines plus tôt, Charlotte Lucas nous avait fait parvenir des documents compromettants à nos bureaux. Elle détenait la preuve qu'une personne faisait chanter son père. Ce qu'elle nous avait envoyé comme information était suffisamment grave pour que jugions nécessaire de faire enquête. Toutefois, comme nous ne savions pas à qui nous avions affaire, ni du côté de monsieur Lucas que de ceux qui le faisaient chanter, mes patrons ont décidé de m'envoyer sur les lieux – utilisant un faux prétexte - afin que je puisse me rendre compte par moi-même de ce qui se passait. C'est justement lorsque je discutais avec monsieur Lucas que je vous ai vue entrer dans sa résidence. C'est moi qui suis allé vous ouvrir la porte. Voilà pourquoi j'ai immédiatement compris que vous me mentiez et que cette histoire de message codé était une invention. Si la mémoire vous était réellement revenue comme vous l'avez prétendu, vous vous seriez souvenue de ma présence sur les lieux et surtout de ce qui a suivi. Ce que vous ne savez pas non plus (alors que c'est ce qui vous a valu d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui) c'est que je vous ai prise pour Charlotte. _

_Pourquoi me demanderez-vous? Et bien la raison est assez simple, lorsque vous êtes entrée, monsieur Lucas – qui ignorait sans doute que Charlotte était déjà à l'étage – a cité votre nom lorsqu'il a vu que je vous dévisageais. Comme il ne s'est pas retourné pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de vous et que vous êtes montée rapidement à l'étage tout de suite après, il n'a pas pu me détromper. Le reste s'est enchaîné si vite. Tout a commencé par une balle qui est arrivée de l'extérieur, brisant les fenêtres. Je me suis redressé avec l'intention de protéger monsieur Lucas, mais j'ai vite constaté son décès. La balle qui avait fracassé la fenêtre était allée se loger directement là où il le fallait pour le tuer sur le coup. J'ai compris immédiatement qu'un tireur d'élite était camouflé à l'extérieur et que je pouvais fort bien devenir une cible moi aussi. Je me suis donc jeté sur le sol avant de ramper jusque derrière une armoire. La porte d'entrée a été défoncée au même instant permettant aux hommes du réseau de s'introduire et d'investir les lieux. _

_Une seule minute m'a été nécessaire pour comprendre qu'ils en voulaient non seulement à monsieur Lucas, mais également aux autres membres de la famille. J'ai entendu des cris en provenance de la cuisine – évidemment nous savons aujourd'hui que madame Lucas et la jeune sœur de Charlotte ont été assassinées là toutes les deux alors qu'elles étaient au fourneau, mais puisque je me croyais seul avec lui et vous-même, j'ai opté pour la seule solution possible dans les circonstances, c'est à dire partir à votre recherche. Je suis monté à l'étage dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Arrivé en haut, d'autres coups de feu ont éclaté tout près de moi, m'obligeant à trouver refuge dans la première pièce que je croisai. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, je découvris une jeune fille qui gisait par terre dans son sang. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait de Charlotte Lucas. J'ai assisté ensuite au geste héroïque que vous avez tenté pour vous défaire de celui qui vous poursuivait. Je l'ai ensuite abattu lorsqu'il pointa son arme sur vous. Vous m'avez dévisagé quelques secondes à la suite de quoi je vous ai fait signe de retourner dans la salle de bain, certain que mon tir avait alerté ceux qui étaient encore en bas. Mais ce fut une balle qui arriva de l'extérieur qui eut raison de vous. Comme elle vous avait effleuré l'épaule, vous avez perdu pied, vous êtes heurtée la tête sur le cadre de porte et êtes tombée dans les pommes. _

_Pour ma part, j'ai eu tout juste le temps de vous coller un gps miniaturisé sur votre pantalon avant que les hommes du réseau ne pénètrent dans la pièce où nous étions. J'ai fait semblant d'être mort pendant qu'ils vous embarquaient. Grace à la puce que je vous avais refilée, notre équipe d'intervention a été en mesure de vous récupérer quelques heures plus tard à la suite de quoi, notre équipe médicale s'est ensuite intéressée à vous. Ils vous ont examinés et ont fait une découverte étonnante. N'oubliez pas que nous pensions toujours avoir affaire à Charlotte. Si nous avions pu vous identifier avant cela, nous vous aurions probablement laissée repartir chez vous sans vous faire subir tous ces examens et vous auriez probablement péri de suites de l'une de vos crises d'épilepsie. Pourtant, vous aviez raison de les trouver suspectes. Tout comme l'arrivée de George Wickham dans votre vie d'ailleurs. Inutile de vous dire que je suis convaincu que votre chute dans l'escalier roulant n'était pas accidentelle. _

_Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais le réseau auquel appartient votre ami George Wickham porte le nom de l'Odyssée. D'une certaine façon, ce que les membres de ce réseau vous ont implanté dans le cerveau, représente ce célèbre cheval de bois offert par Ulysse au roi de la ville de Troie en signe de reddition. Après l'avoir étudiée attentivement, nous avons découvert que cette puce sert uniquement et exclusivement à déclencher vos crises d'épilepsie. C'est un autre appareil que nous avons également repéré dans votre tête qui est le plus préoccupant. Celui-ci vous transforme ni plus ni moins qu'en clé USB. Lorsque les membres du réseau central (implanté à Londres) voulaient transmettre de l'information au réseau local qui est installé près de chez vous, ils n'avaient qu'à activer la micro puce pour déclencher une crise d'épilepsie. Votre médecin – en qui vous avez une confiance aveugle – n'avait plus qu'à ordonner votre hospitalisation – puis récupérer les informations lorsque vous étiez endormie. Le fait de savoir en contre partie qu'ils vous abîmaient le cerveau était le dernier de leur souci._

_Lorsque nos informaticiens sont arrivés à extraire les données que vous transportiez, ils ont immédiatement réalisé qu'elles étaient incomplètes. Ils ont donc cru qu'il valait mieux ne rien changer et ont laissé la clé où elle était, sans la retirer, ni la vider. Je veux que vous sachiez que j'étais contre cette décision. Mes supérieurs m'apprirent alors votre identité et décidèrent de vous libérer. _

_Vous avez ensuite été transférée dans un centre hospitalier régulier où vous avez reçu votre congé. Une heure après que vous ayez quitté l'hôpital à bord d'un véhicule ambulancier, le réseau a provoqué une autre crise et vous a fait transférer auprès de votre spécialiste afin qu'il puisse vérifier si vous aviez toujours la clé. _

_Lorsque mes supérieurs ont décidé de vous renvoyer chez vous, j'ai protesté encore et encore, mais en vain. Mais mes patrons m'ont alors assuré qu'ils allaient exercer une surveillance constante afin de vous protéger de loin. Pour ce faire, deux hommes furent sélectionnés. De mon côté, on m'écarta en m'ordonnant de prendre des vacances. Le reste, vous pouvez presque le deviner. Charles étant mon meilleur ami, il m'invita à venir voir sa nouvelle demeure et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes revus._

_J'ai été très étonné de constater qu'en plus des deux hommes de chez nous qui avaient pour tâche de vous surveiller, des hommes de l'Odyssée étaient également présents dans votre entourage, dont George Wickham. Il est impératif que vous réalisiez que cet homme n'est pas un agent ordinaire. C'est la tête dirigeante de l'un des groupes de l'Odyssée. Et vous êtes son vecteur d'information. Il vous utilise pour communiquer avec les autres groupes. Je ne sais pas en quel terme, il vous a parlé de moi, ni quelle explication il vous a donné pour justifier sa présence auprès de vous, mais je vous en prie, tenez vous en loin. Ce serait comme laisser entrer un loup dans une bergerie._

_Que vous me croyiez ou non, n'est pas si important, tenez-vous simplement loin de cet homme et veuillez contacter mon patron au numéro suivant : 206-241-7110. Le mot de passe est Odyssée. Mon patron se nomme Marc Sommers. Il vous confirmera tout ce que je viens de vous apprendre et vous expliquera la marche à suivre pour obtenir la protection du FBI. _

_De plus, si un quelconque danger vous menaçait dans les heures à venir, veuillez m'envoyer un message texte aux coordonnées suivantes et rendez immédiatement sur le «__**L'appareilleur**__». Je vous y rejoindrai le plus rapidement possible._

_PS : 3 dernières choses : Le yacht m'appartient. Charles n'est pas au courant que je travaille pour le FBI. Pour lui comme pour tout le monde, je ne suis qu'un homme d'affaire qui vend des appareils médicaux sophistiqués._

_William Darcy.»_

Laissant retomber la longue lettre de William sur ses genoux, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle tremblait de partout que son cœur ne cessait de tambouriner dans la poitrine. Que faire maintenant? À bien y penser, l'histoire abracadabrante racontée par William lui paraissait à la foi complètement folle et totalement plausible. Et surtout la mieux documentée.

Après tout, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois lors du bal, elle aurait presque juré l'avoir déjà vu et avait également trouvé qu'il agissait bizarrement envers elle. Devait-elle lui faire signe pour en apprendre davantage, se demanda-t-elle, ou attendre d'avoir parlé à ce Marc Sommers. Elle en est là dans ses réflexions lorsque sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

_-Lizzie, ton ami George t'attend en bas. Il dit qu'il t'a laissé quatre messages et que tu ne lui en as retournés aucun, _la gronda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

_-Très bien j'arrive. Je vais le recevoir au salon._

_-Euh, non. Il t'attend dehors. Il m'a dit qu'il t'attendrait au bord de la rivière pour admirer le coucher de soleil avec toi._

_-Bon, il semble que je n'ai pas le choix. J'y vais de ce pas…_

…_**À suivre…**_

_**J'arrête au mauvais moment peut être? C'est sans doute mieux pour Élisabeth... que je m'arrête là je veux dire... enfin je crois.**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	7. Malchance et désillusions

**Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Vous vous doutez bien qu'Élisabeth risque gros en allant se promener seule sur le bord de l'eau avec Wickham. De plus, vous me connaissez. Sans compter que le thème est l'espionnage, le terrorisme... alors... vous savez toutes que notre jeune amie va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Quand à William et bien... il... oh et puis vous verrez... à vous de lire maintenant.**

_**Septième partie**_

Ramassant la veste, son cellulaire et prenant bien soins d'insérer la longue lettre de William dans la poche intérieure de sa veste afin d'être capable de l'utiliser en cas d'urgence, elle quitta sa chambre, descendit les marches au pas de course, puis sortit à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, elle aperçut George qui lui envoyait la main du bout du sentier. Un grand sourire lui éclairait le visage. À moitié rassurée par son air agréable, Élisabeth éprouva un profond malaise à l'idée de devoir feindre d'éprouver une grande joie à l'idée de cette rencontre alors que la peur gagnait du terrain au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait qu'il cherchait délibérément à l'éloigner de la maison.

Une fois arrivée près de lui, elle le laissa l'étreindre et l'embrasser sur les deux joues, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

_-J'étais très nerveux. J'attendais ton appel depuis deux heures, _la gronda-t-il en lui ramassant la main pour l'entraîner plus avant dans le sentier.

_-Je suis rentrée vers 16h00, mais j'ai dormi. Je ne savais pas que le vent du large pouvait être aussi épuisant._

_-C'est vrai oui, tu as raison,_ admit-il avant de l'examiner attentivement entre ses cils et lui demander : _Alors? Comment s'est déroulée notre petite comédie. Est-il tombé dans le piège?_

_-Honnêtement je l'ignore_, admit-elle en s'asseyant à son endroit préféré sur le bord de la rivière. _Il a pris la lettre, l'a regardée et m'a demandé la permission de la garder pour y jeter un coup d'œil à tête reposée. Je la lui ai laissée. Il a dit qu'il m'en donnerait des nouvelles éventuellement, _mentit-elle.

_-Très bien! _Lacomplimenta-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés._ Je n'ai jamais douté que tu y arriverais…. _

Émoustillé par la victoire qu'il crut définitivement acquise, George passa son bras autour des épaules d'Élisabeth et la ramena contre lui. Comme elle frissonnait à son contact, il y vit un signe d'encouragement, glissa sa main libre sous son menton, fit pivoter sa tête et captura ses lèvres avec une ardeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mille scénarios se bousculaient dans la tête d'Élisabeth, mais aucun ne devait être encouragé puisque dans chacun d'eux, elle se voyait le repousser et s'enfuir. Elle se fit donc violence, demeura passive et espéra qu'il allait en rester là. Après tout, il ne devait absolument pas deviner qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en lui. Résolue à chasser le moindre doute qu'il eut pu avoir sur ce sujet, elle ferma les yeux et s'obligea à lui rendre son baiser.

Lorsqu'il consentit à la relâcher, Élisabeth vit le désir briller au fond de ses prunelles et craignit qu'il ne se laissât dominer par lui.

_-George, regarde, c'est si beau,_ feignit-elle de s'émerveiller en attirant son attention sur le coucher de soleil.

_-Non, c'est toi qui es belle Élisabeth et je te désire,_ lui avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de l'allonger dans l'herbe en faisant pression sur ses épaules.

_-George, _le gronda-t-elle gentiment, _mes parents peuvent arriver à tout moment. Ils viennent ici tous les soirs ou presque pour admirer le coucher du soleil._

_-Je veux simplement caresser ton corps et t'embrasser Lizzie, je ne veux pas te faire l'amour ici. D'autres lieux et d'autres moments seront propices à cela, _lui susurra-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Joignant le geste à la parole, George laissa glisser ses mains sous sa veste de laine puis releva lentement le chandail qu'elle portait dessous pour entrer en contact avec sa peau. Lorsque le pan de sa veste tomba sur le côté, l'enveloppe contenant le message codé préparé par l'équipe de George, glissa de celle-ci et tomba sur le sol. Les yeux rivés sur la lettre, George la ramassa pour l'examiner. Tout en l'ouvrant pour vérifier si le message était à l'intérieur, il poussa un grognement puis exposa la feuille devant les yeux d'Élisabeth, jouissant presque de la voir se décomposer devant lui.

-_Tu m'as menti_, l'accusa-t-il en serrant les lèvres.

-_NON_! Protesta-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-_J'exige la vérité,_ la menaça-t-il en la maintenant au sol à l'aide de ses deux bras.

_-George, tu me fais mal,_ hurla-t-elle.

-_La vérité, Élisabeth_, _tout de suite_, réitéra-t-il en l'écrasant davantage.

_-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'admets. J'admets que je t'ai menti. Je suis désolée George. La lettre, je ne la lui ai pas donnée, _balbutia-t-elle à voix basse.

_-Pourquoi? _La coupa-t-il, d'une voix menaçante et les traits déformés par la colère.

_-Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, Caroline était toujours à ses côtés, _se défendit-elle.

_-Tu t'étais engagée à tout faire pour te retrouver seule avec lui, _argumenta-t-il.

_-Laisse-moi une autre chance, je vais me reprendre et je réussirai, je te le promets, _s'engagea-t-elle.

_-Vous êtes restés quatre heures sur l'eau et à aucun moment, tu n'as été seule avec lui? _La nargua-t-il.

_-On n'est pas restés assez longtemps seuls pour que je puisse entrer dans le vif du sujet, _prétendit-elle.

_-Il organise une attaque contre toi la veille et tu ne cherches même pas à lui tirer les vers du nez le lendemain? _L'intima George en se redressant légèrement.

-_Et s'il n'y était pour rien? _Tenta-t-elle en se redressant à son tour.

-_Quoi?_ Rétorqua George en se levant brusquement.

_-On ne sait pas réellement pour qui travaillaient ceux qui m'ont attaquée hier soir, _répéta Élisabeth en reculant légèrement.

Le découvrant rouge de colère et les poings serrés, Élisabeth se détourna pour prendre la fuite, mais fut aussitôt plaquée contre un arbre par George qui avait anticipé son mouvement.

-_Il t'a parlé c'est ça? _Présuma-t-il, pressant fermement son front contre l'écorce et lui remontant le bras dans le dos jusqu'à lui tirer des larmes, _il a essayé de te monter contre moi?_ Hurla-t-il.

_-Non! Non, George, il n'a rien fait de la sorte,_ sanglota-t-elle, tandis qu'il s'empoignait par les cheveux à l'aide de sa main libre.

_-Alors, c'est toi qui doute!_ Tempêta-t-il en la tirant par les cheveux et la poussant rapidement vers l'avant afin que sa tête heurte le tronc contre lequel elle était toujours appuyée.

_-Tu me fais mal George!_ Gémit-elle.

_-Et toi, tu crois que tu me fais plaisir peut être? _Rétorqua-t-il en riant méchamment avant de raffermir sa poigne sur ses cheveux et la repousser encore plus violemment contre l'arbre.

_-George, arrête, je t'en prie!_ Le supplia-t-elle, convaincue qu'elle devait à tout prix changer de stratégie pour éviter le pire.

_-Quand je pense au temps que j'ai perdu avec toi... tu n'es qu'une ingrate,_ lui reprocha-t-il en la faisant pivoter face à lui.

_-George, je t'en prie, tu me fais peur, _déglutit-elle, les joues humides et les lèvres tremblantes.

-_Et tu as bien raison d'avoir peur Lizzie,_ la menaça-t-il en l'écrasant de tout son poids contre le tronc de l'arbre. _Tu sembles avoir oublié que je suis un homme_, poursuivit-il en posant ses lèvres contre son cou et en appuyant fermement son bassin contre ses hanches afin de lui faire sentir son érection. _Je ne suis pas une_ _marionnette que tu peux manipuler à ta guise,_ lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de poursuivre son exploration à l'aide de ses mains qui remontaient doucement vers ses seins et ses lèvres qui s'appliquaient à mettre feu à tout ce qu'elles effleuraient sur leur passage.

_-Je t'en prie George. Laisse-moi! J'ai compris_, sanglota-t-elle en se débattant du mieux qu'elle le put.

Pressant encore plus fermement son corps pour épouser le sien, Élisabeth sentit à nouveau la force de son désir, de même que l'écorce dure et rugueuse de l'arbre dans son dos. Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour tenter de le repousser une dernière fois, mais baissa les bras en découvrant que sa force n'avait d'égal que sa rage.

Une minute plus tard, visiblement insatisfait de leur position, George la ramassa par le cou et la fit basculer sur le sol. Le souffle définitivement coupé dans la manœuvre, Élisabeth sentit avec horreur les mains de son compagnon remonter sa jupe, arracher ses petites culottes puis s'attaquer à la ceinture de son propre bermuda.

Serrant les jambes pour gagner du temps et éviter le pire, Élisabeth utilisa ses mains pour tâter le sol autour d'elle, espérant trouver un objet assez dur qu'elle pourrait utiliser contre lui. Une branche entra finalement en contact avec ses doigts glacés, lui permettant de frapper George à la tête assez fort pour qu'il se redresse.

La jeune femme profita de cet instant pour se relever, déterminée à retourner vers le sentier qui la ramènerait chez elle. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas que George lui avait déjà agrippé la jambe gauche, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Dégageant sa jambe d'un mouvement brusque, Élisabeth lui lança son pied sur le menton et se remit à courir en direction du sentier.

Aussitôt qu'il se fut redressé George se lança à ses trousses, mais se retrouva vite face contre terre, les jambes entravées par le bermuda qu'il avait oublié de remonter. Lorsqu'Élisabeth atteignit enfin le porche de la maison familiale, elle sembla hésiter une seule brève seconde puis décida de redescendre dans l'allée, ayant évalué juste à temps qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité chez elle non plus. Jane était seule à la maison pour l'instant. Quelle chance auraient-elles toutes les deux contre un terroriste qui devait nécessairement avoir des armes cachées dans sa voiture. Rien ne l'empêcherait de forcer la porte d'entrée pour les éliminer toutes les deux si l'envie lui en prenait. Et Élisabeth savait que telle était son intention. Il lui fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et leur résidence, puis entre elle et lui, si possible. Pour ce faire, elle monta à bord de sa voiture d'occasion et décolla dans un nuage de poussière, les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur à travers lequel elle le vit émerger du sentier, atteindre son propre véhicule et s'installer au volant.

Aveuglée par ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage et par le flot de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, Élisabeth distinguait très difficilement la route devant elle. Une fois qu'elle se fut engagée sur la voie principale, elle tourna à gauche au premier embranchement, roula pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, emprunta un chemin qui menait à une petite ferme abandonnée qu'elle connaissait un peu et où elle croyait que George ne pourrait pas apercevoir son véhicule. Elle en éteignit les lumières et se concentra sur sa respiration, cherchant à retrouver son souffle en même temps que ses esprits. Une fois redevenue elle-même, elle ramassa son cellulaire et composa le numéro de sa sœur Jane.

_-Jane,_ l'interpella-t-elle en abrégeant les salutations, _il faut que tu me rendes un service, _la pressa-t-elle.

_-Lizzie, mais où es-tu? _La coupa sa sœur.

_-Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Regarde par la fenêtre, en direction de la route._ _Ne te fais pas voir surtout. Fais vite, je t'en prie._

_-Ok, ok, attends. Bien, j'y suis. Que veux-tu savoir exactement?_

_-George! Est-il encore là? Peux-tu apercevoir sa voiture?_

_-Non. Il n'y a personne. __Il faut dire que la noirceur est tombée et que je ne vois pas très bien. Mais non, il n'est pas là. C'est quoi le problème Élisabeth? _S'inquiéta-t-elle en entendant sa sœur éclater en sanglots à l'autre bout, _Où es-tu? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe dis-moi?_

-_C'est George,_ hoqueta-t-elle, _il a essayé de me violer_._ William Darcy avait raison. Il est dangereux Jane. Mais je vais devoir te laisser. Ne dis rien à papa et maman quand ils vont arriver et surtout n'ouvre pas à George. S'il revient, appelle la police, d'accord?_

-_Oui, oui, ça va._ _J'ai compris._ _Élisabeth, ne raccroche pas, explique-moi ce qui t'arrive-t-il?_ La pressa-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait seule.

Laissant son portable tomber sur ses genoux, Élisabeth fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, déplia la lettre rédigée par William, repéra le numéro qu'il lui avait laissé, l'entra minutieusement sur le minuscule clavier de son cellulaire, puis attendit le bip sonore pour entrer le code qu'il lui avait également donné et qui ferait en sorte qu'il vint la rejoindre sur son yacht.

Aussitôt que ce fut fait, elle raccrocha, remit le moteur de son véhicule en marche puis fit demi-tour dans l'entrée de la ferme avec l'intention de regagner la voie principale. Une fois revenue sur le grand chemin, elle se força à conduire lentement puis à surveiller son rétroviseur le plus souvent possible, craignant à tout moment de voir apparaître la voiture de George ou d'éventuels complices. Soudain, une intense douleur lui fit lâcher le volant pour se prendre la tête. Elle perdit alors la maîtrise de son véhicule et se frappa violemment la tête contre le volant au moment où dans un fracas assourdissant, sa voiture entra en contact avec des arbres.

Redressant lentement la tête, Élisabeth n'eut pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que son front était en sang et constata que sa vue était brouillée. Entendant un bruit de moteur, elle jeta un œil sur le miroir de gauche et fut très soulagée en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la voiture de George. Exhalant un bref soupir de soulagement, elle suivi la progression des deux hommes qu'elle venait tout juste de voir sortir du véhicule qui s'était arrêté juste derrière le sien.

«_Quelque chose ne va pas_, songea-t-elle en les voyant s'approcher, _mais qu'est-ce que c'est_? Se demanda-t-elle en les examinant entre ses cils. _Ils sont masqués_», comprit-elle en devinant qu'il s'agissait des hommes qui l'avaient agressée dans la grange aménagée par son père.

Instantanément soulagée, elle attendit qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur pour leur souffler : _Dieu merci, vous êtes avec William Darcy!_

C'est alors qu'un troisième homme arriva par la droite. Tournant lentement la tête dans sa direction, Élisabeth fronça les sourcils en découvrant George Wickham qui la dévisageait d'un air mauvais. La jeune femme sombra dans l'inconscience aussitôt que l'un des deux autres lui pressa un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme sous le nez.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de comprendre que l'attaque dont elle avait été victime la veille avait été orchestrée par George lui-même et non par William Darcy comme il le lui avait laissé croire. Sa dernière pensée consciente la mena vers celui qui avait promis de l'aider.

«_Il va m'attendre pour rien_» déplora-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Un groupe d'agents du FBI pénétra dans le salon du yacht suivi par le regard anxieux de William. Le plus jeune d'entre eux perdit son sourire et devina qu'il devait laisser William Darcy tranquille et attendre un peu avant de le bombarder de questions. Comme pour lui donner raison, une minute plus tard, l'agent Darcy se redressa en soupirant, puis se dirigea sur le pont où à tout instant, il espérait toujours voir apparaître la voiture de la jeune femme dont l'appel de détresse remontait à plus de 30 minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard, Gaby McGuire, le plus jeune agent du FBI osa enfin interrompre les pensées de William pour lui rappeler qu'ils attendaient toujours ses instructions. Avant de lui répondre toutefois, William plaça son portable sur son oreille et tenta pour la énième fois de joindre Élisabeth.

_-Encore et toujours la boîte vocale…_ déplora-t-il, la mâchoire de plus en plus crispée. _Bien, nous n'avons plus le choix. Il me faut prévenir sa famille._

L'agent McGuire s'éloigna de nouveau, alla s'appuyer sur le bastingage puis suivit de loin le début de la conversation que son collègue eut avec Jane Bennet, la sœur de la jeune femme.

_-Et vous dites qu'elle n'est pas rentrée depuis que vous avez reçu cet appel?_

_-C'est ça oui. En fait, moi aussi je la croyais avec vous, _s'inquiéta Jane.

_-Ce qu'il y a… En fait, c'est vrai. Elle m'a laissé un message me demandant de venir la rejoindre sur mon… sur le yacht que j'ai loué pour Charles, _se reprit-il juste à temps avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux en signe d'impatience.

_-Oh, mon Dieu! Je suis certaine qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave… _déglutit-elle avant d'ajouter :_ Je suis certaine que c'est George… au téléphone, elle m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de la violer… _

_-George Wickham !?_

_-Oui! Il doit l'avoir retrouvée? Elle avait très peur de lui. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez raison et qu'il était dangereux, elle semblait très bouleversée. _

_-Quelle heure était-il lorsqu'elle vous a parlé?_

Jetant un œil sur la liste des appels entrant, Jane lui apprit qu'il était 19h30 au moment où elle l'avait contactée.

-_Elle m'a appelé tout de suite après vous alors_, rétorqua William en lisant 19h34 sur son propre portable, _quelque chose a dû se produire alors qu'elle était en route pour ici…_

-_Je peux prendre la voiture de mes parents et venir vers vous… je verrai peut être quelque chose en chemin_, lui proposa Jane.

_-Non. Appelez plutôt la police pour déclarer sa disparition. Oh et puis, racontez leur tout ce qu'elle vous a dit à propos de George, _lui suggéra-t-il la mort dans l'âme.

_-Mais vous? Vous allez faire quoi?_

_-Dès que vous le pourrez, appelez Charles et venez me rejoindre ici sur le yacht. Je dois vous parler à tous les deux._

_-Très bien._

_-Si vous avez de ses nouvelles d'ici là, prévenez moi, je vous en prie,_ l'implora-t-il en faisant signe à Gaby d'aller chercher les autres agents qui attendaient encore à l'intérieur.

_-Très bien. Oh, William? _L'interpela à nouveau la jeune femme_, et si elle était à l'hôpital? Elle a peut être fait une autre crise d'épilepsie?_ Suggéra-t-elle.

-_Oui, vous avez raison,_ mentionna William en lui cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son scepticisme. _Je vais les contacter personnellement et je vous tiendrai au courant de ce que je trouverai. _

Il était presque certain que ses ennemis ne provoqueraient pas de crise compte tenu qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à ce qu'elle se retrouvât exposée dans le milieu de la santé. Non, il y avait fort à parier que la jeune femme était tout simplement détenue dans l'un des nombreux repères de l'Odyssée.

«_Pourvu qu'ils la gardent en vie»,_ songea-t-il rongé par l'inquiétude.

Lorsque les autres agents se rapportèrent devant lui, William leur donna comme première mission de contacter les centres hospitaliers environnants tandis que lui-même communiquerait avec Marc Sommers pour l'informer des derniers développements. Il passa ensuite un autre coup de fil à Jane afin de lui apprendre que pour l'instant, aucune jeune femme répondant à sa description n'avait été admise à l'hôpital. Jane lui raconta alors que les policiers venaient tout juste de quitter leur résidence et qu'ils étaient même allés arpenter le sentier que George et Élisabeth avaient suivi à la recherche d'indices supplémentaires.

Ils étaient revenus la voir avant de partir et lui avaient confirmé qu'une violente altercation devait avoir eut lieu entre sa sœur et le dénommé George Wickham et qu'ils en étaient venu à cette conclusion suite à l'analyse des traces qu'ils avaient trouvées sur le sol, non loin de la rivière. Avant de raccrocher, William se souvint juste à temps de la longue lettre d'explication qu'il avait remise à Élisabeth et demanda à Jane d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre de sa sœur afin d'essayer de mettre la main sur celle-ci. Il espérait sincèrement que la jeune femme n'avait pas commis l'imprudence de la garder sur elle.

«_Il ne faut surtout pas que les membres de l'Odyssée retrouvent cette lettre_», osa-t-il à peine songer.

Jane lui promit d'aller s'en assurer et raccrocha après lui avoir appris qu'elle avait suivi ses instructions en prévenant Charles et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à aller le rejoindre à bord du yacht.

-_Je cherche la lettre puis je viendrai vous retrouver_, conclut-elle.

Charles arriva seul quelques minutes plus tard et fut très étonné de constater que William était entouré d'hommes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le pont, William se précipita vers lui pour l'accueillir, le présenta à son équipe par politesse puis l'entraîna dans le salon immédiatement après être allé discuter à voix basse avec l'agent McGuire pour lui ordonner de rester à l'extérieur avec les autres.

La conversation qui se tint entre les deux hommes fut très éprouvante pour chacun d'eux, mais surtout, aucunement satisfaisante. Charles eut beau s'étonner de n'avoir rien deviné de la double vie de son ami, il fut surtout blessé que celui qu'il appelait son ami ne l'eut pas considéré suffisamment digne de confiance pour l'en avoir informé dès le départ.

William quand à lui, savait que cette révélation altèrerait de manière tangible la relation qu'il entretenait avec Charles, mais craignait bien davantage que les hautes instances du FBI lui interdisent définitivement de le revoir.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire William? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te pardonner, mais puisque ni toi, ni moi ne connaissons l'avenir… _balbutia Charles en se tenant devant lui les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Gaby McGuire entra quelques minutes plus tard pour annoncer que Jane Bennet venait d'arriver. S'écartant pour la laisser passer, le jeune homme referma la porte sans faire de bruit, puis retourna vers ses collègues qui étaient toujours rassemblés sur le pont.

William rapporta alors fidèlement la situation à Jane sachant très bien que sa déconvenue n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Charles. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole à son tour, ce fut pour lui apprendre que malgré ses recherches, elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa lettre. Encaissant difficilement la nouvelle, William grimaça, s'excusa auprès d'eux puis quitta la pièce pour aller rapporter cette information à ses collègues. Ceux-ci partagèrent l'avis de William, en ce sens qu'ils estimaient tous que si les hommes du réseau mettaient la main sur cette lettre, ils n'auraient qu'une réaction ou plutôt une seule intention : garder la jeune femme en captivité jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne.

-_Sans compter qu'il pourrait même nous faire chanter en menaçant de rendre public le contenu de ta lettre_, mentionna McGuire.

_-Tu as bien raison, _admit William avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux comme chaque fois qu'il était contrarié._ Bon, McGuire, je te laisse le soin de prévenir Sommers. Dis-lui de m'appeler directement pour me faire part de sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit, _se résigna William.

En retournant à l'intérieur de l'immense cabine où il avait laissé les deux autres, William sentit sa gorge se serrer en les découvrant aussi près l'un contre l'autre. Jane était assise sur le bout du divan la tête et le corps penché par en avant. À genou devant elle, Charles lui susurrait des mots tendres tout en déposant un nombre incalculable de baisers sur ses joues pour assécher ses larmes.

-_Je suis certaine qu'il lui est arrivé malheur Charles, _haleta-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux mouillés de larmes.

-_Il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez maintenant, _leur dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

_-Mais ma sœur? Qu'allez-vous faire pour la retrouver?_

_-Jane, je peux vous assurer que le FBI va tout mettre en œuvre pour la sauver. De votre côté, il est plus que temps que vous alliez retrouver votre famille. N'oubliez pas que tant que sa voiture n'a pas été retrouvée, tous les espoirs sont permis…_

_-Et moi… je dis quoi à Caroline, Louisa et Jacques? _Le pria Charles d'une voix encore chargée de ressentiments.

_-Tu leur diras qu'une affaire urgente m'oblige à me rendre à Londres sans délais… _

_-Ça semble si facile pour toi de mentir, _échappa Charles en se redressant pour secouer son pantalon, là où ses genoux avaient trainé sur le sol.

_-Non Charles… tu te trompes… tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais trouvé facile de te mentir…_

Jugeant toutefois que le temps était mal choisi pour avoir avec lui, cette longue mais nécessaire discussion qu'il leur faudrait tenir pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer comment il en était venu à travailler pour le FBI, William lui tendit une carte d'affaire sur laquelle était noté un numéro de téléphone privé où il pourrait le joindre en tout temps. Après en avoir donnée une également à Jane et lui avoir fait la bise, William les suivit jusqu'à la porte de la grande cabine et se préparait à les précéder en direction du débarcadère lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer. Jetant un œil sur son afficheur, il s'excusa auprès des deux autres et s'éloigna pour répondre à celui dont il attendait tout de même la décision ou plus précisément le verdict.

L'agent McGuire prit automatiquement la relève pour assister Charles et Jane, puis revint sur le pont, se tenant plusieurs mètres derrière William, sachant que des ordres précises lui seraient données suite à son entretient avec Sommers.

Un regard, un seul regard suffit à Gaby pour comprendre que l'agent Darcy n'était pas du même avis que son patron. Lorsqu'il le vit raccrocher à peine une minute plus tard et se mettre à marcher de long en large, en proie à une vive contrariété, l'agent McGuire risqua un pas dans sa direction et s'informa : _Il ne vous a tout de même pas demandé de quitter la région?_

_-Oui… On me renvoie à Londres…_

_-C'est à n'y rien comprendre, _protesta le jeune agent.

_-Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème…_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, _s'informa Gaby en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de l'agent qu'il admirait le plus.

_-Ils ont décidé de ne plus rechercher mademoiselle Bennet!_

… _**À suivre ….**_

**Ps: Je recommence à travailler demain. Il se peut donc que je ne sois pas en mesure de publier la suite de manière aussi régulière qu'avant... Je vous en prie, soyez indulgentes. Sans compter qu'il me faut du temps non seulement pour réaliser la correction finale des chapitres avant de les publier, mais également pour rédiger les derniers chapitres. Merci à celles qui prennent quelques minutes de leur temps pour me faire connaître leur opinion sur cette histoire. Miriamme.**


	8. Une nouvelle vie

**Bon, je profite de ma pause repas (à l'école) pour publier le prochain chapitre... Comme certaines d'entre-vous me l'ont fortement suggéré, je ne veux pas laisser Élisabeth trop longtemps entre les mains du groupe de l'Odyssée. Merci à Marie-Paule, Gridaille, Cherlfoy, France-Ena, Angela, Laura, AmyB, Jenny, Mana, Sam-ZB, pyreneprincesse, etc... et à toutes celles qui s'intéressent de près ou de loin à cette histoire. Merci de continuer à m'abreuver de vos impressions, vos questions et vos commentaires_. _PS: Un merci tout spécial à Calazzi qui m'a servi d'inspiration pour un personnage et à Juliette qui se reconnaîtra et qui m'a aidé à trouver comment finira cette histoire... Bonne lecture: Miriamme.**_**  
**_

_**Huitième partie**_

En banlieue de Londres, dans l'un des nombreux repères que comptait l'Odyssée, Élisabeth s'éveillait lentement. Un sentiment de déjà vu l'étreignit tandis qu'elle parcourait du regard la pièce où elle se trouvait. Les odeurs et la luminosité lui étaient familières. Les bruits également semblaient appartenir à un autre lieu, à un autre moment. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était attachée. William lui avait donc dit la vérité dans sa lettre lorsqu'il lui avait rapporté l'avoir déjà secourue alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit semblable. Il lui fut donc aussi facile de conclure qu'elle était encore et toujours entre les mains des hommes de l'Odyssée.

Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la nuque, elle s'étonna que la pièce fût vide. En effet, celle-ci ne comptait qu'un lit de camp sur lequel elle était solidement attachée, un petit banc de bois et un grand miroir qui - elle s'en doutait bien - n'était rien d'autre qu'une fenêtre à travers laquelle des hommes la surveillaient. Ils devaient d'ailleurs déjà se préparer à envoyer quelqu'un auprès d'elle, maintenant qu'ils la savaient réveillée.

«_Que vont-ils faire de moi?_ Se questionna-t-elle avant de se forcer à songer à William. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu croire en réalisant qu'elle ne venait pas le rejoindre sur le yacht. _Avait-il tenté de la rappeler? Sans doute avait-il parlé à Jane. Peut être même était-il encore sur le bateau à l'attendre_».

Convaincu que les hommes de l'Odyssée n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de l'éliminer dès qu'ils comprendraient qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de collaborer, Élisabeth repensa au moment où elle avait échangé un baiser si intense avec William à l'hôpital. Cet instant avait été si imprévu et si érotique, que le simple fait de l'évoquer lui donnait l'impression d'être emmitouflée dans un filet de protection qui la préservait temporairement de la peur.

-_Elle est toujours réveillée_, chuchota une femme rondelette aux courbes généreuses en pénétrant dans la pièce. Élisabeth sursauta lorsque celle-ci entra dans son champ de vision.

-_Souffrez-vous_? S'intéressa la nouvelle venue tandis que la prisonnière la fixait avec appréhension.

Élisabeth détourna le regard et se réfugia dans le silence.

_-Il aurait mieux valu que tu collabores Lizzie,_ la nargua une voix qu'elle avait appris à détester, _qui sait ce que nous allons faire de toi maintenant?_

Gardant toujours le silence, Élisabeth le détailla méchamment tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle. Il lui montrait enfin son vrai visage. N'ayant plus à jouer un rôle auprès d'elle, il lui apparut tellement mauvais qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu se laisser prendre à son jeu.

_-Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte que la mémoire te revienne... à moins que tu m'aies menti à ce sujet aussi, _la provoqua-t-il.

_-Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Tu ne peux certainement pas en dire autant? _Riposta-t-elle.

Levant le bras pour la gifler, il s'arrêta de lui-même une seconde plus tard, éclata d'un rire sadique puis rétorqua : _Rira_ _bien qui rira le dernier. _Bombant le torse tout en se redressant, il se tourna vers la dame qui attendait derrière lui et reprit : _Ma collègue ici présente va te détacher dans quelques minutes. Elle va t'escorter en direction d'une autre cellule où tu utiliseras ton temps pour réfléchir. Je reviendrai te voir demain après-midi. Si tu n'as rien de nouveau à m'apprendre à ce moment-là et bien, il se pourrait bien que tu meures de ma main…_

Au même moment dans les bureaux privés de la section Londonienne du FBI, l'agent William Darcy attendait d'être invité à pénétrer dans le bureau de son patron immédiat. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait à rendre des comptes et qu'il lui faudrait assumer l'entière responsabilité du fiasco que son intervention avait provoqué alors qu'il prenait des vacances bien méritées chez son ami Charles Bingley.

_-Grand Dieu William! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Qu'aviez-vous donc en tête? _S'emporta Sommers de but en blanc en déambulant de gauche à droite le long de son immense bureau, _pourquoi ne vous en êtes vous pas tenu à ce que nous avions prévu?_

_-Et vous? _Contrattaqua William_, comment pouvez m'ordonner de laisser tomber cette affaire? _L'intima-t-il, ayant également beaucoup de mal à se contrôler.

_-Ce que nous allons faire ou ne pas faire concernant le groupe Odyssée ne vous regarde plus désormais. D'ailleurs, considérez-vous comme rétrogradé à partir d'aujourd'hui. _

_-Quoi? _S'insurgea l'agent en le dévisageant horrifié_, vous ne pouvez…._

_-J'ai tous les droits et vous le savez, _le coupa son patron_. Par ailleurs, pour votre information, sachez que cette décision a été prise par Sauriol lui-même à Washington._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Alors, comme je vous le disais, vous êtes retiré de toutes les missions jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour effectuer du travail de bureau pendant quelques temps. _

_-Mais…_

_-Et sachez aussi William que si je vous reprends à vous mêler de cette histoire, je vous renvoie à Washington. Est-ce clair?_

_-OUI, mais…._

_-Vous pouvez disposer, _conclut Sommers en lui désignant la porte. _Oh, j'oubliais le plus important : interdiction d'entrer en communication avec votre ami Bingley, _le prévint Marc alors que William arrivait devant la porte.

_-Puis-je au moins le prévenir? _Tenta William la main sur la poignée.

_-NO WAY!_

Au même instant dans un autre bureau, le Colonel Fitzwilliam présidait une rencontre avec l'ensemble des agents du FBI impliqués dans le dossier Odyssée. Lorsque Sommers l'avait appelé 10 minutes plus tôt pour l'informer que le bureau de Washington avait décrété que William Darcy devait être rétrogradé, il avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. La décision avait été prise par Sauriol et celui-ci dirigeait le Bureau mère à Washington, autant dire le Président lui-même. Sommers avait beau en être satisfait, Fitzwilliam garda pour lui le commentaire sarcastique qui lui était monté jusqu'au bord des lèvres. Après tout, Sommers connaissait son lien de parenté avec William et n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à l'écarter s'il avait senti ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de désapprobation de sa part. Relisant pour la troisième fois, le court paragraphe que Sommer lui avait envoyé quelques minutes après leur discussion, Fitzwilliam exhala un bref soupir puis fit face à l'équipe rassemblée devant lui et qui attendait patiemment ses instructions.

_-Alors voici la situation messieurs. À l'heure où l'on se parle, mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet est toujours déclarée manquante, _faisant une pause, il leva les yeux pour faire signe à son assistant de projeter la diapositive sur laquelle on pouvait voir la jeune femme alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle. _Par contre, les policiers viennent tout juste de retrouver sa voiture. Selon l'enquête préliminaire effectuée par ceux-ci, il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu la maîtrise de son véhicule et que celui-ci soit allé finir sa course dans le lac après avoir heurté un arbre. C'est dans la partie la plus profonde que sa voiture a été retrouvée. Des recherches intensives sont présentement en cours afin de trouver le corps de la jeune femme. Il va de soi que nous nous en tiendrons aussi à cette version. Toutefois, puisque nous savons pertinemment que la jeune femme ne sera jamais retrouvée, voici les étapes à suivre dans les prochains jours._

Tout en lisant les consignes telles qu'édictées par Sommers et son équipe, Fitzwilliam rageait intérieurement et avait beaucoup de peine à ne pas s'en tenir à son premier réflexe qui avait été de démissionner. Compte tenu qu'il avait été en contact avec son cousin pendant toute la durée de son séjour dans le coin, il savait que celui-ci avait agi au mieux et que chacune de ses décisions avait été motivées par le désir de protéger la jeune femme autant que par son désir de préserver les secrets d'état. Fitzwilliam devinait bien que si son cousin avait finalement décidé d'enfreindre certaines règles, c'était parce qu'il considérait ne pas avoir eu le choix. Baissant le ton en finissant sa lecture, le Colonel étudia avec attention le visage sérieux des hommes qui buvaient ses paroles et attendaient ses ordres puis songea au fait qu'il se devait de poursuivre cette enquête en y restant mêlé de près, ne serait-ce que pour être au courant de tout et continuer à protéger la jeune femme dans l'éventualité où elle serait encore en vie.

«_Si William ne m'avait pas semblé être sensible à son charme, je n'aurais jamais accepté de m'en mêler…_» songea-t-il avant de poursuivre à haute voix : _Chacun de vous doit maintenant surveiller les alentours et ouvrir ses deux oreilles. Ce que nous cherchons, c'est l'endroit où l'Odyssée garde mademoiselle Bennet prisonnière, _précisa-t-il avant de clore la réunion et faire signe à l'agent McGuire de l'attendre.

Deux heures plus tard, le plus jeune agent du FBI rencontrait un homme de l'Odyssée dans un bar miteux très peu fréquenté en temps normal, mais presque vide cet après-midi là.

-_Agent Gaby McGuire? Hum, le FBI doit être bien désespéré pour m'envoyer une aussi jeune brebis pour me rencontrer,_ se moqua William Collins, le seul membre de l'Odyssée qui collaborait occasionnellement avec le FBI, _il faut donc que ce soit bien grave et urgent._

_-Le temps se gâte, _précisa Gaby un brin intimidé par la forte présence de l'homme petit, mais replet qui lui faisait face.

_-Vous n'avez certainement pas fait tout ce chemin pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, _le méprisa l'agent double tout en faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter une seconde bière pression.

_-Nous nous intéressons au sort d'une jeune femme qui se nomme Élisabeth Bennet, _lui avoua finalement McGuire en se penchant vers lui. Le léger serrement de mâchoire qu'il perçut chez son vis-à-vis lui fit comprendre que l'homme qui lui faisait face le narguait et qu'il était nécessairement au courant de certaines choses.

-_Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez,_ mentit Collins en jetant un œil à sa montre.

_-Seriez-vous intéressé à voir sa photo? _S'enquit Gaby en sortant une grande enveloppe de la poche intérieure de son imperméable. Il fit exprès pour que l'agent voie non seulement le visage de la jeune femme, mais également la liasse de billets qui était cachée derrière.

_-Montrez la moi… On ne sait jamais, _gazouilla-t-il avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais,_ Ah oui, je vois de qui vous parlez. Elle est sous bonne garde dans la zone trois. Mais malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas accès à ces lieux._

_-Elle est toujours en vie?_

_-Mes patrons ont prévu de l'emmener en voyage demain… _ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil significatif à Gaby.

_-Si je vous fournissais un papier et un crayon, seriez-vous capable de me dessiner un plan de la zone trois? _S'informa ensuite Gaby en sortant un petit calepin de la poche intérieure de son veston. Derrière celui-ci, bien en évidence, Collins put apercevoir une seconde enveloppe pleine de billets.

_-Passez-moi ça que j'essaie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…_

Lorsque Collins lui tendit le calepin sur lequel il avait scrupuleusement dessiné les environs et marqué d'un x l'emplacement de repère où la jeune femme était maintenue prisonnière, il allongea le bras, tira sur la seconde enveloppe, là plaça à côté de la première, prit une dernière grosse gorgée de bière, salua Gaby d'un léger hochement de tête puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il franchit sans se retourner.

Ce n'est que lorsque son informateur fut totalement disparu de son champ de vision que l'agent McGuire réalisa à quel point sa main gauche était restée tendue, jouant sans cesse avec la pochette de cuir dans laquelle se trouvait son arme.

«_Pffff, cet homme me donne la chair de poule…»_ lâcha-t-il avant sortir des billets pour payer les deux consommations de son informateur et quitter le bar où il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son élément, pressé de ramener l'information à Fitzwilliam.

Deux jours plus tard, après que le Colonel Fitzwilliam soit allé rencontrer Charles Bingley pour lui expliquer la situation et lui apprendre que William Darcy n'avait plus le droit de le fréquenter et après également qu'il ait annoncé à Jane puis à ses parents que le FBI laissait tomber l'affaire compte tenu que le Bureau se ralliait à la théorie de la noyade, Élisabeth était toujours enfermée et attendait la visite de George dans cette autre cellule où on l'avait transférée et où elle pouvait presque circuler librement.

Lorsque Wickham passa pour lui demander si la mémoire lui était revenue et qu'elle lui répondit de la même manière que la veille, Élisabeth eut l'impression d'être au cœur même du conte pour enfants Hansel et Gretel. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de tendre son bras à la sorcière afin que celle-ci puisse vérifier si elle était assez grasse pour être mangée? Quoique contrairement à la rusée Gretel, Élisabeth n'avait pas menti à George puisque rien de nouveau ni de signifiant n'était remonté de sa mémoire.

Une fois que George eut renouvelé ses menaces de mort et quitté la pièce, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Jane et à ses parents. Elle se doutait bien que sa disparition avait dû être expliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle espérait sincèrement que ceux-ci ne la crussent pas morte.

Si seulement, comme son geôlier le souhaitait, la mémoire pouvait lui revenir. Quelques images lui avaient bien été rendues, mais celles-ci étaient si confuses et si bizarres qu'elle n'arrivait pas - malgré les nombreux efforts qu'elle avait faits en ce sens - à les situer dans le temps et encore moins à leur trouver un sens. Après Jane et sa famille, c'est à William Darcy qu'elle songea ensuite. Elle déplorait – évidemment - de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aller le rejoindre sur le bateau, mais elle était également très déçue de ne pas avoir eut l'occasion de lui demander pardon pour avoir douté de lui. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir retrouvé le souvenir de sa toute première rencontre avec lui, elle était certaine maintenant qu'il avait dit vrai en affirmant lui avoir lui avoir sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et elle se sentait totalement disposée à assumer qu'elle était attirée par lui, voire même qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Un peu plus tard, cette même nuit là, alors qu'elle était allongée sur sa couchette de fortune, recouverte d'une mince couverture de laine grise, elle se figea en entendant une série de pas qui s'approchaient de sa cellule. Un sentiment de déjà vécu la fit tressaillir et la força à se redresser dans son lit. À partir de cet instant, tout s'accéléra. Des voix qui criaient des ordres retentirent, mais n'arrivèrent pas à couvrir entièrement le bruit assourdissant des déflagrations. Totalement terrorisée, Élisabeth se laissa glisser entre le mur et son lit, se couvrit entièrement de la mince couverture, puis espéra que personne ne pénètrerait dans sa cellule.

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression de se trouver dans la salle de bain de Charlotte et se souvint de s'y être cachée pour fuir les tueurs qui les recherchaient. La vision de son amie gisant dans une mare de sang lui donna un haut de cœur, tandis que le reste des images revenaient en bloc provoqué fort probablement par la «familiarité de la situation» qu'elle vivait actuellement, en temps réel. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas, livrant passage à deux lampes de poche qui effectuaient une danse sur l'ensemble des murs avant de venir terminer leur course sur sa couchette. Toujours cachée, Élisabeth n'osait même plus respirer. Des hommes criaient derrière les deux visiteurs en courant dans le corridor. Lorsque la lumière se braqua sur sa tête, la voix du plus grand des deux intrus l'interpella : _Mademoiselle Bennet, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Venez, il faut sortir d'ici. Maintenant_, la pressa-t-il d'une voix qui prouvait que cet homme quel qu'il fut, était habitué à ce qu'on lui obéisse.

_-Vous êtes avec qui? _Osa-t-elle demander avant même de bouger.

-_FBI_, rétorqua l'inconnu, nullement surprit de la voir obtempérer tout de suite après.

Lui faisant signe de se taire, l'homme lui montra le gilet pare-balle qui était accroché à son veston puis aida à la jeune femme à le passer, tandis que son compagnon surveillait l'entrée de la cellule. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois, Élisabeth fut forcée de marcher légèrement accroupie entre les deux hommes. À l'occasion aussi, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer la marche, troublée par le spectacle désolant des corps qui s'accumulaient sur le plancher.

À deux reprises, celui qui marchait devant elle l'obligea à faire une halte tandis qu'il dégageait le terrain à l'aide de sa mitraillette avant de l'inviter à progresser à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin l'air frais sur son visage, Élisabeth éprouva un tel soulagement et se mit – malgré elle – à chercher William Darcy des yeux. Celui qui lui avait adressé la parole le premier la guida vers une camionnette à l'arrière de laquelle il lui demanda de monter. Deux hommes en blouse blanche lui tendirent la main et attendaient qu'elle se décidât à leur faire confiance. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, ils lui demandèrent de s'allonger et lui montrèrent la seringue que l'un deux hommes posait déjà sur son bras.

_-Que voulez-vous me faire? _Se redressa-t-elle.

_-Nous devons vous retirer le déclencheur sans délais. Les hommes de l'Odyssée sont capables de l'activer d'une minute à l'autre pour vous retrouver._

_-Très bien, continuez, _approuva-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut profondément endormie, les deux hommes commencèrent par localiser l'appareil qui causait tant de problème de santé à la jeune fille. Une fois qu'ils furent certains de son emplacement, ils utilisèrent un appareil sophistiqué pour le neutraliser en attendant d'être arrivé dans leurs locaux où ils pourraient l'opérer pour le retirer.

Une heure plus tard, le déclencheur reposait dans un petit récipient de verre puis fut déposé dans un petit coffre réfrigéré. La minuscule puce USB subit le même sort après que les agents eurent tout d'abord vérifié que celle-ci ne contenait aucune nouvelle information.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth se réveilla quelques minutes après cette courte mais délicate opération, elle se trouvait seule dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Ces lieux là aussi lui parurent familiers. Elle se souvint alors de cet instant où elle s'était éveillée entre les mains du FBI. Elle revécut le moment où William Darcy s'était penché sur elle et se remémora qu'il l'avait appelée Charlotte et qu'elle lui avait demandé s'il était son ange gardien. Le reste de ses souvenirs revint en bloc, lui révélant entièrement ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle était chez Lucas. Elle rougit en repensant au _texto_ rédigé par son amie et dans lequel elle l'incitait à jeter un œil sur le physique de l'homme qui discutait avec son père. Se souvenant de l'instant où William l'avait surprise alors qu'elle tenait la revue à l'envers, elle se cacha le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains et ne fut donc pas en mesure de remarquer que la porte venait de s'ouvrir et qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras.

_-Désolé, j'aurais dû m'annoncer, mais on m'avait dit que vous dormiez encore._

_-Ne vous en faites pas. C'est de ma faute, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…_

-_Et elles étaient agréables… ces pensées_, lui demanda son visiteur un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-En fait… la mémoire m'est revenue… depuis l'attaque chez les Lucas… jusqu'à ma capture par l'Odyssée… _

_-Vous souvenez-vous si Charlotte vous a passé quelque chose? _

-_L'agent Darcy n'est pas ici?_ Osa-t-elle s'enquérir en fuyant le regard de l'agent qui la questionnait.

_-Non… Il a été… transféré ailleurs, _balbutia celui-ci en détournant le regard.

_-Transféré? Transféré par choix, _proposa-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer à l'idée qu'il put avoir souhaité s'éloigner d'elle_, ou par obligation?_

_-Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas la permission de discuter de cela avec vous, _lui annonça-t-il d'une voix d'où perçait une grande insatisfaction.

_-Ne vous en faites pas, _le rassura-t-elle gentiment,_ je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie… par ailleurs, concernant Charlotte et les données que tous croient qu'elle m'aurait passées, je n'ai malheureusement pas de grandes révélations à vous faire… _

_-Dites toujours ce que vous savez… _

_-Charlotte m'a simplement mentionné qu'à sa mort, j'hériterais de ses bijoux. Elle m'a montré une chaîne avec une fleur comme pendentif et l'a déposée dans son coffre, sous mes yeux. C'est ce même coffre qui m'a été remis dans le bureau du notaire au moment de la lecture du testament. Je le porte actuellement d'ailleurs ce collier, _lui dit-elle en soulevant le pendentif pour lui faire voir la petite fleur colorée.

_-Permettez, _s'enquit l'agent et tendant la main vers le bijou en question.

_-Non attendez, je vais vous le donner. Prenez tout le temps qu'il faut pour l'examiner._

_-Merci. Donc, si je comprends bien, mis à part cette chaîne et le coffre à bijoux, Charlotte ne vous a rien confié d'autre?_

_-Non. Oh, oui, c'est vrai, elle m'a aussi retourné toutes mes lettres. Nous avons correspondu chaque semaine, pendant les deux années qu'elle a passées au collège. Mais à part ça, rien d'autre._

_-Hum! J'ai bien peur que tout cela soit bien mince, _déplora celui-ci.

_-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi qu'elle m'ait confié ou non quelque chose?_

_-Tout, _s'exclama l'agent en se mettant à marcher de long en large,_ si vous aviez trouvé ce que l'Odyssée voulait, nous aurions pu les coincer ou à tout le moins, les faire chanter… alors que… si réellement Charlotte ne vous a rien transmis, le doute subsistera toujours au sein de l'Odyssée et les hommes du réseau vont continuer à vous poursuivre où que vous soyez…_

_-Mais puisque je n'ai rien… Charlotte ne m'a rien confié… ne m'a rien dit… _

_-Il aurait mieux valu que vous ayez quelque chose… même de peu d'importance, plutôt que rien du tout. En fait, ne rien avoir… est le pire scénario pour vous. Mais bon. Laissez nos experts examiner cette chaîne et son pendentif… ils y trouveront peut être quelque chose que ni vous ni moi ne pouvons voir à l'œil nu._

_-Souhaitons-le alors._

_-Moi aussi… En passant, vous n'êtes pas enfermée ici. Tant que vous ne quittez pas cet étage, vous serez en sécurité._

_-Merci… Oh, puis-je connaître votre nom?_

_-Appelez-moi Fitzwilliam. Colonel Fitzwilliam._

_-Très bien, merci Colonel._

Lorsque le jeune homme eut quitté la pièce, Élisabeth se leva lentement puis se rendit jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus près. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un building qui comptait au moins une vingtaine d'étage et que celui-ci était érigé en plein cœur de Londres. Elle avisa ensuite qu'il n'y ait aucun appareil téléphonique dans la pièce où elle se trouvait et exhala un profond soupir.

-_Cette pièce est certes plus grande que celle que j'ai quitté, mais c'est une prison pareil,_ Lâcha-t-elle en direction de la caméra qu'elle venait de repérer sur le plafond, au centre de la pièce.

Une fois qu'elle eut reçu un plateau repas des mains d'un autre agent et qu'elle eut terminé de l'avaler en suivant des yeux la rapide progression du soleil tandis qu'il se couchait sur Londres, Élisabeth ne fut guerre étonnée de recevoir une seconde visite du Colonel. Comme celui-ci s'installait en face d'elle et la regardait gravement, la jeune femme comprit que l'étude du bijou ne leur avait rien appris.

_-Je vous l'avais dit Colonel. _

_-Bon, _commença-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, comme l'aurait fait William Darcy en pareille circonstance, _voici ce que le FBI vous propose…_

_-Eh, attendez, _s'objecta-t-elle,_ est-ce à dire que je suis encore en danger?_

_-Plus que jamais… Compte tenu de la nécessité de vous protéger, vous allez devoir changer d'identité et disparaître de la circulation pendant quelques temps,_ lui annonça le jeune homme.

-_Pendant combien de temps_, s'informa Élisabeth d'une voix inquiète.

_-Le temps qu'il faudra… le temps qu'il nous faudra pour résoudre l'affaire Odyssée,_ lui répondit honnêtement le Colonel.

_-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de dire à ma famille?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en déglutissant.

_-Ils seront informés de votre situation, mais comme tout le monde, ils ignoreront où vous êtes et ne sauront pas comment vous vous appelez. Nous allons vous offrir une nouvelle vie._

-_Je n'ai que faire d'une nouvelle vie, _s'emporta-t-elle,_ j'en avais une avant, avant cette maudite chute dans l'escalier. Avant ma rencontre avec ce maudit George Wickham…_ S'emporta-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot, sous l'œil bouleversé de Fitzwilliam qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Se décidant finalement à s'approcher de la jeune femme pour lui passer une boite de papiers mouchoirs, Fitzwilliam prit un grand respire puis s'agenouilla vers elle pour lui chuchoter : _Élisabeth, je me suis laissé dire que vous aviez toujours voulu poursuivre des études en littérature, mais que vous aviez dû y renoncer faute de moyens, je me trompe?_

_-Non, mais comment avez-vous appris cela?_ Lui demanda-t-elle, avant de réaliser à qui elle s'adressait, _j'oubliais,_ _vous savez tout de moi, évidemment. _

_-Alors, que diriez-vous de vous retrouver dans la peau d'une jeune étudiante en lettres?_

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Votre couverture pourrait être aussi simple que cela. Vous nous laisser vous donner un «__**look**__» totalement différent, un nouveau nom et en contrepartie, nous payerons vos études en littérature française au Collège Universitaire de Londres (University College London)._

_-Si George me retrouve?_

_-Ça n'arrivera pas. Après la transformation que vous allez subir, votre propre sœur ne vous reconnaîtrait pas si elle vous croisait._

_-Je peux y réfléchir?_

_-Bien entendu… je vous donne jusqu'à demain, _se prononça-t-il en se redressant.

_-Si je refuse, il se passe quoi?_

_-Vous allez devoir rester dans une pièce comme celle-ci et ne plus avoir de contact avec l'extérieur pour une durée illimitée…_

_-C'est ce que je craignais…_

Trois semaines plus tard, une jeune femme répondant au nom de **Anne-Laure Vallier** faisait claquer ses talons hauts sur le marbre blanc du plancher de l'université. Sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée, ses yeux pairs de même que sa bouche recouverte d'une épaisse couche de rouge à lèvres écarlate, lui valurent d'attirer l'attention de tous les hommes présents sur le campus, qu'ils fussent étudiants ou enseignants.

Élisabeth avait heureusement eut le temps de se familiariser avec la sensation d'être dévisagée pendant les deux dernières semaines alors que Fitzwilliam l'avait assistée pour modifier sa démarche, sa voix et pour se constituer une nouvelle garde-robe. Elle était maintenant installée dans un appartement de luxe à cinq minutes seulement du pavillon principal de l'université. Tout ça, aux frais de l'état.

Fitzwilliam avait également longuement discuté avec elle des modalités auxquelles elle allait devoir se soumettre et surtout se conformer afin d'être en mesure d'assurer pleinement sa sécurité.

_-Vous êtes inscrites à l'université en littérature française. Voici votre horaire de cours. Vous commencez demain matin à la première heure. La session est déjà débutée depuis trois semaines, mais votre dossier contient un document prouvant que vous étiez en deuil de votre père._

_-Vous avez vraiment songé à tout, _le complimenta-t-elle en refermant son dossier scolaire._ Mais comment saurais-je si je peux ou non faire confiance à ceux que je rencontrerai à partir de maintenant?_

-_Comme vous le faisiez avant… Vous n'avez pas à vous méfier de tous et chacun. Votre apparence est si différente d'avant que personne ne vous reconnaîtra. Même si des hommes du réseau Odyssée passaient par ici, il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'idée d'associer la jeune blonde que vous êtes devenue à la brune charismatique que vous étiez avant. Toutefois, je vous laisse tout de même un cellulaire avec mes coordonnées. _Posant le portable dans sa main, il poursuivit :_ Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous ne m'appellerez qu'en cas de danger._

_-Et vous, ne me donnerez-vous jamais de vos nouvelles?_

_-Non, à moins que notre affaire ne se termine ou que je considère que vous devez être prévenue d'un danger quelconque. _

_-Et… l'agent Darcy? Avez-vous de ses nouvelles?_

_-Non. Aucune._

_-Si… Si jamais il vous arrivait de le croiser, promettez-moi que vous lui ferez savoir que je vais bien… _

_-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre une telle chose… par contre, je vous jure qu'il sera le premier prévenu lorsque toute cette affaire sera derrière vous._

_-Merci, _lui avait-elle soufflé avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient discuté encore pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Fitzwilliam prenne congé d'elle et laisse seule pour la première fois dans ce nouveau logement où, au sortir de la douche, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

_Bonne chance Anne-Laure_, s'encouragea-t-elle.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Qui veut se risquer à prédire la suite... ou certaines péripéties?  
**_

_**Messages personnels: 1: Pouponne: ton adresse courriel n'apparaît pas dans ton message... j'aimerais bien t'envoyer une petite bafouille comme tu m'en prie... mais puisque le site ffnet efface systématiquement les adresses courriel des reviews, je ne pourrai pas. Vas sur mon profil, mon adresse courriel est là... écris-moi et je me ferai un plaisir de te répondre. 2: Laurence, où es-tu passée?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	9. Une exposition volontaire

**Bon, tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le délais... mais puisque les classes ont repris, je dois retrouver le bon rythme et ça demande du temps et de l'énergie. Merci de votre compréhension à toutes. Vous êtes tellement accommodantes. Alors, sans plus tarder, voici la suite. Merci à toutes celles qui laissent un commenta****ire à la fin. Merci à Laurence aussi: je suis contente de te savoir encore là et te souhaite une bonne année 2013. Bonne lecture à toutes, miriamme.**_**  
**_

_**Neuvième partie**_

Une semaine plus tard, Élisabeth avait déjà assisté à tous ses cours au moins une fois et commençait vraiment à apprécier le fait d'être à l'université. La littérature française était un domaine si passionnant qu'elle en vint à s'y investir suffisamment pour arriver à ne plus penser aux incidents dramatiques qui l'avaient conduite jusque là.

Elle dévorait les textes proposés par ses titulaires de classe et même parfois les romans suggérés à l'occasion par ses nouvelles amies. Le premier matin de sa deuxième semaine de cours, Élisabeth débuta sa journée en allant s'asseoir avec les deux jeunes femmes avec qui elle avait pris l'habitude (chaque matin) d'aller prendre un café. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une étudiante qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Celle-ci était assise toute seule devant un bon de café au lait et semblait utiliser le recueil de lecture de son cours pour dissuader ceux et celles qui auraient pu être tentés d'aller lui parler. Au bout de dix minutes, malgré le flot continu d'étudiants qui entraient et sortaient de la cafétéria, personne ne s'était jamais arrêté à sa table, ni ne l'avait même saluée.

Tout en suivant d'une oreille distraite le compte rendu que Maria Chavez faisait du roman qu'elle avait terminé la veille, Élisabeth continua surveiller la jeune femme.

_-Tu fais une fixation ou quoi? _Lui demanda Sandrine à voix basse.

_-Tu la connais?_ S'enquit Élisabeth en chuchottant.

-_Oui. Je l'ai déjà vue. Elle ne parle à personne. Elle en est à sa deuxième session. Je le sais parce qu'elle était dans un de mes cours au printemps._

Une minute avant que la première cloche ne retentisse, la jeune inconnue se leva, ramassa ses effets personnels, une mallette qui devait valoir une petite fortune et se dirigea vers la section des salles de classe.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth fit de même en suivant Maria et Sandrine pour se rendre au cours auquel elles devaient assister toutes les trois, elle fut très surprise de constater que la jeune femme qui l'intriguait était également là et qu'elle attendait pour parler avec le professeur en ligne derrière deux autres étudiants.

_-Non mademoiselle. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous remettre une copie de mes notes de cours. La règle est très claire à ce sujet. Demandez à l'une de vos camarades de classe,_ ajouta-t-il froidement en désignant l'ensemble des élèves.

«_Plus bête que ça tu meurs_» songea Élisabeth en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de l'étudiante lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger dans un coin avec sur le visage un air résigné qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir si souvent porté dans son enfance.

S'excusant brièvement auprès de Maria et de son autre copine, Élisabeth se leva, rassembla ses cahiers et s'approcha de la jeune étudiante : _Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous?_

_-Euh, je peux vous céder ma place si vous voulez, _lui proposa aussitôt la jeune femme, prouvant ainsi qu'elle préférait la solitude ou pire encore qu'elle ignorait totalement comment se faire des amis.

_-Mais non, c'est justement à vous que je voulais parler… _

_-À moi? _S'étonna-t-elle.

-_Oui… je suis toute disposée à vous prêter mes notes de la semaine dernière si vous le voulez_, mentionna Élisabeth en lui tendant son cahier.

_-C'est gentil… merci, _balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

_-En passant, mon nom est Anne-Laure Vallier, je suis d'origine Française._

_-Et moi Georgianna, Georgianna Darcy._

Le mouvement brusque que fit le professeur en fermant la porte eut l'avantage d'offrir à Élisabeth une excuse valable pour justifier le frisson qui lui traversa l'échine en entendant sa compagne prononcer son nom de famille. Tandis que l'enseignant notait au tableau le menu de la leçon du jour et qu'elle transcrivait celui-ci dans son second cahier, Élisabeth ne put se retenir d'étudier le visage de Georgianna, y cherchant attentivement un trait commun ou une ressemblance avec l'agent qui lui avait sauvé la vie et envers qui elle éprouvait plus que de la reconnaissance.

Puisque son attention fut de nouveau réquisitionnée pour bien saisir la matière enseignée par le titulaire durant les deux heures interminables prévues par le cours, Élisabeth eut le temps de se convaincre qu'il y allait de sa tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle s'approchât davantage de la jeune femme.

_«Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Après tout, s'il s'agit bien de son frère, il me faudrai m'éloigner d'elle»._

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit enfin, Élisabeth fit signe à ses deux amies de partir sans elle déterminée à poursuivre sa discussion avec la jeune femme.

_-Quel est ton prochain cours? _La tutoya-t-elle en la rattrapant dans le corridor.

_-Euh, j'ai Latin et Sémantique à 13h00_, répondit-elle après avoir consulté sa grille horaire.

-_Puis-je voir ta feuille,_ lui demanda Élisabeth qui soupçonnait déjà qu'elles partageaient le même horaire. Après avoir réalisé que son hypothèse était fondée, Élisabeth lui remit sa feuille en lui faisant remarquer : _la seule différence, c'est ici. Le vendredi après-midi. Toi tu es libre et moi j'ai un cours de méthodologie._

_-Ça c'est parce que tu n'étais pas là à la première session._

_-Comment le sais-tu?_

_-Parce que ce cours est uniquement obligatoire pour les nouveaux étudiants._

_-Je vois. Restes-tu sur le campus ou en appartement?_

_-Sur le campus, _répondit évasivement la jeune femme.

_-Oh, donc tu ne manges pas à la cafétéria?_

_-Non. Je mange toujours dans ma chambre… _

_-Tu ne peux pas faire une exception ce midi?_

_-Euh, non, désolé. Je voudrais profiter de cette pause pour recopier tes notes. Merci encore d'ailleurs, _répéta-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

_-On se retrouve après dîner alors? _Lui demanda prudemment Élisabeth devinant qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas trop insister.

_-Euh, oui, si tu veux. À tantôt donc Anne-Laure, _la salua-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Tout en mangeant avec Maria, Sandrine et les autres filles qui composaient leur petit groupe de cinq femmes, Élisabeth participa très peu aux échanges. Elle repensait aux courtes conversations qu'elle avait tenues avec William Darcy cherchant dans ses souvenirs à quel moment il aurait pu avoir laissé échapper qu'il avait une sœur.

_«Si je me fie sur ma mémoire, il n'a jamais mentionné quoique ce soit par rapport à sa famille.»_

Une heure plus tard, tel qu'entendu avec la jeune femme, Élisabeth retrouva Georgianna en classe et l'incita à venir s'asseoir avec Maria et les autres. Bien que réticente au départ, Georgianna finit par se laisser convaincre et en profita pour remettre son cahier de notes à Élisabeth.

_-Merci! J'ai les doigts endoloris, _commenta-t-elle en secouant sa main droite.

_-Dis-moi Georgianna, puisque tu habites sur le campus, il faut donc que ta famille soit loin de Londres? _L'interrogea Élisabeth se doutant bien que la jeune femme ne se risquerait pas à esquiver la question en présence de toutes les autres.

_-Je n'ai qu'un frère. Mes parents sont décédés lorsque j'étais jeune. _

_-Oh, je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas te mettre dans…_

_-Non, ça va. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'eux… C'est mon frère qui m'a élevé._

Les quatre autres filles s'étant retirées de leur échange en l'entendant évoquer la mort de ses parents, Élisabeth en profita pour lui demander à voix basse :_ quel est son prénom?_

_-Fitzwilliam et il est de 10 ans mon aîné…_

Sentant son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, Élisabeth enchaîna aussitôt :_ que fait-il dans la vie?_

_-Bof, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est directeur d'une grosse compagnie ici même à Londres… mais ne me demande pas dans quel domaine il brasse ses affaires, puisque sincèrement je l'ignore, _ricana-t-elle doucement.

Le professeur jeta un œil mauvais dans leur direction obligeant Élisabeth à garder pour elle toutes les autres questions qu'elle avait préparées pendant le dîner et qui auraient pu lui permettre de savoir s'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle connaissait ou d'une toute autre personne. Ce qui était également envisageable. Après tout, aux États-Unis comme en Angleterre, on retrouvait plusieurs familles Darcy.

En pénétrant dans son appartement ce soir-là, Élisabeth décida d'enfreindre la règle fixée par le Colonel Fitzwilliam en lui téléphonant même s'il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler d'une urgence.

«_Il ne pourra pas me reprocher de vouloir m'assurer qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui_.» songea-t-elle tout en attendant qu'il daigne répondre. Lorsqu'elle lui eut expliqué la raison de son appel, le Colonel la surprit non seulement en lâchant un juron d'une grande vulgarité, mais également en admettant qu'elle avait vu juste.

-_Je ne comprends pas que le Bureau ait pu passer à côté de ce détail lorsqu'il a été question de vous choisir un lieu d'étude, _pesta-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Personne n'est à l'abri des erreurs… _

_-Merde, _s'énerva-t-il de nouveau avant d'exhaler un profond soupir. _Très bien, je vais rapporter la situation à mes patrons et vous revenir là-dessus dès que possible._

_S_e souvenant tout à coup d'un détail, Élisabeth le questionna à nouveau:_ Il m'a semblé étonnant que Georgianna appelle son frère Fitzwilliam… _

_-Elle l'appelle ainsi parce que c'est son vrai nom, _lui confia-t-il.

_-Ah oui? Euh, mais de qui tenez-vous cette information?_

_-De la famille…_

_-La famille? _Répéta Élisabeth_._

_-Oui, William est mon cousin germain… Georgie est la seule à toujours l'appeler Fitzwilliam d'ailleurs._

Gardant pour elle, les nombreuses questions qu'elle aurait aimé lui poser concernant William et surtout ce qu'il devenait, Élisabeth se contenta de remercier chaleureusement son interlocuteur, puis de lui assurer qu'elle ferait preuve de discrétion.

_-Je me garderai bien de dire quoique ce soit à Georgianna, mais sachez qu'il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière et me tenir loin d'elle, même si vous l'exigez. Nous sommes en voie de devenir amies vous comprenez. Et comme je suis persuadée que vous connaissez très bien votre cousine, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'elle…._

_-Qu'elle est très timide? Et qu'elle ne se lie pas facilement? Ne vous en faites pas. Je le sais très bien. Je vais consulter mes collègues et je vous reviens là-dessus, dès qu'une décision a été prise dans un sens comme dans l'autre._

_-Merci Colonel._

Cinq jours plus tard, Élisabeth eut enfin de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il la contacta pour lui apprendre que le FBI ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu'elle fréquentât la même université que la sœur de William, alléguant que puisque celui-ci travaillait maintenant sur un autre dossier, il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que les hommes du réseau s'intéressent encore à lui au point de vouloir passer par sa sœur pour l'atteindre.

_-Par contre, les grands patrons ne veulent pas que vous vous retrouviez en face de lui. _

_-Je ne suis pas idiote tout de même, _s'offusqua Élisabeth.

_-Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. Vous pourriez être malchanceuse par contre. Et si jamais, les circonstances faisaient en sorte que cela se produise…_

_-Et bien oui, justement, parlons-en… si ça arrivait, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?_

_-Vous me prévenez aussitôt… sans délais… et alors là, vous devrez suivre nos instructions à la lettre…_

Pour terminer, après lui avoir donné les dernières nouvelles de l'état de l'avancement du dossier Odyssée – c'est-à-dire que le FBI n'avait fait aucun progrès majeur, le Colonel raccrocha tout en lui rappelant qu'elle devait être prudente avec la jeune sœur de William.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent permirent aux deux jeunes femmes d'apprendre à se connaître et de découvrir qu'elles avaient tout intérêt à s'entraider. Élisabeth apprenait à Georgianna à être plus à l'aise en société, tandis que la sœur de William, lui enseignait à mieux organiser ses notes de cours. De plus, Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient tout à gagner à partager leurs idées et leurs opinions sur les livres dont la lecture leur était imposée puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elles avaient pris le temps de le faire, elles avaient obtenu les meilleures notes de la classe.

Vers la fin de la troisième semaine de cours, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Georgianna arriva en retard à leur lieu de rendez-vous, la mine sombre et particulièrement taciturne.

_-Mal dormi?_ Tenta Élisabeth qui espérait que son amie ne se faisait plus déranger la nuit par ses voisines de chambre.

_-Non, ça va. Depuis que j'ai suivi tes conseils en faisant jouer ma musique à tue tête pendant des heures, elles n'ont plus jamais recommencé… Non, mon problème n'a rien à voir avec ça, _déglutit-elle.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe alors? Allez, raconte. Je peux peut être t'aider, _l'encouragea-t-elle.

_-C'est à cause d'une sortie que je vais être obligée de faire dimanche soir._

_-Quel genre de sortie? _S'intéressa Élisabeth, qui craignit tout à coup que l'événement ne concernât son frère aîné et qu'elle ne se soit mise dans le pétrin en lui proposant de l'aider.

_-Il faut que j'aille assister à une exposition dans une galerie d'arts de Londres. Ordre de mon frère._

_-Vous connaissez l'un des artistes? _S'intéressa Élisabeth.

_-Oui, il s'agit de la plus jeune sœur de ma mère. Elle est photographe. Elle est très connue d'ailleurs. Il y aura beaucoup de monde… Et tu sais que je déteste les rassemblements…_

_-Je vois. Tu as peur de souffrir d'un accès de timidité. Avoue que c'est ça qui te fait peur?_

_-Oui, surtout que Fitzwilliam ne sera pas là. Il est en voyage d'affaire présentement. Je serai seule avec sa fiancée._

«_**SA FIANCÉE,**_ entendit-elle résonner en boucle dans sa tête comme un tocsin annonciateur de malheur. _Elle existe depuis combien de temps celle-là» _se renfrogna-t-elle en sentant une sourde colère se former en elle.

Georgianna n'était pas mesure de questionner le mouvement de recul ni même le changement d'attitude de son amie tant elle restait centrée sur le problème auquel elle n'entrevoyait aucune solution.

_-Si seulement tu pouvais venir avec moi… _

Décidant de nourrir sa colère plutôt que d'écouter sa raison, Élisabeth plaqua un sourire engageant sur ses lèvres puis sauta sur l'occasion qui lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent de rencontrer celle par qui lui était révélée la trahison de l'autre.

_-Je veux bien t'accompagner, mais tu vas devoir t'exercer à parler aux gens. Je n'y vais pas pour que tu puisses te cacher dans un coin pour t'empiffrer, _blagua-t-elle avant de se dégonfler et se maudire à l'avance pour la souffrance qu'elle allait indirectement s'infliger en rencontrant celle qui l'avait surpassée dans le cœur de William.

_«Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi?»_

Le soir venu, après avoir passé plus de trente minutes devant le miroir afin d'être certaine que son maquillage ne laissait pas transparaître cette autre jeune fille qu'elle était autrefois et tout autant de minutes à se demander si elle ne devait pas prévenir le Colonel de l'entrée qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire dans le cercle restreint des proches de la famille Darcy. Enfin, de son entrée auprès de ceux qui gravitaient autour de la plus jeune sœur de madame Darcy.

«_William ne sera pas là… je n'ai donc pas à prévenir le Colonel_, se réconforta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à la belle blonde aux yeux pairs qui lui souriait dans le miroir et en laquelle elle se reconnaissait de plus en plus - _comme quoi on s'habitue à tout_», philosopha-t-elle en se dirigeant dans l'entrée où elle retrouva la paire de talons hauts beige qu'elle avait choisi pour l'occasion.

Ceux-ci représentaient la touche finale idéale pour compléter le tailleur blanc cassé plutôt ajusté qu'elle avait revêtu. Elle aurait cent fois préféré porter des jeans comme avant, mais là encore les consignes étaient très claires.

«_Vous ne devez rien faire de ce que vous faisiez dans votre ancienne vie. Respectez cette règle et tout se passera bien_, avait conclu Fitzwilliam de sa voix ferme et autoritaire un mois plus tôt, juste avant de la déposer devant son nouvel appartement et de lui faire la bise en guise d'adieu.

Secouant une dernière fois sa belle chevelure bouclée blonde afin qu'elle retombât le plus naturellement possible sur le dessus de ses épaules, Élisabeth se moqua d'elle-même en entonnant à la blague l'air chanté par Marilyn Monroe lors de l'anniversaire du Président Kennedy : «_Happy Birthday Mister President…_ ». Sortant sur le pallier pour aller rejoindre Georgianna à l'entrée du campus, Élisabeth croisa le regard admiratif de son voisin de gauche alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et remercia intérieurement le Colonel de lui avoir permis de découvrir qu'elle possédait en elle-même une personnalité aussi attrayante.

«_Après tout, ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça de devoir personnifier Anne-Laure Vallier plus longtemps que prévu_» admit-elle en songeant à l'opinion très pessimiste du Colonel quand à la chance qu'avait son bureau de résoudre l'énigme entourant la mort de Charlotte et l'implication de l'Odyssée.

Après être descendues du taxi, derrière la longue file de limousines qui avait laissé débarquer des stars de cinéma branchés sur les arts ou qui voulaient en donner l'impression, Élisabeth comprit que Georgianna avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour se sentir à l'aise avant même de passer la porte de la galerie.

«_Imagine que tout ceux que tu croises sont nus_» lui souffla Élisabeth à l'oreille juste avant qu'elles ne soient invitées à entrer dans la galerie après vérification de leur identité.

Il y avait déjà près d'une centaine de personne dans la salle et le nombre impressionnant d'employés laissait croire que les invités seraient au moins trois fois plus nombreux un peu plus tard. Entraînant Georgianna vers une table installée assez en retrait pour qu'elles puissent tranquillement se mettre à l'aise, Élisabeth ramassa deux coupes de champagne, força son amie à en prendre une puis à trinquer avec elle.

_-Prend-en une bonne gorgée, ça va t'aider à oublier qu'il y a autant de monde,_ l'encouragea-t-elle.

Profitant du mouvement de tête que fit Georgianna pour avaler son champagne, puis pour regarder en direction de l'entrée, Élisabeth se mit à étudier les photos sur les murs et comprit de quelle façon amusante se distinguait artistiquement celle qui exposait ses œuvres. Tous ses sujets étaient des personnalités connues, mais aucun n'était identifiable puisque les photos ne montraient que des corps sans leurs têtes. Vers le fond de la salle, son regard fut finalement attiré par une femme vêtue de noir à l'allure très masculine qui circulait parmi les invités en gesticulant énormément, aussi à l'aise que si elle se trouvait dans son salon.

_-C'est elle ma tante… la photographe_, lui confirma Georgianna.

_-J'avais deviné figure-toi… et je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer toute nue celle-là_, blagua Élisabeth à voix basse, satisfaite de voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

_-Oups… attention… la fiancée de Fitzwilliam vient vers nous, _la prévint Georgianna en se raidissant à nouveaux. _Je vais te la présenter._

-_Georgie_, s'exclama une famélique jeune femme (celle-ci était vêtue d'un tailleur griffé exagérément coloré et était affublée d'un ridicule chapeau mondain qui tanguait dangereusement chaque fois qu'elle avançait d'un pas. _Et bien, il était temps que tu arrives. J'étais certaine que tu nous ferais faux bond. _

_-Contente de t'avoir déçue, _rétorqua Georgianna en relevant son verre en direction de la nouvelle venue.

-_Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu buvais,_ la critiqua-t-elle avant de jeter un œil en direction d'Élisabeth. Son expression trahit son étonnement en découvrant la beauté de la jeune femme et son regard se chargea de toute la méfiance que lui inspirait celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une rivale potentielle.

-_Anne, voici Anne-Laure Vallier. Elle étudie la littérature française avec moi._

_-Une Française qui étudie la littérature française dans son pays d'accueil, assez singulier, vous ne trouvez pas?_

_-Est-ce plus étrange qu'une Anglaise qui n'a jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie? Je me le demande, _la surprit Georgianna qui pour la première fois de sa vie, osa livrer le fond de sa pensée.

-_Tu ne devrais plus boire Georgie. Je t'assure que ce ton ne te convient pas du tout, _lui fit remarquer Anne les yeux chargés de colère avant de disparaître dans la foule aussi en déséquilibre dans ses escarpins que son chapeau le semblait sur sa tête.

_-Bon, _ricana doucement Élisabeth_, où bien tu n'aimes pas ta future belle sœur, où celle-ci a raison et l'alcool ne te convient pas du tout._

_-Ouf… j'ai eu peur pendant quelques secondes que tu m'en fasses le reproche toi aussi._

_-Aucune chance, _admit Élisabeth en serrant les lèvres. Comment aurait-elle pu lui reprocher d'avoir cloué le bec à cette mégère alors qu'elle-même ne pensait qu'à l'étrangler avant même d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Et maintenant que cette lacune était comblée, s'ajoutait à cette idée de meurtre, une volonté de la garder en vie dans le seul but d'avoir l'occasion de la faire souffrir très longtemps. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas volé de cœur de William Darcy. Se fouettant l'esprit, Élisabeth se força à admettre que la fameuse Anne n'était pas responsable de l'infidélité (intellectuelle) de William Darcy, qu'en fait, elle n'en était pas moins la victime qu'elle-même, bien que cette prise de conscience ne la consolât en rien.

_-Oh, revoilà ma tante Muriel. Tu vois l'homme avec qui elle discute actuellement, c'est son second mari. Il se nomme Justin Douglas. C'est un membre influent du parlement. Il est vraiment très sympathique. Je vais aller les saluer et je reviens te voir. C'est va Anne-Laure si je te laisse seule quelques minutes?_

_-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais me promener pour admirer les photos de ta tante._

_-Je ne serai pas longue._

Une fois Georgianna en grande conversation avec sa tante et l'homme politique qu'elle avait épousé en secondes noces, Élisabeth se mit à étudier attentivement l'ensemble des photos accrochées sur les murs. Elle s'amusait à essayer de deviner qui était le modèle, juste avant de lire son nom du l'écriteau. À une ou deux reprises, elle y arriva. Elle était arrêtée devant une photo gigantesque représentant l'auteure JK Rowling (qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu reconnaître sans sa tête d'ailleurs) lorsqu'une voix émergeant de ses souvenirs trouva son chemin jusqu'à son oreille dans le temps présent, la paralysant de la tête au pied.

«_Il ne peut pas être ici… Mais non, c'est impossible, il ne devait pas être là,_ paniqua-t-elle en tapotant son petit sac afin de s'assurer de la présence de son portable. _Que dois-je faire? _Se questionna-t-elle,_ sortir à l'extérieur immédiatement pour appeler le Colonel ou rester et le prévenir en rentrant chez moi?»_

Continuant à balayer la salle du regard dans la direction où elle avait cru entendre sa voix, Élisabeth repéra Georgianna alors qu'elle discutait non plus avec sa tante Muriel, mais avec Anne, l'époux actuel de sa tante qu'elle appréciait énormément et un autre homme qui se tenait de dos. Se sentant tout à coup observée, Georgianna sourit à Élisabeth et l'invita à venir la rejoindre d'un signe de la main qu'elle ne put ignorer.

_-Fitzwilliam? Je te présente mon amie Anne-Laure Vallier, _la présenta Georgianna en la poussant devant son frère.

Se tournant légèrement vers la nouvelle venue, William Darcy fronça les sourcils, se passa la main dans les cheveux – signe qu'il était impatient ou contrarié – et s'inclina légèrement devant elle avant de lui tendre la main. _Enchanté, mademoiselle Vallier._

_-Monsieur Darcy,_ rétorqua Élisabeth se rendant compte qu'elle se montrait impolie en omettant de lui serrer la main.

_-Donc c'est vous la fameuse Française dont Georgie me parle tout le temps! _Lâcha William d'un ton neutre.

_-William Chérie, ta tante Muriel te fait signe depuis l'autre extrémité de la salle… On devrait y aller maintenant, _les interrompit Anne, manifestement pressée de mettre une grande distance entre son fiancé et cette jeune beauté blonde.

_-Mademoiselle Vallier, Georgie, excusez-moi, Anne a raison, je vais allé saluer la vedette de la soirée,_ annonça-t-il avant de tendre son bras à sa fiancée.

Une fois les deux autres partis, Georgianna se tourna vers son amie et l'examina attentivement.

-_Ça va Anne-Laure? Tu es très pâle tu sais. Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher une bouteille d'eau minérale au bar? _Lui offrit-elle.

_-Tu as raison Georgianna, un bon verre d'eau me ferait le plus grand bien. Mais laisse-moi y aller. Après tout, c'est juste de la fatigue. Que veux-tu, je n'aurais pas dû lire autant cet après-midi, _mentionna-t-elle tout en réalisant qu'elle ne mentait pas. N'avait-elle pas passé deux heures à relire l'ensemble de sa correspondance avec Charlotte? Ne s'était-elle pas entêtée à mettre l'ensemble de ses lettres en ordre chronologique? N'avait-elle pas fait une découverte étonnante concernant celles-ci? Découverte qu'elle avait bien hâte d'étudier à tête reposée.

Arrivée devant le bar, elle ramassa une petite bouteille d'eau minérale, la décapsula puis la porta à sa bouche. Se tournant pour faire signe à Georgianna afin de la rassurer, Élisabeth aperçut alors un noir dont le visage et la stature lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait du dernier homme qu'elle avait vu avant qu'une main ne se rabatte sur son visage pour maintenir en place un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme. Le soir même de son rendez-vous avorté avec William et où George avait tenté d'abuser d'elle sur le bord de la rivière.

L'homme de race noire se dirigeait maintenant dans un coin de la grande salle. Il posa son plateau rempli de verres vides sur la table juste à côté de lui puis sortit son cellulaire de sa poche pour prendre un appel. Il écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur, les yeux rivés sur William Darcy alors qu'il discutait tout bas avec sa tante Muriel.

_«Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer… » _Gémit la jeune femme en sentant la panique l'envahir.

…_**à suivre…**_

_**Qui se risque à deviner la suite?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	10. Lait chaud et chocolat

**Mesdames, voici le chapitre 10 de cette saga qui est loin d'être terminée. Merci à toutes celles qui la commentent régulièrement ou non, à celles qui l'ajoutent dans leurs histoires favorites ou à celles qui ne font que passer et qui l'apprécient. ****Miriamme. Beau clin d'oeil à Juliette (une muse).**_**  
**_

_**Dixième partie**_

Repérant la sortie la plus près, Élisabeth se glissa dehors et se mit en quête d'un coin tranquille où elle pourrait passer un appel au Colonel sans être entendue. Réalisant qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleur endroit que dans une cabine téléphonique, elle avisa celle qui était sur le trottoir d'en face et s'y rendit sans perdre une seconde.

_-Colonel, ici Anne-Laure_, débuta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine lorsqu'il répondit.

_-Anne-Laure? Que se passe-t-il?_

_-Un problème_, admit-elle en s'arrêtant, prenant un grand respire puis plongea.

Elle lui expliqua brièvement dans quelle circonstance elle se trouvait à cette exposition où en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais dû être - et surtout comment elle avait décidé de céder à la touchante prière de Georgianna qui souhaitait qu'elle l'y accompagnât, après avoir appris de la bouche même de son amie que son frère était en voyage d'affaire et qu'il ne pourrait pas être à l'exposition.

_-Pour moi… _continua Élisabeth_, voyage d'affaire, ça voulait dire… que William était coincé par une affaire à l'autre bout du pays… vous comprenez?_

_-Ça se tient, en effet._

_-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant avec cet homme de l'Odyssée qui s'est infiltré dans la salle et qui joue au serveur?_ Enchaîna-t-elle, parfaitement consciente très bien qu'elle sauter trop rapidement d'un sujet à l'autre.

_-Quoi? Ne me dites pas que vous avez repéré un membre de l'Odyssée dans la salle d'exposition?_

_-Malheureusement oui. Un grand noir d'une trentaine d'année. Il était avec George quand… _débuta-t-elle avant de lâcher un borborygme, pousser un soupir puis changer complètement de sujet: _Ce n'est pas important comment je le sais, _se gronda-t-elle_, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant c'est qu'il s'intéresse de près à votre cousin._

-_Pouvez-vous me le décrire physiquement, ses vêtements,_ s'informa-t-il.

_-C'est un homme de race noir. Il mesure environ 6 pieds… Oh, et puis, j'ai remarqué qu'il boîte légèrement quand il marche. En ce moment même, il porte un tablier rouge et noir. Il est engagé par la galerie, je crois,_ lui apprit-elle.

_-Très bien, ça devrait suffire, j'en prends bonne note. _

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?_

_-Où êtes-vous exactement?_

_-Dehors, dans la cabine téléphonique qui est juste en face de la galerie._

_-Alors voilà, vous allez retourner à l'intérieur. Ne vous préoccupez plus de cette affaire. J'ai au moins un homme sur place sans compter William bien entendu. _

_-Mais, _tenta-t-elle.

_-Laissez-moi m'occuper de tout Élisabeth. On se reparlera de tout ça dans les jours qui viennent_, lui promit-il avant de raccrocher.

Se sentant libérée d'un grand poids, Élisabeth revint dans la galerie et recommença à s'intéresser aux photos qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner. Continuant le petit jeu qu'elle avait initié un peu plus tôt avec les œuvres accrochées devant elle, Élisabeth dut l'interrompre lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Faisant sursauter Georgianna en se retournant un peu trop brusquement elle-même, Élisabeth reçut le contenu de la petite bouteille d'eau minérale que son amie lui rapportait.

-_Oh, pardon Anne-Laure_, s'exclama Georgianna en tentant d'éponger l'eau sur le tailleur de son amie.

Retirant son veston pour montrer à la jeune femme que le liquide n'avait pas atteint son chemisier, Élisabeth remarqua alors que Georgianna n'était pas seule. William se tenait tout juste derrière sa sœur et détaillait Élisabeth de la tête au pied, un rictus amusé lui déformant légèrement les lèvres.

_-Ma sœur était inquiète pour vous… mais apparemment, vous êtes en pleine forme,_ lâcha-t-il sans cesser de la dévisager.

Sans relever le sous-entendu que contenaient ses paroles, Élisabeth rétorqua simplement qu'elle allait mieux parce qu'elle était allée prendre l'air à l'extérieur.

-_Oh, j'ai trouvé tellement bizarre que tu laisses ta bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir_, se justifia à nouveau Georgianna avant que d'un geste discret de la main, Élisabeth ne lui fasse signe que le sujet était clos.

_-Ma sœur me dit que vous écrivez? _Lui demanda alors William pour relancer la conversation.

_-Et elle écrit vraiment bien, _s'enthousiasma aussitôt sa jeune sœur_. Anne-Laure a commencé un roman policier… Il y a du suspense, de l'action... Son premier chapitre est tellement accrocheur_, conclut-elle d'une voix passionnée.

_-Eh Georgie, ce n'est qu'un premier jet…_

_-De quoi vous êtes-vous inspirée? _S'informa William, déclenchant instantanément un fou rire nerveux chez la jeune femme.

Le cellulaire de l'un d'entre eux s'étant mis à vibrer, chacun exécuta en même temps une espèce de danse rapide, saccadée et sautillante afin de mettre la main sur l'appareil fautif. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait sur sien, William garda pour lui, la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres un instant plus tôt – et qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà complètement oubliée – pour se concentrer sur celui ou celle qui l'appelait.

Après s'être brièvement excusé auprès des deux filles pour répondre à l'appel du Colonel, Élisabeth se tourna vers Georgianna et réalisa que celle-ci la dévisageait d'un air intrigué.

-_Oh… tu peux bien me regarder ainsi. J'ai vraiment fait une folle de moi. C'est toi qui es supposée ne pas être à l'aise en société et c'est moi qui me ridiculise depuis qu'on est ici, _ironisa Élisabeth en retrouvant du coup sa bonne humeur et son aplomb, _allez viens Georgie, laisse-moi te montrer le jeu j'ai inventé avec les photos de ta tante Muriel. C'est vraiment amusant._

Cinq minutes plus tard, William revint vers Georgianna pour la prévenir de son départ imminent. Comme son amie fut réquisitionnée par celui-ci pour aller saluer sa fiancée, Élisabeth en profita pour vérifier où se trouvait le serveur dont elle avait donnée une description au Colonel. Elle le trouva près du comptoir. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était encore au téléphone et surtout qu'il lorgnait toujours en direction de William et de son petit groupe.

Armée de son tailleur mouillé d'une main et de sa curiosité de l'autre – celle-ci avait tendance à peser bien lourd dans la balance d'ailleurs depuis qu'elle flirtait avec le danger – elle marcha d'un pas assuré en direction de la toilette des femmes – qui, par un heureux hasard – se trouvait juste à côté du comptoir où le serveur poursuivait sa conversation téléphonique avec les gens du réseau.

Après avoir délibérément déposé son sac sur le sol derrière elle, de manière à ce qu'il maintint la porte entrouverte, Élisabeth fit sortir quelques feuilles de papier essuie-tout de la machine distributrice, feignit d'être extrêmement contrariée par son problème de tailleur mouillé et s'activa avec une minutie qui pour parler en terme de normalité, aurait valu à n'importe quel être humain d'être suivi en thérapie.

-_Puisque je te dis qu'il vient tout juste de sortir avec sa fiancée. Non… il n'est pas sorti tout seul. Il est avec la DeBourg. Sa fiancée! Oh, tu parles de sa sœur. Euh, tu veux vraiment que je l'emmène avec moi? Ok, très bien. C'est comme si c'était fait. Oui, elle est encore ici. Elle est venue avec une amie par contre. Une vraie beauté celle-là. Oui, fais-nous confiance, on s'en occupe personnellement._

Saisie d'une crainte innommable en comprenant que l'homme du réseau n'était pas venu seul, Élisabeth se pressa pour refermer la porte de la salle de bain, puis pour sortir son propre cellulaire une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule dans la petite exigüe.

-_Merde, _chuchota-t-elle une seconde plus tard en découvrant que son appel était redirigé sur la boîte vocale du Colonel. _Il doit être en ligne avec William_, comprit-elle.

Sachant qu'elle perdrait de précieuses secondes si elle prenait le temps de lui laisser un message, elle raccrocha aussitôt. _Que faire alors?_ Se demanda-t-elle avant de ramasser son tailleur et se diriger vers la sortie principale en priant pour que le voiturier n'ait pas encore eut le temps de rapporter le véhicule de William Darcy.

«_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas venu en taxi_» songea-t-elle tout en grimaçant à cause du claquement sec que firent ses escarpins sur le plancher de bois franc, sans oublier le bruit plus sourd qu'ils produisirent sur le trottoir, quelques secondes plus tard.

Apercevant William alors qu'il refermait la portière de sa fiancée côté passager, Élisabeth patienta le temps qu'il eut terminé de contourner la voiture avant de lui bloquer le passage, aussi essoufflée que si elle venait de courir un marathon.

_-Monsieur Darcy,_ _attendez, ne partez pas tout de suite, _haleta-t-elle, _Georgianna est en danger,_ termina-t-elle avant d'être terrassée par un point de côté.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

-_Deux hommes ont l'intention de l'enlever_, précisa-t-elle en se redressant légèrement malgré la douleur.

Semblant reprendre vie à l'évocation de ce danger potentiel, William ouvrit la portière, lança ses clés à Anne puis partit au pas de course après s'être renseigné auprès de son informatrice de l'endroit où elle avait vu Georgianna la dernière fois.

-_Ne bougez surtout pas d'ici,_ lui avait-il ensuite ordonné avant de franchir la porte d'entrée de la galerie. Restée seule sur le trottoir, à gauche de la voiture, Élisabeth avisa qu'Anne était toujours à bord, s'éloigna légèrement du véhicule, connaissant suffisamment chacune de ses deux personnalités pour savoir que chacune d'elles seraient parfaitement incapables d'entretenir une conversation dans l'état d'énervement où elle se trouvait et encore moins avec une jeune femme aussi désagréable que la fiancée de William.

-_William et moi sommes fiancées depuis au moins deux ans, _lui avait-elle appris une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées l'une à côté de l'autre devant une photo de Colin Firth, à qui la tante de Georgianna n'avait pas oublié de retirer la tête évidement.

Sentant la colère et la peur engorger ses pensées, Élisabeth se concentra sur les baisers enflammés qu'elle avait échangés avec William à l'hôpital, puis sur les sentiments tendres qu'elle avait cru partager avec lui alors que pendant tout ce temps, il était fiancé à cette caricature de femme.

_-Dieu soit loué! Tu es en vie!_ S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Georgianna arriver devant elle, tout essoufflée et suivie de près par son frère.

-_Monte vite Georgie_, la pressa celui-ci en lui ouvrant la porte arrière gauche.

-_Mais, que va faire Anne-Laure_? L'arrêta Georgianna juste avant qu'il ne vint pour refermer la portière sur elle.

-_Montez aussi mademoiselle Vallier,_ décida-t-il un quart de seconde plus tard en faisant signe à Georgianna de se tasser vers la droite, _montez vite, _insista-t-il avec tout ce qu'il fallait d'urgence dans la voix pour s'assurer d'être obéi. _Vite, il faut partir._

-_J'aurais pu prendre un taxi,_ bredouilla-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

Une fois la voiture engagée dans la circulation, Georgianna ne put se retenir de réclamer : _Alors Fitzwilliam, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant?_

_-Pas encore Georgie, _rétorqua-t-il froidement. _Anne, jette donc un œil dans ton miroir et dis-moi si d'après toi, la voiture rouge est en train de nous suivre, _ordonna-t-il à sa compagne.

_-Négatif, _répondit-elle une minute plus tard.

Croyant que son frère serait mieux disposé à lui répondre après cette bonne nouvelle, Georgianna se manifesta à nouveau : _Je n'aime pas ça Fitzwilliam._

_-Parce que tu crois que ça me plait à moi, _s'emporta-il avant de lâcher un juron qui ne devait exister dans aucune langue. _C'est justement pour que tu sois en sécurité que je te ramène à Pemberley._

_-Oh non, pas encore, _explosa celle-ci. _La dernière fois j'ai raté toute une semaine de cours. L'université ne me le permettra pas une seconde fois, _protesta-t-elle avec humeur.

_-Georgie, ton frère ne songe qu'à ta sécurité, _insista Anne d'une voix condescendante.

_-Euh, monsieur Darcy, pourriez-vous me laisser devant d'une bouche de métro?_ Quémanda timidement Élisabeth croyant reconnaître les limites de la ville.

_-Je regrette, mais nous avons croisé le dernier il y a cinq minutes. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez obligée de nous suivre à Pemberley. Du moins pour cette nuit._

_-Et on fait quoi pour demain? J'ai des cours en matinée, _paniqua-t-elle.

_-Moi aussi, _renchérit Georgianna.

_-J'enverrai un chauffeur vous reconduire à votre appartement demain matin à la première heure. Quand à toi Georgie, après ce qui vient d'arriver, attends-toi à demeurer à Pemberley pour quelques temps encore, _décida-t-il.

Craignant que son amie n'exprimât tout haut ce que manifestement elle peinait à garder pour elle, Élisabeth lui proposa de prendre des notes durant les cours, de les lui transmettre au fur et à mesure et ce, pour toute la durée de son absence.

_-De cette manière tu n'auras pas à abandonner ta session, _lui fit valoir Élisabeth, en terminant.

_-Oh, Anne-Laure, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part._

_-Non, je suis très égoïste au contraire. De cette façon je ne perdrai pas ma meilleure camarade de classe, _se moqua Élisabeth en tapotant amicalement la main de Georgianna, _puisqu'ainsi, je m'assure de pouvoir continuer à te voir._

_-Vous étudiez également en littérature française, je crois_, s'informa William.

_-Oui Fitzwilliam et je ne blaguais pas tantôt à la galerie quand je t'ai dit qu'elle écrivait merveilleusement bien._ Sentant que son amie s'apprêtait à protester, Georgianna la gronda amicalement : _Mais quoi Anne-Laure?_ _J'ai lu le début de ton roman et j'ai été réellement impressionnée._

_-Je n'écris même pas sérieusement… c'est uniquement pour me distraire, _prétendit Élisabeth.

-_En tout cas, puisque c'est un roman policier, tu pourras t'inspirer de ce qui nous est arrivé ce soir. Ça ferait un excellent second chapitre, _s'anima Georgianna.

_-Je te dépose chez toi ma chérie? _Intervint tout à coup William, faisant sursauter les trois femmes.

Élisabeth se demanda l'espace d'une seconde ce qui la dérangeait le plus, qu'il eut utilisé l'expression «_**ma chérie»**_ en s'adressant à Anne où encore la crainte de l'entendre répondre qu'elle préférerait se joindre à eux à Pemberley.

_-Je préfère rentrer chez moi puisque ma mère m'attend, mais je viendrai te rejoindre demain en matinée, _répondit alors la jeune femme en question pour la plus grande joie des deux autres passagères.

Une fois le véhicule purgé de la présence désagréable de la fiancée de William, le frère et la sœur recommencèrent à discuter de l'université et surtout de la durée du séjour forcé de Georgianna à Pemberley.

-_Si tu veux, _lui proposa gentiment Élisabeth_, je peux venir te voir chaque fin de semaine et t'apporter les livres et les documents que nous devons étudier?_

_-Tu ferais cela pour moi? Sérieusement, ça ne te dérangerait pas?_

-_Pas le moins du monde_, ricana-t-elle avant de déglutir après avoir croisé le regard mécontent de William dans le rétroviseur, _à moins que ton frère ait une meilleure idée évidemment, _enchaîna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_-Non. En fait, pour être honnête, ce que vous venez de proposer est de loin la meilleure solution. pour l'instant, _concéda-t-il bien à contre cœur.

Décodant qu'au centre de son hésitation était enfouie la méfiance qu'elle lui inspirait, Élisabeth devina que son premier geste une fois arrivé à Pemberley sera d'entrer en contact avec le Colonel.

«_Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il lui ordonnera d'effectuer une enquête sur Anne-Laure Vallier? Le Colonel lui apprendra-t-il alors la vérité à mon sujet?» _se demanda-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation plus que compromettante. _Si seulement je pouvais avoir la chance de lui parler avant William_, déplora-t-elle en sachant très bien que c'était impossible. William se méfiait déjà d'elle, alors. La méfiance était innée chez lui. Et le pire, c'était que sa méfiance était pleinement justifiée.

La résidence familiale des Darcy, Pemberley laissa Élisabeth sans voix.

«_On_ _devient si riche que ça en vendant des appareils médicaux sophistiqués aux hôpitaux?»_ Était-elle passée bien près de demander à William lorsque sa voiture traversait les grilles en fer forgé qui en bloquait l'accès. Heureusement que Georgianna avait pris la parole exactement à ce moment là afin de la préparer au choc que provoquait immanquablement la vision de ce château aux proportions gigantesques.

_-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux absolument retourner à l'université,_ ironisa Élisabeth en se moquant de son amie.

_-Georgie, _intervint William, _je te laisse installer mademoiselle Vallier dans la chambre voisine de la tienne, mais je te rappelle qu'il est hors de question que tu repartes avec elle demain matin. Me suis-je bien fais bien comprendre? _La gronda-t-il pendant qu'elle s'extrayait du véhicule, la mine boudeuse.

_-Oui, j'ai compris, _lâcha-t-elleavant de soupirer bruyamment_. Ne t'en fais pas. En autant que l'université accepte qu'Anne-Laure me prête ses notes de cours, tout ira bien_.

Une fois entrées – bien après William Darcy – les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent d'abord dans la cuisine afin de se préparer un encas. Une fois armées d'un bon sandwich au poulet et d'un grand verre de jus de raisin, Georgianna entraîna Élisabeth dans la chambre qui était juste à la droite de la sienne en suivant le long corridor du troisième étage.

Après avoir déposé leurs collations respectives sur la table de chevet, Élisabeth fut la première à envoyer valser ses escarpins en lâchant un cri de soulagement qui amusa Georgianna.

-_C'est drôle, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais croire que tu joues un rôle. _Puis,craignant que ses propos puissent avoir choqué son amie, elle reprit différemment, _ce que je veux dire en fait, c'est que je suis certaine qu'en Jeans et en tee-shirt, tu ne serais pas la même femme._

_-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point,_ ajouta Élisabeth, avant d'éclater de rire à cause de la pertinence de l'innocente remarque de sa compagne.

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, situé à l'opposé de la section des chambres, William venait tout juste d'entrer le nom de l'amie de sa sœur dans la base de données du FBI et attendait patiemment que le moteur de recherche ultra sophistiqué lui renvoie tout ce qu'il trouverait sur elle. Lorsqu'une image flatteuse représentant la magnifique blonde aux yeux pairs s'afficha sur son écran et qu'il eut terminé de lire les informations glanées ça et là dans les différentes bases de données liées au FBI, c'est-à-dire presque toutes, William se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et ramassa son portable.

Après avoir été mis en attente pendant quelques minutes, William put enfin s'entretenir avec son cousin. Il lui résuma immédiatement comment il avait réussi à récupérer Georgianna et à prendre la fuite après avoir été prévenu du danger par une collègue d'étude de sa jeune sœur.

_-Je me demande si elle n'est pas de mèche avec eux. Et si elle avait sauvé Georgianna, uniquement pour gagner ma confiance?_ Scénarisa-t-il.

_-William, à part le fait que c'est elle qui soit allée te prévenir du danger, as-tu une autre raison de te méfier d'elle? _L'interrogea le Colonel.

_-Non, pas concrètement. Mais… _

_-Mais quoi?_

_-Je ne sais pas… j'ai un drôle de pressentiment en ce qui la concerne… _

_-Bon écoute. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais aller aux renseignements. Si je trouve quelque chose, je t'en fais part aussitôt. _

_-Merci Fitz. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. En attendant que tu puisses t'y mettre, je t'envoie immédiatement les informations que je viens d'obtenir sur elle._

_-Comme tu veux. Oh, pour en revenir à ce qui s'est produit à la galerie; le serveur a été arrêté, mais son complice a réussi à s'échapper._

_-Ils étaient vraiment deux alors?_

_-Oui. _

_-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'ils aient voulu s'en prendre à moi alors que je ne travaille plus sur le dossier Odyssée? _

_-Il y a peut-être un lien entre ton nouveau dossier et celui de l'Odyssée? _Suggéra le Colonel en haussant les épaules.

Cliquant sur le fichier confidentiel que William venait tout juste de lui transférer, Fitzwilliam siffla en découvrant la photo de celle que son cousin soupçonnait d'être une espionne à la solde des membres du réseau.

«_William aurait trouvé trop étrange que je ne fasse aucun commentaire_» songea le Colonel avant de se transformer en parfait macho : _Ouais, moi aussi si j'avais eu une telle beauté en face de moi, je me serais arrangé pour l'inviter chez moi… Oh, en passant, tu sais que c'est contraire au protocole, que tu l'aies ramenée chez toi, _lui rappela-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

_-Qu'ils tentent d'enlever Georgianna à ma place, ce n'est pas contraire au protocole ça aussi_, rétorqua William du tac au tac avant de rabattre le couvercle de son portable d'un mouvement rageur.

_-Bon, va donc te coucher William. _

_-Bonne suggestion… Euh, as-tu des nouvelles récentes d'Élisabeth?_

_-William, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te renseigner… après tout, tu es fiancé maintenant._

_-Pffff, comme si Anne et moi on formait un couple crédible… _

_-J'y crois moi… elle est jolie tout de même… tu ne peux pas dire le contraire… c'est sur que si on la compare à Anne-Laure par exemple… Tu crois que Georgianna accepterait de me la présenter?_

_-Bonne nuit, Fitzwilliam, _râla-t-il.

_-Bonne nuit, cousin germain._

Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth Bennet alias Anne-Laure Vallier n'avait pas encore trouvé le sommeil, mais n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver mille et une raison pour lesquelles elle estimait que le Colonel avait fait une grave erreur en lui permettant de fréquenter la sœur de William.

_«C'était presque certain que j'allais être amenée à le voir un jour» _songea-t-elle.

Résignée à prendre les grands moyens pour s'endormir, Élisabeth mobilisa ce qui lui restait de courage pour sortir de la chambre et se rendre dans la cuisine afin d'aller se préparer un bon lait chaud. Ne connaissant rien d'autre de l'immense maison que le chemin qui menait de la chambre qu'elle occupait à la cuisine, elle y arriva plutôt facilement et commença à étudier les lieux afin d'éviter d'avoir à ouvrir toutes les armoires et risquer ainsi de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, repéra le lait, trouva un petit chaudron et alluma le feu avant de la magnifique cuisinière au gaz. Lorsqu'elle jugea que celui-ci avait assez chauffé, elle éteignit le feu puis se mit en quête d'une tasse. Les armoires étant toutes trop hautes pour la jeune femme qui était sortie de sa chambre en chaussette, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la porte derrière laquelle – selon son estimation – les tasses devaient logiquement être rangées.

_-Je peux vous aider? _S'enquit William en la surprenant dans cette drôle de posture.

-_Oh, mon Dieu, vous m'avez fait peur, _s'exclama-t-elle en retombant brusquement sur ses pieds._ Je cherchais une tasse pour mon lait chaud, _balbutia-t-elle avant de rougir violemment en réalisant qu'il était en pyjamas. _Je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

_-Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil non plus. Préféreriez-vous un bon chocolat chaud? _Lui proposa-t-il se disant qu'il avait tout à gagner à essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. _Alors, ça vous intéresse?_

_-Non, sans façon. Un simple lait chaud me convient parfaitement, _mentionna-t-elle en saisissant la tasse qu'il lui présentait et en la remplissant. _Oh, il m'en reste suffisamment pour vous… pour votre chocolat chaud, je veux dire._

_-Merci._

S'installant sur l'un des trois tabourets qui étaient installés le long du comptoir central, Élisabeth trempa prudemment les lèvres dans son lait. Les yeux fixés sur William, elle s'amusait à nommer les uns après les autres, tous ces petits détails qui lui plaisait sur son visage et qu'elle avait déjà énumérés dans son roman.

_-Vous dévisagez souvent les gens comme ça? _L'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant devant elle avec sa propre tasse.

_-Hum? Oh non. Je m'amusais à vous décrire comme si vous étiez un personnage de roman… _

_-Ma vie n'a pourtant rien d'un roman… _soupira-t-il en posant sa tasse fumante devant lui.

_-Que faites-vous exactement? Georgianna m'a seulement dit que vous êtes un homme d'affaires._

_-Je vends des appareils médicaux sophistiqués aux hôpitaux, _répondit-il sous l'œil amusé de la jeune femme.

-_Et bien vous voyez, si vous étiez le héros de l'une de mes histoires, ce travail serait votre couverture,_ improvisa-t-elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. _Mais quoi, c'est vrai. Je ferais de vous un __**espion**__ ou encore en agent de la __**CIA**__, _poursuivit-elle tandis qu'il la fixait, interloqué.

-_Wow, quelle imagination,_ commenta-t-il une seconde plus tard.

Un premier silence s'installa entre les deux. Ils burent quelques gorgées chacun de leur côté, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

_-Anne-Laure? Je peux vous appeler Anne-Laure, n'est-ce pas? _Vérifia-t-il.

_-Bien entendu._

_-Je suis très inquiet pour ma sœur. _

_-Je vous comprends… je suis inquiète moi aussi…_

_-D'autant plus que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Vous serait-il possible, une fois de retour sur le campus, de me rapporter tout ce qui vous semblera suspect? Je ne suis pas un espion, ni même un agent de la CIA, mais je suis un homme d'affaire très riche et je suis persuadé que ceux qui ont voulu enlever Georgianna pourraient être tentés de recommencer s'ils découvrent où elle se cache. Il est possible qu'ils en viennent même à traîner sur le campus pour interroger ses amies et les membres du personnel. Si cela se produit et que vous en êtes témoin, appelez-moi immédiatement. Cela facilitera le travail du détective que je vais engager demain matin._

_-Vous croyez réellement qu'ils pourraient recommencer?_

_-Qui sait!_

_-Et bien… pas de problème. Tant que j'ai vos coordonnées._

_-Le chauffeur vous donnera l'une de mes cartes d'affaire demain matin._

_-Très bien. Je vais remonter maintenant, _mentionna Élisabeth avant de se lever et aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

Comme elle repassait devant lui, William lui bloqua le passage, lui saisit le bras, la tira vers lui et bloqua son visage à deux pouces du sien_: vous savez, je pourrais tuer quiconque oserait faire du mal à ma sœur. Vous y compris Anne-Laure, _la prévint-il.

_-Euh, suis-je obligée de vous verser des droits d'auteur si j'utilise votre phrase dans mon roman?_ Blagua-t-elle en le dévisageant effrontément, _j'ai compris monsieur Darcy, _bredouilla-t-elle une seconde plus tard de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Fuyant son regard, Élisabeth se mit à fixer une zone précise de son visage, là où une lampée de chocolat s'était posée et semblait la narguer.

-_Chocolat_, murmura-t-elle enfin croyant que ça l'aiderait à reprendre contenance, _vous avez du chocolat juste là_, lui montra-t-elle en posant son doigt juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

Lorsqu'il la libéra pour s'essuyer avec sa main gauche, Élisabeth en profita pour prendre la fuite, consciente que s'il l'avait gardée une minute de plus contre lui, elle n'aurait pas pu résister à la tentation et se serait jetée sur ses lèvres.

… _**À suivre ….**_

_**Prenez un bon chocolat chaud à ma santé mesdames... du chocolat équitable évidemment...  
**_

_**En passant, avant de commenter, je vous invite à aller découvrir mon opinion sur ceux-ci (voir message personnel 2, sur mon profil).  
**_

_**Merci à toutes. Miriamme  
**_


	11. Visite d'un vieil ami

**Mesdames,**** voici un chapitre très important... vous saurez me dire pourquoi à la fin... Miriamme.**

_**Onzième partie**_

De retour sur le campus après être brièvement passée par son appartement pour se changer, Élisabeth constata aussitôt que William Darcy était intervenu lorsqu'en se rendant à son premier cours, le professeur l'interpella immédiatement afin de lui remettre une grande enveloppe contenant les travaux de Georgianna pour la semaine à venir. Tous les jours par la suite, Élisabeth s'assura de bien classer ces enveloppes adressées à son amie et soigna davantage sa façon de prendre de notes - ajoutant systématiquement les pages de son cahier de notes photocopiées et classées par matière et en fonction des travaux exigés.

Ce n'est qu'au terme de cette première semaine, qu'Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir le Colonel de cet arrangement. Comprenant qu'il avait son mot à dire et surtout qu'elle devait obtenir son approbation pour continuer, elle s'empressa de le contacter. Après tout, n'était-il pas prévu qu'elle allât rendre visite à Georgianna le soir même.

-_Ce soir vous dites? Je n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas, _la gronda le Colonel après avoir lâché un juron bien senti et exhalé un profond soupir, _Comprenez-moi bien Élisabeth, vous n'êtes pas un agent du FBI._ _Vous ne connaissez pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de nos missions et pour couronner le tout, votre affection pour William de même que pour sa sœur ne peut que vous nuire. Ceci était dit, j'ai déjà réussi à vous obtenir une dérogation vous permettant de jouer un certain rôle, mais sachez que selon mon code d'éthique personnel, vous ne devriez pas vous mêler de cette situation._

_-Je suis pourtant la mieux placée reconnaissez-le, _plaida-t-elle_, je connais Wickham et le visage de plusieurs autres membres de l'Odyssée. Ça vous a plutôt bien servi jusqu'ici._

_-Oui, _admit le Colonel en ayant plutôt l'air de le déplorer_, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que morte si l'ennemi découvre qui vous êtes. En fait, je ne sais pas encore ce qui serait le pire pour vous : que l'ennemi vous identifie ou que William apprenne qui vous êtes réellement?_

_-Il ne m'a pas reconnue à la galerie, ni même lorsque je suis allée à Pemberley, _argumenta-t-elle_, et puis Colonel, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière non?_

_-C'est à vous de prendre la décision finale, pas à moi, _déglutit Fitzwilliam d'un ton résigné, _puisque les patrons ont donné leur accord. _Il garda pour lui la réflexion qui le taraudait depuis la fin de sa conversation avec Marc Sommers. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi celui-ci avait accepté aussi facilement de mettre la vie d'Élisabeth Bennet en danger, alors que dans toutes les autres situations, où la chose avait été envisagée, la réponse avait toujours été négative.

_-Alors c'est tout décidé, je continue, _annonça-t-elle.

_-Très bien, _se résigna le Colonel.

_-Mais vous allez devoir me promettre une chose Colonel…_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que je n'aimerai pas ça?_

_-Si la situation tournait à mon désavantage… je veux que ce soit vous qui parliez à William._

_-Quoi?_

_-Promettez-le-moi?_

_-Même si vous deviez mourir?_

_-Surtout s'il m'arrivait malheur._

_-J'accepte, mais bien à contre cœur, _s'exclama Fitzwilliam, sachant qu'il avait promis exactement l'inverse à Marc Sommers un peu plus tôt._ Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que je n'aie jamais à briser l'une ou l'autre de ces deux promesses…_

À trois reprises suite à cette conversation, Élisabeth servit d'intermédiaire entre l'université et Georgianna, se déplaçant uniquement en autocar. Elle arrivait le vendredi soir vers 19h00, cassait la croûte avec son amie, passait la soirée à lui expliquer ses travaux et repartait le samedi matin en prenant le bus de 8h30, trimbalant avec elle les devoirs terminés par la jeune femme. Pas une seule fois par contre, elle ne l'avait revu lui. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'évoquer le sujet avec Georgianna – c'est à dire, ses nombreuses absences, celle-ci lui avait simplement rétorqué en haussant les épaules: _William va_ _là où le mènent ses voyages d'affaire._

Au début du mois d'octobre, Élisabeth recommença à écrire le roman qu'elle avait délaissé depuis que Georgianna était «_**malade**_». Puisque pour écrire son premier chapitre, elle s'était inspirée de sa rencontre avec William et de la tuerie à laquelle elle avait assisté immédiatement après, Élisabeth en profita pour ressortir puis relire l'ensemble de sa correspondance avec Charlotte. Compte tenu que les lettres étaient maintenant placées en ordre chronologique, Élisabeth les étudia minutieusement en même temps que le coffret à bijoux. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que Charlotte s'était amusée à transformer en fleur, le point de phrase final de chacune de ses lettres.

_-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? C'est vraiment bizarre. _

Détachant ensuite le collier qu'elle avait recommencé à porté autour de son cou depuis quelques jours, Élisabeth l'examina également et comprit que c'était ce pendentif en forme de fleur que son amie Charlotte semblait avoir tenté de reproduire sur chaque lettre puisque non seulement la forme était respectée, mais également le nombre de pétales.

-_Les a-t-elle ajoutées à dessein, de façon délibérée, pour me transmettre un message,_ se demanda-t-elle en examinant les lettres à nouveau, les unes après les autres, _vraiment très étrange cette manie de dessiner une fleur à la fin de toutes les lettres que je lui ai envoyées?_

La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée se faisant entendre, Élisabeth grimaça, prit le temps de rabattre une couverture sur son cahier d'écriture, ses lettres et le coffre à bijoux avant de se diriger vers la porte fortement agacée par l'impatience de celui ou celle qui frappait maintenant sur la porte avec insistance. Juste au moment où elle mettait la main sur la poignée, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours son collier, le jeta dans sa poche puis se prépara à accueillir l'une ou l'autre de ses amies. Incapable de ne pas reculer en reconnaissant son visiteur, elle se ressaisit tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'en principe – celui qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de George Wickham la rencontrait pour la première fois.

_-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? _Bredouilla-t-elle après s'être installé dans le cadre de porte déterminée à ne pas lui permettre d'entrer dans son appartement.

_-Je cherche Georgianna,_ annonça-t-il se montrant aussi charmant qu'au moment où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, _on m'a dit que vous la connaissiez et que vous iriez la voir demain soir, est-ce vrai?_

_-On vous a bien renseigné,_ admit-elle prudemment, _mais puis-je savoir ce que vous lui voulez?_

_-Je dois absolument la voir, _prétendit-il, en usant de son charme légendaire.

_-Impossible. Il lui est présentement interdit de recevoir qui que ce soit. C'est à peine si je la vois moi-même quand j'y vais, elle est encore trop malade, _mentit-elle.

_-Vous m'en voyez soulagé, ça explique pourquoi elle n'était pas à notre rendez-vous… _soupira-t-il.

_-Quel rendez-vous?_

_-Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous ici même sur le campus. Il y a trois semaines de cela. _

_-Georgianna? Georgianna vous avait donné un rendez-vous? Vraiment? _L'interrogea-t-elle, réprimant difficilement son envie de lui cracher son mensonge au visage.

_-Oui, je suis son petit ami. Notre dernière conversation remonte à quatre semaines._

_-Écoutez…_

_-Neil Greenberg, mon nom est Neil Greenberg … _

_«MENSONGE! _Hurla-t-elle dans sa tête en ayant tout à coup l'impression de faire de la fièvre, _votre nom est George Wickham et vous êtes un terroriste très dangereux»._

_-Vous êtes certaine qu'elle n'a jamais prononcé mon nom devant vous?_

_-Non, Georgianna ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Et pourtant, je suis sa meilleure amie, _rétorqua Élisabeth de plus en plus impressionnée par l'audace de cet homme.

_-Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas. Notre histoire est plutôt compliquée… Si vous acceptiez de me laisser entrer, je pourrais vous la raconter._

_-Écoutez, ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai un long travail à remettre au début de semaine et je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. Dites-moi simplement ce que je peux faire pour vous aider…_

_-C'est à cause de son frère. Il me déteste. Il surprotège sa sœur et m'interdit de la voir, _lâcha-t-il tout de même.

_-Si c'est le cas monsieur Greenberg, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. _

_-Je vous en prie mademoiselle Vallier, acceptez seulement de lui remettre une lettre de ma part? Je vous jure qu'elle sera très heureuse de recevoir de mes nouvelles._

_-Bon d'accord, je veux bien lui apporter votre lettre… l'avez-vous déjà écrite où…_

_-Non, je vais m'y mettre dès ce soir et vous l'apporterai demain en fin d'après-midi. Serez-vous là vers 16h00?_

_-Si je n'y suis pas, glissez-la sous la porte, je la ramasserai en rentrant._

_-Merci mademoiselle, sincèrement, j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à vivre une situation sentimentale aussi compliquée ou désespérée._

Ébranlée malgré elle par ses dernières paroles, Élisabeth s'accota contre la porte close pendant qu'elle écoutait ses pas décroitre dans le long corridor. Chassant d'un geste rageur les tristes pensées qui l'assaillaient, elle réussit à contrôler sa peine, uniquement parce qu'il lui fut possible de la remplacer par la peur. Elle comprit alors qu'il lui fallait obtenir les conseils du Colonel et qu'il lui faudrait également prévenir William Darcy.

_«Après tout, ne lui ai-je pas promis de l'avertir si quelqu'un s'intéressait de près à sa sœur?»_

Lorsqu'elle tenta de joindre William Darcy en composant le numéro de son cellulaire, elle tomba sur sa boite vocale et lui laissa un bref message pour lui résumer la situation. Elle l'invita à la rappeler le plus vite possible afin de lui faire savoir si elle devait oui ou non, apporter la lettre à Georgianna pour la lui remettre.

«_Lettre qui contiendra certainement une puce que les membres du réseau utiliseront pour retracer Georgianna ou William lui-même_» énonça-t-elle à voix haute après avoir raccroché.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle composa le numéro du Colonel et attendit avec anxiété qu'il daigne répondre.

_-Il a dit qu'il vous apporterait la lettre demain vers 16h00?_

_-Oui. _

_-Très bien. Ne l'ouvrez surtout pas. J'enverrai un de mes hommes chez vous vers 17h00 pour l'examiner. Lorsque ce sera fait, je déciderai si vous pouvez vous rendre à Pemberley comme prévu._

_-C'est vous le patron Colonel._

_-Oh, en passant, vous avez bien fait de laisser un message à William. _

_-__Je n'avais pas le choix, je lui en avais fait la promesse,_ expliqua-t-elle avant de s'exclamer : _Oh, en passant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression que George connaissait déjà Georgianna?_

_-Oui, mon cousin a de bonnes raisons de détester George. Wickham a déjà essayé de violer Georgianna. Voilà pourquoi William est aussi protecteur envers elle et pourquoi il était aussi en colère lorsque les patrons lui ont ordonné de se retirer du dossier…_

_-Il ne travaille plus sur le dossier Odyssée? _Récupéra Élisabeth comprenant par l'arrêt brusque de son interlocuteur puis par le silence qui suivit ensuite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de lui faire cette confidence. Qu'il s'était laissé emporter et que cette indiscrétion était tout sauf volontaire.

«_Il s'en trouvera toujours quelques-uns pour affirmer qu'au fond de lui-même, Fitzwilliam devait certainement caresser le désir inavoué de m'en parler et que son subconscient s'est employé à organiser cela à sa façon_» pensa Élisabeth alors que le silence s'éternisait au bout du fil.

_-Faites comme si je ne vous avais rien dit, d'accord? _Lâchafinalement le Colonel.

_-Comme vous voulez Colonel, _le rassura-t-elle_, mais permettez-moi tout de même de vous faire remarquer que je trouve ça très préoccupant que Wickham s'intéresse à nouveau à Georgianna?_

_-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'en discuter avec vous Élisabeth, _reprit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme.

_-Pffff! Vos patrons ont une moralité douteuse Colonel, _soupira-t-elle,_ ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde à me jeter dans la fausse aux lions et sont même prêts à recommencer… _

_-Élisabeth, _intervint-il froidement avant de la saluer et raccrocher.

Dix minutes plus tard, Élisabeth rangeait ses lettres et son cahier d'écriture dans son classeur, replaçait son collier autour de son cou puis terminait de préparer le dossier contenant les documents destinés à Georgianna. S'éloignant de son bureau pour aller répondre au téléphone, la jeune femme souleva le combiné, le cœur en déroute, certaine qu'il s'agissait de William Darcy.

_-Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Vallier, _lui lança une voix joyeuse au bout du fil.

_-George? _Balbutia-t-elle avant de se secouer pour reprendre :_**GEORGIANNA**__ ne va pas mieux, _inventa-t-elle en espérant que son stratagème fonctionne_, je viens d'avoir de ses nouvelles._

_-Lui avez-vous parlé de moi?_

_-Non, elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Elle appelait seulement pour savoir si j'allais me rendre chez elle comme convenu, _expliqua-t-elle avant de s'enquérir : _mais dites-moi monsieur Greenberg, où avez-vous eu mon numéro?_

_-Dans le bottin des étudiants. Georgianna m'en a donné un exemplaire au début de la session._

Compte tenu de son inscription tardive à l'université, Élisabeth savait pertinemment qu'il mentait puisque son numéro ne pouvait apparaître pas dans le bottin et que celui-ci n'était jamais réédité non plus.

_«Un bon agent ne devrait-il pas vérifier ce genre d'information? Ne vient-il pas de faire une erreur de débutant?»_ songea-t-elle avant de lui demander ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

_-Ma lettre est déjà prête, puis-je passer la déposer chez vous maintenant?_

_-Euh, n'est-il pas un peu tard, _rétorqua-t-elle, _sur le campus à cette heure-là, les visiteurs sont interdits._

_-Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer. Je dépose la lettre puis je rentre chez moi._

_-Très bien, je vous attends._

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Élisabeth ouvrait la porte au jeune homme alors qu'il arborait un sourire de contentement qu'elle aurait bien aimé lui voir perdre.

_-Voilà ma lettre, _dit-il en la lui posant dans les mains, _prenez-en bien soins._

Jetant un bref regard sur l'enveloppe, Élisabeth baissa son bras puis garda résolument le silence.

_-Dites-lui bien à quel point elle me manque_, insista-t-il.

_-Ne lui avez-vous pas déjà écrit ça dans votre lettre? _

_-Oui, bien sûr, mais si vous lui dites également, ça aura encore plus de poids._

_-Très bien. Maintenant je vous laisse car je n'ai pas encore terminé mon travail…_

_-Euh, puis-je abuser de votre hospitalité en vous demandant un verre d'eau. J'ai couru pour arriver jusqu'ici et…_

_-Certainement, veuillez m'attendre,_ le coupa-t-elle en s'éloignant pour aller dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt qu'il eut vidé son verre d'eau en jouant de manière très crédible l'assoiffé, George poussa un soupir de satisfaction, la salua brièvement et s'éloigna dans le corridor pour aller rejoindre l'ascenseur. Après être allée rapporter le verre utilisé par Wickham dans l'évier de sa cuisine, Élisabeth s'empressa de prévenir le Colonel de la livraison prématurée de la fameuse lettre.

_-Je vous envoie un agent de chez-nous. Il se nomme Gaby McGuire. Il sera là dans quelques minutes. Vous lui remettrez la lettre._

Dix minutes plus tard, l'agent en question se présenta à l'appartement de la jeune femme, se nomma officiellement en lui montrant sa plaque, lui serra la main puis pénétra dans la pièce. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Élisabeth lui remit l'enveloppe et l'observa tandis qu'il la posait sur la table et l'examinait à l'aide d'un minuscule appareil qu'il avait pris le temps de sortir de sa mallette.

-_Cette lettre contient une micro-puce, _expliqua-t-il après être passé au-dessus de celle-ci à quelques reprises avec son détecteur et avoir constaté que le voyant lumineux s'allumait à chaque fois, preuve qu'un appareil électronique miniaturisé se trouvait à l'intérieur. Remettant les mains dans ses poches, McGuire passa une paire de gants puis entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Après avoir examiné attentivement l'intérieur de celle-ci et avoir repéré la puce, l'agent du FBI remit la main dans sa poche, ramassa une petite boîte métallique dont il dévissa le couvercle, fourragea une dernière fois dans sa mallette, trouva enfin la pince allongée qu'il cherchait, l'utilisa pour saisir la puce **impossible à voir à l'œil nu** et la déposa délicatement dans la petite boîte de métal.

-_Voilà,_ lâcha-t-il après avoir refermé la boîte, _voyons voir ce qui est écrit sur le message maintenant, _énonça-t-il avant de ramasser la petite feuille pliée en deux qui était également dans l'enveloppe.

_**«Si vous tenez à votre frère, venez me retrouver à 12h00 à l'entrée principale de la National Gallery. George Wickham» **_lut-il à voix haute avant de jeter un regard interrogatif à Élisabeth qui était restée silencieuse depuis son entrée.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire d'après-vous?_ L'interrogea-t-elle, encouragée malgré elle par l'œil appréciateur qu'il posait sur son visage.

_-C'est que…_ commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter et rougir violemment.

-_Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en parler…_ devina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils et plaquant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

_-C'est ça oui… Je vais vous laisser. Désolé du dérangement,_ conclut-il avant de commencer à ramasser tout ce qu'il avait utilisé.

Juste avant de prendre congé, il prévint Élisabeth qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas aller rendre visite à Georgianna le lendemain soir. _Le Colonel vous appellera demain. Il vous donnera de nouvelles instructions._

_-Ne vous en faites pas. J'attendrai. Merci de votre si charmante visite, _ironisa-t-elle en refermant la porte de son appartement.

En rentrant de sa dernière journée de cours de cette longue semaine, Élisabeth pénétra chez elle et grimaça en entrevoyant le clignotant lumineux de son répondeur. Si le premier message ne lui sembla qu'une formalité, elle décida de s'en occuper en tout premier lieu, sachant qu'en retournant l'appel du Colonel, elle obtiendrait des informations qui lui étaient essentielles pour passer son second coup de fil.

Lorsque le Colonel lui confirma qu'elle ne pouvait pas rendre à Pemberley le soir même, Élisabeth ne put faire autrement que de s'informer : _allez-vous pu reprogrammer la puce pour piéger Wickham?_

Un long silence régna sur la ligne jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme reprenne, _bon, allez-vous être aussi peu loquace si je vous dis que je dois aussi rappeler votre cousin._

_-Oh… attendez. Parlez-lui donc de votre visiteur, mais dites-lui aussi que contrairement à ce qu'il vous avait promis, il ne vous a pas encore apporté la lettre._

_-Très bien. _

_-Vous prendrez l'autocar de 8h00 demain matin. Deux de mes hommes suivront prudemment votre bus et se tiendront prêts à intervenir en cas de problèmes._

_-Vous croyez que George me fait surveiller?_

_-On ne doit rien laisser au hasard, _conclut Fitzwilliam avec ce qu'il fallait de nervosité dans la voix pour convaincre Élisabeth que le danger n'était pas totalement écarté.

Après avoir raccroché en posant le récepteur d'un mouvement brusque, Élisabeth jugea qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant de retourner l'appel de William Darcy.

Une fois rendue dans la cuisine, elle rangea le verre que George avait utilisé la veille et qui la narguait sur le séchoir puis ramassa les restes de son petit déjeuner. Après avoir déposé une pizza surgelée sur la grille centrale du four, elle revint dans le salon et passa son second coup de fil.

_-Monsieur Darcy, ici Anne-Laure Vallier, je retourne votre appel._

_-Oui, bien. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles?_

_-Et bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant c'est que l'homme qui s'intéresse à votre sœur s'appelle Neil Greenberg. Toutefois, contrairement à ce qui était prévu, il n'est pas encore venu me porter l'enveloppe._

_-Pouvez-vous me le décrire physiquement, _lui demanda-t-il.

_-Bien sur. Il mesure… je dirais entre 1 mètre 80 et 1 mètre 90. Ses cheveux sont courts et blonds. Il a les yeux bleus. C'est un très bel homme, _ajouta-t-elle, feignant de l'admirer. Après tout, n'était-elle pas tombée instantanément sous son charme lorsqu'elle avait fait sa connaissance.

_-Quel âge a-t-il?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Fin vingtaine ou début trentaine sans doute. En tout cas, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il semble un peu trop âgé pour être avec votre sœur, mais il est très sympathique, _conclut Élisabeth en espérant qu'à l'aide de cette description, William pourrait comprendre de lui-même qu'il s'agissait de Wickham.

_-Pas de bijoux ou de marques particulières sur le visage?_

_-Non, mais il est gaucher, _se souvint-elle tout à coup._ Je le sais parce que je lui ai servi un verre d'eau et que c'est avec cette main là qu'il s'en est emparé._

_-Ah bon. Non, vraiment, ça ne me dit rien, _prétendit William au bout du fil.

_-Vous êtes certain? Il m'a pourtant affirmé que vous le connaissiez et que vous ne l'aimiez pas. Il a même laissé entendre que vous n'approuviez pas sa relation avec votre sœur et que c'est pour cette raison et pas une autre qu'il désirait passer par moi pour lui remettre un message._

_-Ma sœur n'a jamais eu de petit ami jusqu'ici, _rétorqua William d'un ton légèrement impatient.

_-Bon et bien j'imagine qu'il y a erreur sur la personne alors. Sans doute s'en est-il aperçu lui aussi, ce qui explique qu'il ne soit pas venu me porter sa lettre. Bien, alors qu'attendez-vous de moi maintenant? J'avais prévu me prendre à Pemberley demain matin seulement. J'ai un travail à terminer ce soir,_ prétendit-elle à son tour.

-_Faites comme bon vous semble. Je ne serai pas là de toute façon. Ni ce soir, ni demain matin. Mais promettez-moi tout de même de me rappeler si ce Neil Greenberg vous contacte à nouveau._

_-Vous êtes à Londres?_ S'enquit Élisabeth avant de se maudire intérieurement à cause de sa curiosité.

_-Euh, oui, mais je ne rentrerai pas à Pemberley ce soir. Laissez-moi un message s'il y a quoique ce soit._

_-Comptez sur moi monsieur Darcy._

_-Merci Anne-Laure._

_-De rien._

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth savait déjà qu'elle allait devoir se battre contre ses souvenirs et que la seule façon de ne pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse en repensant à ces instants si brefs mais si intenses qu'elle avait partagés avec William et qui avaient pris une telle importance pour elle, serait de se changer les idées.

_«__**Anne ma sœur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir?**_Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix,_**Oui, ma chère sœur, j'aperçois ton chevalier sur son destrier. Oh, mais attend, ce n'est pas tout, derrière lui chevauche une femme, elle porte ton nom, mais ce n'est pas toi…»**__, _la nargua ensuite l'avocat du diable qui cohabitait en elle lorsqu'elle redevenait cette petite chose fragile et malheureuse qu'elle pouvait aussi être à l'occasion.

Retournant les vers fourneaux en faisant claquer exprès ses talons sur le sol, Élisabeth sortit sa pizza du four, se servit un grand verre de boisson gazeuse puis alla jeter un œil sur ses courriels tout en dégustant ce repas qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de partager avec Georgianna les vendredis soirs. Après avoir lu ses nouveaux messages, la jeune femme ouvrit le dossier **Word** correspondant à son roman puis se rendit immédiatement à la fin de son premier chapitre pour relire les derniers paragraphes.

«_Mes lettres, où sont-elles?»_ se demanda-t-elle, avant de se souvenir qu'elles les avaient soigneusement rangées dans son classeur la veille après sa conversation avec le Colonel. Laissant son écran ouvert, elle alla les chercher, puis détacha son collier afin d'examiner le pendentif de plus près.

Un détail intriguant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué attira son attention. Saisissant une loupe, elle l'approcha de la fleur en argent et découvrit que chaque pétale avait une couleur différente. Disposant les lettres rédigées de sa main et que Charlotte lui avait redonnées en héritage devant elle en respectant l'ordre chronologique, Élisabeth réalisa ensuite qu'en plus d'avoir ajouté un motif de fleur semblable à celui du pendentif à la toute fin de chaque lettre, Charlotte avait coloré un seul pétale sur chacune d'elles: jamais le même pétale, ni la même couleur.

Presque certaine maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un code, Élisabeth entreprit de presser sur le pétale correspondant à la couleur qu'on retrouvait sur chaque lettre en respectant l'ordre chronologique (des lettres et des couleurs). Lorsqu'elle eut pressé sur le pétale jaune qu'on retrouvait sur la dernière lettre, Élisabeth tenta d'appuyer délicatement au centre du pendentif puis sursauta en entendant un léger déclic. Le centre de la fleur venait de s'ouvrir sous ses yeux. Levant sa loupe au dessus de celui-ci, elle réalisa qu'une petite boule ronde, pas plus grosse d'une tête d'épingle avait été placée là exprès.

«_Voilà donc ce que tout le monde cherche depuis le début_» comprit-elle en rabattant précautionneusement le mince couvert du pendentif.

…_**À suivre….**_

_**Élisabeth aura-t-elle le temps d'informer le FBI de sa trouvaille? D'après-vous mesdames?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	12. Interrogatoire serré

**Alors mesdames, vous vouliez de l'action alors là vous allez être servies... quand ça va mal... (avec moi) ça va mal... C'est à croire que ce n'est jamais assez. Enfin, vous saurez me le dire à la fin... Bonne lecture. Miriamme. Merci à toutes celles qui m'offrent leurs commentaires.**

**_Douzième partie_**

Songeant à appeler le Colonel pour lui parler de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Élisabeth fut influencée par l'heure tardive et décida qu'il valait mieux attendre au lendemain.

«_Après tout, je peux très bien le prévenir en revenant de Pemberley_» lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante à cause des frissons qui la gagnèrent au moment où elle se faufilait sous les couvertures. Une certaine euphorie liée à la résolution de l'énigme confiée par Charlotte la tint éveillée plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle passa également plusieurs minutes à se demander quelle serait la réaction de William lorsque son cousin lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Aurait-il des regrets? Souhaitera-t-il ne jamais s'être fiancé? En supposant bien entendu qu'il se soit fiancé uniquement après qu'elle eut intégré le programme de protection des témoins, contrairement à ce qu'Anne DeBourg lui avait affirmé.

«_Pffff_, _s'il avait été amoureux de toi, il t'aurait attendue. Sans compter qu'il ne t'avait rien promis, _se nargua-t-elle avant de se donner un coup de fouet imaginaire, pour s'obliger à orienter ses pensées vers le collier de même que vers les lettres codifiées. _Ne devrai-je pas mieux les cacher, en attendant de les remettre au Colonel?»_

L'autocar roulait depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque la jeune femme repéra la voiture à bord de laquelle étaient assis deux hommes du FBI. Se tournant légèrement vers l'arrière, elle constata que ceux-ci étaient très habiles puisqu'ils ne se tenaient pas directement derrière le bus. Ils laissaient souvent d'autres voitures venir se placer entre eux et l'autocar. Désormais rassurée quand à sa sécurité, Élisabeth leva la main pour tâter le pendentif qu'elle avait décidé de porter, croyant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser au même endroit les deux éléments clés de la preuve préparée par Charlotte.

«_J'aurai bien le temps de cacher mon collier en le glissant sous mon chemisier si jamais William se pointe…»_

Lorsqu'Élisabeth franchit la grille après être descendue de l'autocar, elle surveilla la voiture de ses protecteurs et comprit par le signe discret que lui fit le chauffeur qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de repartir immédiatement pour Londres.

Georgianna l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement qu'à son habitude puis l'entraîna dans le petit bureau où elles s'asseyaient toujours pour travailler.

_-On n'aura pas le temps de faire de la musique aujourd'hui… c'est dommage, _déplora-t-elle avant de ramasser la pile d'enveloppes qui contenait les travaux de la semaine.

_-Oh, tiens Georgie, voici les premiers résultats que tu as obtenus pour les travaux de la semaine dernière_, lui apprit Élisabeth en lui remettant une enveloppe beaucoup plus petite.

Georgianna ouvrit celle-ci d'une main tremblante, incapable de lire adéquatement l'expression de son amie et donc de savoir si elle allait être satisfaite ou non. _Oh, mon Dieu, mais c'est merveilleux…_ s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant les excellentes notes que ses professeurs lui avaient attribuées, _j'avais tellement peur que notre système ne soit pas efficace. Heureusement que je t'ai enseigné comment prendre des notes_, l'agaça-t-elle avant de se lever pour aller servir le thé au Litchi qu'Élisabeth avait découvert grâce à une autre copine d'université.

Après deux heures de travail acharné, les deux filles se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs documents et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Désormais, Georgianna n'avait plus besoin d'insister, Élisabeth la laissait toujours la raccompagner hors de la grille de la résidence pour aller attendre l'autocar.

Quelques secondes avant que l'immense véhicule ne s'arrêtât devant elle, Élisabeth serra Georgianna contre son cœur et se plaça ensuite juste devant l'endroit où les portes allaient s'ouvrir.

Se penchant légèrement pour aller saisir sa mallette qu'elle avait déposée sur le sol, Élisabeth dût toutefois prendre son mal en patience, obligée qu'elle fût de s'écarter pour laisser descendre un passager.

Très grand et très costaud, le nouveau venu leur bloqua intentionnellement le passage, puis fit signe au chauffeur qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Élisabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais garda définitivement le silence en apercevant l'arme que l'individu gardait cachée dans la doublure de son veston et qu'il leur fit voir pour les faire taire.

_-Les filles, c'est vraiment chouette de votre part d'être venues m'accueillir_, leur lança-t-il en refermant le pan de sa veste.

En entendant l'autocar s'éloigner, Élisabeth songea à la voiture du FBI et se préparait à tourner la tête pour vérifier si elle était arrivée lorsque l'homme lui ordonna de menotter Georgianna.

«_Je croyais pourtant que le FBI avait neutralisé la puce que George avait mis dans l'enveloppe_» songea-t-elle tout en obtempérant.

Pendant que l'homme passait derrière Georgianna pour vérifier si Élisabeth s'était bien acquittée de sa tâche, la jeune femme en profita pour jeter un œil sur la route et fut temporairement rassurée par l'arrivée d'une voiture sombre.

Voyant que leur geôlier tenait fermement Georgianna par le bras et qu'il saluait les nouveaux arrivants, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle s'était fourvoyée et qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule de l'Odyssée.

_«Pourquoi veulent-ils encore mettre la main Georgianna?»_ Se demanda-t-elle tout en cherchant une idée ou un plan qu'elle pourrait mettre à exécution rapidement pour les en empêcher. Jetant un œil sur la route, espérant toujours pour voir arriver la voiture du FBI avec à son bord les deux mêmes agents que la veille, Élisabeth étudia scrupuleusement les environs et bloqua son regard derrière elle, où dans l'herbe haute, elle crût avoir aperçu un reflet lumineux comme pourrait provoquer une lumière qui entrerait en contact avec le canon d'un révolver. Priant pour que ce fut bien le cas – ce qui était loin d'être certain - et qu'il s'agisse de l'un des hommes du Colonel, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle devait tout faire pour gagner du temps.

Lorsque la voiture fut presque arrivée jusqu'à eux, Élisabeth tenta le tout pour le tout et s'adressa à celui qui maintenait toujours Georgianna solidement : _Eh, t'as pas à t'en prendre à la petite. Emmène-moi avec toi. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le code auquel George s'intéresse._

_-Les ordres sont les ordres, _rétorqua l'individu sans même baisser la tête pour jeter un œil dans sa direction.

_-T'es sourd ou quoi_? _Puisque je te dis que je suis en mesure de donner à ton chef ce qu'il cherche. Appelle Wickham et dis lui que j'ai le code, tu verras bien comment il réagira,_ insista Élisabeth, nullement surprise de la réaction de surprise de Georgianna puis du regard craintif qu'elle darda définitivement sur elle après qu'elle eut évoqué Wickham.

Nullement ébranlé par son insistance, l'homme resta centré sur la voiture qui s'approchait tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne se fût pas arrêtée devant lui.

Que ce fut volontaire ou pas, au moment où la portière côté passager s'ouvrit, l'homme sembla hésiter pour la première fois. Élisabeth profita de ce bref moment d'inattention de sa part pour se tasser vers la gauche espérant ainsi donner un meilleur accès au tireur qu'elle espérait toujours caché à proximité dans l'herbe, à condition qu'il y en eut bien un évidemment et qu'il se soit suffisamment rapproché.

Le sifflement d'une balle passant directement entre elle et l'homme du réseau lui fit perdre contenance. Comprenant du coup que celui qui les épiait la prenait pour cible et donc ne faisait aucune distinction entre elle et son geôlier, Élisabeth contourna son voisin en passant rapidement derrière lui et vint se placer devant Georgianna dans le but de la protéger d'un éventuel coup de feu provenant de la même direction. Une seconde plus tard, Georgianna fut tirée à l'intérieur du véhicule, agrippée par la poigne solide de l'un de ses passagers.

Se préparant à tenter de récupérer son amie, Élisabeth entendit une seconde balle passer tout près de son oreille, puis fut entraînée par son geôlier de l'autre côté du véhicule. Pendant que celui-ci accotait son arme sur le capot de la voiture et tentait de repérer le tireur embusqué, Élisabeth en profita pour attraper la poignée de la portière arrière gauche, nullement surprise de découvrir qu'elle était verrouillée.

Un troisième tir visant l'avant du véhicule provoqua son départ immédiat. Désormais sans protection, l'homme du réseau ramena Élisabeth devant lui, l'entraîna dans le faussé puis la plaqua au sol à ses côtés. Complètement paniquée, Élisabeth ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se demandait sans arrêt comment elle pouvait être passée **d'otage** à **complice** en seulement quelques minutes.

«_Si le tireur solitaire est un homme du Colonel, comment peut-il croire que suis avec l'Odyssée_? Se demanda-t-elle d'abord, _d'un autre côté, s'il s'agit d'un membre du réseau, pour quelle raison tente-t-il éliminer l'un des siens?» _conclut-elle sans comprendre davantage pourquoi son geôlier avait également été pris pour cible.

À l'instant où elle sentit la prise de son voisin se relâcher, elle se redressa doucement et réalisa qu'une autre voiture arrivait vers eux à toute vitesse. Reconnaissant le type de véhicule utilisé par le FBI, Élisabeth se mit à appréhender la réaction de l'homme qui respirait de plus en plus fort à sa gauche. Lorsqu'elle le second véhicule s'immobilisa dans un crissement de pneus au travers de la route, trois passagers armés en descendirent, dont le Colonel et les tinrent en joue.

-_Relevez-vous, _ordonna celui-ci d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

Obtempérant sans perdre une seconde, Élisabeth se redressa, passa ses mains sur sa tête et s'avança vers lui. Son voisin l'imita en marchant directement derrière elle.

_-Très bien, gardez les mains sur la tête, _les dirigea le Colonel avant de fixer son attention sur la jeune femme pour qui il haussa brièvement les sourcils, signe qu'elle interpréta comme un encouragement à tenir le rôle qu'il allait lui confier, quel qu'il fut.

S'adressant ensuite à l'homme qui la suivait de près, Fitzwilliam lui ordonna de jeter son arme.

Un mouvement dans les hautes herbes de l'autre côté de la voiture attira l'attention d'Élisabeth. Curieuse de connaître l'identité du tireur embusqué, Élisabeth l'épia tandis qu'il se redressait et faillit perdre pied lorsqu'elle reconnut William Darcy.

Baissant aussitôt la tête pour cacher les larmes qui montaient malgré elle en comprenant que celui-ci aurait pu la tuer en ignorant qui elle était, l'attention d'Élisabeth fut à nouveau sollicitée par une scène tout aussi dramatique qui se jouait derrière elle. Bien qu'il fût ceinturé par les trois hommes du FBI, l'individu refusait toujours de se départir de son arme.

Dans un geste aussi dangereux que suicidaire, il pointa son arme en direction du Colonel, obligeant les deux autres à l'abattre. Élisabeth cessa de respirer lorsqu'elle vit la brute s'écrouler mort non loin d'elle, mais se figea définitivement lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe froide du révolver de William se poser dans son dos.

_-Qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur? _L'apostropha-t-il d'une voix colérique qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

En face d'elle, le Colonel – qui venait tout juste d'échapper lui-même à la mort - les dévisageait l'un après l'autre avec ahurissement, manifestement aussi surpris qu'Élisabeth par l'intervention de son cousin.

_-Baisse ton révolver Will. Cette jeune femme n'est même pas armée. On va l'emmener dans nos bureaux. On l'interrogea là-bas._

-_Non,_ s'objecta William, _je veux savoir où ils ont emmené Georgianna, _insista-t-il en faisant passer son révolver de son dos à sa tempe en la ramenant contre lui.

_-Molester cette jeune femme ne ramènera pas Georgianna,_ lui opposa Fitzwilliam.

Poussant un cri de rage, William la repoussa si violemment avant de s'en écarter qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et alla s'écraser là où l'autre homme gisait mort sur le sol. Obéissant aux ordres du Colonel, les deux autres agents l'aidèrent à se relever, lui passèrent des menottes puis l'escortèrent à l'arrière du véhicule.

Les genoux écorchés et les bas déchirés, Élisabeth accota sa tête contre le dossier arrière et laissa ses larmes saler ses joues, incapable de réprimer ses émotions. Fermer les yeux ne l'aidait même pas puisqu'elle revoyait alors le corps inerte de l'homme contre lequel elle avait trébuché puis entendait en boucle le ton colérique et menaçant employé par William.

À travers les vitres closes du véhicule, Élisabeth assista ensuite impuissante à une violente prise de bec entre les deux cousins tout de suite après que le Colonel eut terminé de rapporter les événements à ses patrons.

Analysant leur gestuelle qui relevait nécessairement du cinéma muet, Élisabeth devina qu'il était question d'un éventuel interrogatoire qu'elle aurait à subir.

Lorsque le deuxième agent ouvrit la porte arrière pour s'asseoir à sa droite, elle distingua clairement les mots _**collier**_ et _**Élisabeth**_ et s'obligea à baisser la tête vers son cou pour s'assurer que son pendentif n'était toujours pas visible.

«_À quel moment William aurait-il pu le voir puisqu'il était tout le temps caché sous ma veste?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en essayant de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Georgianna depuis son arrivée à Pemberley. C'est alors qu'elle comprit à quel point elle avait été insouciante. _Des caméras! Comment ai-je pu ne pas penser qu'il y aurait des__ caméras chez lui,_ se maudit-elle en devinant qu'il devait même avoir eu accès aux images captées par celles-ci en temps réel et à distance. _Quand je pense que j'ai dû retirer ma veste au moins trois fois pendant notre séance d'étude», _se gronda-t-elle.

«_Comment vais-je pouvoir me sortir de cet imbroglio?»_ paniqua-t-elle ensuite avant de se réconforter en se disant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette galère, que le Colonel avait sa part de responsabilité et qu'à cet égard, il allait nécessairement l'aider à trouver une solution.

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout lorsque les deux hommes, à peine réconciliés prirent place à l'avant du véhicule. Croisant brièvement le regard désemparé du Colonel dans le rétroviseur, le corps d'Élisabeth fut traversé par un long frisson tandis que l'angoisse lui serrait la gorge.

«_Si seulement je pouvais retirer mon collier_», soupira-t-elle.

Arrivés dans les bureaux du FBI, après un trajet qui lui parut interminable, Élisabeth assista impuissante à la disparition des deux cousins alors que les deux autres agents l'entraînèrent dans la direction opposée. Ils la conduisirent tout d'abord à l'infirmerie où une dame en blouse blanche l'examina brièvement puis entreprit de nettoyer ses plaies sans vraiment se soucier de la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait. Tout de suite après, le plus costaud des deux agents l'escorta seul jusqu'à une petite pièce fermée où il la força à s'asseoir derrière la table. Lorgnant en direction de l'immense miroir qui lui faisait face, Élisabeth fixa son reflet, consciente qu'elle était déjà sous observation. Se calant plus confortablement sur sa chaise, elle tenta de se composer un visage impassible. Au bout d'une longue heure d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le visage soucieux du Colonel.

Élisabeth l'examina attentivement et comprit à son air renfrogné qu'elle était en ce moment même probablement observée par William et que par conséquent, elle ne serait pas en mesure d'aborder avec lui, le seul sujet qui l'intéressait, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait trouvé le code qui allait peut-être leur permettre d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'affaire Odyssée.

Le voyant finalement prendre place en face d'elle, où il fit volontairement dos à la fenêtre, Élisabeth reçut comme une gifle, la grimace chargée de désapprobation qu'il ne lui présentait pas qu'en façade. Sentant éclore une nouvelle vague de panique, la jeune femme lutta une dernière fois contre ses larmes, perdit le combat et fut bien obligée de supporter la fraiche trainée qui lui brûlait les joues en descendant de manière sinueuse.

Fuyant maintenant son regard, le Colonel posa les mains sur le bloc de papier et le crayon qu'il avait préalablement posé sur la table, les fit pivoter puis glisser doucement jusqu'à la jeune femme.

Étonnée de le voir bouger aussi lentement, Élisabeth le dévisagea puis baissa les yeux sur les quelques mots qu'elle découvrit notés au stylo le long de son poignet lorsque cette partie de son anatomie se trouva exposée en raison de l'étirement calculé que le mouvement fit faire à son veston à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Elle s'empressa de décoder les mots : _**Jouez à la coupable**_, mais ne put se retenir de hausser les sourcils en comprenant qu'il souhaitait la voir endosser la responsabilité de tout ce dont il l'accuserait au nom du FBI.

_-Veuillez décliner votre identité_, l'intima-t-il froidement en la faisant sursauter.

_-Anne-Laure Vallier,_ répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

_-Quelle est votre mission?_

_-Je devais entrer en contact avec Georgianna Darcy et devenir son amie, _improvisa-t-elle, devinant qu'elle devait avant tout justifier sa présence à Pemberley.

_-En quoi cette jeune femme vous intéressait-elle?_

_-Je l'ignore. Mon rôle à moi se limitait à ce que je vous ai dit, _continua Élisabeth_._

_-Qui est votre contact avec l'Odyssée? _

_-Je ne connaissais que le collègue que vous avez abattu. C'est lui qui me transmettait les ordres, _inventa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit la direction que prit le regard du Colonel, Élisabeth anticipa sa prochaine question et sentit son estomac se nouer compte tenu qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir pour justifier qu'elle put être en possession du collier alors que pour l'ensemble des observateurs camouflés derrière le miroir il n'aurait pas dû être en sa possession.

_-Comment avez-vous obtenu ce collier? _Finit-il par lâcher.

_-Le collier?_ Banalisa-t-elle en baissant la tête pour le regarder brièvement, _je l'ai depuis de nombreuses années. Je l'avais acheté pour aller avec ma robe de graduation, _termina-t-elle avant d'être saisie d'un malaise qui la força en pencher la tête par en avant.

-_Avez-vous faim?_ S'enquit le Colonel après quelques secondes d'attente.

_-Non... mais je prendrais bien un verre d'eau, si c'est possible évidemment._

Aussitôt qu'il revint avec le breuvage réclamé par la jeune femme, le Colonel s'excusa auprès d'elle et quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, Élisabeth laissa retomber sa tête devant elle et ferma les yeux. Tout tournait autour d'elle.

De l'autre côté du miroir, là où les deux hommes venaient de se retrouver, une nouvelle altercation prit naissance aussi rapidement qu'une allumette. L'un estimait que la jeune femme avait dit la vérité alors que l'autre maintenait qu'elle leur cachait des choses.

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?_

_-À cause du collier, _rétorqua William._ Explique-moi comment une simple étudiante peut se procurer un bijou d'une telle valeur? Je ne crois pas à son histoire de bal de graduation… _plaida-t-il enfin.

Levant la main dans les airs pour faire taire son cousin, Fitzwilliam répondit à l'appel qui lui venait de l'extérieur sans quitter William des yeux alors qu'il marchait de long en large en se passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le Colonel émit un simple, _très bien_, les dents serrées avant de raccrocher.

-_L'Odyssée nous propose d'échanger Georgianna contre notre prisonnière,_ expliqua-t-il à son cousin. _George nous donne une heure pour nous décider. _

_-Bon tu vois? Qu'est-ce que je te disais. Elle en sait bien plus que ce qu'elle t'a dit. Il faut que tu me laisses l'interroger. Tu as été trop mou avec elle._

_-Cette affaire là ne te concerne plus depuis longtemps William, _lui rappela le Colonel.

_-Merde Fitzwilliam, faire parler les prisonniers a toujours été ma spécialité, _plaida son cousin.

_-J'ai dit non William, _l'intima finalement le Colonel avant d'être interrompu par l'agent McGuire qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

_-Sommers au téléphone monsieur… C'est urgent,_ annonça-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_-J'arrive_, rétorqua le Colonel en jetant un œil sévère en direction de son cousin, _attends-moi ici William._

_-Profites-en donc pour lui demander si je peux l'interroger, _l'apostropha le jeune homme juste avant que le Colonel ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

Une seconde avant de mettre la main sur la poignée de son bureau, Fitzwilliam se tourna vers l'agent McGuire et lui ordonna d'aller monter la garde devant la porte de la salle où la prisonnière était enfermée. Il connaissait assez William pour savoir que maintenant que Georgianna était concernée, son cousin ne reculerait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins.

_-Ne laissez pas l'agent Darcy entrer dans la salle 2._

-_À vos ordres, _répondit-il avant de rebrousser chemin.

Lorsque l'agent McGuire revint dans la section où se tenaient les interrogatoires et qu'il pénétra dans la pièce où le Colonel avait laissé William Darcy, celui-ci marchait de long en large et s'adressa à lui d'un ton paniqué : _McGuire, vite, venez voir… je crois que la prisonnière ne va pas bien du tout._

Pour l'homme déterminé qu'était devenu William Darcy, l'agent Gaby McGuire était un jeune agneau qu'il lui sembla acceptable de sacrifier. Aussitôt que celui-ci s'approcha de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil sur la jeune femme alors que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ du Colonel, William en profita pour quitter la pièce et verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir devant elle et une personne se racler la gorge, Élisabeth redressa doucement la tête et eut beaucoup de peine à s'habituer à la lumière. Une forte migraine lui martelait les tempes et s'amplifia lorsqu'elle reconnut son visiteur et sentit glisser sur elle son regard chargé de haine.

Se calant sur sa chaise, s'attendant au pire, Élisabeth s'étonna du silence du jeune homme et se contenta de le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il circulait lentement autour de la table. Elle sursauta lorsque son poing s'abattit violemment devant elle.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez? _L'attaqua-t-il d'une voix colérique.

_-Pardon?_ Balbutia-t-elle en tentant de réprimer son haut de cœur.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez? _Reprit-il en haussant le ton.

_-Rien, _déglutit-elle aussitôt, _je ne vous cache rien._

_-Menteuse,_ tonna-t-il en à deux pouces de son visage.

Serrant les lèvres pour éviter de crier, Élisabeth sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sa mâchoire se mettre à trembler.

_-Vous avez raison d'avoir peur! Vous avez tout intérêt à me dire la vérité à propos du collier que vous portez,_ la menaça-t-il.

_-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question_, reprit-elle d'une voix neutre.

_-Par des mensonges! Moi ce que je veux maintenant, c'est la vérité,_ acheva-t-il en allant s'installer devant elle tel un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie. _Pourquoi vouliez-vous enlever Georgianna?_

-_Pour faire pression sur vous,_ improvisa-t-elle poussée dans ses retranchements.

_-Pour quelle raison l'Odyssée vous réclame-t-elle en échange de ma sœur_, l'intima-t-il.

_-Moi? _S'étonna-t-elle.

_-Oui, vous! Nous avons une heure pour leur répondre… En quoi êtes-vous aussi précieuse à leurs yeux?_

_-Vous vous trompez. Je n'ai aucune valeur, _s'attrista-t-elle en réalisant que rien n'était plus vrai que cette affirmation puisqu'en ce moment même, elle n'était la bienvenue nulle part, _ils doivent vouloir le collier alors,_ lâcha-t-elle désespérée.

_-Ah, nous y voilà… enfin un brin de vérité… dites-moi maintenant tout ce que vous savez à propos de ce collier._

_-Une amie me l'a donné… une jeune femme, _rétorqua-t-elle en s'autorisant une pensée pour Charlotte Lucas qui après tout, à la lumière de la froide raison, lui avait fait un cadeau empoisonné.

_-Son nom_, explosa-t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

_-Élisabeth Bennet! _Échappa-t-elle, le regrettant aussitôt.

_-Menteuse! _S'emporta-t-il en fonçant sur elle,_ Élisabeth n'aurait jamais confié ce collier à un membre de l'Odyssée. Vous le lui avez volé, c'est ça? _L'accusa-t-il.

_-Vous faites les questions et les réponses maintenant, _répliqua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

_-Mademoiselle Vallier, vous avez tout intérêt à me dire où avez-vous rencontré Élisabeth Bennet, _tonna-t-il d'une voix bien plus menaçante qu'auparavant.

_-Votre sœur_, reprit-elle_, vous voulez la revoir n'est-ce pas?_

_-Quelle question!_

_-Alors faites ce que l'Odyssée vous demande. Votre seule chance de revoir Georgianna vivante, c'est de nous échanger._

_-Hors de question. Je veux d'abord comprendre ce que l'Odyssée attend de vous._

_-Que vous importe ce que je représente à leurs yeux. Si ça se trouve, je suis peut-être la maitresse du chef, _bluffa-t-elle.

_-Pffff! Impossible! Un homme intelligent ne mettrait jamais en danger la femme qu'il aime. _

_-Pourtant, vous l'avez déjà fait, _l'accusa-t-elle.

Une froide colère lui déforma le visage une seconde avant qu'il ne l'injective à son tour : _À quoi faites-vous allusion exactement?_

_-À Élisabeth Bennet, on raconte qu'elle a failli mourir à cause de vous._

_-Qui vous a dit ça, _blêmit-il.

_-C'est elle qui m'a confié le collier, Nous avons été très proche elle et moi, avant sa mort_, le provoqua-t-elle, à demi satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une façon indirecte de le punir d'avoir essayé de la tuer alors qu'il était embusqué dans l'herbe.

Fonçant sur elle tel un félin, William la souleva en la saisissant par le col de sa veste, la plaqua brutalement contre le mur et tenta de l'étrangler à l'aide de ses deux mains. Le souffle coupé, Élisabeth ne put que subir sa colère jusqu'à l'intervention musclée du Colonel et de deux autres agents qui empoignèrent fermement pour tenter de le maîtriser.

Restée seule dans la pièce froide et aseptisée, Élisabeth s'écrasa à même le sol, se maudissant d'avoir éprouvé une telle colère envers celui qui lui avait pourtant déjà sauvé à vie.

«_C'était plus fort que moi_» s'excusa-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle avait voulu lui remettre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui faire aussi mal qu'elle ce qu'avait eu mal en apprenant qu'il s'était fiancé.

L'infirmière qui l'avait soignée un peu plus tôt revint dans la pièce et s'approcha d'elle pour lui examiner le cou. C'est alors qu'Élisabeth comprit qu'elle avait perdu son collier. Craignant pendant quelques secondes que William ne s'en soit emparé avant de quitter la pièce, la jeune femme jeta un œil désespéré autour d'elle et éprouva un immense soulagement en le repérant un peu plus loin. Profitant du déplacement que l'aide soignante exigea d'elle, Élisabeth le ramassa et le laissa tomber dans la poche gauche de sa veste.

La gorge en feu et respirant difficilement, Élisabeth se retrouva ensuite suffisamment en panne d'oxygène pour que l'infirmière décidât de la transporter à l'infirmerie.

Au même instant dans le bureau du Colonel Fitzwilliam, une discussion orageuse se tenait entre les deux hommes.

-_Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris William? Tu es fou ou quoi? Tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller l'interroger, _lui rappela le Colonel. _Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu la tuer si on n'était pas intervenus…_

_-J'aurais dû le faire à Pemberley lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion, _marmonna William en se rembrunissant.

-_Tais-toi_ _William_, tonna le Colonel. _Anne-Laure est de chez nous_, ajouta-t-il en étant parfaitement conscient de lâcher une bombe.

-_Bien essayé, mais je ne te crois pas, _rétorqua vivement William, les lèvres tordues en un rictus dédaigneux.

_-J'ai l'habitude de faire des blagues, moi? _Fit valoir le Colonel sans quitter son cousin des yeux.

Semblant hésiter quelques secondes, William haussa les sourcils puis évoqua : _Pourquoi a-t-elle prétendu qu'elle connaissait Élisabeth Bennet alors? Et puis pourquoi avait-elle son collier?_

_-Parce qu'elles se sont déjà rencontrées… _lui apprit Fitzwilliam devinant qu'il allait maintenant devoir tricoter une nouvelle histoire à partir des informations que possédaient déjà William.

-_Mais_…

-_William_, le coupa-t-il, _Anne-Laure Vallier est un agent double du même acabit que Collins._

-_Sacrebleu_, jura William en se relevant, _voilà donc pourquoi j'ai trouvé si peu de choses sur elle en faisant mes recherches. _

_-En effet._

_-Oh, mais attend, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé alors, lorsque j'en ai discuté avec toi pour la première fois…_

_-On t'a retiré le dossier William. Je n'ai pas à te tenir au fait de cette mission, _plaida-t-il.

_-Y a t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir à son sujet?_

_-Non, à part qu'elle a effectivement déjà côtoyé Élisabeth. Je ne sais pas plus que toi comment il se fait qu'elle est en possession de son collier, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir en l'interrogeant à nouveau. Quand à toi William, tu vas te calmer et me laisser reprendre les choses en main._

_-Très bien… Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à propos de l'échange?_

_-En parler directement avec l'agent Vallier._

_-Et bien t'as intérêt à faire vite_, le prévint-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur sa montre,_ il te reste 15 minutes avant le prochain appel de Wickham._

…** À suivre…**

**J'en connais une qui est dans de beaux draps... n'est-ce pas?**

**Miriamme**


	13. Les dernières heures de

**Mesdames, merci pour vos commentaires. Décidément, vous êtes unanimes à trouver que je malmène un peu trop nos deux héros. Vous êtes également nombreuses à vouloir que William apprenne la vérité... et bien... et si c'était maintenant? Vous sauveriez-vous? En passant, Gridaille, tu commences à me connaître très bien. Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements. En passant, je vous rappelle que cette histoire compte maintenant 19 chapitres, mais qu'elle n'est pas encore finie. Je travaille lentement sur la fin et remercie Calazzi et Juliette pour l'aide qu'elles m'apportent en tant que première lectrice. Sur ce, bonne lecture, Miriamme.**

_**Treizième partie**_

-_Non, restez allongée,_ lui chuchota le Colonel lorsqu'elle le découvrit à son chevet, _n'essayez pas de parler non plus. Vous n'y arriverez pas avant quelques heures. Je vous ai apporté de quoi écrire, _ajouta-t-il en posant sur ses genoux, une tablette presqu'identique à celle qu'il avait utilisée lors de son interrogatoire.

Levant la main vers son cou, Élisabeth grimaça en réalisant que le simple fait d'avaler lui posait problème.

-_William ne vous embêtera plus,_ la rassura le Colonel, avant d'ajouter, après avoir suivi son regard et réalisé qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en découvrant la caméra qui était installée sur un trépied derrière eux, _elle n'est pas ouverte et personne ne nous écoute présentement._

La voyant ramasser la tablette et se mettre à écrire, Fitzwilliam garda le silence quelques secondes, se contentant de regarder sa montre. Lorsqu'elle lui fit voir ce qu'elle avait noté sur sa feuille, le Colonel haussa les sourcils et s'empressa de lui demander: _Vous avez trouvé le secret de Charlotte? _Décodant sa courte réponse qui tenait en trois lettres, il poursuivit : _Mais comment?_

Elle désigna alors son cou, pointant à l'endroit même où avait été suspendu son collier un peu plus tôt.

-_Vous avez mal,_ s'inquiéta aussitôt le Colonel interprétant son geste de la mauvaise façon. Roulant des yeux Élisabeth se redressa tant bien que mal, plongea la main dans la poche où elle avait laissé tomber son collier après l'avoir ramassé sur le plancher après que l'infirmière l'eut examinée puis le laissa délicatement tomber dans la main ouverte de Fitzwilliam. Écarquillant les yeux, le Colonel jeta un œil sur le bijou puis s'écria_ : le collier?! Merde, ça irait tellement plus vite si vous pouviez parler, _s'impatienta-t-il ensuite,_ Élisabeth, _reprit-il en baissant le ton, _avant que vous ne m'écriviez ce que vous avez découvert, il faut que je vous demande si êtes prête à aller jusqu'au bout?_ La voyant hausser les sourcils, il poursuivit : _mes patrons veulent savoir si vous êtes en faveur de l'échange proposé par l'Odyssée? Vous contre Georgianna?_

Dès qu'elle eut baissé la tête pour accepter, le Colonel lui adressa un sourire attendri, puis la prévint qu'il devait la laisser seule le temps d'aller prévenir son patron de sa décision, _je reviendrai attendre l'appel de Wickham auprès de vous, _ajouta-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Élisabeth venait tout juste de poser son crayon après avoir succinctement noté le code de couleur qu'elle avait tout de même pris le temps de mémoriser, lorsque son attention fut attirée par petit renflement douloureux qui s'était développé à l'intérieur de sa paume. Utilisant le bout de son index, elle parvint même à déloger ce qui s'avéra être un petit bout de ruban adhésif, collé là où il avait le plus de chance de passer inaperçu et se demanda ce que ce que ça pouvait être.

La réponse lui parvint à peine une minute plus tard, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau devant elle, mais pas sur celui qu'elle attendait. Trois hommes louches dont l'attitude et le comportement lui donnèrent aussitôt des sueurs froides entrèrent comme des voleurs. Puisque l'un d'eux tenait un petit appareil que celui-ci clignotait à une vitesse vertigineuse, Élisabeth repéra le collant qu'elle venait de jeter sur le sol avant d'être réduite au silence par celui qui arriva jusqu'à elle le premier. Elle devina aux gestes qu'il répétait que sa tâche était de l'endormir. Juste avant de sombrer dans le néant, elle s'arrangea pour que la tablette sur laquelle elle avait noté le code tombât sur le sol, priant pour que ses ravisseurs ne lui accordassent pas trop d'attention. Elle se sentit partir en songeant qu'elle avait décidément bien fait de remettre son collier au Colonel.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin en mesure d'ouvrir un œil, elle était certaine d'être entre les mains du réseau. La présence de Georgianna non loin d'elle, constitua toutefois, une surprise de taille. L'observant tout d'abord entre ses cils, Élisabeth la trouva pâle et comprit que le choc de l'enlèvement devait en être la cause principale. Comme celle-ci la regardait étrangement la jeune femme en déduisit également que la sœur de William se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas entendue négocier avec l'homme qui était descendu de l'autocar. Sans compter que c'est tout de suite après qu'elle l'eut poussée sur le côté pour lui éviter de devenir la cible du tireur embusqué que Georgianna s'était fait ramasser par l'un des passagers de la voiture de l'Odyssée.

-_Votre frère s'en fait beaucoup…_ chuchota finalement Élisabeth d'une voix éteinte, pestant contre ses cordes vocales qui la faisaient tant souffrir et qui n'étaient pas assez fiables pour qu'elle puisse parler davantage.

-_Ne devions-nous pas être échangées?_ Lui demanda finalement Georgianna après l'avoir étudiée en silence pendant quelques secondes.

-_Enlevée_… rétorqua Élisabeth avant de s'arrêter pour dévisager l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la cellule, juste derrière Georgianna.

-_Bienvenue dans notre royaume, Anne-Laure, _se moqua George Wickham en s'approchant directement de la jeune femme et en lui brandissant ses lettres sous le nez. Se penchant vers son oreille, il lui souffla de manière à ce que Georgianna ne puisse pas l'entendre, _Élisabeth Bennet_.

-_Le verre d'eau… _comprit-elle sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

_-Oui, et tu es bien la première à pouvoir te venter d'avoir attrapé une puce de repérage en tenant un verre, _ricana-t-il._ Mais l'enveloppe aussi contenait une vraie puce ma belle. La seconde, celle qui s'était collée sur ta paume, c'est moi qui l'ai installée pendant que je buvais de ton eau… et je me suis également permis de ramasser un objet à toi… histoire de vérifier ton identité… _ajouta-t-il en levant l'une des nombreuses paires de lunette soleil qu'elle utilisait pour sortir depuis qu'elle était forcée de porter des verres cornéens colorés._ En tout cas, je ne sais comment te remercier de nous avoir menés jusqu'à cette ravissante jeune femme… avec qui je me suis déjà amusé dans le passé,_ ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, _mais maintenant que tu t'es jointe à nous, parle moi un peu de ces lettres que j'ai trouvées dans ton appartement, veux-tu? De même que de ce journal…_

Au même moment dans l'un des nombreux locaux utilisés par le FBI, Sommers écoutait attentivement le rapport du Colonel en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait de savoir que des hommes de l'Odyssée avait pu pénétrer dans certains de leurs bureaux ni vus ni connus n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

_-Vous n'avez rien trouvé chez elle? Même pas les lettres?_

_-Non malheureusement, l'Odyssée était passé à son appartement avant nous. Toutes ses choses étaient sans dessus-dessous, _lui rapporta le Colonel, _les lettres sont certainement entre leurs mains maintenant._

-_Dans quel merdier nous sommes nous mis,_ rouspéta Sommers. _Bon sang, ils ont un coup d'avance sur nous._

-_Toutefois, Élisabeth m'a laissé des notes assez précises. Si vous me le permettez monsieur, j'aimerais bien profiter de la présence de William Darcy, pour essayer de trouver le code, _entendant son interlocuteur soupirer profondément à l'autre bout du fil, Fitzwilliam s'empressa d'ajouter, _imaginez Patron si on réussissait à récupérer les données avant eux,_ l'appâta-t-il en s'y prenant de la même manière que s'il tenait une carotte devant les yeux d'un âne, _car, pour ce que j'en sais jusqu'à maintenant, je suis certain qu'il faut avoir et les lettres et le collier pour trouver le code. Nous n'avons peut-être pas les lettres, mais quelque chose me dit que les notes laissées par Élisabeth sont assez précises pour qu'on puisse y arriver quand même._

_-Sincèrement Fitzwilliam, je l'espère, car si nous n'obtenons pas bientôt de bons résultats, j'ai bien peur qu'en haut lieu, on décide de fermer le dossier Odyssée._

Après avoir obtenu l'accord mitigé de Sommers, Fitzwilliam se rendit dans le bureau où il avait laissé son cousin et lui montra les notes prises par Anne-Laure juste avant d'être enlevée.

_-À quel moment Anne-Laure a-t-elle rencontré Élisabeth? _Le pressa William avant même de jeter un œil sur la tablette comme s'il était encore dérangé par un détail.

_-Il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'Élisabeth m'a dit qu'elle croyait avoir trouvé le code. C'est Sommers qui m'a parlé de mademoiselle Vallier. Il m'a suggéré de l'utiliser pour le dossier Odyssée et de la mettre en contact avec Élisabeth, _inventa le Colonel se conformant ainsi aux instructions de son patron. Celui-ci avait été très clair sur ce sujet et exigeait que l'identité réelle d'Anne-Laure ne soit jamais révélée à William.

_-La rencontre entre Georgianna et Anne-Laure était donc planifiée?_

_-Non, pas du tout, mais il est vrai que nous avons su en profiter, ce fut une heureuse coïncidence comme on dit, _ajouta son cousin, d'autant plus convainquant qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

_-Pourquoi Sommers n'a-t-il pas tout simplement demandé à nouveau le code à Élisabeth?_

Reconnaissant bien là l'intelligence de son cousin, Fitzwilliam se félicita d'y avoir déjà songé et d'avoir une réponse toute prête : _Sommers l'a eue au bout du fil, mais puisqu'elle est au Canada actuellement, tu conviendras avec moi qu'elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'ici à ce que George nous contacte à nouveau. Sans compter qu'elle a dit que tant que nous avons le collier et le code, on pouvait y arriver sans elle._

_-Je veux bien essayer, mais admets que tous ces traits ressemblent davantage à des dessins de fleurs qu'à un précieux code… _déplora William.

Après quelques minutes à étudier la précieuse feuille de notes laissée par Anne-Laure avant d'être enlevée, William réclama le collier à son cousin, l'examina attentivement et lui expliqua la théorie à laquelle il était arrivé : _Tu vois, chaque fleur dessinée par Anne-Laure est suivie d'une lettre. Je me suis demandé ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire ces lettres, mais maintenant que j'ai le collier sous les yeux, je crois qu'il s'agit de la première lettre d'une couleur de pétale. Je vais donc te nommer les couleurs les unes après les autres pendant que toi, tu vas appuyer sur le pétale qui correspond à la couleur nommée, d'accord?_

_-Très bien, j'ai compris._

Une fois que Fitzwilliam eut appuyé sur le dernier pétale, il fit comme Élisabeth un peu plus tôt et pressa sur le centre du pendentif en forme de fleur. Il passa à deux doigts de perdre connaissance lorsqu'il réalisa que le centre s'ouvrait, révélant la micro puce tant recherchée,_ passe-moi la petite pince et un sac hermétique, _demanda-t-il à son cousin qui n'avait pas encore osé bouger.

_-Nous avons réussi William, _s'excita le Colonel aussitôt que la puce fut bien à l'abri dans le coffre-fort de son bureau. _Personne d'autre que Sommers n'a le droit de jeter un œil sur son contenu,_ prévint-il son cousin avant de décrocher le combiné.

Une fois qu'elle eut placé devant elle en ordre chronologique toutes les lettres que George Wickham avait ramenées de son appartement, Élisabeth utilisa l'écriture puis le peu de voix qu'il lui restait pour expliquer comment fonctionnait le code.

-_La puce est donc dans le pendentif et le collier entre les mains du Colonel,_ résuma George en fixant méchamment Élisabeth.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut acquiescé, George quitta la pièce en coup de vent, après s'être assuré que la porte était verrouillée, puis s'enferma dans son bureau où il entra en communication avec ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Élisabeth avait déjà deviné qu'ils avaient proposé un échange entre Georgianna et le collier au FBI.

-_Évidemment, tu resteras ici… tu es notre garantie qu'ils ne tenteront pas de nous tromper…_

«_Si tu savais à quel point tu fais erreur_, songea Élisabeth en baissant la tête, certaine que le Colonel se soucierait d'elle, mais que le reste de l'équipe ferait pencher la balance dans l'autre sens, dans l'éventualité où sa récupération serait discutée entre eux. Après tout, n'avait-elle signé des papiers légaux dans le but de protéger Sommers et le FBI de toute éventualité la concernant (allant de sa capture, jusqu'à sa mort). _Tant que Georgianna sera hors de danger, je serai satisfaite_» se résigna-t-elle.

_-Colonel Fitzwilliam, à l'écoute? _Répondit Fitzwilliam.

-_Wickham_, se présenta George à son interlocuteur, _comment allez-vous?_

-_Abrégeons voulez-vous? Que voulez-vous George?_ L'interrogea le Colonel tout en faisant signe à William de rester près de lui après avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui lui assurerait que Sommers puisse suivre leur conversation.

_-J'ai un nouvel échange à vous proposer… si ça vous intéresse toujours évidement._

_-Quand on connaît le peu de cas que vous faites de nos arrangements… _le provoqua le Colonel espérant gagner du temps.

_-J'ai besoin __**du Collier**__ qui est entre vos mains… _

_-ET en échange… vous m'offrez quoi?_

_-Georgianna Darcy, même si j'aurais bien aimé jouer avec elle encore un peu_, se moqua George devinant que William Darcy écoutait leur conversation.

_-Et si je vous dis que vous n'aurez le collier que si vos deux prisonnières sont incluses dans la transaction? _S'informa Fitzwilliam, faisant fi de son cousin qui protestait avec véhémence à ses côtés.

_-Vous me croyez assez stupide pour vous envoyer celle qui détient le code…_

_«Non, c'est toi qui est stupide si tu crois que je vais te remettre le pendentif sans avoir substitué la micro puce par un gps miniaturisé», _se dit le Colonel avant de rétorquer froidement_, Très bien, comment suggérez-vous que nous procédions?_

Deux heures plus tard, l'échange avait eu lieu, Georgianna fut ramenée dans l'édifice du FBI et retrouva son frère dans les bras duquel elle sauta dès son entrée dans le bureau. Soucieux du bien être de celle-ci, William la conduisit auprès de l'infirmière du service et lui demanda de l'examiner attentivement.

-_Je dois encore discuter avec Fitzwilliam. Je reviendrai te voir ici dans quelques minutes,_ la prévint-il en l'embrassant sur le front et après avoir replacé une mèche rebelle derrière ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau de son cousin, William entendit la voix de Marc Sommers sortir du haut-parleur (fonction main-libre) de l'appareil téléphonique de Fitzwilliam et se conforma à sa consigne non verbale en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui était devant son bureau.

_-Bon très bien, alors je garde la puce à mon bureau. J'accepte de vous donner une dernière chance avant de transmettre l'information aux journaux, mais je vous donne deux heures, pas une minute de plus, _trancha Sommers.

_-Entendu monsieur, je vous appellerai à notre retour._

Aussitôt que Fitzwilliam eut mit fin à la communication main-libre qu'il entretenait avec son patron, William bondit de son siège et s'insurgea : _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pourquoi as-tu demandé de remettre la conférence de presse à plus tard? _

-_Parce que je veux essayer… Nous devons tout d'abord essayer de sortir Anne-Laure Vallier de là,_ lâcha finalement Fitzwilliam en exhalant un profond soupir.

_-Tout bon agent double qui se respecte sait que boucler l'affaire est la chose la plus importante, _argumenta William qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin envisageait de ne pas respecter le protocole et surtout pour quelle raison Sommers avait accepté sans protester davantage.

-_William, tant que l'Odyssée ignore que nous avons le code, Anne-Laure a une chance de s'en sortir, mais dès que nous aurons divulgué nos informations, elle sera condamnée,_ lui fit remarquer Fitzwilliam se demandant encore quel argument utiliser pour convaincre William de l'aider sans tout lui révéler.

_-L'agent Vallier savait ce qu'elle risquait en acceptant cet échange, _insista William, _elle a même nécessairement signé le protocole d'entente si elle est réellement un agent double…_

_-William, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de profiter de l'avantage qu'on a sur eux… Sans compter que grâce au Gps que j'ai mis dans le collier, on connaît leur emplacement avec certitude, _reprit Fitzwilliam_._

_-On n'entre pas dans un repère ennemi comme dans un moulin : on risque de perdre beaucoup d'hommes pour sauver une seule personne, _allégua William en faisant les cents pas dans le bureau.

_-Sommers est d'accord pour qu'on tente le coup, alors j'y vais…_

_-Mais c'est un non-sens… _protesta William.

_-William! _Le coupa Fitzwilliam._ Tu es hors du coup je te le rappelle… et je ne te demande pas ton avis._

Comprenant que son cousin ne lâcherait pas le morceau et comprenant surtout que celui-ci devenait déraisonnable dès qu'il était question de la jeune agente, William poussa un soupir d'exaspération, se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, puis lui annonça qu'après être allé organiser le retour de sa sœur à Pemberley, il viendrait le rejoindre.

_-Je tiens à faire partie de cette mission…_

Une heure plus tard, une escouade entière d'agents du FBI armés jusqu'aux dents se préparait à entrer dans le repère de l'Odyssée où Élisabeth était encore retenue captive. Dès que George Wickham réalisa ce qui se passait, il ramassa le collier, les lettres, fourra le tout dans ses poches et força Élisabeth à le suivre. En circulant dans un long corridor, il remarqua que les hommes du Colonel gagnaient du terrain et comprit comment il avait été dupé. Fouillant dans sa poche, il ramassa le collier et le laissa tomber sur le sol (certain que c'était ce que suivaient les agents du FBI) juste à côté du système d'autodestruction que l'Odyssée avait fait installer au moment de l'aménagement des bureaux. Poussant Élisabeth devant lui, George accéléra le pas, pressé d'arriver à l'extérieur en passant par un chemin connu de lui seul et qui partait de son bureau. Lorsque l'explosion survint, le Colonel fut violemment projeté contre le mur de même que les six hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

À l'extérieur, immédiatement après l'explosion, alors que depuis le début il capturait les fugitifs avec ceux de son équipe dont la tâche était de surveiller les issues de l'édifice, William Darcy réagit au quart de tour, pressa sur la touche de son oreillette et ordonna à ses hommes d'investir les lieux, espérant que son Cousin serait vivant quelque part.

_-Ramenez tous les hommes de chez nous que vous trouverez et qui sont encore en vie. _

L'odeur de soufre et le feu ralentirent la progression de ceux qui accompagnèrent William à l'intérieur, toutefois, tout en suivant le mince signal qu'émettait toujours la puce gps cachée dans le collier, leur petit groupe découvrit des agents de chez eux, blessés pour la plupart, puis finalement le corps inconscient de Fitzwilliam. William le ramassa sur son épaule et refit le chemin inverse pour retourner à l'extérieur pendant que le reste de son équipe continuait sa progression dans l'immeuble à la recherche d'autres survivants.

Dès que l'équipe médicale prit le Colonel en charge, William ordonna à toutes les unités encore à l'intérieur de quitter l'immeuble.

_-William, William, _l'interpella Fitzwilliam entre deux quintes de toux_._

_-Je suis là… ne t'inquiète pas… _

_-Va la chercher William… Va chercher Anne-Laure… Il faut la ramener, on n'a pas le choix… _haletait-il en haussant le ton malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à la poitrine.

_-Hors de question que je retourne dans ce brasier pour ramener un agent double?_

_-William, tu dois y aller… Anne-Laure n'est pas…._

_-Anne-Laure n'est pas quoi? _Le pressa William en se penchant vers son cousin pour lui éviter de forcer sa voix.

_-Anne-Laure n'est pas son vrai nom…_

_-Quel est son nom alors, _s'informa William en se raidissant légèrement, gagné par un mauvais pressentiment.

_-Élisabeth Bennet… _

_-Élisabeth Bennet, _soliloqua William d'une voix blanche.

_-Oui! William… va la cher…._

Revenant à la réalité, William n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de son cousin et s'élança dans l'immeuble entraînant avec lui tous les hommes qui étaient encore disponibles. Au bout de trois longues minutes, ils atteignirent l'endroit exact où ils avaient retrouvé Fitzwilliam un peu plus tôt. Poussant son exploration un peu plus loin, sans toutefois aller là où le feu leur bloquait définitivement le passage, William trouva enfin de corps sans vie de George Wickham, puis celui de la femme qu'il recherchait. Selon toute apparence, elle n'était qu'évanouie. Probablement à cause de la fumée qu'elle avait inhalée. William demanda à ses hommes de la prendre en charge préférant ne pas s'en occuper personnellement compte tenu de la colère qui l'habitait. Réaliser qu'elle avait été auprès de lui pendant tout ce temps sans qu'on l'en informât, le rendait très amer et le forçait même à réviser totalement les sentiments qu'il avait développés pour elle et qu'il avait crus partagés. Quant à son cousin, William se doutait bien qu'ayant reçu des ordres très stricts concernant l'aspect confidentiel du programme de protection des témoins, celui-ci ne pouvait pas discuter d'Élisabeth avec lui, mais à tout le moins, au moment où Anne-Laure était devenue amie avec Georgianna – que ce fut planifié ou pas – il aurait dû faire abstraction des normes établies et des règlements internes pour l'informer de la situation.

«_À deux reprises, j'aurais pu la tuer, je l'ai voulu_!» réalisa-t-il en se renfrognant.

Une fois dehors, il suivit des yeux les gestes très précis des ambulanciers tandis qu'ils embarquaient la jeune femme et lui plaçaient un masque à oxygène, signe qu'elle était toujours vivante. Il grimpa dans le véhicule d'urgence à bord duquel son cousin était allongé, le rassura en lui apprenant qu'il avait retrouvé la jeune femme, puis garda résolument le silence tout occupé qu'il était encore à digérer la nouvelle. Il savait bien que Fitzwilliam était trop faible et qu'il avait besoin de soin, mais William se jura qu'il aurait avec lui une longue et franche discussion afin de tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

Profondément bouleversé, William suivi de près les procédures d'hospitalisation de son cousin, mais également celles de la jeune femme. Lorsque la civière transportant Élisabeth passa devant lui et que les deux préposés firent un arrêt obligé au poste des infirmières, William en profita pour la détailler, cherchant dans sa mémoire les traits de celle dont il était tombé amoureux et qui ne ressemblait en rien à cette jeune fille blonde à l'allure beaucoup plus féminine et au charme beaucoup plus assumé.

«_Impossible qu'il s'agisse de la même personne_» s'attrista-t-il en comprenant qu'il allait devoir faire le deuil de la jeune femme enjouée et pleine d'esprit dont le charme tout en discrétion l'avait subjugué dès les premières minutes au point où il en vînt à ne pas respecter la règle la plus élémentaire du FBI, s'était rapproché d'elle et mis dans un position où il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui révéler la vérité.

Arrivé à l'appartement qu'il possédait en ville tout près de la tour du FBI, William ouvrit son portable et se brancha sur le site sécurisé du bureau à l'aide de son mot de passe, pressé qu'il était de jeter un œil sur la retransmission en direct de la conférence de presse dirigée par Marc Sommers et où il était question de la mission qui s'était soldée par le démantèlement de l'Odyssée.

_-La puce retrouvée par nos agents au péril de leur vie, contenait les noms des agents de l'Odyssée. Une arrestation massive de ces agents est en cours actuellement, _s'enorgueillissait Sommers, s'appropriant la gloire et le mérite de l'ensemble du dossier.

Fermant le couvercle de son portable d'un geste rageur, William ressentit le besoin de parler à sa sœur et décida de faire un aller-retour à Pemberley.

«_Elle doit savoir pour Anne-Laure et Élisabeth_» convint-il en se levant pour aller préparer son sac de voyage.

Élisabeth fut à première à reprendre conscience. Le fait d'avoir été entraînée par George dans un passage très éloigné du foyer de l'explosion, lui avait valu d'être non seulement d'être encore en vie, mais surtout d'avoir été uniquement incommodée par la fumée. Possédant maintenant deux bonnes raisons d'avoir du mal à parler puis à respirer, la jeune femme ne tenta même pas de répondre lorsque l'agent Gaby McGuire, l'ayant vu remuer, s'était approché pour s'enquérir de son état.

_-Voulez-vous de l'eau?_ Lui offrit-il en soulevant le pichet qui était posée sur sa table de chevet.

La voyant décliner son offre d'un léger signe de tête, l'agent McGuire lui fit un chaleureux sourire puis déclara : _je vais aller les prévenir que vous être réveillée_, la prévint-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Restée seule dans la chambre, Élisabeth se réjouit d'avoir été secourue et de se trouver à nouveau entre les mains du FBI. Elle eut une pensée pour le Colonel et expliqua son absence auprès d'elle en devinant qu'il devait avoir réussi à récupérer la puce et qu'il s'occupait probablement d'en analyser et d'en extraire les données. Quand à William Darcy et bien, Élisabeth se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir appris qui elle était et qu'il devait avoir été terriblement déçu qu'elle ne l'eut pas prévenu. «_Nous sommes quittes, il m'a caché être fiancé, et moi, que j'étais revenue dans sa vie_».

«_Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi_» songea-t-elle en n'aspirant qu'à pouvoir reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé et si possible, terminer ses études, quitte à les reprendre ailleurs ou autrement.

Pendant que le réseau était démantelé et que les rats fuyaient le bateau dans toutes les directions, trois discussions pénibles se tinrent dans trois différents lieux. À Pemberley premièrement, William Darcy s'expliqua avec sa sœur et lui raconta sa première rencontre avec Élisabeth Bennet, en passant par les événements qui s'étaient succédés par la suite jusqu'à ce que le FBI lui retirât le dossier et que la jeune femme entrât dans le programme de protection des témoins en endossant sa seconde identité, Anne-Laure Vallier, que Georgianna avait rencontrée et qui était devenue son amie.

_-Son histoire, son roman, parlait donc de toi? C'est vraiment ta vie ça, le danger, les terroristes?_

_-Oui. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais…_

_-Oh Fitzwilliam, loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre… c'est juste que désormais, je vais me faire du souci pour toi…_

_-Comme je m'en fais constamment pour toi… surtout depuis…_

_-Oui, je sais… _le coupa-elle, _pas la peine de revenir là-dessus._ _Mais tu sais quoi, lorsque j'étais prisonnière là-bas, lorsque je l'ai revu, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus peur de lui. Oh, il a bien essayé de m'effrayer, mais rassure-toi, j'ai changée et je suis plus forte qu'il n'y parait maintenant. Anne-Laure… euh, _se reprit-elle aussitôt,_ Élisabeth m'aura au moins appris ça, même si je ne crois pas que je pourrai jamais m'habituer à son vrai prénom. _

La seconde discussion se tint le lendemain entre Fitzwilliam et son cousin dans les bureaux du FBI. Celle-ci se termina si mal qu'une fois rentrés chacun chez eux, les deux hommes ne pouvaient même pas envisager qu'il leur serait possible de se reparler un jour.

La troisième discussion se tint peu de temps après la seconde, dans le bureau de Fitzwilliam, au moment où Élisabeth fut convoquée par le Colonel afin de prendre connaissance avec les décisions prises par le FBI concernant son avenir. Après avoir abordé le sujet délicat qui l'intéressait tant et que le Colonel lui eut révélé que c'était William qui était venu à son secours et avait bravé les flammes pour la tirer du brasier, la jeune femme apprit qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et redevenir Élisabeth Bennet.

_-Il va de soi que vous pourrez reprendre et terminer vos études aux frais de l'état. Plus près de chez vous-même si vous le souhaitez._

_-Et Georgianna? Que… comment va-t-elle? _S'entendit-elle demander, heureuse de constater que le contrôle qu'elle avait acquis sur ses sentiments depuis sa transformation en Anne-Laure Vallier ne s'était pas perdu dans le transfert.

_-Elle va bien. Très bien même. William m'a rassuré à son sujet. Elle va bientôt reprendre ses études._

_-Avez-vous découvert pourquoi George Wickham et l'Odyssée avaient recommencé à s'intéresser à eux malgré que William ne travaillait plus sur le dossier?_

_-Oui… George ne cherchait qu'à se venger de William depuis qu'à cause de lui, vous leur aviez échappée. Dans son appartement, qui a été fouillé de fond en comble depuis sa mort, nos agents ont découvert qu'il était obsédé par William. Il rêvait de se venger de lui, _compléta-t-il en soupirant.

_-Et William?_ Osa finalement s'enquérir la jeune femme en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient parfaitement immobiles sur ses genoux.

_-William, oh, là, c'est bien plus compliqué… je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois depuis ma sortie d'hôpital. Il n'accepte pas que vous ayez été impliquée une seconde fois dans cette histoire et estime que j'aurai dû le prévenir._

_-Il a raison non?_

_-En théorie oui, mais en pratique, c'est rarement aussi clair. Si la réponse était aussi évidente, personne ne ferait jamais d'erreur et le monde ne tournerait pas aussi mal. J'ai fait un choix. Et je dois maintenant assumer les conséquences de ce choix sur mes relations avec mon cousin… _déplora Fitzwilliam, un rictus déformant ses lèvres.

_-Comme je dois assumer les miennes pour l'avoir trompé… _lâcha Élisabeth en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_-Et voilà. _

Le dernier sujet évoqué entre les deux jeunes gens fut la participation et le rôle joué dans toute cette histoire par la famille Lucas. Sur ce point-là, Fitzwilliam n'avait aucune réponse, mais il promit à Élisabeth de la prévenir s'il apprenait la vérité à ce sujet.

Se séparant de lui quelques minutes plus tard, Élisabeth eut l'impression de tirer un trait sur une partie importante d'elle-même à laquelle elle s'était habituée pour retourner dans un moule qui ne lui convenait plus et ne lui ressemblait pas.

_-Que vais-je faire maintenant? _Appréhenda-t-elle en sortant à l'air libre et en s'engouffrant dans un taxi pour regagner l'appartement qui lui avait été prêté et qu'elle allait devoir libérer au plus vite.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Qui peut répondre à Élisabeth? Que va-t-elle faire maintenant?**_

_**J'attends vos suggestions...**_

_**Miriamme**_


	14. Une impressionnante proposition

**And the Winner is... Gridaille! Vous verrez un peu plus bas pourquoi. Bonne lecture, Miriamme. Ps: le chapitre 19 est terminé, mais ce n'est pas encore le dernier...**

_**Quatorzième partie**_

Deux mois plus tard, après avoir épuisé les réserves d'énergie et de joie que lui avait apporté ses retrouvailles avec sa famille et ses amis, Élisabeth comprit qu'en reprenant sa routine antérieure à toute cette aventure elle ne serait jamais satisfaite et que continuer ainsi ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle avait perdu ses illusions sur le monde, sur la vie et sur les hommes également.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de William Darcy et avait cru qu'il partageait sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'un coup du sort les remette l'un en face de l'autre l'obligeant à comprendre qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Le William Darcy qu'elle rencontra alors (dans la peau d'Anne-Laure Vallier) était déjà fiancé. Ensuite, elle avait accordé son amitié à George Wickham qui, de surcroit, avait partagé son quotidien pendant près de deux ans pour apprendre finalement qu'il ne l'avait fréquentée que pour servir les «_**intérêts» **_de l'Odyssée. De plus, à bien y repenser, le Colonel Fitzwilliam n'avait-il pas été aimable avec elle uniquement parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée sous sa responsabilité dans le cadre de son travail? D'une certaine façon, lui aussi avait «_**l'intérêt**_» comme moteur principal.

«_Là où il y a des hommes, il y a de l'hommerie_!» philosopha-t-elle en discutant de son avenir pour la énième fois avec sa sœur aînée. _Jane_, _tu as bien de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme Charles Bingley_. _Je sais bien que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ceux que j'ai rencontrés et que tout ce qui m'est arrivée n'est dû qu'à un enchevêtrement de circonstances extraordinaires_, _mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'une partie de moi ne sera plus jamais capable de faire confiance… _

_-Lizzie, laisse le temps faire son œuvre… tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais dans six mois, un an… tu pourrais bien avoir changé d'idée…_

_-Comme j'aimerais posséder ta candeur, ton positivisme… et comme j'en veux à ton Charles de déjà t'enlever à moi en t'entraînant avec lui à Washington, _gémit Élisabeth en se renfrognant.

_-Lizzie, sa maison d'Édition se trouve aux États-Unis. Qui prend mari prend pays, c'est bien connu!_

_-Oh Jane, que vais-je devenir sans toi? Dire que vous vous mariez dans quelques jours à peine…_

_-Lizzie, je pense à ça depuis quelques jours, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rencontrer un conseiller d'orientation? Tu pourrais passer des tests? Un professionnel pourrait sans doute t'aider à trouver ta voie…_

_-Hum, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée…_

Refermant d'un geste rageur le dossier Odyssée avant de le tendre à sa secrétaire et lui demander de le ranger d'une voix autoritaire, Alexander Sauriol, directeur général du FBI, ouvrit le couvercle de son macbook pro et entra le nom de la jeune femme à laquelle il s'intéressait.

Lorsqu'une photo récente d'Élisabeth Bennet apparût sur son écran, le directeur ramassa son stylo et nota ses coordonnées sur son calepin. Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé, il éteignit son ordinateur, en rabattit le couvercle puis se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

_-Je vais être absent pour les deux prochains jours mademoiselle Bane. Je serai de retour lundi en 8, _termina Sauriol avant de quitter le bureau.

-_Bien monsieur_, le salua Valérie en le regardant refermer la porte derrière lui.

Tout en s'amusant du bruit que faisaient ses talons en heurtant les nombreuses marches de l'université de Longbourn où elle était allée s'inscrire pour rencontrer un conseiller en orientation, Élisabeth fut bien heureuse de l'effet persuasif que les atours élégants et sophistiqués qu'elle avait conservé de Anne-Laure Vallier, avaient eus sur le responsable des inscriptions.

Élisabeth avait retrouvé ses cheveux bruns bouclés, ses yeux bruns et son air plus juvénile, mais préférait de loin porter les vêtements stylés et les tailleurs qu'on lui avait imposés aux jeans et aux vêtements plus décontractés qu'elle portait avant. Elle aimait sentir le regard admiratif des hommes se poser sur elle et s'était habituée aux œillades incendiaires des femmes qui la voyaient comme une rivale.

«_Je n'aurais jamais obtenu ce rendez-vous si je m'étais présentée ici vêtue comme avant…_» s'amusa-t-elle en posant le pied sur le trottoir.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet?_ L'interpella une voix derrière son dos.

Jetant un œil derrière elle, Élisabeth fut très étonnée de constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

-_Par ici,_ reprit la voix avant qu'elle ne réalisât que celui qui s'était adressé à elle, sortait d'une voiture noire, semblable à celle à bord de laquelle, elle avait vu William Darcy s'engouffrer lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi sur le parvis de l'église, le jour où il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole bien qu'il se fut présenté au salon funéraire supposément pour la soutenir lors de l'enterrement de la famille Lucas.

Fronçant les sourcils, Élisabeth se figea, attendant qu'il reprît la parole.

_-Puis-je vous offrir un café? Il y a un certain nombre de sujet dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous,_ lui apprit-il en faisant signe à son chauffeur de poursuivre sans lui.

_-Ma mère m'a toujours dit de me méfier des étrangers… _

_-Elle a bien raison… mais d'une certaine façon, je vous connais mademoiselle Bennet… comme je connais votre autre identité, Anne-Laure Vallier, _ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser sur elle un regard admiratif.

_-Qui êtes-vous? _S'impatienta Élisabeth en reculant de quelques pas.

_-Mon nom est Alexander Sauriol, je suis le directeur général du FBI… _se présenta-t-il en lui montrant sa plaque d'identité.

_-Sacrebleu! Mais que venez-vous faire ici? Ne travaillez-vous pas à Washington?_

Le rire qu'il laissa échapper conféra à son visage un air charmant qui le changeait totalement.

_-Écoutez… mon temps est très précieux… je vous propose d'entrer ici,_ suggéra-t-il en désignant un petit restaurant tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire devant lequel ils étaient presque arrêtés, _et de prendre ce café dont j'ai absolument besoin pour lutter contre les effets du décalage horaire._

Acquiesçant à sa demande, Élisabeth le laissa passer devant elle et le suivit, nullement surprise de le voir se diriger vers la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Intriguée par la tournure extraordinaire que prenait cette journée à cause de cette rencontre, la jeune femme tenta de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur, songeant tout à coup qu'il était peut être là pour lui parler de ce qu'ils avaient découvert à propos de la famille Lucas. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles du Colonel à ce sujet.

_-Alors voilà… je suis ici parce que je suis concerné par votre avenir, _commença-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux reçu leur breuvage chaud.

-_Mon avenir?_ Lui demanda-t-elle interloquée.

_-J'ai lu le rapport rédigé par l'agent Fitzwilliam Darcy à propos de l'affaire Odyssée et comme votre nom y était mentionné à plus d'une reprise, je me suis intéressé à vous personnellement…_

_-À moi? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…_

Faisant une pause stratégique et volontaire pour mettre du sucre dans son café et ménager son effet, Alexander prit une bonne gorgée dans son bol, puis releva les yeux vers elle, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres _: Mademoiselle Bennet, savez-vous comment le FBI recrute ses agents?_

_-Euh, non, je n'en ai aucune idée…_

_-Et bien je peux déjà vous dire que nous ne les recrutons que très rarement sur les bancs d'écoles._

_-De quelle manière vous y prenez-vous alors?_

_-En étant constamment à l'affût de ce qui se passe dans le monde… nous scrutons à la loupe tous ceux que nous jugeons susceptibles de pouvoir nous aider… à un moment ou à un autre…_

_-Mais encore?_ L'encouragea Élisabeth n'osant même plus lever sa tasse tant elle craignait qu'il découvrit à quel point cette conversation la rendait nerveuse.

_-Vous possédez des qualités que nous apprécions beaucoup mademoiselle Bennet… vraiment beaucoup…_

_-Moi? _

_-Oui. Vous!_

_-Mais…_

_-N'êtes-vous pas arrivée à identifier un agent de l'Odyssée alors qu'il circulait dans la foule à la galerie d'art? _La coupa-t-il.

_-C'était facile, je l'avais déjà vu? _Réfuta-t-elle en osant enfin ramasser sa tasse et la porter à ses lèvres.

_-D'autres que vous l'avait déjà vu… nous avions trois agents sur place qui circulaient incognito, sans compter William Darcy… et aucun d'entre eux ne l'a repéré…_

_-J'ai eu de la chance… c'est tout._

_-Dans mon métier, on appelle ça du talent… mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous êtes également arrivée à décoder le message de votre amie Charlotte Lucas… _

_-Normal, il m'était adressé et puis j'étais la seule à avoir ses lettres entre les mains, _plaida-t-elle.

_-Vous vous trompez encore… nous avions une autre copie de ces lettres… nos hommes – des experts en décodage – les avaient même examinées en long et en large, sans rien découvrir._

_-Oh! Je l'ignorais._

_-Et pour finir… vous avez réussi à négocier la libération de mademoiselle Georgianna Darcy avec George Wickham._

_-Mais c'était la seule chose à faire…_

_-Certains de nos meilleurs agents n'auraient songé qu'à sauver leur peau, _déplora Alexander Sauriol en s'adossant plus confortablement sur la banquette.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, _admit Élisabeth qui avait définitivement renoncé à boire.

_-Et bien laissez-moi vous dire le fond de ma pensée… _

_-Je vous écoute…_

_-Je crois que vous devriez venir travailler pour moi._

_-Travailler pour le FBI? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?_

_-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux… Un mot de vous et j'organise votre transfert à Washington et procède à votre inscription au programme de formation de nos meilleurs agents. _

_-Une formation?_

_-Oui… c'est essentiel… vous y apprendrez à reconnaître la grande majorité des langages informatiques utilisés dans la codification des messages… vous devrez aussi vous soumettre à un entraînement physique rigoureux et apprendre à maîtriser les armes à feu et les gadgets que nous utilisons au travail… au bout d'un an… vous devriez être en mesure de participer à vos premières missions._

-_Ça alors_, s'exclama Élisabeth en se reculant sur son siège, _si je m'attendais à ça…_

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa chambre, elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire que cette rencontre avait bien eue lieue ou s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main lui rappela que l'offre de Sauriol était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse et qu'elle avait promis d'y réfléchir.

_-Je vous donne 12 heures pour vous décider_, lui avait-il mentionné tout en lui remettant sa carte d'affaire et lui avoir fait un baisemain qui n'était pas sans lui en rappeler le premier qu'elle eut jamais reçu quelques mois plus tôt par William Darcy lui-même.

«_Être_ _près de Jane et son époux_, inscrivit-elle dans la colonne des avantages qu'elle pouvait gagner en acceptant l'offre du FBI juste avant d'ajouter, _m'éloigner de William Darcy._

_-Ça devrait me permettre de l'oublier définitivement, _énonça-t-elle en soupirant profondément.

Un mois plus tard, elle discutait de tout et de rien avec sa voisine de gauche à bord d'un avion de la compagnie American Airlines. Elle avait assisté au mariage de Jane et Charles – que William Darcy n'était pas venu troubler de sa présence – les deux hommes ne s'étant pas reparlés depuis que l'agent avait reçu l'ordre de couper les ponts avec son ami éditeur.

Après avoir récupéré ses bagages, Élisabeth sauta dans un taxi, puis se rendit à l'adresse que lui avait donnée Sauriol et qui correspondait à l'endroit où elle allait loger durant les nombreux mois que dureraient sa formation.

_-Tu sais Jane, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps libre durant cette première année… mais tu auras toi-même tellement à faire avec Charles que tu n'auras même pas le temps de penser à moi ni de t'ennuyer…_

Élisabeth ne croyait pas si bien dire, le temps fila très vite, les mois se succédèrent les uns après les autres, lui donnant l'impression de vivre en accéléré et de ne jamais avoir le temps de se poser. Dès le début pourtant, elle avait acquis la certitude qu'elle était faite pour cette vie là. Qu'elle se sentait pleinement vivante uniquement lorsque le mot **action** rimait avec **danger**. Elle excellait dans plusieurs matières et se faisait remarquer pour son sang froid et sa grande rigueur.

Lorsqu'elle débuta le dernier tiers de sa formation, elle se vit contrainte de rencontrer un spécialiste afin de l'aider à déterminer où elle pourrait exercer son métier et surtout dans quelle branche elle pourrait être le plus utile au sein du FBI.

_-J'ai pris connaissance avec votre dossier de formation et des commentaires de vos professeurs… vous avez un bel avenir devant vous mademoiselle Bennet, plusieurs portes s'ouvrent devant vous… _Lui apprit le psychologue après avoir analysé ses réponses et avoir étudié son dossier.

_-Lesquelles?_

_-Vous pouvez travailler dans notre bureau où sont codés et décodés l'ensemble des messages reçus ou envoyés… vous pouvez aussi joindre les rangs des agents qui travaillent sur le terrain… mais, j'ai ici sous les yeux un document que je n'ai pas vu souvent… et qui vous recommande pour travailler sur les dossiers top secrets reliés au monde de l'espionnage et du terrorisme international._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Si j'ai vu deux certificats comme ça dans toute ma carrière, c'est beau…_

_-Euh? Qu'est-ce que vous me suggérez de faire?_

_-Oh mon rôle s'arrête ici. La décision vous appartient entièrement. Je suis là uniquement pour répondre à vos questions… je n'ai pas le droit de vous influencer…_

_-Je dois vous répondre là? Maintenant? _

_-Non bien sûr, prenez la semaine pour y penser… _

Une heure pourtant lui suffit pour se décider.

_«Qu'ai-je à perdre de toute façon? Ma dignité? Pffff! Elle a été mille fois bafouée par William Darcy et George Wickham. Ma vie alors? Pas davantage. Je sais maintenant qu'on peut la perdre à tout instant et que si ça se trouve, mourir est aussi simple que de manger, boire ou dormir. Ça se passe tellement vite. Non définitivement, je n'ai plus peur de mourir._

_Cette offre est donc ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux», _conclut-elle en arrivant chez elle, pressée de raconter cette étrange rencontre à sa sœur.

Deux mois pour jour après avoir prévenu le spécialiste qu'elle voulait joindre les rangs de l'unité anti-terroristes, Élisabeth pénétra dans le bureau ultra secret du FBI, localisé dans le quartier des affaires au centre ville de Washington. Alexander Sauriol vint l'accueillir en personne lorsqu'elle eut passé l'épreuve des détecteurs de métal et qu'elle eut décliné son identité.

_-Pour commencer, vous allez joindre la plus vaste équipe que j'ai jamais constituée pour tenter de résoudre une affaire d'espionnage dont le rayonnement est international, _lui apprit-il en lui passant la liste des agents qui faisaient déjà partie de cette équipe. Voyant la jeune femme froncer les sourcils en survolant les noms que contenait la liste, il poursuivit : _Oh oui, j'oubliais, vous connaissez certains d'entre eux. J'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes?_

_-Euh, c'est que… je suis étonnée de constater que l'agent Darcy et son cousin ne travaillent plus en Angleterre,_ déglutit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

_-Voilà bientôt six mois qu'ils sont de retour ici. Monsieur Darcy et son cousin travaillent à temps pleins sur ce nouveau dossier. _Sortant un document très épais de son tiroir de gauche, il le tendit à la jeune femme et l'informa:_ Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous confier aux bons soins de mademoiselle Valérie Bane, ma secrétaire. Elle vous fera faire le tour de nos installations et vous attribuera un local où vous pourrez vous enfermer pour étudier ce dossier. Demain matin, 8h00, une grosse réunion est prévue dans la salle de conférence. Je ne veux pas vous intimider, mais il serait préférable que vous connaissiez le dossier de fond en combles._

_-J'ai compris. _

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, bienvenue au Bureau, _termina-t-il en lui serrant officiellement la main.

Le reste de la journée, Élisabeth la passa enfermée dans un bureau à lire les quelques 1000 pages de rapports que contenait le dossier WW3. Finalement, vers 16h00, Élisabeth osa enfin émerger du bureau où elle était restée enfermée, terrorisée à l'idée de croiser William alors qu'elle était aussi fatiguée, mais aussi extrêmement préoccupée par la gravité de la situation décrite tout au long de l'épais dossier. Le nom donné au dossier lui apparût tout à coup très clair : WW3 (3e guerre mondiale).

Marchant d'un pas rapide et tentant d'éviter de se faire remarquer, Élisabeth alla rapporter le dossier à la secrétaire du directeur puis lui demanda de quelle manière elle pouvait quitter l'édifice sans déranger personne.

-_Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser votre badge, il est prêt, _mentionna-t-elle en le lui remettant._ Vous n'avez qu'à faire glisser le code barre dans le lecteur et la porte se déverrouillera automatiquement. Rentrez chez vous maintenant. Et surtout, reposez-vous. Demain sera une journée complètement folle. Le dossier WW3 est l'un des plus gros que nous ayons jamais eu à traiter. Vous serez très nombreux ici demain matin à 8h00. Bonne chance en tout cas._

Après avoir remercié la jeune femme, Élisabeth s'empressa de rentrer chez elle et de laisser un message à sa sœur à qui elle avait bien hâte de raconter sa journée.

-_Je l'savais_, soupira Jane à l'autre bout du fil. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer de la librairie de Charles dont elle était devenue la gérante du personnel et avait compris que sa sœur cadette avait eut vent de la nouvelle simplement par le ton inquiet qu'elle avait décelé dans sa voix. _Oui, William et Charles ont mangé ensemble la semaine dernière…_

-_Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?_ Bredouilla Élisabeth.

_-Parce que jusqu'à hier soir, je croyais, tout comme Charles d'ailleurs, que William n'était ici que de passage, _se justifia-t-elle.

_-Alors qu'il est là pour un an minimum, _compléta Élisabeth d'une voix maussade.

_-C'est ça oui. Tu l'as vu au travail? _Lui demanda enfin Jane.

_-Non, il était absent du bureau aujourd'hui… mais je le verrai demain. On va travailler sur le même dossier, _déplora Élisabeth.

_-Oh!_

_-Ouais… comme tu dis…_

_-Ton patron connaît-il votre passé commun? _

_-Il sait que nous nous connaissons… tout est dans mon dossier Jane._

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai… et bien. Tu te sens comment?_

_-Ça va aller… je crois. _

_-Tu vas m'appeler demain soir… pour me raconter ta journée…_

_-Promis… _ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ce soir-là, par contre, la grande assurance d'Élisabeth l'avait définitivement abandonnée. Elle mangea sans appétit son plat favori, fut incapable de se détendre même dans son bain chaud, puis ne cessa de se retourner dans son lit, les pensées toutes orientées vers William Darcy dont les deux visages (l'un angélique et l'autre diabolique) se superposaient dans son esprit.

Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle réalisa que celui-ci pourrait bien avoir autant de mal qu'elle à s'habituer à sa nouvelle image. Élisabeth et Anne-Laure étaient soudées l'une à l'autre à l'intérieur d'elle-même maintenant.

«_Je copierai son attitude_, décida-t-elle, _s'il m'ignore, je l'ignorerai, s'il vient me parler, je lui répondrai sur le même ton que lui.»_

Une fois entrée dans la bâtisse plus tôt que nécessaire, Élisabeth fut très sensible à tous les regards qu'elle croisait. Elle venait tout juste d'apercevoir un groupe de nouvelles recrues et se dirigeait vers elles lorsqu'elle le vit qui sortait du bureau d'Alexander Sauriol. Il semblait pressé. Comprenant qu'elle s'était figée en le voyant apparaître, Élisabeth s'estima très chanceuse qu'il ne s'occupât aucunement de ce qui l'entourait. Il avançait d'un pas déterminé et pénétra dans la salle de réunion, une pile de dossiers sous le bras. Élisabeth recommença à respirer, puis accéléra le pas pour aller rejoindre son groupe d'amis, comptant sur eux pour pénétrer dans la salle sans être vue par lui. Une fois rendue à l'intérieur, elle repéra l'agent Darcy dans la seconde rangée, la tête plongée dans un dossier et en profita pour aller s'asseoir vers le fond de la salle.

Reconnaissant finalement le Colonel et un jeune agent qu'elle avait déjà vu alors qu'ils allèrent s'installer tout près de William, Élisabeth se félicita d'avoir songé à se mettre derrière lui.

«_William se serait donc réconcilié avec Charles et avec son cousin»_, comprit Élisabeth en les voyant discuter l'un avec l'autre et surveiller tous ceux qui entraient dans la pièce, _pas besoin d'être un devin, pour deviner qu'en ce qui me concerne, le pardon n'est même pas à l'ordre du jour»_ soupira-t-elle avant d'ouvrir d'un geste rageur le dossier que lui avait remis la secrétaire de Sauriol en entrant dans la pièce.

Une minute plus tard, un écran descendit du plafond et le silence régna tant et aussi longtemps qu'Alexander Sauriol ne fut pas prêt à prendre la parole. Faisant signe au technicien assis à l'arrière de la salle, le directeur se tourna vers l'écran où tout le monde regardait maintenant le sigle choisit par le Bureau pour le dossier WW3.

Après avoir mentionné que ce projet était le plus important dossier de sa carrière, que non seulement la vie du Président était menacée, mais que le but ultime des terroristes était de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, Sauriol fit l'inventaire des indices déjà rassemblés par le Bureau et pouvant les mener vers le ou les auteur(s) des menaces proférées envers le Président. Il expliqua ensuite brièvement comment il comptait répartir les agents et assigner les tâches.

-_De nouvelles recrues s'étant jointes à vous, il va de soi que celles-ci se verront attribuer un tuteur qu'elles devront suivre et aider afin de mener à bien cette mission. Chers agents, _s'adressa-t-il directement au groupe d'hommes et de femmes assis dans les premières rangées_, ne faites pas l'erreur de sous estimer ces nouveaux membres. Ils ne sont pas là uniquement pour vous observer. Dès que j'aurai terminé de répondre à vos questions, vous pourrez quitter la salle et aller consulter la liste de vos équipes respectives de même que le nom de l'agent en probation dont vous serez responsable dans le cadre de cette mission._

_Vers 10h30, vous vous retrouverez donc en équipe pour la première fois dans les différents locaux qui vous auront été assignés. Votre première tâche de groupe sera de désigner celui ou celle qui viendra remettre quotidiennement à ma secrétaire un compte rendu de vos activités._

Après avoir répondu patiemment à près d'une vingtaine de question provenant surtout des nouvelles recrues qui entouraient Élisabeth, Alexander Sauriol, intervint à nouveau.

_-Pardonnez-moi, puisque l'ensemble de vos questions portent sur le fonctionnement des équipes de travail, je vous invite donc à rejoindre ces dites équipes sans tarder et à questionner directement vos tuteurs. Ceux-ci sont bien préparés pour pourront vous répondre bien mieux que moi._

Élisabeth attendit sagement que William eut quitté la salle, avant de se lever et suivre les rangs serrés que formaient les nouvelles recrues tandis qu'elles émettaient des hypothèses concernant l'équipe à laquelle elles se joindraient, chacun espérant se retrouver le plus près possible de son champ d'expertise.

La plupart des agents permanents étant déjà partis pour se rendre dans les différentes salles de réunions, Élisabeth attendit que chacun de ses collègues eût satisfait sa curiosité puis s'approcha de la feuille qui pendouillait maintenant sur le babillard, retenue uniquement en son coin supérieur gauche.

Après avoir survolé la liste une première puis une seconde fois après avoir constaté que son nom n'y figurait pas, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle était seule dans le corridor et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, espérant qu'il ne s'agirait qu'un d'un oubli de sa part.

«_Vous_ _n'êtes que deux seules recrues historiquement à avoir reçu ce genre de certificat_, se souvint-elle d'avoir entendu de la bouche même d'Alexander Sauriol lors de sa dernière rencontre avec lui, _il ne m'a certainement pas oublié… sans doute veut-il me confier un autre dossier, _songea-t-elle, tandis qu'elle marchait en direction son bureau d'un pas assuré.

Ne pouvant compter sur la secrétaire du directeur puisque celle-ci brillait par son absence, Élisabeth s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau, la main posée sur la poignée, se demandant encore si elle pouvait oui ou non se permettre d'entrer.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet?_ L'interpela finalement la secrétaire en apparaissant à l'autre bout du corridor.

La saluant de la tête, Élisabeth interpréta le geste de la main que lui fit Valérie Bane, comme une invitation à pénétrer dans le bureau de Sauriol, ouvrit la porte et sursauta en le découvrant en compagnie de William Darcy.

_-Oh, pardon!_ Déglutit-elle en faisant volte-face.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, venez, _l'invita Alexander Sauriol tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau et que mademoiselle Bane apparaissait toute essoufflée.

_-Pardonnez-moi patron, _débuta celle-ci, _mademoiselle Bennet a mal interprété le signe que je lui faisais de loin._

Jetant un œil en direction de William, Élisabeth ne fut nullement étonnée de le voir se rembrunir lorsque Sauriol ordonna à sa secrétaire de les laisser seuls tous les trois.

-_Venez vous asseoir avec nous Élisabeth_, l'invita-t-il en s'installant dans le seul fauteuil à une place, l'obligeant à s'installer à côté de William, _après tout, vous vous connaissez tous les deux._

Se contentant de saluer l'agent Darcy d'un léger signe de tête, Élisabeth prit place à ses côtés et garda les yeux rivés sur le directeur.

_-Monsieur, la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous voir, c'est que j'ai constaté que mon nom n'apparaissait pas sur la liste des équipes qui ont été constituées pour le dossier WW3 et je me demandais…_

_-S'il s'agissait d'une erreur, _compléta Sauriol en jetant un œil entendu en direction de William qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'entrée de la jeune femme.

_-C'est ça oui_, soupira-t-elle.

-_Et bien…_ débuta-t-il tout en se levant et allant poser une main sur l'épaule de William pour attirer son attention, _je me félicite de ta présence William, puisque j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur cette décision que j'ai prise hier soir concernant mademoiselle Bennet_.

_-Je ne ferai donc partie d'aucune équipe?_ S'inquiéta la jeune femme, sentant pour la première fois le regard scrutateur de William se poser sur elle.

_-En fait, j'ai pensé créer un poste totalement différent pour vous._

_-Mais pourquoi?_

_-C'est contraire au protocole de ne pas avoir d'observations à faire, il lui faut un tuteur, _s'objecta William en se redressant sur le fauteuil.

_-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de tuteur… et puis là où j'ai l'intention de la placer, elle pourra observer bien des choses, mais sous un angle différent, _lui expliqua Sauriol sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

_-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à… _se renfrogna définitivement William.

_-Oui, et je suis très fier de cette idée_, mentionna Sauriol en haussant les sourcils.

_-J'aimerais bien avoir mon mot à dire moi aussi… si vous vouliez bien m'expl…._

-_C'est moi qui serai votre tuteur, _la coupa Sauriol, tout sourire_, c'est moi que vous observerez à partir de maintenant. C'est également moi que vous suivrez dans mes missions, _lui résuma-t-il.

-_C'est beaucoup trop dangereux,_ s'objecta William avec emphase en se tournant vers Élisabeth, soulagé de la découvrir aussi étonnée que lui.

_-C'est dangereux pour tout le monde, _rétorqua Sauriol.

_-Mais vous n'avez pas le temps de vous charger vous même d'une élève… faites-la travailler sur ce genre d'affaire si vous voulez, mais laissez quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger. Qu'elle ait un tuteur moins important surtout._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Vous possédez trop d'informations confidentielles… Si, au cours de cette mission elle est faite prisonnière, elle risque de révéler tous vos secrets, _plaida finalement William.

Extrêmement irritée par l'attitude de William, Élisabeth vint pour intervenir lorsque Sauriol reprit la parole, _très bien. Je voulais ton avis William et je te remercie de me l'avoir donné. Maintenant, sache que non seulement cette décision est déjà prise, mais qu'elle prendra effet dès que tu auras franchi la porte de mon bureau. _

Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir, l'agent en question se leva d'un seul mouvement, n'accorda pas un seul regard à la jeune femme et franchit la distance qui le séparait de la porte d'un pas rapide. Il venait tout juste de l'atteindre lorsque Sauriol s'adressa à lui d'une voix glaciale.

_-Agent Darcy, je m'attends à ce que mon observatrice soit traitée avec tout le respect dû à son statut et que vous l'assistiez au meilleur de vos connaissances chaque fois qu'elle aura besoin de vous ou de tout autre agent, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?_

_-C'est très clair monsieur, _répondit William juste avant de fermer la porte.

_-Alors, mademoiselle Bennet, de votre côté dites-moi donc ce que pensez-vous de cette idée? _S'enquit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

… _**À suivre…**_

_**Le dossier WW3 va lier nos deux héros... mais ils ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines... enfin. Depuis le temps. Vous le savez déjà... Alors, vos commentaires? Ne soyez pas timides. Amitiés à toutes, Miriamme.**_


	15. Dix contre un pour Bennet

**Tout d'abord, merci pour à mes fidèles commentatrices et ou lectrices. Merci de prendre quelques instants pour me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire à la Jason Bourne ou James Bond. Voyez maintenant comment se passent les débuts d'Élisabeth en tant qu'observatrice de Sauriol... et - pour reprendre les termes de l'une d'entre vous - sa cohabitation avec William Darcy.**_** Bonne lecture: Miriamme.**_

_**Quinzième partie**_

_-Je suis du même avis que l'agent Darcy. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de me donner autant de responsabilités alors que j'ai aussi peu d'expérience et que je devrai diriger des agents qui en ont autant._

_-Comme vous êtes modeste… _enchaîna-t-il en se mettant à faire les cents pas devant elle.

_-Monsieur le directeur, ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on a beau avoir été formés pour venir à bout de tâches dont le mode est qualitatif et quantitatif, jamais au cours de notre formation, on ne nous a enseigné ce qu'il fallait savoir pour diriger un projet de cette envergure, _lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

_-Vos craintes et votre questionnement sont tout à fait justifiés, Élisabeth. Et c'est justement pourquoi ce genre de décision me revient. C'est ma prérogative de directeur. J'ai décidé que vous alliez devenir mon observatrice personnelle. À compter de ce jour, vous allez me suivre pour toute la durée de votre dernier stage._

_-Pendant tout le mois à venir?_

_-Oui, c'est exactement ça. _

_-Mais…_

_-Que les choses soient claires par contre, _la coupa-t-il,_ vous n'êtes pas ma secrétaire j'en ai déjà une et elle est excellente. Non, votre rôle sera de me seconder et, plus encore de me remplacer lorsque je ne serai pas là. De plus, quoi qu'en dise l'agent Darcy ou n'importe quel autre agent, si une décision doit être prise en mon absence… c'est vous qui la prendrez et personne d'autre._

_-C'est que…._

_-Je n'ai pas terminé, _la coupa-t-il à nouveau_, au terme de cette période d'observations, j'envisage déjà de vous engager dans mon équipe._

_-Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça, _admit Élisabeth, soufflée.

-_Quand à l'agent Darcy, je me dois de vous mettre en garde, _reprit-il en la dévisageant avec attention_, je sais que vous avez un passé commun. William refuse d'en parler et je ne vous questionnerai pas non plus puisque je me suis laissé dire que tout était terminé, mais apprenez pour votre gouverne qu'en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, il n'y a qu'une seule règle qui s'applique au Bureau et c'est que je dois être prévenu si des agents entretiennent une relation. _

_-Je comprends et je peux vous assurer que j'en prends bonne note, _lui promit la jeune femme, incapable de ne pas se ressentir une bonne dose de frustration à l'idée que William et le directeur puissent avoir abordé ce sujet ensemble. La phrase que Sauriol avait utilisé aurait pu être écrite sur une bannière ou reprise dans une chanson populaire, tant Élisabeth ne cessait de la réentendre dans sa tête : «_je me suis laissé dire que tout était terminé_».

_-Après tout, les sentiments ne sont-ils pas les pires conseillers qu'on puisse avoir lorsqu'on est en danger? _Poursuivit le Directeur,inconscient de la pagaille qui régnait dans les pensées de la jeune femme alors qu'elle le fixait sans le voir.

_-Élisabeth?_

_-Oui monsieur, _se secoua-t-elle juste avant de poursuivre, _ce qu'il y a c'est que, je m'inquiète un peu de la réaction des autres agents. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont accueillir cette nouvelle?_

_-J'en fais mon affaire. Il est bien évident que vous aurez à faire face à un manque d'enthousiasme à certaines occasions et que devant vous, ils diront certainement des choses qu'ils tairaient normalement s'ils étaient devant un supérieur hiérarchique, mais tout cela est normal. Ça vous permettra justement de voir si vous êtes assez résistante pour un poste de direction et si vous êtes capable de supporter le stress qui vient avec._

_-Merci monsieur. Je suis très touchée par cette offre. Je vais tout faire pour mériter votre confiance…_

_-Très bien. Vous prendrez place ici même sur ce bureau, _lui apprit-il en désignant le meuble qui était derrière elle et qui n'était même pas visible à cause de nombreuses piles de livres qui l'encombrait,_ comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je ne veux pas que mes agents vous confondent avec une secrétaire. De plus, vous devrez passer un peu de temps avec Valérie afin qu'elle vous explique comment fonctionne son système de classement. _

_-Très bien. Je vais aller la voir sans tarder._

_-Très bien mademoiselle Bennet. Et surtout merci de vous montrer aussi courageuse. Oh, en passant, ne vous formalisez pas si je passe constamment du tutoiement au vouvoiement. La seule chose à laquelle je peux m'engager, c'est que devant les autres, je vous appellerai mademoiselle Bennet et que dans l'enceinte du bureau que nous allons partager, je passerai constamment de l'un à l'autre… _

_-Ça me va monsieur…_

Aussitôt qu'elle se retrouva hors de son bureau, Élisabeth alla trouver la secrétaire du directeur et lui répéta les consignes de Sauriol.

-_Pour le bureau,_ _Alexander m'avait déjà demandé de le dégager mademoiselle Bennet_, la prévint Valérie en lui offrant un large sourire, _mais je sais maintenant pourquoi._ _Allez donc chercher vos effets personnels pendant que je m'occupe de vous faire de la place._

Revenant cinq minutes plus tard avec ses deux boîtes dans les mains, Élisabeth remercia sa bonne étoile qui lui avait épargné de rencontrer «_une certaine personne_». Elle frappa trois petits coups sur la porte du bureau d'Alexander, puis pénétra après avoir entendu la voix de Valérie qui s'adressait à elle de l'intérieur.

_-Alexander est sorti pour dîner. Il vous laisse le champ libre pour vous installer et vous a remis un horaire détaillé pour les deux prochains jours._

_-Je croyais que je devais le suivre tout le temps,_ marmonna Élisabeth après avoir jeté un œil sur la liste exhaustive qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-_Oui et bien, à l'exclusion de vos passages au gymnase et de quelques petites recherches qu'il veut que vous accomplissiez,_ _vous le suivrez tout le temps_, lui expliqua Valérie.

Lorsque Sauriol revint une heure plus tard, il ordonna à Élisabeth de prendre le temps d'aller manger, puis lui confia une pile de dossiers confidentiels qu'elle aurait à étudier attentivement par la suite.

-_Il s'agit du dossier de tous nos agents permanents,_ lui expliqua-t-il en la voyant hausser les sourcils, _vous devez absolument vous familiariser avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Ça devient utile surtout lorsqu'on doit former des équipes de travail. Une fois qu'on connaît leur histoire personnelle, on sait quels agents sont compatibles et ceux qu'on doit éviter de placer en équipe._

_-Très bien! Je vais y jeter un œil immédiatement après avoir mangé, _lui apprit-elle en posant la volumineuse pile de dossiers sur le bureau aussi rapidement que si celle-ci lui avait brûlé les mains.

_-Vous savez mademoiselle Bennet, nous sommes responsables de tous nos agents. Plus on en sait sur eux, mieux on arrive à les protéger… Mais le plus difficile, c'est de trouver comment les protéger d'eux-mêmes. Aucune de ces décisions n'est facile à prendre toutefois… _

Comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion – même s'il n'évoquait pas directement la présence imprévue de William Darcy à Longbourn et qui l'avait obligé à lui ordonner de s'éloigner et même à lui retirer le dossier Odyssée – Élisabeth acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la porte afin de se rendre à la cafétéria.

Après s'être servi un bol de soupe aux légumes et une petite salade verte sur un plateau, Élisabeth alla s'asseoir à la même table que plusieurs de ses collègues étudiants. Ceux-ci étaient très excités et ne cessaient de comparer leurs tuteurs entre eux.

_-Et toi Élisabeth, qui est ton tuteur finalement?_

_-Alexander Sauriol, _mentionna-t-elle tout en prenant une première cuillérée de soupe.

_-Sauriol? Sauriol comme dans le grand patron?_ S'étouffa presque Linh, une collègue vietnamienne avec qui Élisabeth avait presque toujours été en compétition durant la formation.

_-Ouais. Mais ne me demande pas de t'expliquer le «pourquoi du comment». Je n'en sais pas plus que toi._

_-Fichtre, _s'indigna l'un des garçons, _T'en as de la chance, _ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il y voyait autre chose que de la chance.

«_Nous y voilà!»_ songea Élisabeth avant de hausser les épaules, sourire et recommencer à manger silencieusement, espérant décourager tout ceux qui voudrait s'exprimer de la même manière que ce jeune homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté à l'école et qu'elle n'avait même d'ailleurs jamais apprécié.

De retour dans le bureau qu'elle partageait désormais avec Sauriol, Valérie avait déjà terminé de tout organiser afin qu'elle puisse se brancher sur le fichier central du Bureau en utilisant un code administratif comme seul possédait son tuteur. Après avoir appris comment accéder aux fichiers confidentiels et maîtrisé comment faire des recherches dans les différentes bases de données, Élisabeth éteignit son portable et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils dans la section salon et commença à étudier les dossiers des agents permanents.

«_Je commence ou je termine par le sien_, se demanda-t-elle avant de prendre sa décision et de faire glisser le dossier de William en dessous de la pile, incapable de se débarrasser de l'impression qu'elle avait de commettre une indiscrétion en s'y intéressant de trop près.

Après avoir scruté et étudié plus de la moitié des dossiers, elle savait maintenant où diriger son attention pour comprendre plus rapidement à quel type d'agent elle avait affaire. Elle abordait chaque nouveau dossier en suivant la même routine. Elle commençait systématiquement par prendre connaissance avec les habiletés spécifiques de chacun, jetait un œil rapide sur les problèmes qu'il ou qu'elle avait rencontrés lors de certaines missions ou enquêtes, puis terminait en lisant attentivement les notes personnelles rédigées par Sauriol.

Le dossier du Colonel fut celui dans lequel elle découvrit un certificat semblable à celui dont lui avait parlé le psychologue qui avait pour tâche d'évaluer les candidats. «_Je n'en ai vu que deux comme celui-là_» lui avait-il assuré à ce moment-là. «_Pas étonnant que le Colonel fasse partie de l'élite des agents alors_» comprit-elle. Le reste de son histoire ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu de sa bouche, si ce n'est qu'elle ignorait totalement comment interpréter ce que Sauriol avait écrit un peu plus loin à son propos.

«_Ce sujet __**serait susceptible de **__nous cacher des choses… mon instinct me dit qu'il faut le garder à l'œil. Je ne serais pas étonné de le voir marcher dans les pas de __**GW **__un de ces jours». _

L'œil d'Élisabeth resta longtemps accroché aux lettres majuscules surlignées à l'aide d'un marqueur jaune fluo. Elle songea alors immédiatement à George Wickham et se promit d'interroger Sauriol à propos de cette annotation particulièrement troublante dont il était l'auteur.

Repoussant d'une main déterminée les dossiers qui se trouvaient juste dessous celui de Fitzwilliam, Élisabeth ramassa celui de son cousin, tout à coup pressée de connaître l'opinion de son tuteur sur l'homme dont elle se souciait tout de même hors des limites de la raison.

Après la description physique et psychologique qu'elle aurait très bien pu rédiger elle-même tant celles-ci étaient fidèles avec ce qu'elle appréciait déjà chez l'homme, Élisabeth fit une découverte qui apporta un éclairage nouveau sur les propos tenus par Georgianna puis par Wickham un peu plus tard lorsque les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux captives dans l'un des nombreux repères de l'Odyssée. Selon le rapport rédigé par William lui-même (Élisabeth reconnaissait sa calligraphie à certaines particularités amusantes comme sa manie d'oublier les barres sur le T et les points sur les I, signe également que ce texte avait été rédigé très rapidement et qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se relire), Élisabeth apprit que les deux hommes avaient tous les deux fréquenté l'école où elle avait elle-même été formée et qu'ils eurent également l'habitude de se fréquenter en dehors du travail.

«_Après plusieurs mois de formation,_ poursuivait William, _George en vint à prendre trop au sérieux la rivalité qui s'était installée entre nous deux. Je tentai de lui en parler et de le mettre en garde, mais je n'arrivai pas à lui faire entendre raison. _

_Deux mois plus tard, lorsque Georgianna vint me rejoindre pour passer le temps des fêtes avec moi, je profitai de sa présence pour lui présenter quelques uns de mes collègues dont George Wickham. Une fois Georgianna repartie en Angleterre et les cours recommencés de notre côté, je constatai un changement majeur chez George. Après avoir refusé de sortir avec notre petit groupe d'amis comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire les vendredis soirs, il s'est ensuite mis à sauter certaines rencontres avec notre équipe de travail._

_Personne n'osait rien dire évidemment. Puis, lorsque l'un d'entre nous alla prévenir le directeur de l'école, George fut convoqué, sévèrement réprimandé puis planifia de se venger de moi, certain que la plainte m'était imputable. _

_Lorsqu'il fut finalement renvoyé de l'école deux mois plus tard, cela correspondait presque jour pour jour au moment où Georgianna avait planifié de séjourner à Washington pour venir fêter Pâques avec moi. George connaissait mon horaire et profita de la soirée où il me savait en compagnie de mes compagnons d'étude pour se rendre à mon appartement et surprendre Georgianna. Ma pauvre sœur, n'étant pas au fait de son renvoi de l'école n'avait aucune raison de se méfier de lui et l'invita à entrer. Heureusement pour elle, notre séance de travail fut exceptionnellement écourtée, me permettant d'arriver chez moi assez tôt pour surprendre George avant qu'il ne s'en prît à elle._

Le dernier paragraphe rédigé par le jeune homme relatait la suite des événements et mentionnait à quel point sa sœur et lui s'étaient brouillés immédiatement après qu'il eut forcé Wickham à quitter leur domicile, à cause des tendres sentiments que Georgianna avait tout de même développés pour lui.

«_Ce n'est que bien après que George Wickham fut passé dans le camp ennemi que ma sœur comprit enfin à quel point elle était passée à deux doigts du drame_, _puis accepta enfin de me revoir, _concluait William avant d'ajouter sa signature puis la date.

_«Je ne fus donc pas la première femme à me retrouver coincée entre ces deux hommes» _songea Élisabeth qui réalisait du coup que personne n'était mieux placée qu'elle pour comprendre à la fois William et Georgianna puisqu'elle-même avait été abusée par le double visage de Wickham.

Tournant la feuille dont elle venait de terminer la lecture pour la poser à l'envers sur la pile de gauche, Élisabeth chercha des yeux, le formulaire usuel sur lequel se retrouvaient immanquablement les commentaires personnels de Sauriol. Comme celui-ci se trouvait à la toute fin du dossier, elle le parcourut rapidement, étonnée qu'il ne contienne rien de négatif. Jetant un œil sur la date inscrite au bas de celui-ci, Élisabeth réalisa que sa rédaction était antérieure à sa rencontre avec William Darcy.

«_Pour quelle raison son dossier ne serait-il pas à jour?»_ s'interrogea-t-elle avant d'inscrire directement la question dans son calepin certaine que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle oublierait de le demander à son tuteur.

Après avoir survolé les six derniers dossiers dans lesquels se trouvait celui du plus jeune agent du FBI (qu'elle avait déjà rencontré lorsqu'elle était blonde et se nommait Anne-Laure) et se souvint qu'elle l'avait trouvé très sympathique, malgré sa grande timidité. Le dernier dossier qu'elle examina fut le seul à la faire rire aux éclats. Sauriol avait une manière tout à fait amusante de décrire un dénommé William Collins dans un texte plutôt long et humoristique où il comparait l'agent à un rongeur. Jetant au passage un œil sur sa photo avant de refermer le dossier, Élisabeth fut bien obligée de lui donner raison. Physiquement parlant, cet agent n'avait pas été choyé par la nature. Petit, replet, il avait vraiment tout d'un rat.

-_Peter Pettigrow_» projeta-t-elle en direction du mur qui lui faisait face, éclatant de rire lorsque le nom de l'homme qui se transformait en rat dans Harry Potter lui revint porté par l'écho de sa voix.

Toujours seule dans la pièce puisque Sauriol n'était pas revenu après l'heure du lunch, Élisabeth se leva, grimaça en découvrant à quel point ses membres étaient ankylosés, puis alla déposer la pile de dossiers directement sur le bureau de son tuteur. Revenant vers celui sur lequel ses effets personnels étaient encore posés, Élisabeth les rangea sommairement, puis s'empara de la grille horaire que lui avait remise Valérie.

«_Heureusement que ma journée commencera avec une séance d'entraînement. Il faut absolument que je bouge_, admit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte après avoir réalisé qu'il était plus de 18h00, _aucune chance que William soit encore au bureau_», s'encouragea-t-elle avant de ramasser sa bourse, sortir son badge et marcher vers la porte en reproduisant le pas très assuré qu'Anne-Laure l'avait aidée à développer.

**Le lendemain : 8h00**

Rejoignant l'ensemble des tutrices et des stagiaires dans le vestiaire réservé aux femmes dès 7h45 le lendemain matin, Élisabeth comprit que presque toutes ses anciennes collègues d'étude étaient au fait de sa situation on ne peut plus particulière. Roulant des yeux en constatant que les conversations se tarissaient dès qu'elle se pointait le bout du nez, Élisabeth ramassa son Ipod, le mit en marche, plaça ses écouteurs et se rendit dans la salle de gym où de nombreux agents étaient déjà en sueur ou en bonne voie d'y arriver. L'entraîneur que Valérie lui avait présenté la veille la salua d'un hochement de tête et lui désigna la section où se trouvaient les instruments qu'elle devait utiliser en premier.

Après avoir réglé le vélo stationnaire, Élisabeth se mit à pédaler tout en jetant un œil discret sur tous ceux qui étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner. Après avoir pédalé pendant assez longtemps, elle arrêta son vélo et se dirigea là où se trouvait le second instrument de son programme. Grimpant sur le tapis de marche rapide, elle s'apprêtait à sélectionner une nouvelle chanson sur son Ipod lorsque des cris et de rires attirèrent son attention. Jetant un œil derrière elle, elle fut étonnée de découvrir un attroupement.

-_10$ que Will l'emporte sur Luc_, hurla un premier témoin.

-_Je double la mise,_ scanda un autre agent qui se mit à inciter les autres à se prononcer.

Revenant sur ses pas, Élisabeth s'approcha de l'attroupement et comprit aux bruits qui émergeaient du centre bien avant de les apercevoir que William Darcy et l'entraîneur du gymnase étaient engagés dans un combat corps à corps.

Reconnaissant le Colonel dans le lot des spectateurs, Élisabeth rebroussa chemin et retourna sur son tapis, déplorant que ce type d'épreuves fasse partie du programme d'entraînement.

«_Chaque matin, plusieurs agents sont mis à l'épreuve. C'est l'entraîneur qui décide contre qui il veut battre. Vous serez sélectionnée Élisabeth, nous le sommes tous un moment où à un autre»._

Tout en se mettant à marcher d'un pas normal, Élisabeth entendit le Colonel encourager William à travers les cris enthousiastes de tous les autres spectateurs. Amusée, mais également légèrement gênée, Élisabeth surveilla l'évolution du combat du coin de l'œil.

La bataille amicale se termina sur la victoire de l'agent Darcy. Se désintéressant de la suite des choses, Élisabeth augmenta le volume de son Ipod de même que la vitesse de son tapis et ajusta son pas pour suivre la cadence. Elle ne fut donc pas consciente qu'un autre combat débutait derrière elle, impliquant l'entraîneur et un autre agent. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas que les yeux de l'agent Darcy revenaient se poser sur elle bien plus souvent que sur les deux combattants. Ce dernier était en effet impressionné par l'excellence de sa condition physique et ne pouvait faire autrement que de comparer l'image de force et de contrôle qu'elle dégageait actuellement à l'impression de fragilité qui avait toujours fait partie de celle qu'elle était autrefois. La seconde bataille cessa quelques minutes plus tard, accordant cette fois-ci la victoire à l'entraîneur. Beau joueur, le perdant prit le temps de se relever et s'approcha de Luc pour lui serrer la main.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet va-t-elle relever mon défi?_ Lâcha l'entraîneur en s'approchant d'elle.

-_Pardon_? S'enquit Élisabeth en retirant ses écouteurs et arrêtant son tapis.

_-À votre tour agent Bennet_, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'encourager à le suivre.

_-Euh, je ne suis pas assez réchauffée,_ plaida-t-elle, tandis que des voix étaient déjà en train d'organiser les prochains paris.

-_10 contre 1 que Luc l'emporte, _scandaient déjà la majorité des agents permanents.

Devinant à son regard qu'elle cherchait encore une façon d'échapper au combat, Luc fit signe à ses deux assistants de l'emmener de force, précédant le trio de quelques pas et forçant les autres agents à s'écarter.

-_Non, je ne suis pas prête_, répétait inlassablement Élisabeth tout en se débattant vigoureusement, portée par les rires et les applaudissements de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage.

Lorsque les deux colosses la lâchèrent sur le tapis central, Élisabeth prit immédiatement la posture de défense requise car elle savait bien que pour remporter la victoire, l'entraîneur n'aurait qu'à l'immobiliser au sol pendant 10 secondes. Elle esquiva les premiers coups de pieds qu'il envoya dans sa direction en utilisant les techniques apprises lors de sa formation puis se demanda comment profiter de la fatigue qui ralentissait immanquablement ses mouvements. Finalement, profitant d'un moment de faiblesse son adversaire, Élisabeth enchaîna une série de prises et réussit à le clouer au sol sous l'œil admiratif de ses deux assistants. Le Colonel joignit son rire aux nombreux spectateurs puis chercha son cousin des yeux. Ne le trouvant pas, il salua ses voisins puis se dirigea vers le vestiaire des hommes, certain que William se trouverait déjà sous la douche.

-_Alors c'est vrai cette rumeur?_ Demanda-t-il à William alors qu'il le rejoignait dans les douches communes.

_-Laquelle? _

_-Celle qui dit qu'Élisabeth va observer Sauriol?_

_-Oui, effectivement, _répondit William en fermant l'entrée d'eau d'un geste qui trahissait sa mauvaise humeur.

_-Wow, elle en a fait du chemin depuis l'Odyssée… qui l'eut crû_, s'extasia Fitzwilliam.

_-En effet. _

-_Pourquoi as-tu quitté la salle de gym? Tu avais peur qu'elle se fasse démolir? _S'intéressa-t-il ensuite.

-_Au contraire… je m'imaginais moi-même lui administrant une bonne correction_, admit le jeune homme en terminant de s'essuyer vigoureusement.

_-Une psychanalyse, ça te tente? _L'interrogea son cousin.

_-J'ai déjà donné Fitz… _lâcha-t-il avant de pousser un profond soupir et ajouter :_ Elle a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien._

_-Will, tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu n'auras jamais à regretter de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'entendre sa version des faits… d'écouter son explication._

_-Le pardon ne vient pas toujours de pair avec la compréhension, _philosopha-t-il de très mauvaise foi.

_-Tu l'aurais fait toi à sa place? _

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu aurais désobéi aux ordres?_

_-Je ne crois pas._

_-Elle a su faire en sorte que ta sœur s'en sorte indemne._

_-Mais elle ne lui a plus jamais fait signe depuis…_

_-Mais parce que c'est ta sœur justement. C'est toi qu'elle cherchait à éviter… pas Georgianna. Mais tu as raison, assez c'est assez…. Je ne m'en mêle plus. Tu as tout intérêt à t'accommoder de sa présence ou vous souffrirez tous les deux car vous allez avoir à travailler ensemble très bientôt._

_-J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place._

_«Je ne changerais pas de place avec lui pour un royaume,» _songea Fitzwilliam en coupant l'eau à son tour.

Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth étudiait d'épais dossiers que Sauriol tenait à ce qu'elle maîtrise afin de l'aider à décoder un message qu'il croyait en lien avec le dossier WW3. Le premier dossier contenait un regroupement d'articles parut dans un journal Iranien et dans lesquels il soupçonnait que les terroristes se transmettaient de l'information. Le second dossier, présentait les noms et les descriptions des hommes qui étaient considérés comme suspects et susceptibles d'appartenir à la cellule terroriste du même réseau.

Vers 11h30, les yeux fatigués, Élisabeth quittait le bureau du patron pour aller manger et en profiter pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse adjacente à la cafétéria. Elle alla se commander un jus de fruit et une salade et constata que presque tous ses anciens collègues d'étude la regardaient avec méfiance. Elle passa devant eux, leur adressa tout de même un signe de la main et continua vers la terrasse nullement surprise du peu de réponses que son geste avait récoltées. Finalement, une jeune agente nommée Rosa quitta les autres et vint se joindre à elle.

_-Je peux te parler?_ L'aborda-t-elle en arrivant devant la table où Élisabeth était assise, ses deux dossiers posés devant elle.

_-Bien entendu Rosa… un peu de compagnie m'empêchera de travailler même en mangeant._

_-Ouais, on peut dire en effet que tu as le feu sacré… sauter autant d'échelons en même temps, _commenta son amie, _certaines_ _rumeurs circulent et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça…_ admit-t-elle en rougissant.

_-Je suppose qu'on se demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter une telle chance? On doit penser que j'ai couché avec Alexander?_

-_Lui ou un autre, plus important_… acquiesça Rosa en baissant les yeux.

_-Je ne devrais même pas être surprise. Tout le monde se méprend sur tout le monde. Après tout, c'est beaucoup plus facile de croire que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un que d'accepter que je puisse l'avoir mérité à cause de l'excellence de mes résultats aux examens… et de mes performances aux entraînements, _déplora Élisabeth en commençant à manger sa salade.

_-Tu es bien amère… _constata Rosa.

-_Amère? Non. Je dirais plutôt fatiguée ou lasse. Après une heure d'entraînement, un combat contre Luc et 2 heures de lecture,_ ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux dossiers, _crois-moi, n'importe qui serait amer._

_-Je peux sans doute t'aider? Moi aujourd'hui, je n'ai presque rien à faire. Mon tuteur est malade._

_-Oh, bonne idée Rosa. Effectivement, j'aurais peut-être besoin de tes services…_

Après avoir mangé, les deux jeunes agentes s'installèrent dans l'une des nombreuses salles de conférence où elles étendirent tous les articles de journaux que contenait le premier dossier. Elles recherchèrent les similitudes et les différences entre les textes publiés. Elles eurent beau y passer de nombreuses minutes, elles ne trouvèrent rien susceptible de ressembler à un code. Soudain, juste au moment où elle allait ramasser les articles pour les ranger, le regard d'Élisabeth repéra un groupe de mots qui se retrouvaient dans tous les articles. Un peu comme si quelqu'un avait essayé d'introduire un message dans des phrases en s'assurant que celles-ci auraient l'air normales avec ou sans ces quelques mots. La seule manière pour les terroristes de savoir quels bouts de phrases leurs étaient adressés, c'était de repérer les mots qui se répétaient d'un article à l'autre et de noter scrupuleusement la phrase suivante.

Utilisant Rosa pour recopier l'ensemble des phrases ainsi détachées, Élisabeth profita de ces instants pour contacter Sauriol afin de lui demander s'il possédait dans son équipe, un agent susceptible de lire le perse. Lorsque son tuteur lui mentionna qu'il y en avait un dans l'équipe de l'agent Darcy, Élisabeth roula des yeux, remercia son patron et raccrocha.

_-Rosa, ça te dérangerait d'aller trouver William Darcy pour moi. Mon tuteur dit que c'est dans son équipe que nous allons trouver un homme capable de traduire ce texte._

_-Tout de suite, patronne_, rétorqua joyeusement Rosa en quittant la pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, un dénommé François Brodeur entra dans la salle de conférence, un dictionnaire sous le bras, suivi de près par William Darcy. Rendue muette par la fatigue et par la présence de William, Élisabeth laissa Rosa expliquer leur théorie aux deux arrivants. Pendant que les deux agents et plus particulièrement François Brodeur, s'occupaient de traduire le texte, Élisabeth resta assise devant la fenêtre, les yeux mi-clos, profitant des rayons de lumière qui arrivaient de l'extérieur et lui réchauffait le visage. François s'intéressa rapidement aux phrases regroupées afin de les placer en paragraphe. Une fois celles-ci traduites, il prit un air grave et tendit la feuille à son tuteur. William jeta un œil sur la traduction, émit un sifflement significatif et haussa les sourcils en jetant un bref regard au traducteur afin de le féliciter.

_-Agent Bennet? Vous voulez voir? _Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel et très froid.

_-Hein? Oh, oui, bien entendu,_ rétorqua-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher avec la feuille dans la main.

William était très intéressé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Pour avoir lu le texte avant elle, il savait ce que ce message allait provoquer dans le bureau. Il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de panique à tant de reprises qu'en ce qui le concernait, il n'y était plus vraiment sensible. Une fois sa lecture terminée, Élisabeth se passa la main devant les yeux pour chasser la fatigue, puis tendit la feuille à Rosa pour lui demander d'aller la remettre à son tuteur.

_-Brodeur, accompagnez-là donc. Sauriol aura certainement des questions à vous poser, _intervint William.

_-Bien monsieur, _répondit François avant de suivre la jeune agente hors de la pièce.

Se retrouvant seuls pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Élisabeth décida volontairement d'ignorer la présence de William préférant se diriger vers la table où étaient encore exposés tous les articles. Ne sachant pas davantage quelle attitude adopter, William finit par s'approcher d'Élisabeth et poser sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-_Vous avez fait du bon travail, _admit-il lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le regarder, _du très bon travail_ insista-t-il.

_-Pas la peine de faire semblant d'apprécier… _

_-Très bien, si vous le prenez sur ce ton…_ déplora William en allant s'installer devant la fenêtre.

_-Puis-je connaître vos intentions me concernant? _

_-Mes intentions?_ S'étonna-t-il en se tournant pour la dévisager avec intérêt.

_-Allez-vous faire un effort pour passer par-dessus notre désaccord d'antan?_

_-Mais tout est oublié_ _voyons_, mentionna-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

-_Oublié mais pas pardonné_, ajouta Élisabeth en s'asseyant pour mieux étudier sa réaction.

_-Vous m'en demandez trop,_ admit-il en détournant le regard pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

_-Vraiment? _Insista-t-elle, se préparant à défendre son point de vue.

_-Oui, vraiment. Je ne suis pas prêt à vous pardonner de m'avoir menti et d'avoir utilisé ma sœur pour m'atteindre, _reconnut-il sans lui faire face.

_-Pour cela, il aurait fallu que je sache que Georgianna était votre sœur dès le début._

_-Bien essayé… mais vous avez eu votre chance d'éviter tout malentendu… Fitzwilliam m'a rapporté vos discussions,_ l'agressa-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

-_Lorsque j'ai rencontré votre sœur, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de la même famille. De toute façon, comment vouliez-vous que j'associe le William Darcy célibataire qui m'avait demandé de l'attendre à celui que Georgianna appelait Fitzwilliam et qui était fiancée avec une certaine Anne DeBourg? _L'intima-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

_-Par notre nom de famille,_ rétorqua William du tac au tac.

_-Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aviez une sœur, _contrattaqua Élisabeth.

_-Menteuse, vous n'étiez même pas surprise lorsque vous m'avez vu à la galerie, _l'apostropha-t-il à son tour en s'approchant d'elle.

_-Au contraire, j'étais bouleversée, mais puisque j'ai eu la chance de vous apercevoir avant d'arriver devant vous, j'ai eu le temps de me ressaisir avant de vous être présentée. D'ailleurs, sachez que je n'avais accepté d'aller à l'exposition que parce que Georgianna m'avait assurée que vous n'y seriez pas. _

_-Bon va pour cette fois là. Mais ensuite, nous avons été seuls à quelques reprises. Vous auriez pu me dire qui vous étiez. _

_-Vous ne m'auriez pas crue et vous le savez, _s'impatienta-t-elle.

-_Peut être, oui, c'est vrai, mais si vous aviez eu un tant soit peu d'estime pour moi, vous auriez tenté le coup_, l'intima-t-il avec amertume.

_-JE VOUS SAVAIS EN DANGER TOUS LES DEUX,_ plaida-t-elle, _le Colonel lui-même était convaincu que j'étais la mieux placée pour vous protéger, tant que j'utilisais Anne-Laure comme couverture._

-_Bravo_, ironisa William, _vous m'avez presque convaincu._

Exhalant un profond soupir, Élisabeth lâcha : _vous avez raison agent Darcy, vous n'avez plus rien à voir avec l'homme que j'ai apprécié autrefois. Le William que j'ai connu à ce moment là ne m'aurait pas condamnée sans preuve, il aurait pris le temps d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire… il aurait eu confiance en moi… et surtout… IL NE SE SERAIT PAS FIANCÉ PENDANT QUE JE L'ATTENDAIS, _ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, sous l'œil ahuri de son interlocuteur qui attendit que les pas de la jeune femme eussent décru pour frapper un bon coup sur la table à l'aide de ses deux points.

… _**À suivre…**_

_**D'après-vous, Sauriol a-t-il vu juste? Élisabeth a-t-elle les qualités requises pour diriger une équipe d'agents d'expérience? **_

_**Miriamme.**_


	16. L'effet d'une enfance malheureuse

**Comment se débrouilleront nos deux héros pour cohabiter? Vous le verrez davantage de ce chapitre où le leadership d'Élisabeth sera mis à rude épreuve. Vous m'en direz de nouvelles. Bonne lecture, Miriamme. Merci à mes fidèles commentatrices et à toutes les lectrices anonymes.**

_**Seizième partie**_

Une fois arrivée dans le bureau de son tuteur où l'agent Brodeur était en grande discussion avec deux officiers provenant de la maison Blanche, Élisabeth ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir, se découvrant tout à coup étourdie à cause du bruit et de l'agitation qui régnaient dans la pièce. Alexander Sauriol mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique avec son contact au Pentagone puis, d'un geste de la main, la somma de s'approcher de son bureau.

_-Élisabeth, je suis stupéfait, _lui apprit-il_. Je suis sincèrement impressionné par la promptitude avec laquelle vous avez réglé cette affaire._

_-L'agent Rosa Martinez et François Brodeur ont travaillés aussi fort que moi, monsieur, _précisa-t-elle.

_-Ce que vous pouvez être modeste… _

_-Rendons à César ce qui revient à César, _insista-t-elle un peu sèchement.

_-Très bien, vous partagerez donc tous les trois les honneurs de cette découverte. Ce détail étant réglé, voici ce que j'attends de vous. Car aussi bien vous le dire maintenant, j'ai décidé de vous confier entièrement la direction de cette nouvelle affaire. Ce dossier est désormais le vôtre. Vous le mènerez du début à la fin._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux?_

-_Oh que oui. _

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_-Voici la liste des agents dont vous allez disposer pour poursuivre cette enquête, _poursuivit-il en ignorant son dernier commentaire_. À vous de déterminer l'échéancier et de répartir les tâches. Je vous donne carte blanche. Il va sans dire que vous pouvez venir me consulter n'importe quand_, la rassura-t-il en donnant trois petites tapes sur le dessus de sa main qu'elle gardait encore à la hauteur de son menton.

Ramassant finalement la liste pour y jeter un œil, Élisabeth poussa un profond soupir en réalisant qu'elle aurait à s'accommoder de la présence de William Darcy.

_-Alors, _lâcha-t-elle après avoir levé les yeux vers son tuteur, _par quoi me suggérez-vous de commencer?_

-_Donnez-moi une dizaine de minutes pour régler certains détails avec mes collègues ici présents après quoi nous allons lancer cette affaire ensemble_, lui suggéra-t-il avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre les deux officiers qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth sortait enfin du bureau de son patron pour aller remettre l'avis de convocation que Valérie devrait envoyer à tous les agents dont le nom figurait sur la liste afin de les convoquer pour la première réunion qui aurait lieue le lendemain matin dans la salle de conférence. Ayant retrouvé une bonne partie de son aplomb, grâce à l'échéancier que Sauriol l'avait aidé à préparer, Élisabeth choisit d'attendre que Valérie ait terminé d'envoyer le message avant de retourner dans le bureau pour ramasser ses effets personnels. Pendant que la secrétaire finissait de taper le message en question, Élisabeth s'installa derrière elle et en profita pour observer le va et vient des agents qui circulaient dans le corridor. Chaque fois qu'elle reconnaissait un agent, elle s'amusait à prévoir sa trajectoire et se mit à sourire en constatant qu'elle y réussissait presque toujours. Elle suivait justement l'agent McGuire des yeux, certaine qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée principale pour aller se rendre dans le stationnement du sous-sol comme il le faisait à la fin de chaque journée, lorsque son regard glissa sur une silhouette familière qui la ramena presque deux ans en arrière. Déambulant dans le corridor en examinant les unes après les autres, les plaques d'identification fixées sur les portes, Georgianna Darcy s'arrêta finalement devant Valérie qui la gratifia d'un grand sourire tandis qu'Élisabeth, paralysée près d'un classeur, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de la dévisager bêtement. Une seconde plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant la voix joyeuse de William qui arrivait de l'autre bout du corridor. Résistant difficilement à son envie de le regarder, Élisabeth frissonna lorsque Georgianna laissa échapper un cri de joie en le reconnaissant, puis assista aux retrouvailles certainement aussi émue que l'agent Darcy, sans avoir le droit ni la liberté de le montrer. Au moment où elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux se gonfler de larmes, Élisabeth fit volte face puis feignit de chercher un dossier dans le classeur qui était derrière elle.

_-Vous cherchez un dossier en particulier mademoiselle Bennet?_ S'enquit Valérie en se levant pour venir l'aider.

_-Oui, mais ça va. Je l'ai trouvé, _prétendit-telle en refermant le tiroir, faussement intéressée par le contenu du dossier qu'elle venait de retirer au hasard.

-_Allez, viens Georgie. Avant de partir, je vais t'emmener voir Fitzwilliam,_ entendit-elle William lui proposer avant d'entendre leurs pas décroitre tranquillement.

Une fois rendue chez elle, Élisabeth repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu dans le dossier de William Darcy et plus particulièrement à la réponse qu'il avait donnée au psychologue lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'expliquer ce que la défection de George Wickham avait changé chez lui.

_«Quand une personne a perdu ma confiance, elle l'a perdue pour toujours»_, le citait volontiers le spécialiste pour prouver son point et justifier l'analyse pointue qu'il avait fait de cet agent qu'il qualifiait **d'exagérément rancunier**.

«_Cet homme n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement… et pardonne difficilement_» avait-il conclut avant de signer son nom au bas de la page.

Élisabeth passa de nombreuses minutes à essayer de mettre sur papier tout ce qu'elle souhaiterait pouvoir expliquer à William si une autre occasion lui était offerte. Mais malheureusement, faute de trouver les bons mots et parce qu'elle se découvrit incapable de ne pas inclure de reproches dans son message, l'une après l'autre, les feuilles s'accumulèrent dans sa corbeille à papier. La colère et le ressentiment étaient encore trop présents en elle et rendaient son message totalement irrecevable. Abandonnant finalement l'idée de lui écrire, Élisabeth se mit au lit en relisant une dernière fois le dossier de la mission dont elle allait se charger entièrement dès la première heure le lendemain matin.

_«Voilà où doit aller toute mon énergie désormais»._

Le lendemain, 4 hommes sur 8 étaient déjà présents dans la salle de conférence lorsqu'elle y pénétra à son tour avec Valérie, 5 minutes avant le début de la réunion. Pendant que la secrétaire distribuait les documents relatifs à la mission à tous ceux qui déjà étaient déjà installés autour de la table de conférence, Élisabeth saluait personnellement tous et chacun en leur serrant la main. Lorsque l'entraîneur physique (Luc) et William Darcy entrèrent à leur tour, ils reçurent le dossier des mains d'Élisabeth non sans l'avoir saluée poliment au passage. Finalement, arrivant cinq minutes en retard, les deux derniers agents entrèrent à leur tour. Élisabeth marcha jusqu'à ceux-ci et leur remit le dossier directement dans les mains: _la prochaine fois que vous vous présenterez en retard à l'une de mes convocations, vous serez tous les deux remplacés,_ les gronda-t-elle sévèrement_, est-ce clair?_.

-_Je suis désolé_, rétorqua le premier, _j'attendais en ligne pour avoir un café._

_-Et moi, comme j'étais derrière lui… _compléta le second.

_-J'attendais des excuses, pas des explications, _reprit-elle fermement.

_-Désolé, ça n'arrivera plus,_ lui promit le premier.

-_À moi non plus_, ajouta le second, penaud.

_-Très bien, excuses acceptées messieurs_, précisa-t-elle en les invitant à regagner leurs places. _Maintenant, veuillez tous ouvrir votre document et vous rendre immédiatement à la page 3 du rapport qui nous intéresse. Alexander Sauriol et moi avons travaillé sur une proposition d'échéancier et aimerions connaître votre opinion sur celui-ci_. _Ensuite, nous regarderons la procédure afin que vous soyez le plus tôt possible, libre de commencer vos activités._

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Élisabeth s'enorgueillit en découvrant que William arborait un sourire qui lui semblait sincère. Finalement, quinze minutes plus tard, l'échéancier était approuvé par tous les agents lui permettant ainsi de passer à la répartition des tâches. Cette seconde activité n'ayant également posé aucun problème majeur, Élisabeth informa les participants qu'elle avait préféré laisser le directeur choisir lui-même les équipes de travail et demanda à Valérie de distribuer la feuille sur laquelle les duos étaient notés – feuille qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir encore. Pendant que chacun jetait les yeux sur le document en question, Élisabeth n'eut pas besoin de voir la feuille elle-même pour comprendre avec qui Alexander l'avait placée. L'air horrifié de l'agent Darcy, puis l'expression fermée qu'il adopta immédiatement après en se tournant vers Luc lui confirma qu'elle allait devoir s'accommoder de sa présence.

_«Comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça, connaissant notre histoire…»_ se demanda-t-elle en se ressaisissant pour reprendre d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, _chaque fois que votre équipe franchira une étape ou fera une découverte, vous utiliserez la voie de communication fournie au bas de cette feuille. Très bien messieurs, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, mettez-vous au travail sans tarder et aller rejoindre votre partenaire. Bonne chance à tous,_ termina-t-elle en se tournant vers la secrétaire pour la remercier à son tour, _Valérie, vous direz à Alexander que je lui enverrai un court rapport pour lui faire part des modifications que nous avons adoptées tous ensemble. Merci pour tout._

Une fois que tous les autres agents eurent quittés la pièce la laissant seule avec son co-équipier qu'elle savait au moins aussi récalcitrant qu'elle même, Élisabeth lui désigna une chaise, puis ramassa le dossier contenant deux copies de la description de la tâche complexe que Sauriol leur avait assignée.

-_Je vous suggère de commencer par prendre connaissance avec ces documents,_ lui suggéra-t-elle en lui en remettant une copie.

_-Très bien,_ répondit William en ramassant le dossier qu'elle lui tendait.

S'installant plus confortablement, Élisabeth ouvrit son feuillet et commença à le lire, beaucoup trop consciente de la présence de William à ses côtés. Après avoir lu attentivement une dizaine de pages sans s'arrêter, Élisabeth leva les yeux sur son partenaire et découvrit qu'il la dévisageait. À cause de son intense concentration et du léger pli qui retroussait la commissure de ses lèvres, la jeune femme devina qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Incapable de soutenir l'intensité de ce regard qu'il posait sur elle, Élisabeth baissa les yeux puis allongea le bras pour rapprocher davantage le dossier qu'elle avait délaissé.

William la surprit alors à nouveau en posant sa main sur le sienne pour bloquer son mouvement.

_-Je suis désolé, _admit-il aussitôt en capturant son regard,_ je n'avais pas le droit vous parler comme je l'ai fait, _termina-t-il en retirant doucement sa main.

Puisqu'elle eut tout de même l'impression que son expression contredisait ses paroles, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir puis prétendit : _C'est tout oublié, voyons…_

_-Et pour le reste aussi vous aviez raison, _reprit-il,_ j'aurais dû vous donner l'occasion de me présenter votre version des faits_.

_-Que vous ne croyez toujours pas…_ lui rappela-t-elle.

-_Je vous promets d'y réfléchir, _bredouilla-t-il après avoir esquissé un petit sourire.

_-Bien. Remettons nous au travail maintenant, _suggéra-t-elle en se redressant.

_-Euh, c'est qu'il me reste un point à éclaircir avec vous… il faut qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, _reprit-il.

_-Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de vous. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous soyez fiancé._

_-Et bien justement, je voulais absolument vous parler de mes fiançailles avec Anne DeBourg… _

_-William, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous justifier, _lui assura-t-elle tout sourire.

_-Si, _insista-t-il,_ il le faut. C'est nécessaire. Ce qu'il y a… c'est que… Anne et moi, ne sommes pas réellement fiancés. _

_-Hein?_

_-Non… elle me servait de couverture pour une mission… celle dont je me suis occupé une fois qu'on m'a retiré le dossier Odyssée. _

_-Eh bien, pour une surprise, ça c'est une surprise…_

_-D'ailleurs, vous devez vous attendre à la croiser ici de temps à autre… _

_-Elle travaille pour le Bureau_, lui demanda Élisabeth toujours soufflée par la nouvelle.

_-Oui, elle travaille pour les ressources humaines…_

_-Oh là, là. Si je m'attendais à ça… non pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à ce que je vous ai déjà dit, _bégaya-t-elle avant d'enchaîner d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré_, bon, et si on se mettait au travail maintenant?_

-_Allons-y_, répondit William après s'être redressé.

Une fois qu'ils eurent convenu de la meilleure façon de réaliser l'ensemble des interrogatoires qu'ils allaient devoir mener avec les 5 suspects pré sélectionnés, Élisabeth proposa à William de prendre le temps de manger avant de faire monter la première personne.

-_Si vous êtes d'accord, je préférerais que vous les interrogiez alors que moi je m'occuperais de la prise de notes, _lui proposa-t-elle, incapable de ne pas rougir en repensant à ce moment où il avait désobéit aux ordres du Colonel et avait fait irruption dans la salle où elle se trouvait enfermée pour l'interroger. Réalisant que William se rembrunissait, Élisabeth prit conscience de la position qu'elle avait adoptée malgré elle. Après tout, sous prétexte qu'elle jouait avec son collier, sa main effleurait sa peau exactement à l'endroit où il avait posé ses deux mains lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur elle pour l'étrangler.

-_Bon dîner agent Darcy,_ lâcha-t-elle en abaissant son bras pour ramasser son dossier et quitter la salle d'un pas rapide, voulant surtout éviter qu'il l'invitât à se joindre à lui.

Avant de se rendre à la cafétéria, Élisabeth retourna vers le bureau du directeur, pour remettre la liste des suspects à Valérie, afin que les gardiens de cellule, connaissent l'ordre des interrogatoires et qu'ils soient en mesure de leur envoyer les prisonniers les uns après les autres. Après avoir remercié Valérie de son efficacité, l'agente se rendit à la cafétéria où elle retrouva son amie Rosa qui mangeait en compagnie de François Brodeur. Après s'être assurée que William Darcy n'était pas présent dans la salle – auquel cas elle eut été mal avisée de ne pas se joindre à lui – Élisabeth s'installa sur la chaise libre qu'il y avait près des deux autres.

_-Eh, merci Élisabeth d'avoir parlé de nous à ton tuteur,_ la remercia l'agent Brodeur aussitôt qu'elle fut assise à ses côtés.

_-Sauriol nous a dit qu'il allait ajouter une mention d'excellence dans notre dossier,_ lui confia fièrement Rosa.

Tout en discutant de leurs missions ou tâches respectives, les trois collègues durent finalement mettre fin à leur repas pour retourner travailler.

William était déjà dans la salle de conférence lorsqu'Élisabeth y revint. Il était occupé à étudier la liste des 5 suspects et avait commencé à noter les questions qu'il comptait poser à chacun d'eux.

Après avoir révisé ces questions avec la jeune femme et y avoir apporté quelques petites corrections en fonction de ses commentaires, William se déclara enfin prêt à aller mener le premier interrogatoire.

_-Le suspect vient d'arriver dans la salle 3… Euh, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler qu'il ne faut pas les malmener? _Le prévint-elle juste avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce.

_-Je vais faire attention,_ promit-il.

_-Oh, et en passant William, si pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'ai besoin que vous quittiez la salle, je vais frapper trois coups sur la vitre, _le prévint-elle ensuite.

_-Entendu._

Élisabeth assista aux deux premiers entretiens, assise bien confortablement de l'autre côté du miroir, sans remarquer quoi que ce soit de suspect ni même de potentiellement malhonnête dans leur comportement. Elle fut toutefois bien moins convaincue par la performance des deux suivants candidats. Les deux hommes étaient beaucoup plus nerveux – bien que cette agitation ne se manifestât pas de la même manière chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Là où le premier s'était mis à parler très vite, le second était devenu fébrile et s'était mis à bégayer. De plus, dans les deux cas, les hommes avaient réagi uniquement lorsque William avait abordé les questions les plus susceptibles d'être en lien avec l'affaire en cours.

Une heure plus tard, les deux agents s'accordaient pour dire que les deux premiers suspects, de même que le dernier homme n'avaient rien à cacher et pouvaient donc être relâchés. Après en avoir donné l'ordre au directeur du centre de détention, Élisabeth revint vers la salle de conférence où William l'attendait pour visionner l'enregistrement vidéo de l'entrevue des deux suspects qu'ils songeaient à interroger une deuxième fois.

Bien que parfaitement en désaccord avec William concernant l'identité du coupable après avoir regardé les vidéos à deux reprises, Élisabeth se rangea à son avis et décida qu'il était nécessaire de les retenir tous les deux pour un autre interrogatoire.

_-Apportez donc avec vous les photos des cinq victimes. Vous pourriez les sortir – lorsque vous jugerez cela opportun - afin de voir comment ils vont réagir_, lui suggéra-t-elle en lui tendant une grande enveloppe brune.

-_Bonne idée,_ convint-il en s'en emparant.

Le bègue étant celui que William croyait coupable, Élisabeth admira son collègue qui pour en avoir le cœur net à propos de son handicap, s'était entretenu avec lui sur une foule de sujets n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'affaire, afin d'établir avec certitude si son bégaiement était déclenché par le malaise qu'il éprouvait à aborder la question du meurtre des cinq femmes, ou s'il ce problème d'élocution était permanent chez lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque William émergea de la salle 3 et qu'il lui mentionna qu'il le croyait maintenant totalement incapable d'avoir commis ces cinq meurtres, Élisabeth lui suggéra d'attendre encore un peu, n'ayant pas été elle-même convaincue par certaines réponses de l'homme aux questions qu'ils avaient élaborées ensemble.

Avec le second suspect, William reproduisit presque questions par questions, l'entrevue précédente. Toutefois, si celui-ci ne changea rien à sa façon de poser les questions, l'homme quant à lui, se montra beaucoup plus agressif que durant l'interrogatoire précédent. Élisabeth constata qu'il serrait les points et fournissait de gros efforts pour contrôler sa respiration. Habilement, William réagit avec expérience et profita de l'agitation croissante de son vis-à-vis pour faire monter la tension encore plus haut.

«_Cet agent est passé maître dans l'art de faire cracher le morceau à un suspect_» se souvint-elle d'avoir lu sur la feuille de commentaires incomplète qu'elle avait trouvée dans le dossier confidentiel qu'avait constitué Sauriol.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait semblé sur le point de craquer, l'homme se détendit, desserra les points et retrouva même ce sourire en coin que les deux agents avait identifié comme étant une preuve qu'il se préparait à mentir.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth comprit que William avait recommencé à le harceler et qu'il faisait tout pour que l'homme se retrouvât dans le même état intéressant que précédemment, la jeune femme craignit qu'il ne réussisse pas davantage que la première fois. Relisant le paragraphe relatant l'enfance du suspect, Élisabeth fut saisie d'une forte intuition et décida de faire revenir William afin de se substituer à lui.

_-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé aller jusqu'au bout? Il était à deux doigts de parler, _argumenta William en revenant près d'elle.

_-À deux doigts de nuire à votre carrière plutôt, c'est vous qui étiez sur le point de vous mettre en colère, pas lui, _plaida-t-elle en lui montrant la posture physique de l'homme, pointant ses mains qui étaient détendues et ouvertes sur ses genoux.

_-Combien de fois devrons-nous reprendre cet entretien avant qu'il n'atteigne ce point à nouveau. Vous êtes insensée ou quoi?_

_-J'use de prudence… ce que vous deviez faire aussi… mais je suis également votre supérieure, _compléta-t-elle, résolue à lui clore le bec une fois pour toute.

_-Très bien, puisque vous le prenez sur ce ton, __**patronne**__. Que faisons-nous maintenant?_

_-Nous allons lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Après quoi, je vais aller le cuisiner à mon tour, _annonça-t-elle calmement.

_-Quoi? Vous voulez aller interroger ce fou, cet assassin? _Paniqua-t-il.

_-Oui, ce même homme, que quinze minutes plus tôt, vous ne croyiez pas plus coupable qu'un autre,_ ironisa-t-elle.

_-Qu'il soit coupable ou innocent n'est pas ce qui m'effraie… Bon sang, Élisabeth, vous l'avez lu comme moi, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans son dossier; il ne respecte que les hommes_, insista-t-il en farfouillant dans ses feuilles à la recherche de la preuve.

_-Raison de plus pour que ce soit moi qui l'interroge. _

_-Que ferez-vous, s'il craque et vous attaque?_

_-Je sais me défendre, c'est à ça que ça sert l'entraînement._

_-Si c'est notre homme, vous ne pouvez ignorer qu'il a déjà tué cinq femmes… dont deux étaient des agentes soviétiques, bien entraînées, _renchérit William en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

_-Vous n'aurez qu'à activer le bouton d'urgence… _

_-Oh, ce que vous pouvez être… vous êtes,_ bafouilla-t-il.

_-La patronne_… le coupa-t-elle sèchement afin de mettre fin à l'escalade et en finir avec cette longue attente qui les desservait auprès du suspect.

-_Très bien!_ Lâcha-t-il aussi froidement que possible.

Ramassant la tablette sur laquelle William avait noté ses questions, Élisabeth franchit la distance qui la séparait de la porte, puis se rendit dans la salle 3. En direct, observant uniquement l'individu, William remarqua le mépris qui gagnait les traits du suspect lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme.

Durant la première partie de l'entrevue, l'homme se contenta d'éviter son regard, répondit par monosyllabes et garda la tête baissée la plupart du temps. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, il lui suggéra de lui envoyer l'agent Darcy.

_-Pourquoi voulez-vous être interrogé par lui? Ne suis-je pas plus jolie?_

_-Rien à voir,_ prétendit-il sans la regarder, _il causait mieux._

_-Peut-être, mais c'est certain qu'il ne sentait pas aussi bon que moi_, affirma-t-elle.

Comme elle s'écartait totalement du scénario prévu avec lui, William frissonna d'effroi en la voyant se pencher vers le suspect, agitant vigoureusement sa main dans sa chevelure afin de lui permettre de humer son odeur.

_-Vous aimez mon parfum? _L'interrogea-t-elle.

_-Non, _protesta l'homme d'un ton maussade.

_-Et cette femme-là, aimiez-vous son parfum? _L'interrogea-t-elle en déposant devant lui la photo de l'une de ses victimes.

_-Je ne la connais pas…_

_-Si je vous détachais les mains maintenant, vous feriez quoi?_

_-Quoi? _LâchaWilliam d'une voix forte en direction de la fenêtre miroir_, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?_

_-Ça dépend_… répondit le suspect.

_-Je suis certaine que vous resteriez sagement assis et vous continueriez à répondre à mes questions, _ajouta-t-elle, faussement confiante.

_-Je suis toujours gentil, _rétorqua-t-il promptement.

_-Vous ne chercherez pas à vous enfuir, ni à me faire du mal?_

_-Je ne peux pas aller très loin avec ce qui m'entrave les pieds…_

-_Très bien_, répondit-elle en brandissant la clé des menottes devant ses yeux. _Voilà_, lâcha-t-elle avoir les avoir déverrouillées, _vous pouvez utiliser vos mains maintenant._

-_Merci_, finit-il par lâcher avant de placer ses mains sur ses genoux.

_-Alors, si vous me parliez de cette autre femme maintenant? _Lui demanda-t-elle en posant la photo de la seconde victime,_ que savez-vous sur elle exactement?_

_-Rien de plus que ce que vous m'avez dit vous-même à propos de ces cinq femmes, de même que l'agent Darcy._

_-Je ne vous ai jamais dit qu'elles étaient cinq! _Le confronta Élisabeth en se penchant vers lui.

_-C'est lui alors, votre collègue, _se défendit-il d'une voix étouffée.

-_Ne va pas si près de lui_, s'exclama William qui assistait à la scène, horrifié.

_-J'étais derrière la vitre, j'ai écouté votre conversation et je n'ai pas entendu mon collègue vous mentionner combien il y avait de victimes…_

-_Sans doute n'avez-vous pas été assez attentive,_ suggéra-t-il en retrouvant tranquillement son aplomb.

-_Vous avez raison. J'étais distraite à cause de vous,_ prétendit-elle en se passant lentement la langue sur les lèvres, _je passais tout mon temps à vous regarder, vous êtes vraiment très séduisant_, termina-t-elle en le contemplant entre ses cils.

William ne fut nullement étonné de constater que l'homme commençait à perdre son calme, ni même qu'au lieu de vouloir profiter de la situation comme tout homme sensé aurait voulu le faire, il sembla plutôt sur le point de perdre ses repères et encore plus près de céder à la panique.

_-J'aime pas qu'on m'observe à mon insu… _bredouilla-il en haussant le ton.

_-Est-ce que l'une de ces femmes vous épiait? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes fâché?_

_-Non puisque je n'ai jamais vu ces femmes_, s'emporta-t-il en jetant l'enveloppe et les photos sur le sol à sa gauche, _Alors, vous me les posez vos questions qu'on en finisse?_

_-Ce que voyez-vous, je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous… C'est moi qui ai insisté auprès de mon collègue pour venir le remplacer. Je voulais faire votre connaissance… _

_-Vos questions, _La coupa-t-il en haussant le ton encore davantage.

_-J'y viendrai ne vous en faites pas… mais avant, dites-moi si vous me trouvez jolie?_

_-La seule chose qui m'importe c'est d'en finir avec cet interrogatoire._

_-Mais c'est important pour moi, parce que depuis que je vous ai vu, je ne songe qu'à vous. Je vous désire. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué…_

_-Posez-moi des questions? _S'étouffa-t-il.

_-Aimeriez-vous faire l'amour avec moi?_

_-Non! _Hurla-t-il en serrant les points.

_-Non! _Répéta William qui avait la main posé sur le bouton d'urgence, prêt à le presser.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la joue du suspect pour appuyer ses paroles, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, lui agrippa le poignet et la repoussa violemment à l'aide de son autre main.

_-J'ai dit non_, Tempêta-t-il, le visage devenu rouge de colère contenue.

William pressa sans tarder sur le bouton d'urgence puis se dirigea vers la porte, s'attendant à être obligé d'intervenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Lorsqu'Élisabeth perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva en très mauvaise posture, juste devant la chaise du suspect, William frappa trois coups sur la fenêtre, espérant qu'elle ne serait assez sotte pour rester là.

Serrant les lèvres et la surveillant de près, William n'en crût pas ses yeux lorsqu'il la vit se redresser sur ses genoux, s'approcher du suspect puis poser ses deux mains bien à plat sur le devant de son pantalon. Devinant à l'expression horrifiée de l'homme que son sexe était dur d'excitation, William céda à la panique, pestant contre la folie qui semblait s'être emparée de la jeune femme qui haussait maintenant les mains en direction de la ceinture de son pantalon, _Allez mon gars, laisse maman te guérir de ton enflure_.

_-J'ai dit non! _Hurla l'homme avant de la frapper violemment à la tête, puis de se jeter sur elle.

William pénétra dans la pièce à l'instant même où le suspect commençait à l'étranger.

_-Sale putain, tu vas disparaître comme les autres_, scandait et haletait l'individu, les mains toujours enroulées autour du cou d'Élisabeth.

Comme William arrivait sur lui et le faisait basculer vers l'arrière, les renforts pénétraient également dans la pièce et remplacèrent le jeune homme afin de maîtriser le suspect dont les paroles n'avaient plus rien de cohérentes et donnaient une idée assez précise de ce qui avait pu se produire avec chacune des agentes qui avaient croisé sa route.

Craignant pour la vie d'Élisabeth, William se rapprocha d'elle, tâta son pouls, puis fit un saut dans le temps en découvrant l'épaisse ligne rouge vif qui marquait son cou.

-_Où est l'équipe médicale?_ Hurla William en se tournant vers les hommes qui se préparaient à quitter la pièce avec le suspect.

-_Ils arrivent_, le rassura l'agent McGuire en s'approchant de lui pour examiner la jeune femme à son tour. Ouvrant les yeux à cet instant précis, Élisabeth vint pour parler, mais comprit bien assez vite qu'elle en serait incapable. Portant les deux mains à sa gorge, elle se mit à tousser, tenta vainement de soulager le feu qui y faisait rage en essayant d'avaler sa salive, puis laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de William espérant qu'il ne verrait pas ses joues se couvrir de larmes à cause de la douleur.

-_Idiote_, susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille tandis qu'il prenait appui contre le mur pour la soutenir pendant qu'elle essayait de se relever.

-_Laissez-vous faire_, lui suggéra-t-il avant d'utiliser son bras pour la soulever de terre et la déposer sur la civière qu'avaient emmenée les deux infirmiers qui arrivaient finalement dans la pièce après avoir été retardés par tout ce que les agents avaient été obligés de faire à l'extérieur de la pièce pour maintenir le coupable immobile.

Prévenu de l'incident par la rumeur qui avait rapidement fait le tour de l'édifice, Alexander Sauriol mit aussitôt fin à son appel téléphonique puis se rendit sans tarder à l'infirmerie afin d'examiner personnellement la jeune femme. Apprenant que le médecin en charge de l'unité de soin lui avait prescrit un antidouleur et qu'il exigeait qu'elle se repose, le directeur lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle.

_-Vous devez bien avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait venir vous chercher_? Lui demanda-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils en la voyant hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

-_Êtes-vous venue en voiture?_ S'informa-t-il ensuite en ayant l'air de chercher une solution, _je ne peux tout de même pas la mettre dans un taxi…_

-_Ça ne me dérange pas d'aller la reconduire, _proposa finalement William après qu'Élisabeth eut répondu positivement à la question de Sauriol, _ je n'aurai qu'à revenir ici en un taxi un peu plus tard pour rependre ma voiture._

Avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse songer à protester, Alexander remercia William et demanda au médecin de lui résumer ce qu'il fallait transmettre comme information à la personne qui viendrait le remplacer auprès de la jeune femme.

_-Elle ne doit pas se retrouver seule. Au moins pendant le premier 24 heures, _l'informa le médecin avant de lui remettre la liste des médicaments que la jeune femme devait prendre afin de ne pas trop souffrir.

_-D'ici 30 minutes, le médicament fera effet._

_-Très bien, ça va me laisser le temps de ramasser nos affaires et de rédiger mon rapport sur son entretien avec le suspect._

_-Bonne idée, _l'encouragea Sauriol,_ vous m'enverrez le fichier contenant votre rapport dans ma boite de courriel, _lui suggéra-t-il avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

Au moment où William allait refermer le dossier d'Élisabeth pour le ranger avec le sien, son regard fut attiré par le long paragraphe relatant l'enfance du suspect que la jeune femme avait lu juste avant d'entrer dans la salle pour l'interroger. William remarqua alors qu'Élisabeth avait probablement compris que le trouble dont souffrait le suspect envers les femmes, lui venait de la relation amour-haine qu'il avait entretenu avec sa mère qui était prostituée.

_Fichtre_! _Elle aurait tout de même pu me prévenir_, soupira-t-il en songeant que par la suite, n'eut été de l'arrivée de l'escouade d'intervention du Bureau, il aurait été tenté de tuer le suspect de ses propres mains. _Il n'est pas plus possible que nous travaillions ensemble_, conclut-il en décidant qu'il était temps pour lui d'avoir une bonne conversation avec leur directeur.

_Il est impératif que Sauriol sache que je suis toujours amoureux d'elle_, s'attrista-t-il ensuite en songeant à cette phrase qu'elle lui avait balancée au moment où il s'était amendé de son attitude agressive envers elle. Cette phrase qui pesait encore bien lourd et qui l'avait obligé à garder ses distances avec elle: _je ne suis plus amoureuse de vous._

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Ah, si seulement William ne prenait pas toujours ce qu'elle lui dit au pied de la lettre... il souffrirait moins. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Aimez-vous toujours?**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	17. Lizzie rencontre le rat

**Alors voilà la suite. Je me demande maintenant laquelle d'entre-vous m'offrira mon centième commentaire? Je suis certaine que ce sera... Non... je ne m'y risque pas. On ne sait jamais... Bonne lecture, Miriamme.**

_**Dix-septième partie**_

En quittant le Bureau pour se rendre dans le stationnement souterrain de l'édifice, William marchait devant, s'assurant toutefois d'entendre le frottement des roues de la chaise roulante dans laquelle Élisabeth était assise et que poussait un infirmier. Ensuite, pendant que l'homme en blouse blanche aidait la jeune femme à prendre place côté passager, William déverrouilla le coffre arrière pour y jeter leurs deux mallettes puis s'installa au volant. Sortant de sa poche la petite carte sur laquelle le médecin avait pris soin de noter son adresse, William quitta le stationnement de l'immeuble et s'engagea prudemment dans la circulation. Lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme émettre un petit cri de surprise puis baisser brusquement la tête pour contrer la douleur provoquée par l'arrivée soudaine des rayons du soleil dans le pare-brise, William abaissa le pare soleil qui était devant elle et lui suggéra d'abaisser son dossier.

Ayant évalué qu'il lui faudrait pas moins de quinze minutes pour atteindre l'immeuble où elle logeait, William ouvrit la radio et laissa une douce musique couvrir le silence qui régnait entre eux.

La mélodie, le médicament tout autant que le ronronnement du moteur, eurent raison de la fatigue de la jeune femme. Arrivé à destination, William stationna la voiture devant l'immeuble puis identifia la clé de son appartement sur le trousseau qu'il utilisait déjà pour la voiture. Après être allé déverrouiller la porte d'entrée de son logement, il revint vers la voiture, prit Élisabeth dans ses bras, la transporta jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Après être retourné dehors chercher les deux mallettes dans le coffre arrière et verrouiller sa voiture, William revint dans la chambre où il réalisa qu'à tout le moins, il devait lui retirer son pantalon et son chemisier.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il prit le temps de s'asseoir pour évaluer la situation. Il se demanda tout d'abord qui contacter pour venir prendre soin d'elle. Tout tenté qu'il fut de rester, il se doutait bien qu'en ce qui la concernait, il était la dernière personne qu'elle souhaiterait avoir auprès d'elle dans les circonstances. À moins de n'avoir personne d'autre et encore, il vaudrait mieux que ce fut pour une très courte période.

Quittant la chambre d'un pas léger, il se rendit dans le vestibule où il avait aperçu le téléphone et tenta de joindre Charles afin de savoir si Jane travaillait ce soir-là. Lorsque son ami lui apprit qu'elle était effectivement responsable de fermer la boutique, William le remercia, exhala un profond soupir après avoir raccroché puis signala le numéro de son propre appartement.

Une fois son remplaçant arrivé, William se rendit à la pharmacie pour acheter les médicaments prescrit par le médecin du Bureau, les remis au nouveau gardien de la jeune femme puis rentra chez lui en taxi.

En ouvrant les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Élisabeth se sentait aussi mal que si elle était passée sous un camion. Elle avait mal à la tête, au cou, sa gorge était toujours en feu et son estomac menaçait de se retourner à tout instant. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front. Le temps que ses yeux s'acclimatent à la lumière du jour, elle alla de surprise en surprise en reconnaissant celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui la regardait, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Réussissant à sourire malgré ce qu'il lui en coûtait, Élisabeth se demanda ce qu'elle devait comprendre de la situation. L'effort qu'elle dut fournir pour deviner ce qui lui valait que Georgianna soit auprès après d'elle eut raison de ses nausées. Elle eut tout juste le temps de saisir le récipient que lui tendait la jeune sœur de William pour rendre le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait sur l'estomac.

Georgianna l'assista du mieux qu'elle le put, lui passa une serviette mouillée pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer et lui ôta le bol des mains une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

-_Tenez, avalez ces analgésiques_, lui ordonna-t-elle une minute plus tard, _cela calmera vos nausées et la douleur en même temps._

Une fois les cachets avalés, Élisabeth reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, puis la tourna légèrement vers la gauche afin de mieux jouir de la présence de sa bienfaitrice, espérant que ses lèvres lui obéiraient assez pour que la jeune femme puisse voir le sourire qu'elle tentait d'esquisser. Élisabeth était si heureuse de la savoir auprès d'elle, mais n'osait même pas tenter de l'exprimer verbalement, ni même par écrit, tant elle craignait d'être malade à nouveau.

_-Je suis tellement contente que William ait pensé à moi pour venir prendre soins de vous. Il m'a tout raconté. Je sais que vous vous nommez Élisabeth Bennet, mais je sais surtout que vous vous êtes appelée autrement pendant quelques temps, _lui apprit-elle en la couvant de son doux regard._ Si je comprends bien, je vais devoir apprendre à vous appeler Élisabeth à partir de maintenant..._ se moqua-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Élisabeth tenta de parler, mais puisqu'aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, elle ne put que se conformer à la directive de Georgianna qui lui faisait signe de rester silencieuse et de se contenter de l'écouter.

_-Je suis contente de te retrouver. Tu m'as manquée, tu sais. _

Reconnaissante envers William qui se montrait assez généreux pour l'aider à renouer avec sa sœur, Élisabeth sentit sa gorge se serrer d'émotions, sa mâchoire se mettre à trembler et des larmes glisser lentement le long de ses joues.

_-Oh, Élisabeth, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça…_

Ouvrant les yeux lentement, sans cesser de pleurer pour autant, Élisabeth tenta de sourire afin que Georgianna comprenne, hors de tout doute que ses larmes n'étaient nourries que par la joie des retrouvailles.

Lentement, prudemment, Élisabeth tendit sa main à la jeune femme, noua ses doigts aux siens puis les serra avec force. Georgianna éclata d'un rire joyeux tout en utilisant sa main libre pour ramasser une boîte de papier mouchoir et la tendre à Élisabeth.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Élisabeth se sentait franchement mieux. Ses nausées étaient de l'histoire ancienne et la douleur avait suffisamment diminuée pour qu'elle osât demander à sa compagne de lui apporter des feuilles lignées, une tablette à pince de même qu'un stylo à bille. Pendant près que 45 minutes, les deux jeunes femmes rattrapèrent une forte proportion du temps perdu et purent même prendre une décision concernant la venue de Georgianna le lendemain. Jane arriva vers 21h30, prête à passer la nuit avec Élisabeth, soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle serait relevée par Georgianna dès 7h00 le lendemain matin.

Une fois la sœur de William partie, Jane força Élisabeth à reprendre des cachets et s'installa dans le lit avec elle, afin de veiller sur son sommeil et surtout pour s'assurer qu'elle continuât à prendre ses médicaments.

-_Tortionnaire!_ Gribouilla Élisabeth juste avant d'éteindre la lumière qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

Après avoir repris des cachets à deux reprises durant la nuit, Élisabeth fut très étonnée au matin d'être encore incapable d'avaler de la nourriture solide, mais comprit que si elle était tout de même apte à bouger presque normalement c'était justement grâce à l'insistance de sa sœur qui avait courageusement bravé sa mauvaise humeur pour la forcer à prendre ses médicaments.

Lorsque Georgianna remplaça Jane le moment venu, Élisabeth lui passa quatre pages de questions qu'elle avait rédigées pendant que Jane prenait son déjeuner.

Georgianna éclata de rire, puis se servit une tasse de café au lait que Jane avait pris soin de préparer avant de s'en aller.

_-J'en ai pour deux heures à te parler sans arrêt si je me fie à ta liste de questions…_

Une heure plus tard pourtant, Georgianna dut faire une pause pour prendre un appel sur son cellulaire.

-_Non, elle ne dort pas_, l'entendit-elle répondre à son interlocuteur, réalisant que son cœur s'emballait à la seule idée qu'il s'agisse de William. _Elle va beaucoup mieux_. _Quoi? Oui, bien entendu. Je vais lui transmettre ton message. Merci Fitzwilliam. Quoi? Mais oui, tu peux venir nous rejoindre après ta journée. _ajouta-t-elle enfin. _Et demain on fait quoi? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, c'est samedi, j'avais oublié que Jane passe la fin de semaine ici. Très bien. On t'attend donc pour souper._ Se tournant ensuite vers Élisabeth, elle s'enquit : _William veut savoir si vous aimez les soupes tonkinoises? _Georgianna transmit ensuite la réponse positive de la jeune femme à son frère puis raccrocha.

Lorsque l'agent Darcy se présenta chez Élisabeth un peu après 17h00 avec des mets vietnamiens variés pour deux et une grosse soupe tonkinoise pour Élisabeth, il fut très heureux de constater qu'elle se portait beaucoup mieux. Elle évitait encore de parler se conformant ainsi aux directives du médecin du Bureau et son cou semblait avoir diminué de volume. Pendant que Georgianna mettait la table et s'esclaffait chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la mauvaise armoire après avoir suivi les signes plus ou moins clairs que lui faisait Élisabeth, William se découvrit jaloux du lien qui s'était reformé et même raffermi entre les deux femmes. Cela le ramena aussitôt à cette période trouble où sous les traits d'Anne-Laure, la jeune femme était devenue une habituée de Pemberley. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas été l'observateur privilégié de cette étonnante complicité lorsque pour des raisons de sécurité, il avait visionné en accéléré, les bandes vidéo provenant de ses caméras de surveillance. William frissonna involontairement en se remémorant que c'était justement en visionnant la dernière visite de la jeune femme qu'il avait reconnu le collier qu'elle manipulait avec insouciance après avoir enlevé sa veste, avait présumé de sa culpabilité et était passé à deux doigts de l'atteindre mortellement, certain d'être en face d'une complice de l'Odyssée.

_-C'est ton premier vrai repas Élisabeth… Bonne idée cette soupe William_, le remercia Georgianna en se levant pour desservir la table, _allez donc vous asseoir dans le salon tous les deux. Je vais m'occuper de ranger tout ça, _leur suggéra-t-elle ensuite.

Suivant Élisabeth en marchant derrière elle, William la regarda s'asseoir sur le divan puis osa s'installer à côté d'elle, certain qu'elle souhaiterait certainement lui poser des questions sur le travail et qu'il verrait mieux ses écrits s'il était tout près d'elle. Il ricana légèrement lorsqu'elle lui présenta sa tablette avec le mot **travail** écrit en grosses lettres, suivi d'un point d'interrogation.

-_Après avoir lu le rapport que j'avais rédigé pour présenter le résultat de nos entrevues, le patron m'a demandé de cuisiner davantage notre homme. Pris dans un étau, celui-ci a finalement avoué être l'auteur de ces meurtres et s'est révélé prêt à collaborer avec nous pour nous aider à identifier les membres de réseau WW3_ _avec qui il transigeait_. Voyant que la jeune femme s'était remise à écrire, William poursuivit, _en tout cas, vous aviez raison Élisabeth, cet homme avait un lourd passé. Non seulement sa mère faisait de la prostitution sous son toit et en sa présence, mais en plus, il a admis qu'elle a eu ensuite avec lui, un comportement incestueux. Son histoire est plus que pathétique. _

Voyant que la jeune femme reposait sa tablette sur ses genoux, William vit que son hypothèse était bonne concernant sa dernière question à laquelle il avait déjà répondu. Exhalant un profond soupir, il posa la main sur son bras et osa lui demander : _Élisabeth_, _j'aimerais comprendre une chose si vous le voulez bien, pourquoi vous avez décidé d'ôter les menottes du suspect? Qu'aviez-vous derrière la tête exactement?_

Profitant du fait qu'elle se remettait à écrire, William en profita pour examiner la pièce où ils étaient assis et jeta un œil particulièrement intéressé sur les photos qui étaient accrochées sur le mur à côté de lui. Son sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il passa d'une photo de Jane et Charles prise lors du mariage et dont il possédait une copie dans son porte feuille, à un portrait de famille sur lequel il reconnût Charlotte Lucas et les autres membres de sa famille.

Lisant la réponse d'Élisabeth, William eut la confirmation que cette jeune femme était brillante et qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour se rendre loin dans la hiérarchie du Bureau.

_«Je cherchais un moyen de toucher au suspect sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il fallait que je sache s'il réagirait négativement à mon contact» _décoda William avant de réaliser qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du mouvement de recul qu'avait esquissé le suspect à ce moment là et que c'était justement à cause de ça qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour Élisabeth.

-_Vous êtes très forte…_ la complimenta-t-il en lui rendant la tablette.

La voyant rougir en s'emparant de ses feuilles, le jeune homme retint la confidence qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire et qui concernait la fin de sa discussion avec le directeur du Bureau.

La sonnette de l'entrée qui retentit, lui épargnant de devoir changer de sujet et lui permettant aussi de réfléchir à ce qu'Alexander lui avait demandé concernant les sentiments puissants qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

_-Vous savez à quel point je réprouve les relations entre collègues_, avait-il commencé après que William lui eut avoué être amoureux de la jeune femme. _Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi William. Vous êtes même parfaitement bien placé pour savoir que celles-ci ne peuvent que nuire au bon dénouement des enquêtes. Voilà pourquoi, sachant que votre inclinaison n'est connue que de moi et de votre cousin, j'estime que vous ne courrez pas un trop grand risque et que vous pouvez rester dans la même équipe. Le plus important sera de rester loin d'elle évidemment au moins jusqu'à ce que cette mission soit terminée_, avait-il complété, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Se tournant vers lui, il lui avait finalement demandé : _D'après vous William, l'agent Bennet connaît-elle la nature de vos sentiments actuels? Croit-elle encore que vous la détestez? _

_-Elle croit que je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné. J'ai tout fait pour ça, _avait-il admit en baissant les yeux.

_-Bien, très bien même. Ne changez rien à cela. Ne faites rien pour changer cela. Ne l'encouragez surtout pas. Laissez-la se concentrer sur le travail. Et faites de même. Une fois cette mission terminée, vous pourrez prendre des vacances et décider de ce qu'il convient de faire… il sera toujours temps de prendre de nouvelles dispositions lorsque votre situation sera clarifiée et que vous vous serez mis d'accord…_

-_William, merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à votre sœur. Heureusement qu'elle était disponible durant la journée_, le surprit Jane et le ramenant à la réalité en arrivant dans le salon et juste avant de se diriger vers Élisabeth qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. _Oh, mon Dieu, pauvre toi. Ça fait mal?_ L'interrogea-t-elle la bouche tordue.

-_C'est l'heure de ses cachets,_ lâcha Georgianna en arrivant avec un verre d'eau et la petite boite contenant ses pilules, _elle doit en prendre deux aux quatre heures_, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jane.

William profita de l'arrivée de Jane et de ce que Georgianna avait enfin terminé de ranger la cuisine pour lui suggérer de rentrer. Après s'être entretenue une dernière fois avec Jane à qui il expliqua tout ce que le médecin du Bureau lui avait donné comme recommandations concernant les choses à surveiller pour que la guérison d'Élisabeth soit assurée, William revint saluer la jeune malade, puis alla rejoindre Georgianna qui l'attendait dans l'entrée.

_-Vous permettez que je vous appelle dimanche pour de prendre des nouvelles? _Intervint le jeune homme avant de prendre officiellement congé.

_-Bien entendu voyons. Merci encore pour tout William. Oh, puisqu'il sera seul ce week-end, allez donc rendre visite à Charles, le connaissant, il va se laisser mourir de faim._

Durant la fin de semaine, alors qu'il était en compagnie de Charles et Georgianna, William téléphona à deux reprises chez Élisabeth et tomba toujours sur un moment où la malade faisait une sieste. Le dimanche soir, il fut donc extrêmement surpris de voir Jane revenir auprès de son époux alors que sa sœur et lui mangeaient pour la dernière fois en sa compagnie, Georgianna devant repartir pour l'Angleterre le soir même.

-_Ma sœur m'a presque mise à la porte… Elle dit qu'elle peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule maintenant,_ lui expliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter, _et ne vous en faites pas, je lui ai fait part du souhait de votre patron. Elle sait que celui-ci ne veut pas la voir au bureau avant mardi matin._

Se retirant peu de temps après le retour de Jane, William repassa par son appartement avec sa sœur afin qu'elle puisse ramasser sa valise, puis la conduisit à l'aéroport où il resta en sa compagnie le plus longtemps possible.

-_Fitzwilliam, je sais que ta vie est complexe et que tu es tenu au secret, mais pour avoir lu le premier chapitre du roman qu'Anne-Laure écrivait peu de temps après qu'on se soit rencontrées elle et moi, et sachant aujourd'hui que tu lui as servi de modèle pour son héro masculin, je ne peux que me questionner sur ce qui s'est réellement passé entre vous… Surtout maintenant que tu m'as appris que tu n'étais pas réellement fiancé à Anne… _

_-Élisabeth t'a-t-elle dit quelque chose? _S'intéressa tout d'abord William.

_-Non. Nous avons abordé à peu près tous les sujets, mais pas celui-là. Tu devines bien que puisqu'elle me répondait uniquement par écrit… j'ai préféré m'en tenir à des sujets dont les réponses avaient le potentiel d'être brèves ou courtes. _

_-Je vois. Mais il y a peu de chose à dire en fait. Pour te présenter les choses simplement, je peux tout de même te dire qu'autant Élisabeth me plaisait, autant j'ai me suis méfié d'Anne-Laure par la suite. Alors, tu devines bien que maintenant que je sais qu'elles sont indissociables, il y a des moments où je l'aime énormément et d'autres où je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée._

_-Hum, ça ressemble fort à de l'amour ça. _

_-Tu crois? Depuis quand es-tu devenue experte sur ce sujet? _L'agaça-t-il en la dévisageant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

_-Euh, depuis toujours… _bredouilla Georgianna en rougissant violemment.

_-Georgie, qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un? Tu as un petit ami?_

_-Oui, _lâcha-t-elle en abaissant son visage à l'aide de ses deux mains.

-_Et tu me dis ça maintenant, tu oses attendre cinq minutes avant ton départ pour me lancer cette nouvelle,_ se moqua-t-il en s'amusant de la voir se décomposer sous ses yeux. _Georgie, allez, dis-moi tout… de qui s'agit-il? Est-ce que je le connais?_

_-Non, tu ne peux pas le connaître. C'est un étudiant comme moi. Il étudie en architecture. _

_-Quel est son nom?_

_-Michael Duncan. Il est très gentil. On sort ensemble depuis deux mois. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te le présenter._

_-Deux mois déjà? Wow. Je suis impressionné. Vas-tu l'emmener avec toi lors de ta prochaine visite?_

_-Ce ne serait pas plutôt à ton tour de venir à Londres, _lui soumit-elle avant de jeter un œil à sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.

_-J'aimerais bien, mais mon emploi du temps sera plutôt serré au cour des prochaines semaines_, déplora-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_-En tout cas, ne t'en fait pas pour Pemberley. J'y vais toutes les fins de semaines et tout se passe au mieux de ce côté-là._

Deux minutes plus tard, Georgianna passait la barrière de sécurité tout de suite après avoir entendu l'appel radio et avoir serré son frère dans ses bras.

_-Essaie de clarifier les choses avec Élisabeth et informe-moi si tu trouves quoi que ce soit de mauvais à propos de tu sais qui, _l'avertit-elle sachant que son frère ferait des recherches sur le compte de son petit ami. Depuis son aventure avec Wickham, elle avait compris puis accepté que sa vie privée soit toujours influencée par le travail de son frère et qu'à cause de son métier, ils se devaient tous les deux d'être extrêmement prudents en surveillant de près leurs fréquentations.

Une fois rentré chez lui, William tenta de joindre Élisabeth, mais raccrocha dès qu'il entendit son répondeur se mettre en marche et alla plutôt s'asseoir devant son portable pour effectuer une petite recherche sur le compte de l'ami architecte de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il réalisa que les différentes bases de données confidentielles du Bureau ne possédaient rien sur lui, il s'empressa d'envoyer un courriel à sa sœur, utilisant le code convenu entre eux et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette avant de se mettre au lit.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Élisabeth s'éveilla deux minutes avant que son réveil ne se déclenche. Elle passa dans la salle de bain puis s'examina dans la glace, contente de constater que son cou avait presque reprit sa taille normale. Elle passa dans la cuisine où elle se servit un bol de céréales déterminée à utiliser cette activité toute simple comme preuve ultime de sa capacité à se rendre au bureau pour la journée.

_-Si je réussis à tout avaler, j'y vais, _verbalisa-t-elle avant de porter une première cuillérée à sa bouche, _quitte à rentrer plus tôt._

Munie de sa tablette et de son stylo, elle pénétra dans les bureaux du directeur une heure plus tard, 30 minutes avant l'arrivée sur place de la majorité des autres agents. Alexander Sauriol l'accueillit chaleureusement bien qu'il fut très surpris de sa présence.

_-En fait, vous tombez très bien Élisabeth. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, je vais recevoir le nouveau chef de la sécurité du bureau du Président. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur lui. J'ai convié William également puisque nous devons discuter des révélations de votre suspect._

Lorsque la jeune femme lui demanda où il souhaitait qu'elle s'installe, Alexander lui suggéra de rester là où elle était, assise à son bureau, légèrement en hauteur déclarant que puisqu'il ne saurait être question pour elle de prendre la parole, elle serait bien mieux installée là pour observer leur petit groupe.

_-Je vous présenterai comme une assistante et j'informerai mon invité que vous êtes là uniquement pour prendre des notes. Si ça vous convient évidemment._

Hochant la tête en guise d'acceptation, Élisabeth prit place devant son bureau et commença à sortir tout ce qui lui fallait pour prendre des notes. Deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit la voix de William Darcy, puis une autre voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Alexander accueillir William et son visiteur, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du chef de la sécurité du Président et en profita pour l'observer pendant qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, mais beaucoup plus bas. William quant à lui, s'installa là où elle l'avait toujours vu s'asseoir, c'est-à-dire sur le second fauteuil, dos à elle.

_«Il doit penser que je suis encore chez moi», _devina Élisabeth en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de se manifester.

Juste avant de s'asseoir à son tour, Alexander prit le temps d'indiquer à son invité que son assistante était présente à l'étage et que celle-ci avait pour tâche de prendre des notes. Le nouveau venu jeta un œil dans sa direction, puis la salua d'un simple hochement de tête.

Croyant que celui-ci venait de saluer la secrétaire de Sauriol, William ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, se concentrant plutôt sur le contenu de son dossier qu'il continuait d'étaler devant lui, sur la petite table.

L'homme qui venait de la saluer était un homme d'âge moyen qui portait la moustache mais qui ne semblait pas beaucoup l'entretenir. Sa voix était légèrement haut perchée, bien qu'elle ne fût pas du tout désagréable. Sans trop en comprendre la raison toutefois, Élisabeth ne le trouvait pas sympathique. Il dédaigna le café que lui offrit son hôte, se cala dans son fauteuil, croisa les jambes et ne fit rien pour retenir ses bâillements pendant que le directeur lui décrivait l'ensemble des travaux déjà effectués dans le cadre du dossier WW3.

_-Maintenant, Commandant Layton, je vais laisser la parole à l'agent Darcy. C'est son équipe qui a réussi à identifier le suspect._

_-Ah, j'ai bien hâte de savoir comme vous vous y êtes pris, _s'écria Max Layton, comme si rien de ce que Sauriol lui avait appris jusqu'à maintenant n'avait été digne d'intérêt.

Élisabeth admira le contrôle de son patron puisque rien dans son attitude ne montrât qu'il fut contrarié. Toutefois, lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête en faisant exprès pour croiser son regard, elle devina qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout sauf impressionné par le nouveau chef de la sécurité.

Reportant son attention sur William qui avait débuté sa présentation, Élisabeth l'écouta résumer succinctement comment après avoir interrogé plusieurs suspects en sa compagnie, ils avaient choisi de retenir deux hommes en particulier, parmi lesquels se trouvait le coupable.

Terminant son récit quelques instants plus tard en tendant au chef de la sécurité une liste sur laquelle on retrouvait les noms des hommes qui faisait partie des terroristes et avec qui le coupable avait admis avoir été en contact, William jeta un œil en direction d'Alexander, puis fronça les sourcils, réagissant au fait que le Commandant Layton ne faisait que déposer la liste devant lui, sans s'y intéresser réellement.

_-Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir qui sont ces hommes?_ Ne put se retenir de demander William en dévisageant le chef de la sécurité.

-_Oh, vous savez, des listes comme celles-là, j'en vois tous les jours depuis que je travaille pour le Président,_ rétorqua-t-il d'une voix traînante, avant d'éclater de rire en découvrant l'air hagard des deux hommes.

Après avoir repris son sérieux aussi rapidement qu'il s'était esclaffé, le Commandant se tourna vers le Directeur qui en profita pour reprendre la parole et mentionner que le Bureau mettrait tout en œuvre pour s'assurer de la sécurité du Président.

-_J'en attends pas moins de vous tous_, l'approuva le Commandant, _d'après les menaces que nous avons reçues dernièrement et dont je vous ai déjà envoyé une copie la semaine dernière, mes hommes et moi, sommes presque certains que les terroristes vont tenter un gros coup lors de la rencontre officielle du Président Obama et du Président de la République française, monsieur François Hollande, lundi prochain._

_-Je suis de votre avis également, _ajouta Sauriol en acquiesçant de la tête, _et soyez assurés que nous ferons tout pour vérifier les antécédents des hommes dont les noms nous ont été livrés par celui que nous avons arrêté et qui fait partie de l'organisation._

_-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais en plus de cela, il faudra aussi que nous collaborions lors de l'événement et qu'une bonne partie de vos agents soient présents le jour même, dans les coulisses et ailleurs, nous ne serons jamais trop nombreux pour assurer la sécurité de Barack Obama, _insista le commandant.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux directeurs s'étaient mis d'accord sur la procédure à suivre lors de l'événement de même que sur le nombre d'agents du Bureau dont le commandant pourrait disposer. Élisabeth accompagna le chef de la sécurité du regard lorsqu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de près par William Darcy à qui Sauriol avait demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Juste avant de franchir la porte, le moustachu sembla se souvenir de sa présence, se retourna une dernière fois pour la saluer d'un léger signe de tête puis franchit la porte en marchant devant William.

_-Alors Élisabeth, qu'avez-vous pensé de lui?_ L'interrogea Sauriol dès qu'il eut refermé la porte de son bureau, _croyez-vous que le Président a fait un bon choix?_

Descendant l'escalier pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son patron, Élisabeth lui montra ce qu'elle avait écrit sur sa tablette avant de lâcher d'une voix rauque et fragile, _voyez par vous-même. _

_-Et bien, voici une preuve de plus que, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes vous et moi,_ s'émerveilla-t-il en poursuivant la lecture des nombreuses questions qu'elle avait notées sur sa tablette, à demi penché sur elle.

-_Élisabeth_? S'étonna William Darcy en revenant dans le bureau et en les découvrant assis tout près l'un de l'autre, _que faites-vous ici?_

-_En fait, j'étais là-haut tout le temps_, rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant et en désignant le lieu où elle avait été assise pendant la rencontre.

_-J'avais cru comprendre que vous deviez vous reposer encore aujourd'hui?_ Ajouta William en refermant la porte du bureau pour se conformer au signe que lui fit Alexander.

-_Je… j'ai préféré venir travailler_, bredouilla-t-elle avant de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil que venait de quitter le Commandant Max Layton, se demandant encore comment interpréter le mécontentement de William

_-Tenez Élisabeth, nous en reparlerons un peu plus tard si vous voulez bien, _intervint le directeur en arrachant la première feuille de sa tablette avant de la lui rendre_. Et si nous nous occupions de la suite des choses tous les trois ensembles?_

_-Bonne idée, _rétorqua William en s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme, non sans avoir serré les lèvres en constatant que le Directeur s'adressait à elle en utilisant son prénom.

_-Bon, maintenant que votre témoin s'est mis à table, grâce à votre excellent travail à tous les deux, vous allez devoir le cuisiner à nouveau afin de savoir s'il sait quelque chose à propos de l'attentat dont le Commandant vient de nous parler._

_-Pour qu'il collabore, il va falloir lui offrir mieux que la dernière fois._

_-À part lui dire qu'on pourrait encore alléger sa peine, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait lui proposer d'autre et je dois dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Il a tout de même assassiné cinq femmes, _grommela William.

-_En ce qui me concerne_, enchaîna Élisabeth consciente que les deux hommes devaient se pencher légèrement pour bien l'entendre, _j'estime qu'il ne doit pas me voir. L'agent Darcy devra mener l'interrogatoire. _

-_C'est plus prudent, en effet_, l'approuva William, visiblement très soulagé.

Au bout de dix minutes, l'agent Darcy quitta les deux autres pour aller informer le centre de détention de la nécessité de préparer le détenu pour un autre interrogatoire. Alexander profita de ce temps là pour informer son élève de tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence concernant non seulement le dossier WW3, mais également sur tous les autres dossiers dont il s'occupait. Si la jeune femme fut fortement impressionnée par l'étendue des connaissances de son tuteur, elle ne l'étonna pas moins par la pertinence de ses questions.

Puisque l'interrogatoire du suspect ne devait avoir lieu que dans l'après-midi, Alexander proposa ensuite à Élisabeth d'accompagner le Colonel Fitzwilliam et l'agent McGuire pour aller rencontrer l'agent double Collins qui arrivait de Londres avec, paraît-il un lot d'informations monnayables.

_«Peter Pettigrow, _se souvint-elle en repensant à la description que le Directeur avait fait de cet agent double,_ le rat qui travaille pour le Bureau»._

-_Observez bien cet homme Élisabeth, il gravite autour de deux univers et je n'aime pas vraiment qu'il soit utile à l'un comme à l'autre_, la prévint-il avant de lui remettre trois enveloppes contenant chacune un montant convenu avec le «**rongeur**» afin de s'assurer de sa collaboration.

Lorsque les trois agents arrivèrent à l'endroit convenu avec l'informateur du Bureau, Élisabeth n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui désigne, tant la description faite par Sauriol correspondait à la réalité. Assis dans un coin du bar miteux où il leur avait donné rendez-vous, celui-ci sirotait un verre de bière pression et ne se leva même pas pour saluer les trois arrivants. Il sourit tout de même légèrement à l'agent McGuire, l'appela le «**jeunot**», serra ensuite la main du Colonel en le reconnaissant à son tour, puis fronça gravement les sourcils en découvrant Élisabeth. Son visage s'éclaira une seconde plus tard, puis ses lèvres lâchèrent son nom, les prenant tous trois par surprise.

_-Vous la connaissez? _Lui demanda le Colonel sans plus attendre.

_-Qui ne connaît pas l'agent Élisabeth Bennet? _Répondit Collins d'une voix légèrement méprisante. _À ce sujet vous m'en devez une d'ailleurs… n'est-ce pas McGuire?_

_-Si vous faites référence à notre dernière rencontre et si ma mémoire est bonne, _rétorqua le jeune agent, aussi sec que possible, _vous avez été grassement payé._

-_Et si on en venait au sujet qui nous intéresse tous réellement_, intervint Élisabeth d'une voix joyeuse, mais ferme, _je suis bien curieuse d'entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire… _

_-Oh, mais c'est que vous n'êtes pas qu'une jolie femme, _se moqua l'agent double avant de ramasser l'enveloppe qu'Élisabeth avait posée sur la table pour la glisser jusqu'à lui.

Au fur et à mesure que Collins divulguait les éléments d'informations qu'il possédait sur le réseau terroriste WW3, Élisabeth eut de plus en plus de difficultés à cacher son étonnement d'abord, puis finalement, sa grande déception. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas entendu exactement les mêmes informations le matin même dans le bureau de Sauriol et qui plus est, de la bouche du responsable de la sécurité du Président? À quoi cela servait-il d'utiliser les services d'un agent double si celui-ci ne leur apprenait rien de nouveau.

«_Cet homme se moque de nous…»_ songea Élisabeth en le voyant ranger la troisième et dernière enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de son veston et se lever pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à leur dire.

Après s'être levée pour le laisser passer et le saluer, Élisabeth ordonna aux deux autres de rester assis, s'assura du départ de Collins, exhala un profond soupir puis changea de place pour s'asseoir là se trouvait l'informateur une minute plus tôt.

_-Alors Fitzwilliam, qu'en penses-tu_? S'enquit-elle en posant sa bourse sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Elle allait la lâcher pour saisir le verre d'eau minérale qu'elle avait commandé et qui était maintenant un peu loin devant elle, lorsqu'elle remarqua une petite enveloppe blanche que l'agent Collins devait avoir oubliée là.

Pendant que le Colonel commençait à lui donner son opinion, Élisabeth examina brièvement l'enveloppe, puis la rangea dans la poche de son veston aussitôt qu'elle eut constaté que son prénom était inscrit dessus.

«_Il savait très bien que j'allais devoir me lever pour qu'il puisse sortir et que j'allais préférer prendre sa place pour surveiller_ _l'entrée du bar»._

Puisque l'agent McGuire et le Colonel n'avait pas été présents plus tôt en matinée lorsque le Commandant Layton avait confié exactement les mêmes informations à Sauriol, l'agent Darcy puis à elle-même, Élisabeth feignit tout de même d'écouter attentivement ses deux collègues qui s'extasiaient devant les dramatiques nouvelles rapportées par l'agent double.

_-Il a vraiment parlé d'un attentat? Imaginez-vous les conséquences sur le plan international si les terroristes réussissaient à éliminer le Président de la république Française? _Paniquait l'agent McGuire d'une voix tremblotante.

_-Allez messieurs, finissez votre verre qu'on quitte cet endroit… ce bar me donne la chair de poule, _les incita Élisabeth en découvrant un homme qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le départ de Collins.

_-En Angleterre aussi, il avait choisi un lieu comme ça_, confirma l'agent McGuire tout de suite après avoir jeté un œil sur l'homme qu'Élisabeth avait enligné.

Une fois à bord de la voiture du Bureau en compagnie des deux autres, Élisabeth tapota sa poche, histoire de vérifier si l'enveloppe qu'elle avait ramassée était toujours là, bien en place à l'intérieur de son veston.

Toutefois, elle préféra attendre d'être seule dans son bureau pour l'ouvrir, presque convaincue que c'était ce que le rat aurait souhaité. Après tout, quel autre moyen aurait-il pu prendre pour lui transmettre de l'information à elle et à elle seule?

Une bien petite feuille, déplora-t-elle avant de se décider à la déplier d'une main tremblante, presque craintive.

_**Charlotte Lucas**_

_**Gare centrale de Washington**_

_**W.C.**_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? _Lâcha-t-elle à haute voix lorsqu'une petite clé tomba de l'enveloppe au moment où elle vint pour la déposer sur la table. Ramassant celle-ci du bout des doigts afin de l'examiner, elle décoda le numéro 5525 et devina qu'elle détenait l'une de ces clés qu'on obtient lorsqu'on utilise un casier dans un endroit public. Relisant la feuille qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main droite, elle comprit que le signataire de la lettre, W. C. (William Collins), l'avait choisie pour aller ramasser ce qu'il avait jugé bon d'entreposer dans un casier de la Gare centrale de Washington et qui concernait son amie Charlotte Lucas.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alexander Sauriol pénétrait dans le bureau qu'ils occupaient maintenant tous les deux et la somma de venir s'asseoir auprès de lui à l'endroit même où s'était tenue la rencontre avec le Commandant Layton plus tôt dans la matinée.

-_Puisque le Colonel Fitzwilliam et l'agent McGuire viennent tout juste de me rapporter l'essentiel de votre entretien avec Collins, parlons plutôt de ce qui m'intéresse, _commença le Directeur en lui servant un grand verre d'eau, _comment allons-nous répartir les équipes lors de la rencontre entre les deux Présidents? Ce que je veux savoir en fait, c'est quelle équipe vous avez l'intention de sacrifier?_

_-Sacrifier? _S'étouffa presque la jeune femme.

_-Laquelle enverrons-nous là où le problème risque de se poser, _précisa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, _pour ma part, j'avais sélectionné l'équipe de l'agent Darcy, mais depuis qu'il est venu me rencontrer pour m'apprendre qu'il était amoureux de vous… j'avoue que je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire?_

_-Quoi? _Déglutit la jeune femme avant de rougir violemment.

_-Il faut donc que ce soit réciproque, autrement vous m'auriez ri au nez_, se moqua le Directeur tout en se penchant vers elle pour lui tapoter la main.

-_C'est que…_ balbutia-t-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_-Ne vous en faites pas Élisabeth, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que votre idylle me plait, mais dans la mesure où je suis prévenu et que vous êtes prudents, je ne vois là rien de mal. Toutefois, je préférerais que vous attendiez au terme de cette mission avant de vous lancer dans une liaison. _

_-Monsieur, loin de moi l'idée de vous détromper, mais sachez qu'en ce qui me concerne, l'agent Darcy ne m'a jamais témoigné autre chose qu'une parfaite indifférence et que je m'emploie à faire de même. Pour ce qui est de savoir si oui ou non je suis amoureuse de lui, sachez que cette question demeurera sans réponse puisque personnellement, je considère que mes sentiments ne regardent que moi, _termina-t-elle la gorge en feu et le regard chargé d'indignation.

-_Pardonnez-moi, Élisabeth,_ s'excusa-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil, un air penaud sur le visage, _mon intention n'était pas de vous embarrasser._ _Et je dois admettre que vous avez raison, je me mêle de ce qui ne regarde pas, du moins ça ne me regarde pas encore. Oubliez tout ça voulez-vous?_

_-J'aimerais mieux ça en effet._

_-Alors, quelle équipe mettrons-nous en première ligne?_

_-Euh… c'est-à-dire… _

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Et la gagnante sera... **_


	18. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait

**Yé, bravo à toutes celles qui m'ont aidée à franchir la frontière d'une centaine de commentaires. Un souper de famille (pour souligner le retour de ma fille qui rentrait de Londres) m'ayant occupée plus longtemps que prévu... voici donc le 18e chapitre avec un peu de retard. Bonne lecture, Miriamme.**

_**Dix-huitième partie**_

_-Et bien, si je me fie sur la composition des trois équipes tactiques que vous avez constituées, je crois que l'équipe dirigée par l'agent Darcy est toute désignée, _largua-t-elle d'une voix totalement neutre, se coupant volontairement de cette petite voix intérieure qui lui hurlait de tout faire pour l'épargner, de ne pas l'envoyer vers une mort certaine. _Ce sont ces hommes qui devraient être envoyés en première ligne, _insista-t-elle un peu brusquement en posant la main sur les photos des hommes qui composaient le groupe de William_. Après tout, c'est dans ce groupe-là que vous avez placé la plupart de ceux qui sont habitués aux opérations délicates et qui réagissent bien aux imprévus. Sans oublier que leurs connaissances de l'ennemi leur donnent une longueur d'avance sur les deux autres groupes._

_-Bravo Élisabeth, à priori je pense comme vous, mais nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités. S'il s'agissait d'une guerre en bonne et due forme, on enverrait d'abords des fantassins, c'est-à-dire, des hommes dont la force de frappe est la plus grande et qu'on peut également se permettre de perdre…_

_-Oui, mais…_

_-Le groupe numéro deux – dirigé par le Colonel Fitzwilliam – correspond mieux à ce profil. C'est dans ce groupe qu'on retrouve le plus grand nombre d'anciens soldats. _Voyant que sa compagne se préparait à protester, Sauriol reprit :_ Il ne faut pas oublier que William et son équipe seront parfaits pour couvrir nos arrières._

Exhalant un profond soupir, la jeune femme haussa finalement les épaules et lâcha : _Très bien, nous ferons comme vous voulez. Nous placerons donc le groupe du Colonel en coulisse avec nous, confierons les communications à l'équipe de l'agent Sommers et garderons celle de l'agent Darcy, comme renfort._

_-Vous savez Élisabeth, ce sont exactement ces décisions-là qui sont les plus difficiles à prendre. Et ne vous y trompez pas, le temps ne change rien à l'affaire. J'ai beau avoir déjà réalisé cet exercice un très grand nombre de fois, c'est toujours aussi pénible. Chacun de ces hommes a beau être prêts à mourir, ils sont avant tout des amis et des collègues de travail auquel je tiens et avec qui j'ai tissé des liens solides._

_-Je comprends._

_-Mais sachez aussi que je suis fier de vous. _La voyant lever la main pour protester, Alexander insista,_ vous n'avez pas laissé vos sentiments influencer votre jugement. Vous étiez prête à envoyer l'agent Darcy au cœur même du danger. _

_-C'était le meilleur choix… d'ailleurs, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera très difficilement d'être laissé derrière et m'en…_

_-vous en tiendra rigueur, _devina Sauriol. _Vous avez raison, laissez-moi m'occuper d'en faire l'annonce alors. Convoquez toutes les équipes pour 16h00 cet après-midi. Je leur dévoilerai moi-même leurs positions. Et vous vous tiendrez à mes côtés._

À moitié satisfaite sans être capable de se l'expliquer, Élisabeth décida de remettre à plus tard, la discussion qu'elle comptait avoir avec le Directeur à propos du message que lui avait transmis Collins et qui concernait les Lucas.

«_Puisque l'Odyssée est un dossier fermé, cette discussion peut être remise à plus tard, tout comme ma visite à la gare centrale d'ailleurs_» décida-t-elle. Songeant ensuite à cette feuille manquante dans le dossier personnel de William et à propos de laquelle elle n'avait pas encore questionné Sauriol, Élisabeth se tourna vers lui, mais fit finalement demi-tour et quitta le bureau sans faire de bruit, compte tenu qu'il était déjà assis devant son ordinateur et que pour sa part, elle n'avait rien mis sur son estomac depuis son maigre déjeuner. Après un arrêt obligé pour charger Valérie Bane d'envoyer la convocation à tous les hommes concernés, Élisabeth marcha d'un pas assuré vers la cafétéria où elle espérait qu'il resterait encore de la soupe aux légumes.

«_C'est la seule chose que je serai capable d'avaler dans les circonstances_», songea-t-elle en arrivant devant le comptoir.

Tout en avalant sa soupe à coup de petites cuillerées sur lesquelles elle soufflait systématiquement pour éviter de se brûler, Élisabeth lisait attentivement le rapport rédigé par William Darcy suite à son dernier entretient avec le suspect.

«_William a raison, cet assassin ne sait rien de plus_» conclut-elle en refermant le dossier que lui avait remis Valérie et l'éloigna de son plateau. Levant les yeux vers l'entrée de la cafétéria, Élisabeth aperçu le Colonel et l'observa entre ses cils alors qu'il serrait la main de William et faisait la bise à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, mais qu'elle ne voyait que de dos. Plissant les yeux pour mieux l'examiner, Élisabeth lui trouva une grande ressemblance avec Anne DeBourg et n'eut pas besoin de la voir se retourner pour être certaine qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

_«Après tout, elle travaille aux ressources humaines» _se souvint-elle avant de baisser les yeux sur le dossier auquel elle décida de s'intéresser à nouveau, une seconde avant que les deux hommes qui accompagnaient la jeune femme ne tournent la tête dans sa direction.

-_Alors, si je me fie sur le message que je viens de recevoir du Directeur, j'imagine que vous avez déterminé le rôle de chacune des équipes?_ La fit sursauter le Colonel en arrivant devant elle une minute plus tard.

_-Vous savez bien que je ne peux aborder pas ce sujet avec vous Colonel? _Répliqua-t-elle soulagée de constater que les deux autres n'étaient pas avec lui.

-_Je le sais bien,_ sourit-il, _mais que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours aimé observer votre visage lorsque vous êtes contrariée…_

_-Ce n'est pas bien aimable de vous moquer de moi._

_-J'étais avec William et sa fiancée lorsque nous avons reçu la convocation de votre tuteur. Anne a tellement peur qu'il soit envoyé aux premières lignes…_

_-Sa fausse fiancée vous voulez dire? _Le reprit-elle un peu sèchement.

_-Oh, je ne savais pas que William vous en avait parlé… _

_-Parlant de cette intéressante jeune femme, êtes-vous en mesure de me dire si elle sait qu'Anne-Laure et moi ne faisons qu'une seule et même personne?_

_-Je ne crois pas non. _

Songeant tout à coup au fait que bien qu'il n'ignorât encore, c'est lui qui se retrouverait au front, Élisabeth osa lui demander :_ Et vous Colonel, êtes-vous en couple?_

_-Non et que Dieu m'en garde._

_-Êtes-vous contre le mariage où contre l'amour en général?_

_-Contre les complications et je considère que les femmes ne font que tout compliquer._

_-Il ne vous reste donc qu'une solution._

_-Laquelle?_

_-Tomber amoureux d'un homme, _se moqua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de réunion en compagnie du Directeur à l'heure prévue, Élisabeth constata que l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait était partagée par presque tous les agents présents dans la salle. Après avoir exigé le silence, Sauriol demanda à Élisabeth d'aller fermer la lumière afin que tous puissent voir la liste des équipes constituées lorsqu'elle apparut à l'écran. Pendant qu'Élisabeth résumait brièvement les grandes lignes de la mission tel que prévue avec le Commandant Layton, Alexander retourna allumer les lumières et invita tous les participants à jeter un œil sur le plan de la salle où se tiendrait l'événement et donc chacun avec reçu une copie en entrant.

Lorsque les deux animateurs réalisèrent que les questions de compréhension s'étaient taries et qu'ils passaient désormais tout leur temps à repousser celles qui portaient sur le rôle de chacune des équipes, Sauriol jeta un œil sur Élisabeth, baissa la tête d'un air résigné puis se jeta à l'eau pour demander à tous les agents de quitter la salle à l'exception des trois chefs d'équipes.

-_Ce sont vos chefs d'équipe qui vous apprendront où vous serez envoyés dans quelques minutes. N'oubliez pas que vous devrez également tous signer le formulaire d'acceptation des missions à hauts risques et le remettre à vos leaders d'ici demain matin 10h00. Je vous suggère aussi de vous assurer que toutes vos choses sont en ordre._

Pendant que la trentaine d'hommes s'éloignait résignée, Élisabeth se tenait en retrait et faisait tout pour éviter de croiser le regard des deux hommes qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Elle observa ensuite attentivement chacun d'eux pendant que le Directeur leur apprenait où ils seraient envoyés avec leur équipe. Si le Colonel fut étonné d'être envoyé au front, il le cacha bien et s'intéressa plutôt à William. Marc Sommers, qui avait longtemps été le numéro deux du Bureau (il dirigeait maintenant le bureau de Londres), accepta sans rechigner de s'occuper des communications et de la logistique des armes. Les bras croisés, les lèvres serrées, l'agent Darcy gardait les yeux rivés sur Sauriol le mettant presque au défi de lui annoncer de vive voix ce qu'il avait déjà compris, c'est-à-dire que son équipe ne serait utilisée que comme renfort. Aussitôt que le Directeur se fut risqué à le lui annoncer, William se redressa, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis jeta un œil méprisant en direction de celle que manifestement il jugeait responsable de sa situation. Pendant que les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers la porte pour aller rejoindre leurs équipes respectives, Élisabeth se rapprocha de son tuteur et l'aida à ramasser les dossiers qu'ils avaient apportés.

Après être retournée dans le bureau qu'elle occupait avec Alexander, Élisabeth rangea ses affaires, lâcha un coup de fil à Jane chez qui elle était attendue pour souper, puis salua une dernière fois Sauriol avant de quitter la pièce.

Tout de suite après avoir installé la courroie de son sac à dos sur son épaule, elle salua la personne dont elle sentait la présence silencieuse dans son dos, certaine qu'il s'agissait de la secrétaire de Sauriol.

-_J'imagine que vous êtes fière de vous_, l'agressa alors la voix colérique de William Darcy.

-_Vous m'avez fait peur… _sursauta Élisabeth en le découvrant debout devant le bureau de Valérie.

-_Darcy_, l'intima le Directeur en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, _l'agent Bennet n'y est pour rien_, poursuivit-il, _apprenez pour votre gouverne qu'elle était toute disposée à vous envoyer au front. C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu, _l'apostropha-t-il d'un ton ferme.

_-C'est un non-sens, _l'invectiva l'agent Darcy. _Je suis le mieux placé pour être au front… cette décision n'a aucun sens et vous le savez._

-_Venez par ici tous les deux,_ les somma le Directeur en leur tenant la porte_. Ce n'est pas le genre de discussion qu'il faut tenir dans un corridor, _les sermonna-t-il en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir là où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer tous les trois.

_-William, vous ne pouvez nier que votre équipe est également la meilleure pour organiser une mission de sauvetage, _argumenta-t-il.

_-Oui, sans soute, mais nous sommes avant tout les meilleurs pour organiser une attaque, _plaida-t-il en se renfrognant.

-_Écoutez-moi bien William et vous aussi Élisabeth. Ce que je vais vous apprendre doit absolument rester entre nous,_ précisa-t-il en se relevant pour aller se placer derrière le dossier de son fauteuil sans les quitter des yeux. _Alors voilà, ce que je ne vous ai pas dit… c'est que, d'après de nouvelles informations que j'ai reçu ce midi et qui me viennent d'un informateur on ne peut plus sûr, le danger ne sera pas là où nous le croyons…_

_-Que voulez-vous dire par de nouvelles informations? _S'intéressa Élisabeth en se redressant sur son siège.

-_Tout porte à croire que nous ayons une taupe à l'interne. Et croyez-moi tous les deux, si j'ai raison, le danger pourrait venir de n'importe où dans deux jours. Voilà pourquoi, il me semble plus que nécessaire William que votre équipe reste à l'arrière, pour nous protéger._

_-Vous croyez réellement que nous ayons une taupe au bureau? _Répéta William.

_-C'est impossible voyons? _S'exclama Élisabeth en même temps que son compagnon.

_-Trop de missions ont connues des ratées dernièrement pour que nous écartions cette hypothèse, _déplora le directeur en s'écrasant dans son siège et perdant ce sourire confiant que la jeune femme appréciait tant.

_-Mais alors, ne devrions-nous pas tout simplement nous retirer de cette mission? _Suggéra Élisabeth_._

_-Le suspect que William a réinterrogé aujourd'hui nous a confirmé que ce nous savions déjà. Il est établi qu'un attentat aura lieu lors de la visite officielle du Président Hollande à la Maison Blanche. Le Pentagone compte sur la présence de nos agents pour surveiller ceux et celles qui y auront accès. Nous ne pouvons pas reculer. Nous nous y rendrons et ferons exactement ce qui a été prévu. Toutefois, si mon informateur a raison et que les terroristes connaissent déjà l'emplacement de nos équipes, nous aurons alors la preuve qu'il y a chez-nous une personne qui collabore avec l'ennemi._

Un long silence régna dans la pièce pendant lequel chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Je comprends_, lâcha l'agent Darcy en se levant le premier. _Je n'approuve toujours pas votre choix, mais au moins maintenant, je le comprends_, convint-il en saluant respectueusement Alexander. _Agent Bennet_, salua-t-il ensuite cordialement la jeune femme avant de s'en retourner vers la porte et quitter la pièce, suivi du regard par les deux autres.

Une fois William sortis, Élisabeth écouta attentivement le Directeur lui donner davantage de détails concernant son informateur secret, puis lui donner de nombreux exemples des failles qu'il avait déjà trouvé à l'interne et qui visaient l'ensemble des agents qui travaillaient pour lui.

_-Parlant de vos hommes monsieur, en étudiant l'ensemble des dossiers que vous avez constitué sur chacun, j'ai remarqué que celui de l'argent Darcy n'était pas à jour…_

_-Nous y voilà, _soupira-t-il bruyamment avant de se lever pour s'approcher d'elle. _Je savais bien que vous m'en reparleriez un jour. C'est que voyez-vous, tout ce que j'ai retiré de son dossier vous concernait personnellement. _

_-Moi?_

_-Oui, puisque j'y relatais ce qui s'est produit dans votre petite localité depuis l'arrivée de l'agent Darcy … Et, _s'arrêta-t-il quelques secondes avant de continuer_, si je ne voulais pas que vous lisiez cela, c'est tout simplement parce que William Darcy vous soupçonnait de trafiquer avec l'Odyssée à ce moment-là. Je sais que c'était il y a bien longtemps, mais que voulez-vous, à votre arrivée ici, j'ai cru que vous n'aviez pas le recul nécessaire…_

_-Je vois… Et maintenant, le croyez-vous toujours? _S'attrista-t-elle.

_-Et bien maintenant… je crois que vous pouvez y jeter un œil_, admit-il en se penchant pour ouvrir son tiroir et retirer un dossier très mince qu'il tendit à la jeune femme_. Emmenez-le chez vous ce soir. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre vos choses en ordre. Plus que 36 heures avant cette fameuse mission à la Maison Blanche. _

_-Merci monsieur,_ conclut-elle en glissant le dossier dans son sac à dos avant de le replacer sur son épaule et quitter la pièce, pressée de retrouver Jane et Charles.

Juste comme elle passait devant les gardes armés et les saluaient d'un hochement de tête, Élisabeth fut interpellée par nulle autre que l'agent DeBourg.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet, attendez-moi?_ _Il faut à tout prix que je vous parle? _La supplia la jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvée si ridicule à la galerie d'art, mais dont la beauté se révélait éclatante maintenant qu'elle se trouvait vêtue selon les normes du Bureau.

_-Oui Anne…_ commença Élisabeth avant de se souvenir que pour cette employée des ressources humaines, elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, _À qui ai-je l'honneur? _Se reprit-elle lorsque la jeune femme la rattrapa.

-_Je me nomme Anne DeBourg,_ lui apprit-elle en reprenant son souffle, _je travaille aux ressources humaines. William Darcy est un bon ami à moi.._

_-Enchantée mademoiselle DeBourg, que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_-Je voulais vous remercier._

_-Me remercier? Mais pourquoi? _S'étonna Élisabeth.

_-De vous être arrangée pour que William et son équipe ne soient pas envoyés au front._

_-Votre reconnaissance est dirigée vers la mauvaise personne. Je n'ai pas eu un mot à dire…_

_-Vous êtes pourtant l'observatrice de Sauriol? Oh, et puis, aussi bien vous le dire, je sais tout!_

-_Ah, bon,_ s'étouffa presque Élisabeth en s'arrêtant de marcher tout net.

_-Je sais que William et vous partagez un secret, _ajouta-t-elle provoquant une soudaine quinte de toux chez son interlocutrice.

_-Je peux tout vous expliquer, _se reprit Élisabeth en se tournant lentement vers elle.

_-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine… je sais que vous vous fréquentez en dehors du travail puisque votre sœur a épousé son meilleur ami Charles Bingley, _lui apprit Anne sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Vous croyez donc que c'est à cause de ça que j'aurais épargné à William de se mettre en danger?_

_-Si quelque chose était arrivé à William, comment auriez-vous pu regarder l'époux de votre sœur dans les yeux après ça? _Renchérit la jeune femme en atteignant les portes battantes de l'immeuble la première.

-_Vous êtes vraiment très perspicace_, rétorqua Élisabeth d'un ton sarcastique.

_-J'ai bien envisagé une seconde hypothèse, mais je l'ai rejetée aussitôt…_

-_Essayez toujours…_ l'encouragea Élisabeth.

_-Je me suis demandé si vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de lui._

_-Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination mademoiselle DeBourg._

_-Que voulez-vous, _ricana-t-elle_, quand on travaille aux ressources humaines du Bureau, il est normal que nous regardions avec envie ceux et celles qui comme vous cohabitent avec le danger. Nous avons si peu de distraction entre toutes nos colonnes de chiffres._

L'air frais de l'extérieur l'éveilla mieux qu'une longue réflexion et surtout beaucoup plus rapidement. Jetant un œil bienveillant et même attendri sur la jeune femme qui marchait devant elle en courant presque pour aller rejoindre sa voiture, Élisabeth songea que celle-ci n'était pas si différente de la jeune femme timide et réservée qu'elle était autrefois. Celle qui ne se connaissait pas vraiment avant d'avoir trouvé un sens à sa vie et un travail qui lui plaisait (qu'aucune routine ne viendrait jamais appesantir). Elle avait enfin trouvé sa voie, après avoir longtemps hésité, erré. Non, décidément, pour rien au monde elle n'accepterait de changer de place avec cette jeune femme qui de son propre aveu, admettait être insatisfaite en se projetait dans la vie des autres. N'avait-elle pas déjà fait ce voyage? N'avait-elle pas beaucoup souffert avant d'en arriver à cet équilibre? Elle avait appris à ses dépens - et à plus d'une reprise d'ailleurs - que rien ne dure dans la vie, que rien ne doit être pris pour acquis et que son fragile château de cartes pouvait s'écouler à n'importe quel moment.

Elle repensa alors à ce texto amusant que lui avait envoyé son amie Charlotte une heure seulement avant d'être abattue froidement par des hommes de l'Odyssée avec toute sa famille.

«_Son heure était venue_» songea Élisabeth en citant de mémoire ce message texte – qu'elle avait conservé précieusement et qui était devenu par la force des choses, le symbole de cette nouvelle vie qui était désormais la sienne. La chenille qu'elle était alors s'était enfermée dans un cocon – elle associait «Anne-Laure» à cette période de bien être, de transition salutaire qui avait été nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse devenir le papillon qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Plus forte et plus grande qu'avant grâce au souvenir qu'elle gardait de chacune des étapes de sa transformation.

«_Il est bien normal que William Darcy ait eu autant de mal avec cette nouvelle image de femme que je projette_, comprit-elle, _il aimait la chenille il n'y a pas de doute, celle qui avait besoin_ _de lui et qui ne connaissait rien du monde et de ces vicissitudes, mais je doute sincèrement qu'il soit capable d'apprécier que je sois son égale, voire sa supérieure, _grimaça-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire en découvrant de quoi elle avait l'air dans le rétroviseur.

En arrivant chez elle où elle devait passer ramasser l'enveloppe qu'elle avait préparé la veille au soir et qui contenait les papiers légaux qu'elle devait à tout prix remettre à Jane, Élisabeth pensa tout à coup à la note que lui avait remise Collins et se demanda ce qu'elle devait en faire.

«_Il vaudrait mieux que je l'ajoute dans l'enveloppe. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'y aller avant l'événement de toute façon, _comprit-elle. _S'il m'arrive quelque chose, Jane ira à ma place. Je n'aurai qu'à lui expliquer ce soir»._

En arrivant chez celle-ci, Élisabeth roula des yeux en réalisant que la voiture de William était également là.

«_J'aurais dû m'y attendre_, se gronda-t-elle tout en donnant un petit coup sur son volant après avoir arrêté son moteur. _Après tout, moins de 36 heures avant la mission risquée à laquelle nous allons tous les deux participer, je ne suis pas à seule à ressentir le besoin de voir mes proches. Georgianna étant en Angleterre… vers qui d'autre pourrait-il se tourner?»_ le défendit-Elle. Exhalant un dernier soupir, elle ramassa le dossier contenant ses papiers, s'extirpa de la voiture et marcha d'un pas alerte en direction de l'entrée de la maison. Jane l'accueillit chaleureusement et s'empressa de lui offrir un digestif. Un verre de vin blanc à la main, Élisabeth pénétra dans le salon, surprenant son beau-frère et William alors qu'ils s'occupaient tout deux du barbecue sur la terrasse. William avait une bouteille de bière à la main tandis que Charles grattait la grille supérieure afin de la préparer à recevoir les steaks qui reposaient sur un plateau posé sur la table extérieure sur laquelle Jane avait déjà disposé quatre couverts.

-_Élisabeth_, la salua William en la voyant arriver sur la terrasse.

-_William_, l'imita la jeune femme une seconde avant de lever son verre de vin blanc, pour contrer l'effet du soleil qui était assez bas dans le ciel pour lui faire mal aux yeux. _Bonsoir Charles_, salua-t-elle ensuite son beau-frère en lui faisant la bise tandis qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec ses gros gants de cuisson.

Voyant Jane traverser le salon les bras chargés de plats, Élisabeth se précipita vers elle pour la délester d'une partie de son chargement et l'aida à poser le tout au centre de la table.

_-Élisabeth, tu sais que Lydia arrive demain avec Marie. Elles comptent rester ici un mois, _lui apprit Jane avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller chercher la bouteille de vin blanc et deux verres pour les hommes.

_-Je sais, oui. Papa me l'a écrit hier. N'eut-été de cette délicate mission, j'aurais pu les prendre chez moi, mais…_

_-Ouais… William nous en a brièvement parlé… Charles et moi on va se faire du mauvais sang, tu sais… _

_-Cuisson Lizzie? _L'interpella Charles en arrivant derrière elle avec les steaks de Jane et William.

_-Presque bleu, si c'est encore possible évidemment, _rétorqua-t-elle en lorgnant du côté du grill où rôtissaient encore les deux derniers steaks.

-_Donne-lui le mien_, proposa William en se pressant pour ramasser ceux qui étaient encore sur le feu.

-_Pas question William. Je peux très bien m'accommoder de l'un de ceux-là,_ s'opposa Élisabeth en pointant l'assiette qu'il déposait sur la table.

_-Partageons l'un et l'autre alors, _décida-t-il en coupant son steak en deux.

_-Wow! Deux agents du FBI qui font un compromis… ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça… _se moqua Charles.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les quatre et portèrent un toast pour souligner le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient à se retrouver tous ensemble.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur si ce n'est qu'Élisabeth rougissait chaque fois qu'elle sentait le regard le William se poser sur elle. Mettant cela sur le compte du vin blanc dont elle avait légèrement abusé, elle réclama de l'eau minérale et utilisa son napperon rigide comme éventail.

-_J'ai trop bu, je crois_, expliqua-t-elle.

-_Tu ne dois pas conduire alors_, la gronda Jane.

-_Je peux vous ramener… je n'ai bu qu'une bière_, fit valoir William.

-_Mais j'aurai besoin de ma voiture pour me rendre du Bureau…_

_-Rien de plus simple alors, je vous ramasse demain matin et on repassera par ici en se rendant. C'est sur le chemin._

_-Quel esprit pratique, _le complimenta Jane.

_-Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger._

_-Ça ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout en fait._

Une fois la chose entendue avec William, Élisabeth proposa à Jane d'aller l'aider à faire la vaisselle (prétexte idéal pour lui remettre ses papiers officiels et lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait d'elle par rapport au casier postal lié à Charlotte) devinant que William en profiterait pour faire de même avec Charles.

Après les larmes, puis le rire nerveux qui suivait toujours chez Jane, Élisabeth put enfin lui montrer ses papiers et insister sur ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'elle fasse avec le casier postal dont elle possédait la clé.

-_S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, la seule personne à qui je t'autorise à remettre ce petit bout de papier est William._

-_Et si lui non plus ne rentrait pas_? Osa considérer Jane.

-_Alors tu iras voir Alexander Sauriol, le directeur du Bureau. Oh, j'oubliais, tu peux aussi en parler à Richard Fitzwilliam, le cousin de William_, termina-t-elle en ajoutant son nom sur la feuille qu'elle avait imprimée avant de partir de chez elle.

La vaisselle terminée et rangée, Élisabeth revint dans le salon où Charles et William étaient assis côte à côte, une enveloppe posée devant eux sur la table. La jeune femme fut très soulagée de voir son collègue se lever dès leur arrivée dans la pièce pour lui demander si elle était prête à partir. Comme elle se sentait prête à fondre en larmes et ne voulait pas réellement le faire devant sa sœur (mieux valait que celle-ci ignorât à quel point elle avait peur), Élisabeth accepta immédiatement son offre.

Jane recommença à geindre lorsqu'elle étreignit sa sœur pour lui dire au revoir. Charles serra également William contre lui, mais mit fin à leur étreinte beaucoup plus rapidement afin de prendre soin de son épouse qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Une minute plus tard, William ouvrait la portière de sa voiture côté passager et invitait Élisabeth à prendre place pendant qu'il faisait le tour de son véhicule pour s'installer au volant.

Soulagée de ne plus avoir sa sœur larmoyante sous les yeux, Élisabeth orienta ses pensées vers un sujet qui avait le mérite de faire reculer la boule qu'elle avait toujours dans la gorge et qui refusait de disparaître. Élisabeth songea donc à ce mince dossier que lui avait remis Alexander juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le Bureau et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire. Elle avait bien hâte d'être seule chez elle afin de le consulter. Sachant que William connaissait très bien le chemin de son appartement, elle se calla plus confortablement dans son siège, ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

Lorsque William coupa le moteur une fois rendu devant son immeuble, Élisabeth s'éveilla en sursaut, prit quelques secondes pour comprendre où elle se trouvait puis mit la main sur la portière avant de se tourner vers son compagnon pour le remercier.

-_Attendez_, l'arrêta-t-il en posant la main sur son bras, _j'ai à vous parler._

_-Très bien, mais faites vite, je suis fatiguée, _mentit-elle, au bord des larmes.

_-Je voudrais que vous gardiez ceci pour moi,_ bredouilla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, étirant le bras, ouvrir le coffre à gant puis en sortir une enveloppe jaune assez volumineuse pour la déposer sur les genoux d'Élisabeth. Le contact de ses mains sur ses jambes de même que la proximité de son corps encore légèrement penché sur elle la firent frissonner.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ Déglutit-elle sans oser le regarder.

_-Mes dernières volontés… _

_-Eh, mais je n'ai pas à avoir ça,_ bredouilla Élisabeth en lâchant aussitôt l'enveloppe, _c'est à Charles que vous auriez dû la remettre._

-_Élisabeth_, clama-t-il d'une voix basse et parfaitement calme, _vous êtes la mieux placée pour remettre cette enveloppe à Georgianna s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose durant la mission… _

_-Mais vous oubliez Charles. Charles est tout désigné. Je ferai également partie de la mission ne l'oubliez pas… _Plaida finalement Élisabeth, en baissant la tête.

-_Charles a déjà une copie de ce que cette enveloppe contient… il ne se chargera de cette pénible corvée que s'il vous arrive malheur également. Par contre, si je suis le seul à tomber, je pense que vous êtes la meilleure personne pour parler à ma sœur. Elle vous apprécie énormément… _

À la seule pensée que quelque chose puisse arriver à William, Élisabeth ferma les yeux et cessa de l'écouter. Elle serra les doigts sur l'enveloppe que William avait posée sur ses genoux et commença à pleurer doucement. Malheureux et se sentant responsable de sa peine, William lui tendit un papier mouchoir et ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle se mouchait bruyamment. Lorsqu'elle se tourna légèrement vers lui pour le remercier, William franchit la très légère distance qui le séparait de son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, nullement étonné que celles-ci eussent un goût de sel, mais tout de même surprit de ne pas être aussitôt repoussé. Prudemment, il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes mais se figea aussitôt qu'il la sentit passer ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et qu'un gémissement de satisfaction s'échappait de sa gorge.

Lorsque William comprit qu'Élisabeth attendait avec impatience qu'il se décidât à approfondir son baiser en la sentant faire continuellement pression sur sa nuque, il ne perdit pas une minute, obtempéra et fut récompensé par la langue de sa compagne qui se révéla très combative et entra en guerre avec la sienne. La raison qui lui dictait de s'arrêter, de suivre à la lettre la directive de Sauriol en restant loin d'Élisabeth ne pouvait être écoutée. L'abandon, mais bien plus encore la fougue de sa partenaire faisaient en sorte que William ne décidait plus rien. Il se contentait de prendre, de goûter et de rendre.

Ses mains passèrent derrière son dos, descendirent jusqu'au bas de son chemisier, passèrent sous celui-ci, en firent habilement sortir les pans hors de sa jupe et se posèrent sur sa peau comme indépendamment possédées par je ne sais quelle folie. Élisabeth quand à elle n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs. En remontant le long de son dos en quête de son soutien-gorge qu'il souhaitait dégrafer, William fut tourmenté par un éclair de lucidité qui lui ordonna d'offrir à la jeune femme une ultime et dernière chance de refuser tandis qu'il avait encore un quelconque pouvoir sur sa volonté. Pour toute réponse, heureusement, Élisabeth ouvrit la portière, ramassa l'enveloppe que William lui avait donnée, son sac à dos d'où elle sortit ses clés et lui fit signe de la suivre. Fortement soulagé, William s'extirpa de la voiture, la verrouilla puis franchit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme. Une fois à l'intérieur, Élisabeth se retrouva durement pressée par son corps puis écrasée contre le mur, d'où ils reprirent leurs ébats refusant de perdre une seule minute de plus que nécessaire pour se débarrasser de ce qu'ils transportaient. Une minute plus tard, aussi soudainement que son compagnon s'était jeté sur elle, Élisabeth l'éloigna d'elle, le tenant à distance par les épaules, repris son souffle puis lâcha d'une voix rauque, _allons dans…_

_-la chambre… _compléta William le souffle tout aussi court, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres.

Ramassant Élisabeth pour l'installer à califourchon contre lui et tout en fondant sur ses lèvres, William s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit à l'aide de son pied, franchit la distance qui le séparait du lit, y déposa la jeune femme puis retira ce qui restait de sa chemise. Tandis qu'il s'exécutait sans la quitter des yeux, Élisabeth tira sur la partie de son chemisier qui pendouillait derrière son dos et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Bloquant ses mains avant qu'elle ne commençât à la retirer, William passa ses deux pouces entre le tissu et la peau fraîche d'Élisabeth et fit lentement glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes, heureux de constater qu'elle réagissait à la lente caresse qu'il lui prodiguait chemin faisant en gémissant et en cambrant les reins. Tandis qu'il renouvelait l'expérience en posant ses lèvres sur ces mêmes zones sensibles que ses pouces avaient effleurées précédemment, William sursauta tout de même lorsqu'Élisabeth le fit basculer dans le lit, l'immobilisa à l'aide de ses jambes, puis s'attaqua à de la boucle de sa ceinture. Une minute plus tard, vêtu uniquement de son boxer, William ne put plus rien cacher de son désir. Élisabeth s'enhardit alors suffisamment pour poser la main sur son sexe, le caressant doucement à travers la mince étoffe de son caleçon.

_-Il ne faut pas tenter le diable,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-_C'est que je brûle déjà d'impatience,_ s'enhardit-elle, utilisant ses deux mains pour étirer l'élastique de son boxer, écarquillant les yeux de surprise en découvrant la fermeté et la taille du phallus qui se dressait en son honneur.

-_Attend_, haleta William avant de se redresser, _laisse-moi faire_, la prévint-il avant de retirer son caleçon et l'attirer vers lui pour l'allonger à ses côtés.

Se redressant lentement se mouvant tel un félin avant de bondir sur sa proie, William posa sa bouche à la base de son cou, en profitant pour humer son odeur exactement comme il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'elle feignait de dormir à l'hôpital.

_-C'que tu sens bon!_ S'exclama-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres délicatement un peu partout le long de sa poitrine, tournant dangereusement autour de ses mamelons.

Le frisson qui la traversa et qui allumait un brasier dans cette zone de son bas ventre qui n'avait jamais été éveillée positivement, fit ressurgir les pénibles images liées à sa première expérience sexuelle. Tout ce que William lui faisait actuellement et surtout se préparait à lui faire, dépassait l'entendement. Jamais Élisabeth ne s'était sentie ainsi. Ce qu'elle vivait présentement n'avait rien à voir avec l'unique expérience désastreuse (pour elle uniquement évidemment) vécue avec un étudiant au cours de son année de formation. L'histoire n'était pas dramatique, ni même unique. Elle avait bu plus que de raison, il lui plaisait suffisamment pour qu'elle se laissât tenter, croyant qu'il était expérimenté et surtout qu'il saurait faire attention à elle. Mais tout était allé de travers. Tout d'abord, il s'était presque moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était vierge (du moins est-ce ainsi qu'elle aurait dû interpréter le vague sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres à ce moment-là). Ensuite, elle avait dû insister fermement pour qu'il acceptât de mettre un préservatif lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne prenait pas la pilule (chose qu'elle avait corrigée depuis).

-_Fais-moi confiance, je saurai me retirer le moment venu_, avait-il allégué tout d'abord.

Puis, probablement fâché contre elle à cause de son insistance, non seulement n'avait-il fait preuve d'aucune retenue lorsqu'il s'était introduit en elle, mais pour couronner le tout, il n'avait jamais tenu compte de la douleur inhérente au bris de son hymen et s'était remis à bouger en elle en un va-et-vient égoïstement violent, ignorant ses cris de protestation, uniquement préoccupé par la recherche de son plaisir.

-_Élisabeth, ça va?_ S'inquiéta William lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir sous ses baisers.

-_Tout va bien William, rassure-toi! Continue je t'en prie… euh, juste pour que tu saches, je prends la pilule…_ bredouilla-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

-_Je sais_, sourit-il en s'étonnant de la rougeur qui envahissait les joues de la partenaire.

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu connais les règles médicales du Bureau aussi bien que moi._

_-Ouais, mais pour nous ça se résume à… toujours utiliser un préservatif, _ricana-t-il en étirant le bras pour saisir son pantalon et extraire quelques petits sachets de son portefeuille. Après avoir déposé ceux-ci sur le lit à côté de lui, William se redressa sur le coude et dévisagea attentivement Élisabeth.

-_Nous respectons donc les règles de base en terme de protection… à propos de la manière de faire la chose… mais nous bafouons tout de même la plus importante de toutes ces règles en cédant à nos désirs avant la fin de la mission_, grimaça-t-il.

_-Je sais… mais… s'il fallait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose William, _déglutit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Se sentant frémir à la seule idée qu'elle puisse disparaître de sa vie au cours de cette dangereuse mission, William se pencha vers Élisabeth et la serra tendrement contre lui.

_-Je t'aime Élisabeth._

_-Moi aussi William. Maintenant, fais-moi l'amour s'il-te-plait, _l'implora-t-elle.

_-À vos ordres patronne, _rétorqua-t-il avant de se pencher lentement vers elle sans quitter sa bouche des yeux.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**En passant, mon point G à moi... c'est le bouton Review... Miriamme.**_


	19. La souricière

_**Wow, mesdames, vous me couvrez de commentaires. Merci, c'est tellement agréable d'avoir des «feedback» sur son travail. Je sais que Gridaille me comprend puisqu'elle a déjà publié sur d'autres sites, tout comme France-ena et quelques autres. Voici donc le 19e chapitre. Le vingtième est presque prêt, mais pas la suite... La fin est trouvée grâce à Juliette que je salue à nouveau, mais il me faut toutefois l'écrire en bonne et due forme. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps (maximum une semaine par chapitre). Sur ce, bonne lecture. Miriamme.**_

_**Dix-neuvième partie**_

_-Si j'avais su que c'était ainsi,_ roucoula Élisabeth la tête bien posée dans le cou de William, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire léger et cristallin.

-_Détrompe toi… ce n'est que très rarement comme ça_, soupira-t-il avant de se tourner pour la dévisager amoureusement.

-_J'espère bien,_ l'agaça-t-elle, _sinon,_ _comment expliquer que j'aie déjà le goût de recommencer_, le menaça-t-elle en s'approchant pour saisir sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

-_Attend_, la repoussa-t-il doucement sans cesser de la dévisager gravement. _Il faut qu'on parle…_

Étonnée de sa requête, Élisabeth se tourna sur le côté, releva sa tête, la soutint à l'aide de sa main puis plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui demander : _De quoi veux-tu parler? _

_-De toi et… Alexander, _s'empourpra-t-il en la sentant se rembrunir_, j'ai… j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre vous? _Insista-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Bien entendu qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, _se raidit-elle perceptiblement_, un profond respect pour commencer, une bonne dose d'admiration mutuelle ensuite, mais rien d'autre William, je te prie de me croire_, le rassura-t-elle, étonnée qu'une telle pensée eut pu lui traverser l'esprit.

Voyant qu'il baissait les yeux, mais restait tendu, Élisabeth ajouta : _William, je suis au courant des rumeurs qui ont circulé sur mon compte… je sais qu'on a même osé raconter que je devais avoir couché avec l'un ou l'autre des directeurs pour occuper la place qui est la mienne aujourd'hui, mais sache que rien de tout ça n'est vrai…_

_-Je te crois sur parole Élisabeth, _concéda-t-il en soupirant à nouveau preuve qu'il n'avait pas tout dit_, mais nonobstant cette manière que Sauriol a de te déshabiller du regard, _l'exclamation de surprise d'Élisabeth le mena à préciser_, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il avait le nez dans tes cheveux lorsque je suis entré dans le bureau, la dernière fois… vous étiez assis tout près l'un de l'autre et je te jure que je l'ai vu humer ta chevelure…_

_-Si tu le dis. _Découvrant l'air horrifié et mécontent qui le gagnait peu à peu, elle reprit_, Eh, je veux juste préciser que si c'est ce que tu l'as vu faire, je te crois sur parole, mais de mon côté, accorde moi le même privilège et crois-moi aussi si je te dis qu'en ce qui me concerne, il n'y a rien… _insista-t-elle en pesant bien sur chaque mot._ Enfin, c'est mon tuteur William… et le plus important, _mentionna-t-elle en faisant exprès pour s'humecter les lèvres,_ ce n'est pas lui qui nourrit mes fantasmes à cet instant même._

_-Ce n'est pas du jeu ça, _protesta faiblement William avant de se taire, la dévisager gravement puis plonger l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure bouclée, tirer doucement sur sa nuque et approcher sa bouche de la sienne.

C'est elle cette fois qui mena la danse. Elle captura ses lèvres, les mordilla légèrement et grimpa sur lui d'un mouvement souple, laissant ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. C'est elle aussi qui le guida au fond de sa féminité et qui commença à onduler au-dessus de lui, s'émerveillant de l'entendre gémir au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait la cadence. La tête penchée par en arrière, la bouche ouverte, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette jeune femme un peu soumise et tellement anxieuse qu'il avait rencontrée à Longbourn deux ans plus tôt. Elle était devenue Élisabeth l'amazone, la téméraire, son **égale**, ou plutôt sa rivale en fait. William bascula aux confins de la jouissance quelques secondes avant elle en se disant que jamais il n'avait connu une telle félicité, ni même une communion aussi complète avec une femme. Une fois leurs battements de cœurs apaisés et leurs corps réintégrés, William se redressa le premier, sourit à sa belle, lui tendit la main sans dire un mot et l'entraîna sous la douche.

Tandis qu'ils se savonnaient l'un et l'autre, ils discutèrent de la nécessité de prévenir Sauriol de leur situation une fois l'opération prévue pour le surlendemain terminée. À l'aube, William fit comme convenu avec Élisabeth la veille, il éteignit le réveil matin, le régla afin qu'il sonnât une heure plus tard, monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui pour se changer. Une fois arrivé à son appartement, il envoya un message texte à Charles afin de s'assurer que celui-ci pourrait s'occuper de la voiture d'Élisabeth. Compte tenu de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il était vraiment préférable qu'ils n'arrivassent pas ensemble au travail comme cela avait été prévu initialement. Charles lui répondit quelques minutes plus tard pour lui confirmer que Jane et lui, utiliserait les deux voitures et effectueraient un léger détour pour ramener celle d'Élisabeth avant de se rendre à la librairie.

En arrivant au Bureau ce matin-là, Élisabeth eut plus que jamais le sentiment d'être un imposteur, de ne pas être à sa place. Le secret qu'elle trimbalait avec elle – et qui pesait bien lourd en cette veille d'intervention, contrastait totalement avec l'ambiance qu'elle découvrit dans le bureau de Sauriol lorsqu'elle y pénétrât. Elle croisa tout d'abord le regard perplexe de William, celui franchement amusé du Colonel avant d'être interpellée par Alexander qui mettait fin à une conversation téléphonique.

_-Veuillez nous laisser messieurs. Oh William, merci de m'avoir rapporté les lettres d'autorisation de vos hommes_, lâcha-t-il avant de le congédier une seconde fois d'un geste éloquent de la main.

Aussitôt que ceux-ci eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, Sauriol invita Élisabeth à prendre place à ses côtés – _peut être un peu trop près d'ailleurs_ - ne put s'empêcher de songer Élisabeth - et attira son attention sur le volumineux dossier qui était posé sur ses genoux.

_-Vous trouverez là-dedans, les dossiers prioritaires et confidentiels dont je suis l'unique responsable de même que les codes d'accès inhérents à chacun d'eux. Il va de soi que si le pire devait m'arriver, je compte sur vous pour les remettre à mon remplaçant. _

_-Je… Rien de tout cela n'arrivera, n'est-ce pas? _Déglutit-elle en englobant l'homme et le dossier dans son champ de vision.

_-Je l'espère, évidemment… mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit… j'ai déjà un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette affaire._

_-Je ferai de mon mieux… monsieur… et je vous remercie sincèrement de la confiance que vous m'accordez, _lui promit-elle en saisissant le dossier d'une main tremblante.

_-Vous êtes faites pour la direction mon petit_, affirma-t-il tout en lui tapotant le genou.

Pour s'affranchir du malaise que cet attouchement avait provoqué chez elle et surtout pour éviter de remettre en question la sincérité du compliment qu'il venait tout de même de lui adresser, Élisabeth s'empressa de plonger l'épais dossier dans sa mallette puis d'en sortir un autre que Sauriol lui avait remis la veille et qu'elle avait encore oublié de lire.

_-J'imagine que je dois vous remettre cette chemise? Je n'ai toutefois pas eu le temps de la consulter encore…_ mentionna-t-elle en la lui tendant.

_-Mais non, gardez-la encore pour la soirée. Vous me la remettrez demain matin. On partira tous d'ici de toute façon. _

Trois petits coups frappés sur la porte par Valérie, épargnèrent à Élisabeth de devoir supporter davantage le regard intense que le Directeur dardait sur elle.

«_Se pourrait-il que William ait raison et qu'il soit amoureux de moi_?» S'inquiéta-t-elle une fois que celui-ci eut emboîté le pas à sa secrétaire et eut quitté la pièce pour aller assister à une rencontre au sommet avec le Commandant Layton, directeur de la sécurité de la maison blanche.

Exhalant un profond soupir tout en chassant définitivement le doute qui s'était insinué en elle, Élisabeth se remit au travail en ouvrant son ordinateur. Elle venait tout juste de prendre connaissance avec un troisième courriel lorsque le Colonel Fitzwilliam pénétra dans le bureau, après avoir été annoncé par Valérie.

_-Voilà_, lâcha-t-il après avoir déposé une grosse enveloppe devant elle, _il s'agit des lettres de consentement des membres de mon équipe._

_-Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié que ton équipe sera sur la première ligne. Je n'aime pas ça! Vous serez prudents n'est-ce pas?_

_-Bien entendu. C'est dans ce but qu'on s'entraîne constamment. _

Après avoir rangé l'ensemble des copies remises par Fitzwilliam et celles déposées plus tôt par William Darcy, Élisabeth se rendit à la cafétéria où elle retrouva William et le Colonel en compagnie de Valérie et Sauriol. L'atmosphère habituellement joyeuse de la salle à manger était plutôt lourde, prouvant une fois de plus que le Bureau entier était sur un pied de guerre.

Durant l'après-midi, un silence respectueux régnait dans la salle de conférence où Sauriol (assisté d'Élisabeth) présentèrent à tous les agents impliqués dans le dossier WW3, le plan détaillé de la salle où se tiendrait l'événement, les coulisses et les points stratégiques où les équipes seraient disposées.

Après une courte pause, seuls les chefs d'équipe dont Marc Sauriol qui arrivait de Londres revinrent dans la salle et révisèrent le plan d'action pour une dernière fois avant d'aller retrouver leurs hommes.

Lorsque le Directeur se tourna vers Élisabeth pour lui mentionner qu'elle devrait rester en coulisse à ses côtés, celle-ci jeta un bref regard en direction de William craignant que ses sentiments ne devinssent trop évidents. Elle laissa passer un léger souffle entre ses dents, soulagée de constater que ni Sauriol, ni le Colonel (qui le connaissait pourtant bien), ne semblait avoir perçu le léger froncement de ses sourcils, ni même le durcissement de sa mâchoire.

Quittant le bureau plus tôt qu'à son habitude ce soir-là, Élisabeth se rendit tout d'abord chez sa sœur afin la saluer non pas pour la dernière fois – puisque personne ne pouvait prédire une telle chose – mais comme si c'était la dernière fois – puisqu'il y avait tout de même un risque. Jane lui apprit alors une nouvelle qui lui tira des larmes d'une nature totalement opposée à celles qui coulaient depuis son arrivée.

_-Charles et moi on va être parents. _

Après avoir exprimé sa joie aux deux personnes concernées de mille et une façons différentes, Élisabeth s'arracha difficilement au nid douillet que ces deux êtres s'étaient construit au fil du temps puis rentra chez elle, pressée de se préparer pour aller retrouver William chez qui elle s'était engagée à aller passer la nuit.

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du dossier dont elle n'avait pas encore pris connaissance. Celui-là même qui contenait les informations manquantes concernant l'agent Darcy et le bref dossier que Sauriol avait constitué sur elle.

Déchirée entre son désir d'en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants et son envie d'être avec William, Élisabeth trancha finalement en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil et en sortant le dossier de sa mallette.

Étonnement, elle n'apprit rien de nouveau, ni de surprenant dans la partie manquante du dossier de William Darcy. Elle savait déjà – pour en avoir discuté avec lui durant la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit qu'il l'avait au moins autant soupçonnée que tout fait pour la protéger. Elle fut toutefois flattée de lire, noir sur blanc, que c'était après avoir avoué être tombé amoureux d'elle que le directeur du bureau de Londres, Marc Sommers, avait contacté le Directeur général du bureau de Washington, Alexander Sauriol et qu'ils avaient finalement décidé de lui retirer le dossier Odyssée. Le document n'ayant rien d'autre que cela à lui offrir, Élisabeth le déposa et consulta plutôt les quelques feuilles que Sauriol avait placées dans le dossier à son sujet.

Deux éléments surprirent Élisabeth et la laissèrent perplexe. Le premier concernait l'observation constante dont elle avait été l'objet, et ce depuis l'arrivée de George Wickham dans sa vie.

_**Nous croyons que cette jeune femme est une passeuse d'informations**_, y lisait-elle dès le départ. Deux petites photos la montraient en compagnie de George et son amie Charlotte alors qu'ils entraient dans un centre d'achat public par une belle journée d'été. Le souvenir de ces moments d'insouciances et de bonheurs partagés avec son amie d'enfance, obligea Élisabeth à réprimer ses émotions en tournant la photo à l'envers, puis à jeter un œil sur la seconde image qui la montrait en compagnie de Jane dans un autre lieu public. Juste avant de redéposer cette seconde photographie dans le dossier, Élisabeth l'approcha beaucoup plus près de ses yeux, croyant avoir reconnu les deux hommes qui se trouvaient juste derrière Jane et qui regardaient dans leur direction.

_-Les hommes de l'Odyssée ne sont jamais bien loin de Wickham_, lui avait dit le Colonel un jour, juste avant de lui proposer de participer au programme de protection des témoins.

Se souvenant les avoir vus très souvent non seulement à Longbourn, mais également dans la galerie d'art, Élisabeth comprit mieux pourquoi elle avait si facilement pu reconnaître celui qui était de race noire.

La seconde surprise d'Élisabeth, fut également une photo, de même qu'une liste présentant les noms des employés de la **Lucas's Shipping Boat**, compagnie d'import-export dirigée par monsieur Lucas et pour laquelle Charlotte avait été la comptable attitrée depuis la fin de ses études en administration. Élisabeth savait à quel point son amie avait travaillé dur pour obtenir son diplôme et aussi que celle-ci n'aurait jamais accepté de travailler pour son père sans celui-ci.

_-William Collins a donc déjà travaillé pour eux? _Constata Élisabeth en le reconnaissant sur la photo de même qu'en lisant son nom sur la liste des employés, _mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?_

_**«Le port de Londres vit des heures sombres. L'homme d'affaire et propriétaire de la Lucas's Shipping Boat est accusé de trafic illégal d'armes et doit cesser toutes ses activités pour permettre au MI6 de réaliser une vaste enquête»**_, lut-elle ensuite sur une page plastifiée du **London Daily** qui figurait dans le dossier. Elle se souvint alors de la période où la famille Lucas avait traversé cette crise majeure de laquelle ils étaient pourtant ressortis complètement blanchis. Charlotte toutefois, avait gardé un air triste sur le visage plusieurs mois après les événements.

-_Le coupable travaillait tout de même pour nous_, lui avait finalement avoué Charlotte un soir de beuverie, mais Élisabeth avait changé de sujet, ne voulant pas que son amie puisse lui en vouloir le lendemain, en réalisant qu'elle lui aurait tout dit.

_-Ce Collins ressemble bien plus à ce traitre de Pettigrow que ce que je croyais. C'est à croire qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille concernant les Lucas._

Étant arrivée au bout des informations que contenait le dossier constitué par le Directeur du Bureau, Élisabeth rangea le tout dans sa mallette et quitta le confort de son fauteuil, pressée de se rendre chez William n'ayant pas encore décidé, si elle avait le droit de discuter de tout ça avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme convenu avec lui la veille au soir, elle stationna sa voiture à quelques rues de chez-lui afin d'éviter que leur relation ne soit exposée au grand jour avant qu'ils en aient officiellement parlé avec Sauriol. William l'accueillit sur le seuil de la porte en lui tendant un verre de vin blanc et ses lèvres. Sans cesser de la toucher et de l'embrasser, William lui fit faire le tour de son appartement – aux proportions gargantuesques – faisant exprès pour terminer par sa chambre à coucher.

-_Il faut absolument que tu essaies mon lit, tu vas voir, le matelas est tellement plus confortable que le tien…_ l'agaça-t-il en la poussant légèrement.

La soirée s'écoula en trois parties distinctes : se nourrir, se laver et discuter de leur avenir. Chacune de ses trois activités essentielles fut entrecoupée par l'assouvissement de cette la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. À l'aube pourtant, Élisabeth reproduisit les gestes que William avait posés la veille et rentra chez elle avant même que la vie ne reprenne dans les rues de Washington, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, satisfaite et heureuse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Bureau une heure plus tard, l'ensemble des hommes étaient déjà arrivés et formaient trois groupes distincts autour de leurs chefs d'équipe respectifs. Élisabeth avait le tournis à cause du vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce et en voyant passer devant ses yeux dans l'immense hall de l'armurerie, des oreillettes, des walkie-talkie et des armes de toutes les tailles.

_-Tout un branlebas de combat n'est-ce pas?_ La surprit Sauriol en arrivant derrière elle et en lui caressant délicatement le bras pour attirer son attention.

-_En effet_, admit-elle en se retournant pour l'observer.

Ce dernier avait fière allure avec son habit trois pièces conçu spécialement pour passer inaperçu lorsqu'il serait en compagnie de la garde rapprochée du Président.

_-Je vous plais ainsi_? S'enquit-il en faisant un tour complet sur place, s'amusant de la voir rougir, _je suis prêt à tout_, rétorqua-t-il une seconde plus tard en soulevant le pan gauche pour lui montrer le révolver qui reposait dans son étui. V_enez Élisabeth, Valérie va vous aider à vous préparer. Elle a consulté votre dossier et mis quelques tailleurs à votre disposition_, l'entraîna-t-il en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur qui menait directement dans son bureau.

-_J'ai terminé de lire le dossier que vous m'aviez confié, monsieur_, lui apprit-elle pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé dans l'étroit habitacle.

_-Et puis, pas trop choquée?_

_-Non, pas du tout. Par contre, j'ai été très surprise de lire que William Colins avait travaillé pour les Lucas auparavant._

_-Ah oui, le trafic d'armes…. Lorsque le MI6 nous a transféré le dossier après avoir découvert que c'était lui qui faisait entrer des armes en Angleterre pour le compte de l'Odyssée, nous avons décidé d'utiliser ses connaissances et lui avons proposé de le libérer contre sa participation à certaines missions en tant qu'agent-double, _termina-t-il tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant lui.

_-Ce qu'il s'est empressé d'accepter, j'imagine?_

_-En effet! C'était ça où la prison à vie pour haute trahison._

Après lui avoir remis le dossier, Élisabeth quitta le bureau du Directeur pour aller rejoindre Valérie Bane afin de choisir son propre tailleur. Le goût de la secrétaire étant très sûr, Élisabeth accepta le premier des trois modèles qu'elle avait sous les yeux, heureuse de constater que la taille et la couleur lui convenaient parfaitement.

_-Attendez Élisabeth, vous oubliez votre révolver_, la prévint Valérie juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte du bureau de Sauriol.

Dix minutes plus tard, Élisabeth échangea un dernier regard empreint d'une infinie tendresse et d'au moins autant d'appréhension avec William juste avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée en direction de l'escalier roulant qui allait la mener avec Sauriol vers le toit de l'édifice où ils prendraient place à bord d'un hélicoptère.

Ils furent donc les premiers à arriver à la Maison Blanche, à temps pour faire le tour de la salle où se tiendrait la cérémonie d'accueil du nouveau Président Français.

Les trois autres groupes montèrent à bord des blindés du Bureau quelques instants plus tard et se mirent en route en respectant la logique de leur disposition dans la salle. L'équipe du Colonel ouvrait le chemin, alors que celle de l'agent Darcy fermait la marche. Exceptionnellement, la seconde équipe d'intervention était dirigée par Marc Sommers, que Sauriol avait rappelé de Londres deux jours plus tôt estimant qu'il lui fallait un homme d'expérience à ce poste.

Quelques instants avant l'entrée des deux Présidents dans la salle en passant par l'entrée principale, Sauriol s'entretenait avec le Colonel, Marc Sommer et l'agent Darcy en utilisant le micro miniature qui était dissimulé dans ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ses oreillettes.

_-Ils arrivent messieurs, restez à vos postes et utilisez les codes convenus entre nous si le gibier se pointe._

Après avoir reçu le code mettant _fin à la conversation_ des trois différents groupes d'intervention, Alexander revint vers Élisabeth, s'installa à côté d'elle et garda définitivement le silence.

Après une entrée officielle très émouvante, le Président Obama invita le Président Holland à monter sur scène avec lui et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la première des deux chaises hautes.

-_Au rapport_, entendit-elle Sauriol demander aux trois autres dans son oreillette, pendant que Barack Obama débutait son discours.

-_Rien à signaler, zone 3_, rétorqua William Darcy le premier, d'une voix basse, ferme et confiante, telle qu'elle lui était apparue tout d'abord lorsqu'elle l'avait dévoré du regard chez les Lucas, alors qu'il expliquait au père de son amie les clauses du contrat bidon qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

-_Rien à signaler, zone 2_, rétorqua Marc Sommers.

-_Rien non plus, zone 1_, termina Fitzwilliam d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

Le Président des États-Unis termina son discours de bienvenue sur une salve d'applaudissements qui ne semblait pas vouloir finir. Levant la main pour inviter la foule à cesser d'applaudir, Obama intervint une seconde fois, verbalement cette fois-là et réussit tant bien que mal à obtenir le silence. Il invita alors son invité à venir le rejoindre au micro, lui serra officiellement la main, tandis qu'ils étaient bombardés par une centaine de flash de caméras, puis recula vers la seconde chaise laissant monsieur Holland seul devant tous les dignitaires et leurs invités.

Guettant à droite et à gauche presque machinalement depuis l'entrée des deux présidents, Élisabeth posait également souvent les yeux sur Sauriol cherchant chez lui, le moindre indice qu'une situation anormale se préparait.

Lorsque le Président français entoura le pied du micro de ses mains pour l'approcher de lui, un bruit distordant retentit, sembla s'éterniser - obligeant les plus sensibles à se couvrir les oreilles –avant de s'éteindre tout aussi soudainement. Barack Obama revint alors auprès de son invité, testa le micro à son tour, jeta un œil en coulisse après avoir eu la confirmation qu'il ne fonctionnait pas et s'adressa à monsieur Holland dans un français impeccable, lui suggérant d'attendre que les responsables de la sonorisation revinssent avec un nouveau micro.

Élisabeth constata alors que tous et chacun, qu'il s'agisse du FBI, de la garde rapprochée des deux présidents ou même des employés de la salle, étaient nerveux et surveillaient de près ce qui se passait sur scène.

Passant tout près d'Élisabeth et de Sauriol, un jeune technicien manifestement nerveux et intimidé, tenait dans ses mains un nouveau micro de même qu'un long fil noir qu'il déroulait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait sur scène, arriva à côté du Président Obama et commença à remplacer le micro défaillant. À l'instant où le Président Holland s'avança pour le tester, Élisabeth suivit le technicien des yeux et s'étonna de le voir écarter le pan de son veston au lieu de revenir vers la coulisse. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant détacher le micro défectueux de son fil puis de le rapprocher de sa veste en ayant l'air de vouloir à le mettre dans une poche assez grande qu'il avait à l'intérieur.

-_Plus empoté que ça tu meurs_, chuchota la voix amusée de Fitzwilliam dans ses oreillettes, faisant référence au technicien qui par maladresse venait d'échapper le micro par terre, l'obligeant à se pencher pour le ramasser.

-_Code rouge_, rétorqua-t-elle dans son propre appareil une seconde plus tard, après avoir constaté que bien qu'il fut dans la bonne position pour se saisir du micro qui reposait sur le sol, le jeune homme gardait résolument la main à l'intérieur de son veston comme s'il se préparait à sortir une arme.

Elle arriva devant l'individu à l'instant même où il exposait celle-ci. Donnant un violent coup de pieds sur son bras tendu pour le désarmer, Élisabeth se lança ensuite à sa poursuite lorsqu'il fit volteface pour se diriger vers la coulisse.

Autour d'eux et en parfaite simultanéité, les gardes du corps affluèrent sur scène, lâchèrent des ordres à droite et à gauche afin de faire sortir les deux Présidents, laissant le champ libre aux hommes du FBI pour intervenir. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à saisir un bout du veston du fugitif, Élisabeth venait tout juste d'arriver en coulisse et d'entendre la voix du Directeur ordonner aux hommes de Marc Sommers de venir leur prêter mains fortes.

_-Il s'agit d'un traquenard_, entendit-elle ensuite l'agent Darcy hurler dans ses oreillettes une seconde avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête et de perdre connaissance.

Un silence total régnait dans la pièce au moment où Élisabeth s'éveilla. La lumière lui brûla tout d'abord les yeux, la forçant à les refermer aussitôt. Après avoir tenté le coup une seconde fois en laissant cette fois le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la clarté, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle était seule dans l'infirmerie du Bureau, redressa la tête et se souvint nécessairement du coup qu'elle avait reçu avant de tomber dans les pommes, à cause de la douleur qui lui traversa le crâne et de la pression qu'effectuait le bandage sur sa blessure. Laissant sa tête redescendre doucement sur l'oreiller, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se réjouit en reconnaissant le Directeur alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, suivi de près par le Colonel Fitzwilliam et par le médecin chef de l'unité de soin.

_-Comment vous sentez-vous?_ L'interrogea d'abord le médecin en se penchant vers elle, armé d'une lumière qu'il s'empressa de diriger vers ses yeux.

_-La mission? Comment s'est-elle terminée? _Questionna-t-elle plutôt le Directeur, parfaitement consciente du soulagement qu'elle put lire sur les visages des deux hommes.

-_Tout s'est bien terminé_, déglutit Alexander, avant d'ajouter d'une voix beaucoup plus professionnelle, _pour les présidents et leurs invités, je veux dire._

_-Est-ce à dire que nous avons subi des pertes?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en jetant un œil interrogatif en direction du Colonel, _vos hommes Colonel?_

_-Négatif, _répondit-il en fuyant presque son regard_, aucune perte dans mon équipe._

_-Sommers alors?_ Poursuivit-elle en sentant la panique la gagner une fois qu'elle eut décodé la réponse non verbale que lui fit le Directeur en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

«_Ils ont une mauvaise nouvelle à m'apprendre, autrement, ils ne seraient pas là tous les deux et Fitzwilliam ne fuirait pas ainsi mon regard_», comprit-elle d'elle-même avant de lâcher d'une voix légèrement chevrotante : _l'agent Darcy?_

_-Presque tous les hommes de William sont morts, _lui apprit alors Alexander en lui saissant la main.

_-L'agent McGuire est parmi les survivants. Il dit que l'attaque a commencé de leur côté et qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire. Ils étaient très nombreux et savaient où frapper, _lui expliqua patiemment le Colonel en la regardant franchement pour la première fois.

_-Et William…_ s'informa finalement Élisabeth en fournissant de gros efforts pour ne pas céder à la panique, _pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous?_

_-Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, _lâcha Sauriol d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

-_Comment ça… pas retrouvé?_ S'empressa-t-elle de lui demander, ne cherchant même plus à cacher ses sentiments.

_-En fait, nous avons maintenant la preuve qu'il a été enlevé_, lui expliqua le Colonel.

_-Veuillez nous laisser messieurs_, intervint Sauriol, _je préfère me charger du reste_, précisa-t-il en s'adressant spécifiquement à Fitzwilliam qui manifestement hésitait à s'en retourner.

Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée sur les deux hommes, le Directeur fit rouler ses épaules puis s'approcha lentement du lit d'Élisabeth sans cesser de la dévisager avec intérêt.

-_J'imagine qu'il me faudra me résigner à vous oublier…_ Lâcha-t-il enfin après avoir exhalé un profond soupir.

-_Que voulez-vous dire,_ bredouilla-t-elle en ramassant machinalement le papier mouchoir qu'il lui tendait.

_-Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir remarqué l'intérêt que je vous portais? _Lui demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le petit banc qui était à côté du lit.

_-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne crois pas avoir rien fait… pour vous laisser croire que…_

_-Non, en effet, _la coupa-t-il enfin en baissant la tête, résigné. _Ne soyez pas gênée Élisabeth, je suis seul fautif en cette affaire. Je suis seul depuis trop longtemps et n'ai que très rarement l'occasion de me distraire. Vous êtes arrivée dans ce bureau comme une brise d'air frais, avec votre naturel et votre chaleur. Votre caractère aussi. Mais je vous le répète, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Dès demain, j'aurai oublié vous avoir fait cette déclaration, _termina-t-il en lui tapotant le dessus de la main avant de la lui rendre.

Gardant le silence, tout de même flattée par la touchante déclaration de son patron, Élisabeth se moucha, puis osa le questionner à nouveau.

_-J'aimerais que nous revenions à William si vous le voulez bien… _retrouva-t-elle de courage de lui demander.

_-Oui, bien sûr. J'ai reçu un appel anonyme cet après-midi. Une voix trafiquée m'a appris que l'agent Darcy était prisonnier. Mon interlocuteur voulait savoir ce que nous étions prêts à leur offrir pour le récupérer… _Se tournant à demi vers la jeune femme, Alexander ajouta_, mais vous savez comme moi que conformément au protocole, le FBI…_

_-Ne cède jamais devant la menace, _compléta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

_-Voilà. _

Exhalant un autre profond soupir, Alexander Sauriol reprit une dernière fois la parole pour expliquer à Élisabeth que la disparition de William Darcy n'était pas le seul problème avec lequel il devait composer. Il lui apprit qu'il devait rencontrer le chef de la sécurité de la Maison Blanche à la première heure le lendemain et qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes et surtout trouver une excellente explication pour justifier le drame qui avait failli se produire sur scène.

_-Nous avons maintenant la preuve qu'un traître est parmi nous. C'est la seule chose qui puisse expliquer que les terroristes aient pu savoir avec exactitude où se trouvaient chacune de nos trois unités. Car vous devez bien avoir deviné que l'incident avec le technicien n'était une diversion. _

_-Quel était leur but selon vous? Leur objectif?_

_-Nous affaiblir il va sans dire… semer la pagaille au sein de l'équipe… _

_-C'est possible… en effet._

_-Enfin… je vais vous laisser au bon soin du médecin chef. Oh, j'ai eu votre sœur au téléphone, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait venir vous chercher vers 16h00, en sortant de la librairie. _

_-Son époux est le meilleur ami de William… _déglutit-elle,_ je lui dis quoi?_

_-Dites-lui la vérité. Dites-lui qu'il est retenu en otage… que nous ne céderons à aucune forme de chantage et que d'ici trois semaines, s'il ne réapparaît pas… il sera considéré comme mort…_

La mâchoire barrée pour éviter de s'effondrer, Élisabeth regarda le Directeur quitter la pièce, après lui avoir serré une dernière fois la main fermement, puis fondit en larmes, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots. Elle avait eu peur souvent, avait souffert physiquement à quelques reprises aussi, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait été aussi complètement anéantie.

«_Tiens bon William! Tiens bon mon amour! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour te ramener, je te jure que je vais le faire»_, se jura-t-elle au bout de sa peine, incapable de reconnaître sa propre voix tandis qu'elle se répercutait sur les murs aseptisés de l'unité médicale.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Suis-je la seule à craindre les répercussions de cette promesse?**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	20. Mise en quarantaine

**Chères lectrices, merci de vos nombreux encouragements en passant par la messagerie privée de ffnet ou par le bouton SEND REVIEW. Ça me touche énormément et me donne surtout le goût de continuer à écrire. J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement Calazzi et Juliette, les deux premières lectrices de cette histoire. Calazzi qui joue ce rôle depuis bien longtemps, mais Juliette a contribué grandement à l'élaboration de la fin simplement en me posant les bonnes questions, au bon moment. Puisque je rédige présentement le chapitre 21, je ne suis pas encore en mesure de vous dire s'il en reste seulement un ou deux. Je posterai toutefois le suivant dès que mes deux collaboratrices et moi en serons satisfaites... au plus tard dans une semaine. Merci de me suivre dans l'univers fabuleux de Jane Austen. Miriamme.**_**  
**_

_**Vingtième partie**_

Le soir même, Jane et Charles prirent soin d'Élisabeth alors qu'elle se trouva submergée par le chagrin. Charles quant à lui fulminait car il n'acceptait pas la directive «_sine qua non_» du FBI qui faisait en sorte qu'un agent était automatiquement laissé à lui-même voire carrément abandonné lorsqu'il était victime d'un enlèvement avec ou sans demande de rançon.

_-William a signé le formulaire de renonciation Charles. Comme tous les agents actifs actuels, il connaissait les risques et les avait acceptés, _lui rappela Élisabeth.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si un agent refuse de signer le document? _L'interrogea-t-il plus pour avoir le temps de se calmer que parce qu'il se posait réellement la question.

_-Il fait du travail de bureau et ne participe plus à aucune mission, c'est tout. Les agents du FBI ne sont rien de plus que des soldats Charles. Chacun d'entre nous sait qu'il peut mourir s'il est fait prisonnier et que le FBI ne bougera pas le petit doigt pour le récupérer… _

_-Ils t'ont bien récupéré toi lorsque tu étais entre les mains de l'Odyssée? _Releva-t-il.

_-Ma situation était totalement différente Charles. Le Directeur de la faction Anglaise du Bureau, Marc Sommers avait donné son autorisation afin que je puisse circuler librement dans l'entourage de Georgianna. Il croyait que mon nouveau look et ma nouvelle identité seraient une protection suffisante… Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de Wickham. George m'a dérobé un objet en passant chez moi – alors qu'il était à la recherche de Georgianna et a utilisé les empreintes qu'il a recueillies sur celui-ci pour m'identifier… Mais je prends un trop long détour. Pardon Charles, _reprit-elle en se redressant sur le bord du fauteuil,_ Alors voilà, une fois que je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de George et son groupe, le FBI n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lancer une équipe pour me récupérer. Autrement, ils auraient pu être sévèrement blâmés pour avoir laissé une civile participer à une mission aussi dangereuse… J'avais beau avoir signé des papiers, donné mon accord, ces mesures n'auraient jamais pu être suffisantes puisque je n'étais pas l'une des leurs._

_-Tu me permets de te dire le fond de ma pensée… _l'interrompit Charles,_ Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils aient accepté de te laisser faire ça justement? _Poursuivit-il une fois qu'elle eut acquiescé_, ce n'est pas dans les normes il me semble… Sur le plan éthique, en tout cas moi, personnellement, ça me pose un problème…_

_-Moi aussi Lizzie, je ne trouve pas ça très… très __**normal**__ comme procédure, _l'appuya Jane.

_-Oui, vu sous cet angle là, vous avez sans doute raison… J'attendrai d'avoir l'occasion d'en parler avec Sommers puisqu'il doit rester à Washington encore quelques jours…_

_-Oh, et puis Élisabeth, quelqu'un s'est-il chargé de prévenir Georgianna? _S'inquiéta Jane en s'écrasant à côté d'elle dans le grand fauteuil.

_-Oui, Fitzwilliam m'a dit qu'il allait lui téléphoner ce soir. _Jetant un bref regard sur sa montre, elle ajouta d'une voix brisée par l'émotion_, je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle tente de me rejoindre un peu plus tard d'ailleurs._

Après avoir essayé d'avaler un potage aux légumes que Jane avait préparé la veille, Élisabeth s'entretint quelques minutes au téléphone avec Sauriol, afin de le prévenir qu'elle comptait reprendre du service dès le lendemain.

-_Mais_… protesta-t-elle lorsqu'il lui suggéra de prendre deux jours de congé pour se remettre de ses émotions.

_-Écoutez, je serai moi-même tellement occupé, _mentionna-t-il, _je n'aurai pas de temps à vous consacrer._

_-Mais monsieur, je tiens à être présente lorsque vous rencontrerez le Commandant Layton. Il me tarde aussi de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer, _plaida-t-elle_, je vous en prie monsieur, je préfère être active, c'est la seule chose qui va me permettre de ne pas trop m'en faire pour Will…. l'agent Darcy, _se reprit-elle en rougissant violemment.

Après lui avoir arraché son accord, Élisabeth raccrocha, s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil et se frotta les tempes, sous le regard soucieux de Jane.

_-Lizzie, Georgianna a téléphoné sur notre ligne pendant que tu discutais avec ton patron. Je crois que tu devrais la rappeler immédiatement, si tu en es capable évidemment…_

_-Oh mon Dieu, Jane… Comment vais-je faire pour la réconforter… alors que je n'arrive pas à accepter sa disparition moi-même, _s'effondra-t-elle tandis que Jane l'entourait de ses bras et que son époux se détournait afin de lui éviter d'être tourmentée par sa propre souffrance.

La nécessité de ne pas trop tarder à retourner l'appel de Georgianna à cause du décalage horaire, força Élisabeth à ramasser ce qui lui restait de courage et d'énergie pour composer le numéro de la jeune sœur de William. Après plusieurs minutes de conversations entrecoupées de sanglots et de modestes silences qui déchiraient le cœur du couple qui en était indirectement témoin, la discussion s'étiola tranquillement jusqu'à ce que certains sujets essentiels soient enfin abordés.

_-Oui, c'est ça Georgie, Charles et moi possédons tous les deux une copie des dernières volontés de ton frère. C'est ça, oui, _déglutit-elle difficilement. _Je comprends très bien,_ ajouta-t-elle après avoir écouté la jeune femme lui expliquer que puisqu'elle se trouvait en période d'examens, il ne lui était pas possible quitter Londres immédiatement.

-_Toutefois, la semaine prochaine, une semaine de lecture est à notre horaire. Je partirai donc dans trois jours, vendredi soir à bord du premier vol en direction de Washington, _lui apprit-elle tout en se remettant à sangloter à l'autre bout du fil.

_-C'est la meilleure chose à faire Georgie. Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, mieux vaut que tu ne changes rien à tes habitudes, _l'approuva Élisabeth avant de lui promettre de l'informer s'il y avait le moindre changement ou la moindre nouvelle – bonne ou mauvaise.

Après avoir raccroché la ligne et exhalé un profond soupir, Élisabeth estima qu'il était préférable qu'elle regagnât sa chambre où elle se sentirait totalement libre de laisser sortir sa peine tout en permettant à sa sœur et son époux de retrouver un peu d'intimité et de calme. Après les avoir remercié tous les deux et leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, Élisabeth prit la direction de la chambre d'amis et pénétra dans la salle de bain attenante pour faire sa toilette.

«_S'il était mort… je le sentirais… non?_», s'encouragea-t-elle une fois allongée dans le noir, juste avant de s'endormir.

En arrivant au bureau le lendemain, Élisabeth comprit immédiatement pour quelle raison le Directeur lui avait suggéré de rester chez elle. Plusieurs civils circulaient dans les corridors, en pleurant et en gémissant, pressés de récupérer les effets personnels de leurs proches. Élisabeth eut alors une pensée pour ses autres collègues qui avaient perdu la vie dans la fusillade. Après tout, William n'était pas la seule victime reliée au dossier WW3, d'autres excellents agents avaient trouvé la mort ou avaient été grièvement blessés.

Valérie Bane tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les esprits et de mettre de l'ordre dans le tumulte qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Élisabeth celui qui avait régné le matin même de la mission alors que toutes les équipes se préparaient à se rendre à la Maison Blanche, inconscients de ce qui se tramait.

Apercevant Élisabeth alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant la porte du bureau du Directeur, Valérie Bane l'interpella et lui apprit que Sauriol était avec le Commandant Max Layton et que pour l'instant, elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas les déranger.

-_Allez donc plutôt trouver le Colonel Fitzwilliam, il vous attend dans son bureau_, lui suggéra-t-elle ensuite avant de rouler des yeux, à cause d'une personne qui avait osé saisir son tailleur par l'arrière pour attirer son attention.

_-Je vous ai dit de prendre un numéro et de vous asseoir_, entendit-elle la secrétaire invectiver un pauvre homme pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Fitzwilliam.

Levant la main pour s'annoncer, Élisabeth suspendit son mouvement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sous ses yeux et révéler la présence d'une personne qui prenait congé de Fitzwilliam.

-_Je te préviendrai s'il y a des développements Anne_, la salua le Colonel pendant qu'Élisabeth s'écartait pour la laisser passer.

Reconnaissant Élisabeth, la jeune femme se remit à pleurer de plus belle, l'agrippa par les épaules pour la serrer contre elle et lui lança d'une voix larmoyante, _c'est tellement dur n'est-ce pas_? Se reculant aussi vite, elle coula un dernier regard vers Fitzwilliam, lâcha une longue plainte, fit volte-face puis s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur en sanglotant de plus en plus fort.

-_Entre Élisabeth_, la ramena-t-il brusquement à la réalité. _Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Anne a toujours été excessive lorsqu'il est question de William._

_-Quelqu'un l'a-t-il informée qu'il était encore trop tôt pour jouer la veuve éplorée?_ Ironisa Élisabeth une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte.

-_Alors, comment te sens-tu? _Se préoccupa le Colonel tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

_-C'est indescriptible. J'ai l'impression de ne plus habiter mon corps._

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'Élisabeth essayait de reprendre contact avec ses émotions.

_-Tu sais que le Commandant Layton est avec Sauriol en ce moment même n'est-ce pas? _Lui demanda-t-il.

_-Oui. As-tu une idée de ce dont il sera question? _S'informa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils vont parler de la taupe qui se promène au Bureau… _

_-Ouais, moi aussi, _approuva-t-elle.

_-Et que fait-on pour capturer une bête nuisible en général?_

_-On lui tend un piège, _proposa Élisabeth en haussant les épaules.

_-Exactement. Ils doivent en préparer un en ce moment même. _

Ne croyant pas si bien dire, les deux agents apprirent finalement la vérité une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux convoqués par le Directeur.

Ce dernier commença par leur expliquer qu'il avait obtenu du Commandant Layton la promesse de les aider à retrouver l'agent Darcy en faisant circuler l'information dans l'ensemble de ses réseaux.

_-En ce qui a trait à nos problèmes maintenant, le Commandant n'est pas encore convaincu que nous ayons un traitre parmi nous. Il suggère donc que nous observions ce va se passer au cours de nos prochaines interventions et que nous répertorions toutes celles où nous constaterons une fuite d'informations…_

_-On a déjà un incident à répertorier, _mentionna Élisabeth faisant référence à l'intervention de la Maison Blanche.

_-Oui, cet incident compte comme le premier. Après trois incidents, le Commandant acceptera de mettre le Bureau en __**quarantaine**__._

-_En Quarantaine, vraiment?_ Intervint le Colonel, interloqué.

_-Euh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement être en __**quarantaine**__?_ Leur demanda Élisabeth dont le regard intrigué passait de l'un à l'autre.

_-Le terme est bien choisi puisqu'il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de copier la procédure médicale d'où le nom est tiré en exigeant que tous les agents demeurent au Bureau tant et aussi longtemps que le coupable n'a pas été arrêté,_ lui expliqua Sauriol.

_-Pendant la période d'isolement, chaque agent est rencontré individuellement par un enquêteur spécial, désigné par le Président lui-même et doit donner son opinion sur ses collègues. Ceux dont les noms reviennent le plus souvent – ceux dont le plus grand nombre se méfient - passent ensuite au détecteur de mensong_e, _la __**galère**__ quoi_, ironisa ensuite le Colonel.

_-Jamais entendu parler de ça pendant la formation, _commenta Élisabeth_, ça vous est déjà arrivé de mettre le bureau en quarantaine? _S'informa-t-elle.

_-C'est arrivé une seule fois à ma connaissance, mais si ma mémoire est bonne, vous n'étiez pas encore ici Colonel?_ S'enquit Alexander en se tournant vers Fitzwilliam.

_-Non, vous avez raison. Personnellement, j'avoue que ça m'amuserait assez. J'adore dormir au bureau, _blagua le Colonel avant de reprendre cet air neutre qu'il arborait la plupart du temps.

_-Et pour l'agent Darcy, le Commandant avait-il de nouvelles informations à vous transmettre? _Intervint Élisabeth en ayant beaucoup de peine à ne pas paraitre inquiète.

_-Il m'en a parlé oui. C'est vrai. Le Commandant Layton m'a dit que c'est avec son bureau que les ravisseurs sont entrés en contact en premier. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui les a redirigés vers le FBI, _mentionna Sauriol aussi joyeusement que s'il s'agissait d'une excellente nouvelle.

_-Euh, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bon pour nous? Ni pour William, _opina le Colonel la mâchoire légèrement serrée.

_-Et bien, _soupira impatiemment Sauriol en le dévisageant sévèrement_, ça veut quand même dire que le FBI n'était pas visé personnellement. Si ça se trouve, ils ont confondu William avec un employé du Pentagone ou avec un membre de la garde rapprochée du Président, puisque c'est eux qu'ils ont appelés en premier._

Pressée de contrer l'animosité qu'elle sentait naître entre les deux hommes, Élisabeth fit dévier la conversation en questionnant Sauriol sur les interventions à venir en lien avec le dossier WW3 et comment celles-ci pourraient ou non leur permettre d'obtenir les preuves nécessaires concernant de l'existence d'un ou plusieurs traitres au sein du FBI.

-_Nos deux prochaines interventions étant prévues pour les deux prochains jours, nous serons vite fixés. Nous ne prendrons aucune mesure supplémentaire et ne changerons rien à ce qui est déjà planifié. S'il s'avère que nous sommes attendus ou si les transactions que nous voulons interrompre sont annulées, nous aurons la preuve que l'ennemi a été prévenu à l'avance par l'un des nôtres et il ne nous restera plus qu'à nous soumettre à l'enquête présidentielle _: _la fameuse __**quarantaine**_ termina Alexander en se relevant pour aller ouvrir le couvert de son ordinateur portable.

_-Très bien… Merci de ces précisions patron. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend._ _Je vous laisse_, lâcha froidement le Colonel avant de se détourner pour saluer Élisabeth d'un léger signe de tête.

Restée seule avec Sauriol, Élisabeth l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il prenait ses messages, espérant tout de même qu'il aurait reçu des nouvelles des ravisseurs, puis obéit à son injonction lorsqu'il la réclama à ses côtés pour revoir le détail des deux prochaines interventions.

Elle le quitta vers 16h30, lorsqu'il lui demanda de le laisser seul avec Marc Sommers avec qui, il avait rendez-vous pour étudier le bilan des affaires du Bureau de Londres.

Après être passée chez Jane et Charles où elle se força à adopter une attitude joyeuse devant ses deux sœurs qui venaient tout juste d'arriver de Londres et qui ne cessaient d'être elles-mêmes finalement, Élisabeth déclina poliment, mais surtout délibérément l'invitation, pleine de sous-entendus que lui adressa celui qui n'avait jamais appris à dire NON et qui de toute évidence associait sa présence comme une garantie que le repas ne serait pas totalement aliénant.

S'accotant contre la porte d'entrée de son logement après l'avoir refermée, Élisabeth profita du silence qui y régnait pour exhaler un profond soupir, puis repenser à William.

-_Oh, merde_, s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle s'était laissée distraire par l'arrivée de ses sœurs et avait complètement oublié de demander à Jane de lui redonner le dossier contenant l'adresse du casier postal. _Il faut absolument que je le récupère_, se gronda-t-elle avant de retirer ses talons hauts puis se rendre dans la cuisine où elle se résigna à se retirer un plat surgelé du congélateur pour le mettre au four.

Pendant que son pâté au saumon était en train de chauffer tranquillement, Élisabeth en profita pour rappeler Georgianna. Celle-ci venait tout juste de s'entretenir avec Fitzwilliam et savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la situation de William.

_-Élisabeth, je vais arriver demain soir finalement. Je n'arrive pas à étudier de toute façon, _admit la jeune femme alors qu'elle se remettait à sangloter à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Tu comptais venir chez moi, j'espère?_ La pria aussitôt Élisabeth qui – bien qu'elle eut décliné les dernières invitations de Jane, se découvrant incapable de supporter le babillage incessant de ses deux invités, n'en pouvait plus d'être seule.

_-Euh, non. C'est que, puisque je vais être accompagnée… je crois que l'appartement de Fitzwilliam conviendra mieux…_

_-Non… venez ici tous les deux. Je t'en prie Georgianna. Ta présence me fera un tel bien… William me manque tellement, _lui confia-t-elle avant de changer de sujet pour éviter d'éclater en larmes à son tour.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_.

-_Élisabeth, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez qu'en ce qui me concerne, je vous ai placée en tête de liste_, mentionna Alexander Sauriol une seconde après lui avoir révélé que le Commandant Layton venait officiellement de le prévenir qu'il plaçait le bureau en **Quarantaine**.

-_Quoi_? S'étonna-t-elle en l'observant attentivement.

_-Vous êtes la seule à connaître l'ensemble de mes dossiers…_ rétorqua-t-il tristement.

_-La seule? Non, _protesta-t-elle_, votre secrétaire aussi a accès à l'ensemble de vos dossiers… _

_-Oui, peut-être, _enchaîna-t-il avant de la réprimander sévèrement,_ mais elle ne couche pas avec William Darcy!_

La voyant s'écraser sur sa chaise et le fixer bouche ouverte, Sauriol lâcha un juron, exhala un profond soupir, puis se rapprocha doucement d'elle pour lui passer un mouchoir.

_-Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de me prévenir s'il se passait quoique ce soit entre vous deux? _Lui reprocha-t-il en l'observant tristement tandis qu'elle se mouchait bruyamment.

_-Je suis désolée monsieur. William et moi n'avons rien prémédité,_ bégaya-t-elle, _c'est arrivé il y a deux jours, la veille de son enlèvement. Nous avions convenus d'attendre la fin de la mission avant de vous prévenir…_

-_Je suis sincèrement désolé Élisabeth, mais je vais devoir en informer les autorités,_ déplora-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, _j'espère que vous réalisez dans quelle situation vous me placez?_ Renchérit-il une seconde plus tard.

_-Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je cesse de vous observer, monsieur? _Suggéra Élisabeth.

-_Évidemment_, soupira-t-il bruyamment avant de se rasseoir, la dévisager gravement et se pencher vers elle pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : _Ils vous font chanter?_

-_Quoi_? Hoqueta-t-elle en se reculant pour le contempler comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

_-Ils vous ont dit qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal si vous ne parlez pas c'est ça? _Poursuivit-il en chuchotant.

_-Comment osez-vous suggérer une telle chose?_ S'emporta-t-elle, retrouvant tout à coup tout son aplomb.

_-C'est votre droit de choisir de vous taire, mais sachez bien que si l'enquête révèle que vous êtes impliquée… je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous protéger et je devrai appliquer le protocole se rapportant aux traitres,_ termina-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Le fixant, bouche ouverte, horrifiée, Élisabeth se releva avec dignité et marcha vers la porte d'un pas résolu.

_-Sachez que le BUREAU ne fait aucune différence entre ceux qui trahissent par __conviction__ et ceux qui le font parce qu'ils sont victimes de __chantage__, _la prévint-il.

S'étant figée devant la porte pour écouter la fin de sa tirade, Élisabeth résista à l'envie folle qu'elle avait de riposter, sera plutôt les dents et tourna la poignée.

_-Croyez-moi Élisabeth, plus que tout autre agent dans ce Bureau, je souhaite que vous soyez innocente_, lâcha-t-il comme elle passait la porte.

La dernière image qu'elle eut de celui qui avait été son tuteur avant que la porte ne se refermât sur lui, fut celle d'un être extrêmement tourmenté. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle même devait avoir l'air bien étrange en se tenant ainsi prostrée et immobile devant le bureau de Valérie Bane, Élisabeth fit volte-face pour se rendre sur la terrasse extérieure de la cafétéria et tenta de joindre le Colonel sur son portable.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans son bureau après avoir frappé discrètement sur la porte.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Élisabeth? _S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en la découvrant aussi pâle et en proie à une grande nervosité.

-_Sauriol me soupçonne_, lui révéla-t-elle d'une voix altérée par l'émotion, _il croit que je suis victime d'un chantage depuis la capture de William… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis?_

_-Est-ce le cas? _L'interrogea-t-il, la mine soucieuse.

_-Comment peux-tu même y songer?_

_-Tu ne serais pas la première à qui ça arrive…_ commenta-t-il en guise d'excuse.

_-Non… Je te jure que non!_

_-Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, _la rassura-t-il.

Comme elle restait immobile et que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, Fitzwilliam s'approcha lentement d'elle en lui ouvrant ses bras.

_-Et si je leur donnais des informations sans le savoir, comme la dernière fois… comme avec l'Odyssée, _l'implora-t-elle, cédant à la frayeur, la mâchoire soudainement agitée de violents tremblements.

-_Hey Élisabeth_, la serra-t-il contre lui, _n'aie pas peur._

Lui caressant le dos et la serrant tendrement sur son cœur, il poursuivit, _ils ne t'ont rien implanté dans la tête, ni ailleurs. Tu le saurais si c'était le cas, voyons, _poursuivit-il.

_-Je ne sais plus… je ne sais pas._

_-Moi je sais… _

L'attirant un peu plus loin dans son bureau, Fitzwilliam la fit asseoir à ses côtés sur son fauteuil, lui passa une boîte de papiers mouchoirs puis continua de la rassurer.

_-Si Sauriol se permet de te faire part de ses soupçons, j'imagine que c'est parce que le Commandant Layton est maintenant convaincu qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous? _S'informa Fitzwilliam en la voyant se recomposer devant lui.

-_Il m'a parlé de la __**quarantaine**__ en effet_, confirma-t-elle, _oh non_, s'exclama-t-elle une seconde plus tard, _si elle commence aujourd'hui même,_ _ça veut dire que je devrai prévenir Jane que je ne pourrai pas les accompagner pour aller reconduire mes sœurs à l'aéroport. _

_-Georgie et son amoureux sont toujours chez toi? _S'informa ensuite son compagnon.

_-Non, ils se sont installés dans l'appartement de William depuis hier soir, _lui répondit-elle.

_-En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, si la quarantaine est lancée aujourd'hui, pas de problème, tu pourras passer autant d'appels que tu le désires…. Toutefois, il y a fort à parier que ceux-ci seront sous écoute…_

_-Évidemment…_

_-Mais personnellement, à ta place, je ne m'inquièterais pas outre mesure. J'ai étudié la procédure et il s'avère qu'ils doivent nous donner un avis de 24 heures pour nous permettre de prévenir nos proches et prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent._

_-Qui peut bien avoir intérêt à trahir le FBI?_ Le questionna Élisabeth.

_-Puisque nos deux dernières interventions ont échouées, le Commandant Layton et Sauriol ont maintenant la preuve que quelqu'un de chez nous avait déjà prévenu les terroristes. Après tout, pour quelle autre raison auraient-ils changé leurs plans? Et pour répondre à ta question… n'importe qui peut devenir un traitre… il suffit d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire…_

Élisabeth était assise seule dans le nouveau bureau que Valérie lui avait fait préparé dans l'aile réservée aux agents en probation lorsque la voix d'Alexander Sauriol s'adressant à tous via l'intercom, la fit sursauter. Ce dernier demandait à tous les agents qu'ils soient permanents ou en probation de se rendre sans tarder dans la plus grande salle de conférence. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la première pensée d'Élisabeth fut tout d'abord pour William, se demandant si quelque chose lui était arrivé. Puis, devinant que le Directeur suivait tout simplement la procédure officielle concernant la mise en quarantaine – qu'elle venait tout juste de finir de lire attentivement d'ailleurs – trois longues respirations lui furent nécessaire pour se calmer.

Rabattant le couvercle du portable que l'efficiente Valérie avait déjà reconfiguré pour elle afin qu'elle n'eut plus accès aux fichiers du Directeur, Élisabeth quitta son bureau, se mêla aux agents déjà engagés dans le corridor et pénétra dans l'immense salle de conférence. Elle repéra rapidement Fitzwilliam, déplora qu'il ait Anne DeBourg comme voisine de gauche, mais s'écrasa tout de même à sa droite, saluant poliment la jeune femme d'un léger signe de tête.

Lorsque le Directeur s'avança vers le lutrin, Élisabeth ne fut guère étonnée en découvrant que Marc Sommers le secondait.

Tout le temps que dura le long discours que leur servit le Directeur, Élisabeth se sentit fondre sous le regard scrutateur de Sommers.

-_Alors voilà. Chacun doit rentrer chez lui maintenant et prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour demeurer au bureau 24 heures sur 24… pour une durée indéterminée. Dès votre arrivée demain matin, vous devrez répondre à un long questionnaire, classer vos collègues selon que vous les jugez capable de trahir ou pas avant d'avoir le droit de reprendre vos activités habituelles… _

_-Ceux et celles qui auront été désignés plus souvent que les autres, seront rencontrés individuellement dans l'après-midi et devront se soumettre au détecteur de mensonge, _compléta Marc Sommers avant de repasser le micro au Directeur pour le mot de la fin.

Élisabeth haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit Anne commenter d'un juron particulièrement incisif, le fameux «_**merci de votre collaboration»**_ que venait de lancer Alexander Sauriol pour mettre fin à la rencontre.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus aveuglée par la jalousie, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle était intriguée par la jeune femme originale qu'elle avait rencontrée dans des circonstances extraordinaires et qu'elle commençait à peine à percevoir sous son vrai jour.

Ramassant Fitzwilliam par le bras alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux dans la même direction, Élisabeth pencha la tête sur son épaule et lui souffla, _Dis-moi Fitzwilliam, c'est moi ou il y a vraiment lien entre l'agressivité que tu as manifesté ce matin envers Sauriol et la formule très colorée que vient tout juste d'utiliser Anne DeBourg à la fin de son discours?_

Se rembrunissant soudainement, Fitzwilliam jeta un œil derrière lui, resserra la prise qu'il avait sur son bras et l'entraîna en direction de son bureau en accélérant le pas. Élisabeth eut tout juste d'apercevoir le regard chargé de mépris de Marc Sommers avant qu'il ne pénètre lui-même dans le bureau de Sauriol.

_-Élisabeth, tout ce que tu dois savoir… tout ce que je peux te dire en fait, c'est que Sauriol m'a déjà formellement accusé de traitrise. C'était lors de mes débuts en tant qu'agent du FBI. _

_-Je sais… j'ai eu la preuve sous mes yeux dans ton dossier. Mais j'ai aussi lu que tu as été totalement innocenté, _ajouta-t-elle.

_-C'est Anne DeBourg qui a apporté la preuve de mon innocence…._ _Elle travaillait à la place de Valérie Bane lorsque William et moi sommes arrivés ici._

_-Oh! Je comprends mieux son juron alors, _s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de faire la bise à son compagnon, pressée d'aller ramasser ses affaires.

-_Élisabeth,_ l'interpela Fitzwilliam juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, _sois prudente veux-tu? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment te concernant…_

-_Promis_, s'engagea-t-elle en disparaissant dans le corridor. «_Décidément, cette Anne DeBourg vaut la peine qu'on s'y intéresse_» songea-t-elle en s'amusant à superposer les deux images complètement différentes qu'elle possédait de celle-ci. La jeune femme froide au chapeau branlant que Georgianna lui avait présentée, n'avait décidément rien à voir avec la jeune professionnelle en quête d'aventures et d'action qu'elle découvrait au Bureau.

Juste avant de ramasser sa mallette et quitter son nouveau repaire, Élisabeth prit le temps de téléphoner à Georgianna afin de s'assurer qu'elle passait toujours la soirée et la nuit dans l'appartement de William comme elle lui avait mentionné la veille, une fois rassurée à ce sujet, elle envoya également un message texte à Jane pressée de savoir à quelle heure elle pouvait aller chercher le dossier qu'elle lui avait confié la veille de la disparition de William. Tout en écrivant sur l'étroit clavier de son téléphone portable, Élisabeth ricanait en pensant au soulagement que Charles avait éprouvé lorsque Lydia et Catherine lui avaient appris qu'elles repartaient pour Londres.

Elle prenait place à bord de sa voiture lorsqu'elle reçut une réponse de Jane : _De retour vers 20h00 de l'aéroport_, lut-elle avant de taper sur les lettres **O** et **K** puis toucher le terme **Envoyer** sur son Iphone.

Contente d'arriver chez elle plus tôt que d'habitude, Élisabeth se stationna devant son immeuble, coupa le moteur puis descendit de son véhicule, réalisant à la dernière seconde qu'une voiture noire s'arrêtait directement à côté de la sienne, lui laissant à peine assez d'espace pour passer.

Comprenant que celle-ci s'était arrêtée pour elle et qu'elle courait un grand danger, elle esquissa quelques pas vers l'avant, puis fit volteface pour passer par l'arrière. Elle désenchanta rapidement lorsque deux hommes lui bloquèrent le chemin dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Parfaitement immobile, elle entendit la vitre tintée arrière descendre mécaniquement et une voix nécessairement modifiée l'interpeller directement.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet… merci de monter sans faire d'histoire…_

Jetant un œil aux deux hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle, Élisabeth les vit relever le pan de leurs vestons dans un geste parfaitement synchro, puis hocha la tête pour acquiescer, pendant que l'un d'eux se penchait pour lui ouvrir la portière.

_-Voilà qui est bien,_ la félicita un homme vêtu d'un complet sombre qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas reconnaître en raison du masque noir qui lui cachait partiellement le visage.

Après avoir fait un signe au chauffeur en frappant trois petits coups sur la vitre avant, l'homme se tourna à nouveau vers elle, appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait à sa gauche et garda le silence tant et aussi longtemps que l'écran qui sortait du plafond ne fut pas entièrement descendu.

Appréhendant la suite d'autant plus qu'elle la devinait, Élisabeth fut saisie d'effroi en découvrant l'image d'une cellule, mais surtout en voyant apparaître le visage tuméfié de William Darcy en gros plan.

-_Là nous pouvons parler,_ lâcha son voisin en se tournant vers elle.

_-Je vous écoute,_ hoqueta-t-elle en repensant au Colonel et surtout à ce qu'il lui avait mentionné avant qu'elle ne quitte le Bureau. _«Tu avais raison Fitzwilliam…», _songea-t-elle tandis qu'un frisson lui traversait l'échine et que la peur lui nouait l'estomac.

_-Et si on discutait sérieusement maintenant_, rétorqua l'homme à ses côtés.

…_**.À suivre…**_

**Et vous mesdames, et si vous me disiez franchement ce que vous en pensez maintenant, rétorqua Miriamme, la langue pendante et les yeux fixés sur le bouton send review de ffnet...**_**  
**_


	21. Pour qu'il puisse vivre

**Mesdames, merci de me transmettre aussi clairement votre intérêt pour cette histoire et les nombreuses questions qu'elle suscite chez vous. Ça m'amuse énormément de découvrir où se situent vos soupçons. Certaines ont déjà compris, d'autres non. Ce chapitre est plus court, mais très intense. La fin est plus longue à orchestrer, mais elle est en chantier. Je crois qu'un seule chapitre sera nécessaire pour conclure l'histoire d'espionnage, mais encore là, je n'en suis pas certaine. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop précipiter la fin (je sais que j'ai parfois tendance à le faire - que voulez-vous, j'ai trop d'histoires dans ma tête et je passe rapidement à une autre). Merci à Juliette (ma muse pour la fin) et à Calazzi. Merci aussi à Gridaille, Mimija, Laura, Jenny, Angela, France-Ena, Cilandra, LiSa74, VaNhi, Thays Azeline, Laurence, Marion21, Laura14, Lise, Normande, Aline, Cherlfoy, Marie-Paule, Mana, Gwen et Yo et Étoile27. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_**Partie vingt-et-un**_

-_Eh, bien, avant toute chose, sachez que je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer_, la nargua son voisin d'une voix doucereuse.

_-Vous m'excuserez de ne pas partager votre joie_, ironisa-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

_-Vous feriez un malheur dans notre cercle, c'est moi qui vous le dis._

_-Qui êtes-vous? Et que me voulez-vous_? Le pressa-t-elle.

En le voyant hausser les sourcils et se pencher légèrement vers elle, Élisabeth étudia son visage, espérant reconnaître certains traits, mais devina que ce serait impossible. Après tout, s'il avait pris la peine de trafiquer sa voix, tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettre de l'identifier physiquement était nécessairement caché ou modifié également. Le peu qu'elle put apercevoir de ses yeux à l'instant même ne lui montrait-il pas qu'il portait des verres de contact colorés.

_-Vous attendez-vous réellement à ce que je réponde à votre première question?_

_-Non_, confirma-t-elle.

_-Brave fille, _la complimenta-t-il, un coin de bouche légèrement retroussé sous son masque.

-_Qu'attendez-vous de moi?_ Continua-t-elle – bien qu'elle eut déjà une bonne idée de ses intentions et surtout de la direction qu'il voulait faire prendre à leur conversation.

_-Beaucoup de chose…_

_-Comme?_

_-Votre collaboration pour commencer…_

_-Et si je refuse?_

_-Le FBI enterrera l'un des siens sous peu, _susurra-t-il en jetant un œil en direction de l'écran.

_-Le FBI le considère déjà comme mort_, prétendit-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

_-Demandez-vous alors ce que vous aimeriez qu'on inscrive sur sa pierre tombale. Comment voudriez-vous qu'on se souvienne de lui? Je vous offre deux possibilités : il meurt en héros ou comme un traître. C'est vous qui voyez._

_-C'est tout vu. Personne ne croira jamais que l'agent Darcy puisse avoir été un traître, _s'enflamma Élisabeth.

_-Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce qu'on peut faire croire à n'importe qui pour un oui ou pour un non, _ricana-t-il._ Toutefois, vous avez raison sur un point, cet homme n'a pas le profil d'un traître. Sachez que même lorsqu'on l'a soumis à la torture, il est resté silencieux. Cela étant dit, venons-en maintenant à la raison de votre présence ici._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Je me suis laissé dire que cet individu, aussi incorruptible qu'il soit_, pointa-t-il en direction de l'écran, où le visage massacré de William était toujours figé à l'écran, _a toutefois un point faible…_

_-Vous m'intéressez, _s'amusa-t-elle pour meubler le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

_-Oui. Ce téméraire soldat à la cuirasse increvable, deviendrait aussi faible que n'importe quel individu dès qu'une jeune femme était concernée, _commenta-t-il d'un ton méprisant, voire avilissant.

_-J'attends… vous mourrez d'envie de me le dire, _le nargua-t-elle.

_-Ah, j'ai affaire à une tigresse au lieu d'une simple biche. Au fond, je ne suis pas réellement surpris, on m'avait prévenu que vous seriez coriace… _

-_Vous n'avez pas idée_, le prévint-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_-Très bien, voici la suite de cette palpitante histoire… la réputation de l'agent William Darcy ici présent, connu pour son sens de l'intégrité et de l'honneur est maintenant entre les mains de l'unique personne pour laquelle il serait prêt à laisser sa vie…_

-_Qu'attendez-vous de moi_, l'intima-t-elle.

_-Je vous l'ai déjà dit… nous exigeons votre entière collaboration…_

_-J'ai combien de temps pour réfléchir?_

_-Deux petites minutes, _rétorqua-t-il après avoir jeté un œil à son poignet.

_-Comment puis-je être certaine qu'il n'est pas déjà mort? _S'enquit-elle en pointant l'écran qui se trouvait toujours devant elle.

_-Je regrette ma chère, mais dans la vraie vie les méchants n'offrent jamais de garantie… Au cinéma, je vous aurais sans doute permis de lui parler, il en aurait profité pour vous implorer de ne pas collaborer avec l'ennemi… en l'occurrence nous. Mais si vous voulez bien, nous allons passer cette étape ridicule et arriver directement à la conclusion. C'est ça qui intéresse tout le monde. Répondez seulement à cette question : avez-vous pris votre décision?_

Une seule seconde lui fut nécessaire pour se décider et répondre, avant de se tourner franchement vers son voisin et hoqueter : _Très bien… je ferai ce que vous voudrez._

_-En fait, c'était la seule réponse possible mon petit, _la félicita-t-il avant de faire remonter l'écran qui se trouvait devant eux et ordonner au chauffeur de prendre le chemin du retour.

«_Lizzie? Oh, je ne savais pas que tu devais sortir ce soir… Charles et moi venons tout juste de rentrer de l'aéroport. Ouf. Lydia et Catherine sont enfin parties. Mais bon. Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais me coucher. Charles va rester debout encore pour au moins 30 minutes. Si tu veux passer pour ramasser ton dossier, il te le donnera. Sinon, tu devras attendre à demain_.» retentit la voix joyeuse, mais ensommeillée de Jane sur son répondeur.

Morte de fatigue, elle était morte et fatigue et allongée dans son lit depuis que la voiture noire à bord de laquelle son destin s'était joué était venue la déposer devant chez elle. À compter du moment où elle avait agréé, tout s'était enchaîné. À commencer par l'engourdissement de ses membres, puis de son cerveau. D'ailleurs, c'est à peine si elle se souvenait avoir signé une pile de lettres et avoir répondu à de nombreuses questions d'une voix qu'elle-même n'avait pas reconnue, ayant perdu toute capacité de jugement. Seul comptait William et la vie qu'elle lui offrait par son sacrifice.

La dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le néant du sommeil, fut la réponse que lui fit l'homme au complet sombre – à qui elle avait tout dit, tout donné - lorsqu'elle osât enfin lui demander à quel moment ils allaient relâcher l'agent Darcy?

_«Peu vous importe à quel moment ce sera fait, oubliez-le, vous ne serez plus en mesure d'entrer en contact avec lui à ce moment-là…»_

Cette nuit là, elle fit un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle avait fait si souvent dans son enfance, sans jamais en comprendre le sens. Jamais comme maintenant en tout cas. Elle déambulait dans une grande maison qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois, aussi excitée qu'une enfant qui visite Walt Disney pour la première fois. Chaque pièce avait son style unique et contenait des trésors inestimables. S'attardant dans certaines, passant rapidement dans d'autres, elle vivait comme un éternel recommencement, chaque nouvelle entrée dans une pièce. Chaque fois qu'elle finissait d'explorer une section de fond en comble, une porte dérobée apparaissait devant elle, lui donnant ainsi accès à une nouvelle série de pièces, toutes aussi extraordinaires que celles qu'elle venait de visiter.

C'est en s'éveillant qu'Élisabeth fut presque certaine d'en avoir compris le sens. Alors qu'elle avait tout perdu, tout cédé pour que l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde ait un avenir et puisse vivre sa vie, elle réalisait que la maison visitée durant la nuit dans son rêve était à l'image de son esprit. Lui aussi se renouvelait sans cesse et possédait des ressources infinies. Elle avait visité les confins de son âme durant la nuit et s'éveillait rassurée par l'amplitude de ses moyens et ses capacités.

Peu lui importait de finir ses jours en prison, peu lui importait même d'être jugée coupable de haute trahison – car à n'en pas douter, c'est ce qui allait lui arriver incessamment – elle allait pouvoir se réfugier dans son esprit et se contenter de vivre dans ce labyrinthe de pièces enchevêtrées les unes aux autres.

«_La folie, la folie m'appelle!» _Chanta-t-elle à tue tête dans son appartement.

«_Je n'aurai qu'à écrire_, comprit-elle en pensant à cette période de sa vie où, sous les traits harmonieux d'Anne-Laure, elle avait commencé un roman. _Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de m'évader dans l'écriture, pas même en prison»._

rassérénée, Élisabeth prit son petit déjeuner sur le pouce, entra sous la douche, fit sa toilette, ramassa une autre copie de ses papiers légaux – qui étaient toujours en ordre d'ailleurs – puis sauta dans sa voiture.

«_On m'arrêtera sans doute ce matin_» se dit-elle en pénétrant dans le Bureau après avoir montré ses cartes aux deux gardes de sécurité de l'entrée et avoir constaté que le Directeur avait détourné le regard puis baissé la tête aussitôt qu'il l'avait aperçue.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet_, l'interpella Valérie Bane une minute plus tard, alors qu'elle passait devant son bureau pour se rendre dans le sien avec une tasse de café dans les mains, _voici le document que vous devez compléter en arrivant. Oh, votre numéro de lit est écrit en noir à l'endos du dossier. Vous êtes placée dans le dortoir numéro trois avec toutes les autres femmes du Bureau. C'est pour la __**quarantaine**__, _mentionna-t-elle, sur le même ton que si elle eut cru qu'Élisabeth n'en savait rien.

_-Merci mademoiselle Bane, _rétorqua-t-elle en détaillant la jeune femme avec un sourire bienveillant.

-_De rien_, bredouilla celle-ci comme si elle s'était attendue à être rabrouée.

Durant les deux premières heures, Élisabeth éplucha la longue liste des agents dont elle devait évaluer le degré de _dangerosité_, se moquant de cet exercice qui selon elle, ne saurait être que subjectif. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle serait classée numéro 1 par une forte majorité d'agents simplement à cause de la manière impromptue dont elle avait été choisie par le Directeur. Sa présence constante auprès d'Alexander Sauriol avait déjà suscité tant de critiques et éveillerait maintenant au moins autant de soupçons.

Exhalant un profond soupir en refermant le dossier d'un geste rageur, Élisabeth sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant passage au Colonel Fitzwilliam dans un état d'énervement très surprenant pour qui le connaissait bien.

-_Élisabeth_, haleta-t-il, _j'ai eu Georgianna au bout du fil. C'est William_ poursuivit-il en se tenant le ventre et à demi penché pour reprendre son souffle, _on vient de le retrouver… Il est en route pour le «George Washington University Hospital»_

-_Vraiment_? Hoqueta-t-elle en sentant la panique la gagner à son tour, mais certainement pas pour la même raison que lui.

_-Tu viens? J'ai réussi à obtenir une permission spéciale pour aller le voir. Je suis certain que si on va voir Sauriol maintenant, il te le permettra aussi, _la pressa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

«_Comme s'il pouvait laisser sortir son suspect numéro 1_» Songea-t-elle avant d'acquiescer, ramasser son sac à main et suivre Fitzwilliam dans le long corridor.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas entrer maintenant, _les bloqua physiquement Valérie Bane au moment où ils arrivaient tous deux devant la porte de Sauriol_. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas le déranger. Il est avec des gens de la Maison Blanche_, précisa-t-elle avant de s'en retourner vers son bureau.

_-Alors demandez-lui de sortir. Il est question de William Darcy, ça ne prendra que trente secondes, _insista Fitzwilliam en se plantant devant le bureau de Valérie.

_-Je veux bien essayer, mais vous verrez, il ne sortira pas. Ses invités viennent juste de débarquer_

Pendant que Valérie s'entretenait avec le Directeur après l'avoir rejoint sur son téléphone, Fitzwilliam revint vers Élisabeth, lui fit un léger clin d'œil puis garda les yeux fixés sur la porte comme s'il était certain que Sauriol allait la franchir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Élisabeth quant à elle, avait parfaitement compris comment les choses allaient se passer. Elle devinait que le Commandant Layton ou son délégué devait avoir apporté avec lui pour les remettre au directeur du FBI, les lettres qui l'incriminaient et qu'elle avait signées de sa main sous la contrainte la veille au soir, dans l'unique but de sauver la vie et la réputation de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Voilà pourquoi elle arriva à demeurer passive et parfaitement immobile lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, livrant passage au Commandant Layton, Marc Sommers et Alexander Sauriol, de même que lorsque d'un geste éloquent de la main, le Colonel fut réduit au silence par le Directeur, puis finalement lorsqu'une horde d'agents de sécurité armés jusqu'aux dents arriva derrière elle, précédée par l'impressionnant écho de leurs pas cadencés.

_-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence… haute trahison… _

Ne pas céder à la panique, ne pas réentendre à nouveau les quelques mots qui franchissaient tout de même les murs de son esprit, lui demanda de nombreux efforts. Mais puisque seule la réaction de Fitzwilliam l'intéressait, elle effleura légèrement du regard le visage haineux de ceux qui la condamnait à l'avance (détailla le Commandant Layton quelques secondes de plus, le temps de saisir qu'il s'était rasé la moustache), puis s'arrima aux yeux du Colonel qui la dévisageait avec ahurissement, clamant haut et fort qu'elle était innocente et l'implorant de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Lorsque l'un des agents de sécurité le repoussa fermement afin de resserrer le cercle autour d'elle, Élisabeth pria pour que le masque neutre qu'elle arborait lui ferait comprendre mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne devait pas intervenir.

Elle seule savait, elle seule savait ce dont les terroristes étaient capables. Elle savait entre autre, que toute tentative pour rétablir la vérité, pour l'innocenter, aurait pour effet immédiat d'incriminer William Darcy. C'était elle ou lui. Et en ce qui la concernait, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix ni fin possibles.

Cernée de toute part par des agents armés jusqu'aux dents, Élisabeth entendit la voix de la jeune Anne DeBourg alors qu'elle interpellait Fitzwilliam en arrivant près de lui et le ramenait vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Contente de son intervention, Élisabeth jeta un œil reconnaissant dans sa direction et fut très étonnée de constater que celle-ci sanglotait également.

La vue du Colonel qui s'effondrait également et s'accrochait désespérément à Anne, la convainquit de faire le vide à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et plongea directement là où se trouvait le trésor qu'elle avait découvert dans son rêve, là où elle pouvait se regarder sans éprouver de la honte. Mais même cela, même ce sentiment horrible qui la poussait à se détester n'était à rien à côté de la satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait à la seule idée de savoir que le monde allait continuer de tourner et que grâce à elle, William en ferait partie.

Voilà pourquoi elle se laissa entraîner sans histoire vers l'ascenseur, les laissa la menotter et la pousser en direction dans la section où se trouvaient les cellules d'emprisonnement. Un étage plus bas, elle se sentait déjà mieux, maintenant qu'elle était escortée par les regards de plus en plus indifférents des curieux pour qui cette arrestation ne représentait rien de plus que la fin de cette quarantaine qui les emmerdait royalement.

_-Tu crois qu'on devrait attendre pour lui en parler,_ entendit William lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en revenant à lui.

Une brûlure intense l'obligea à refermer son œil gauche, mais ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de percevoir du mouvement des deux côtés du lit sur lequel il reposait. Se concentrant pour identifier les silhouettes qui s'approchaient de lui, William esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant Charles et Fitzwilliam, mais lâcha un cri de douleur une seconde plus tard.

-_Où suis-je? _S'enquit-il en maintenant ses yeux fermés.

_-T'es à l'hôpital. Tu as été retrouvé dans un parc hier en fin d'avant-midi, _lui résuma le Colonel en se penchant légèrement vers lui pour l'observer.

Fronçant les sourcils, le malade ouvrit son œil valide, arrêta son regard sur chacun de ses visiteurs avant de s'exclamer interrogativement : _Élisabeth_?

-_Elle n'a pas pu se libérer,_ rétorqua Fitzwilliam en lorgnant en direction du couple qui était de l'autre côté du lit.

_-Et les autres? Ceux qui étaient avec moi?_ S'inquiéta ensuite William.

_-Plusieurs sont morts… Nous sommes tombés dans un piège… en fait, ton équipe surtout._

_-Et le traître?_

_-Il a été arrêté. Tout en rentré dans l'ordre. Ne t'en fais pas. Allez, rendors-toi. Ton chien de garde,_ blagua Fitzwilliam en désignant l'infirmière qui les contemplait sévèrement du seuil de la porte, _est revenu pour nous mettre à la porte. _

_-On passera te voir à tour de rôle, maintenant qu'on sait que tu es réveillé, _lui promit Charles en lui serrant affectueusement la main.

_-Merci, _souffla-t-il avant de refermer les yeux et serrer les dents à cause de la douleur qui le terrassait chaque fois qu'il parlait et qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les coups de fouet qu'il avait reçu de même que les chocs électriques répétés qui l'avaient rendu inapte à différencier le jour de la nuit. Encore maintenant, il n'était pas certain d'arriver à se situer correctement dans le temps. Surtout qu'il ignorait encore pendant combien de jours il était resté entre les mains de ces hommes cagoulés qui avaient tout essayé pour lui arracher de précieuses informations, mais sans succès.

_-Si vous ne parlez pas… vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici_, l'avait-on menacé constamment.

Les yeux toujours clos, William se demandait maintenant ce qui lui avait valu de se retrouver libre du jour au lendemain. Alors qu'il ne collaborait en rien. Alors qu'ils s'étaient déclarés prêts à le tuer et lui à mourir. Qui donc était intervenu – puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agit que de cela – et surtout de quelle manière?

-_Élisabeth, dis-moi que tu n'y es pour rien_, paniqua-t-il avant de plonger dans un état de béatitude euphorique où le conduisit l'analgésique que venait de lui injecter l'infirmière.

-_Vous auriez dû lui dire pour Élisabeth et le procès_, lui reprocha Charles lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur.

_-Je lui en parlerai lorsque je passerai le voir ce soir après le travail. Si seulement il y avait une bonne façon de lui apprendre la chose, _gémit-il._ Pour l'instant, le mieux que je pourrais faire c'est «__**Ah oui, c'est vrai William, by the way, j'ai oublié de te dire, Élisabeth est formellement accusée de haute trahison et a été envoyée au «Washington Correction Center for Women» en attendant de subir son procès**__, __**on ne pouvait espérer mieux, n'est-ce pas?**_ironisa-t-il.

_-Que dirais-tu de revenir ce soir, _proposa Charles à son épouse lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant eux au rez-de-chaussée.

_-Bonne idée_, mentionna cette dernière, _je pourrai en profiter pour vous remettre le dossier monté par Élisabeth. Elle devait venir le chercher la veille de son arrestation, _précisa-t-elle. _On y retrouve la clé d'un casier qui se trouve à la gare centrale de Washington de même qu'un court message qui – aux dires de ma sœur - était très important. _

_-Très bien. On se verra vers 19h30 alors. Je viendrai avec Georgianna, _précisa Fitzwilliam avant de prendre congé du couple pour regagner sa voiture qui était dans le stationnement.

-_La poisse_, s'exclama celui qu'on surnommait «le rat» en découvrant sur son Iphone la version électronique d'une manchette internationale titrée : _**Washington, FBI : un agent en probation accusée de haute trahison. **_Une fois que le rongeur eut parcouru de ses petits yeux globuleux le premier paragraphe, il ramassa son cellulaire et quitta le bar miteux où il s'était installé pour attendre l'une des vermines qui lui transmettait de l'information qu'il revendait ensuite au prix fort. _Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre_, grommela-t-il avant de jeter un billet sur la table pour payer la consommation dans laquelle il avait à peine trempé les lèvres et gagner la sortie.

-_Madame Bingley,_ l'interpella un parfait inconnu lorsqu'elle répondit au téléphone en rentrant chez elle.

-_Oui, c'est moi_, rétorqua-t-elle avant de faire preuve de méfiance en découvrant les mots «_numéro inconnu_» sur son afficheur. Dévorée de curiosité, elle s'enquit, _qui est à l'appareil? _Comme le silence se prolongeait, elle songea qu'il pouvait fort bien s'agir d'un collègue de la librairie et proposa aussitôt,_ si c'est pour parler à Charles, il est en route pour la boutique._

_-Si vous voulez sauver votre sœur, allez vider le casier de la gare. Ne traînez pas. Il est peut être déjà trop tard, _insista son mystérieux interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

Réalisant qu'elle tremblait de partout et que son cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, Jane posa le combiné, s'écrasa sur la chaise qui était dans l'entrée et se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire.

«_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris de notes lorsqu'Élisabeth m'a donné le dossier_» se gronda-t-elle. _À part William, à qui m'avait-elle suggéré de remettre la clé et l'adresse?_» Se souvenant qu'elle lui avait suggéré d'en parler à son tuteur, Jane grimaça, peu encline à prendre contact avec l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à la condamner. Son instinct la poussait à se méfier de cet homme, mais elle aurait été bien embêtée de dire pourquoi.

Jetant un œil sur sa montre, la jeune femme estima qu'elle disposait du temps nécessaire pour faire un aller retour à la gare avant l'heure du repas et monta à l'étage pour aller ramasser le dossier de sa sœur là où elle l'avait rangé, c'est-à-dire dans sa chambre à coucher.

_-La clé monsieur, elle vient tout juste de nous être rendue. C'est écrit ici… de vous téléphoner lorsque le casier aura été vidé. Et bien, c'est fait depuis dix minutes._

_-Qui a signé le registre? _S'informa l'homme tout en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

_-Le nom de famille est Bingley monsieur._

_-Très bien, _soupira-t-il avant de raccrocher.

_«Plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant…», _s'encouragea-t-il en resserrant les pans de son manteau de pluie à peine conscient de la peur qu'il suscitait chez ceux qui le croisait alors qu'il parlait tout seul, _et s'en sera fait de ceux qui t'ont condamnée…_

_-Alors mademoiselle Bennet? J'aimerais bien comprendre pour quelle raison vous refusez de collaborer?_ S'énerva l'avocat qui devait prendre sa défense.

_-Je suis coupable, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, _répéta-t-elle en montant le ton pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretient.

_-Vous risquez la peine de mort! Ici dans l'État de Washington, elle a encore court._

_-Je me suis laissé dire qu'il y a fort longtemps qu'un condamné ait été exécuté et que plusieurs attendent en vain la délivrance dans le corridor de la mort, _plaida Élisabeth en fermant les yeux, brisée de fatigue.

-_Pourquoi refusez-vous d'envisager la moindre forme de collaboration avec le gouvernement? Les compensations peuvent être généreuses, allant d'une remise de peine presque totale à des montants d'agent substantiels que vous pourriez remettre à vos proches,_ fit valoir l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui lui faisait face, les yeux tristes et la mâchoire serrée.

_-Écoutez, vous êtes bien aimable de me proposer tout cela, mais c'est peine perdue. Je ne changerai pas d'idée. Ma décision est irrévocable : je désire plaider coupable. Alors, faites-moi plaisir et rentrez chez vous maintenant._

**_...À suivre..._**

**_J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger la suite... mais vos commentaires me permettraient de savoir ce que vous avez compris jusqu'à maintenant... je ne changerai pas d'idée pour la fin... mais vous pouvez influencer tout ce qui va m'y mener... alors mesdames, des demandes? des exigeances? des prières? Je suis ouverte à tout, Lol. Miriamme._**


	22. La métamorphose

**Voici la 22e partie. Elle est encore toute chaude. Et non, ce n'est pas encore la fin. Soyez patientes... en plus d'être gourmandes. Nos deux principaux héros ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines... Je me remets à l'écriture dès ce soir pour avancer la suite (et sans doute la fin). Merci à Calazzi, à Juliette, à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le tout début et à celles qui se sont ajoutées depuis. Je salue plus particulièrement Mimija et Gridaille, deux lectrices passionnées et inspirantes. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir échanger avec vous deux directement... Sur ce, bonne lecture. Miriamme.**_**  
**_

_**Vingt-deuxième partie**_

_-Accusée de haute trahison, Élisabeth?_ Répéta William en ne tenant plus compte de la douleur engendrée par l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour garder les deux yeux ouverts en même temps, _c'est impossible et vous le savez_, s'emporta-t-il ensuite avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui lui permettrait de redresser le haut de son lit.

-_Je n'y croyais pas non plus, jusqu'à ce que le Commandant Layton me fasse voir sa signature au bas d'une première lettre_, lui opposa le Directeur en s'approchant du lit pour assister William dans les délicates manœuvres qu'il devait faire pour se redresser.

_-La signature est contrefaite alors, _affirma William avec certitude.

_-Vous pensez bien que je m'en suis assuré… Nos experts ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait de la sienne..._

_-Ils se trompent, _trancha-t-il sèchement.

_-Non William, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, _le coupa Sauriol avant de planter son regard dans le sien pour lui annoncer : _Surtout maintenant que je sais que notre jeune amie a décidé de plaider coupable._

_-Quoi? _S'étouffa-t-il avant d'être victime d'un haut le cœur.

Sauriol eut tout juste le temps de lui passer le récipient métallique prévu à cet effet avant que son estomac ne rende l'unique repas auquel il avait touché depuis son réveil en fin de matinée.

_-Vous énerver ne servira pas la cause d'Élisabeth. Vous êtes encore faible et avez surtout besoin de repos. De plus, vous devez bien vous douter que je suis avec vous sur ce coup-là William, il est très important pour moi que vous le compreniez, _le pria-t-il en échangeant le récipient contre une serviette imbibée d'eau tiède.

Pendant que William terminait de se nettoyer, Alexander quitta temporairement la pièce pour aller porter le récipient hors de la chambre puis revint vers le lit.

_-Il faut qu'elle ait agi sous la contrainte alors, _soupira faiblement William en tentant d'adopter une position plus confortable.

_-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le nie totalement et quitte mon bureau parce que j'avais osé envisager cela, _confessa difficilement Sauriol.

_-Ça veut dire que…_

-_Que j'étais au courant pour vous deux_, _oui_, compléta le Directeur à sa place en détournant le regard. _Élisabeth m'avait prévenu que vous entreteniez une liaison… _Anticipant que William voudrait se justifier_, _Sauriol haussa la main et lui fit signe de se taire,_ pas la peine de vous excuser… je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas toujours possible de réprimer nos sentiments. Surtout lorsque l'objet de notre désir se trouve constamment sous nos yeux. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je sais de quoi je parle,_ poursuivit-il en quittant le lit pour se rendre devant la fenêtre.

-_Vous parlez d'Élisabeth, évidemment_, affirma William.

_-C'était si évident?_ S'étonna Alexander en se détournant pour le contempler.

_-Pour moi, oui,_ confirma William.

_-En avez-vous parlé avec elle?_ S'inquiéta-t-il en revenant vers lui, la mine soudain soucieuse.

_-Oui… _

_-Oh… _

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sauriol reprit d'une voix légèrement tremblotante, _vous avez beaucoup de chance William. D'être aimé d'elle. Je l'ai compris et l'accepte… toutefois, _réattaqua-t-il avec un peu plus d'énergie,_ puisque nous l'estimons tous les deux, il n'est que justice que nous fassions équipe pour élucider le mystère que représente sa soudaine volteface…_

_-Je suis d'accord, évidemment._

_-Très bien, _l'approuva le Directeur avant de s'entendre avec lui sur la nécessité d'entrer en contact l'un avec l'autre dès qu'il se produirait quelque chose de tangible concernant l'arrestation d'Élisabeth. _Si quelqu'un tente de vous corrompre, ou si vous vous sentez surveillé, appelez-moi aussitôt sur mon portable… De mon côté, je ferai la même chose et vous préviendrai si j'apprends quoi que ce soit_, lui promit-il du seuil de la porte, juste avant de prendre congé de lui.

Aussitôt qu'il se retrouva seul dans la pièce, William ferma les yeux et reprit contact avec ses émotions. Sentant son estomac se retourner pour la seconde fois, il se concentra sur sa respiration et réussit tant bien que mal à apaiser suffisamment son esprit pour atteindre le seuil délicat qui se situait entre **sommeil** et **méditation**. C'est bien assis sur cette fragile frontière qu'il parvenait le mieux à réfléchir.

Les soupçons qu'il avait commencé à développer envers Sauriol depuis qu'entre autres confidences échangées sur l'oreiller, Élisabeth lui avait raconté comment le Directeur était venu lui rendre visite à Longbourn pour lui proposer de venir travailler pour le FBI, semblaient se confirmer. Mais il n'avait rien dit alors. Il n'avait pas osé décevoir Élisabeth en lui expliquant qu'un Directeur ne s'occupait jamais de recruter directement les agents. Que des chasseurs de tête se chargeaient de cette besogne depuis la nuit des temps. Les patrons eux se contentaient uniquement d'approuver le choix des candidats sélectionnés par ceux-ci. Sans doute pouvaient-ils exceptionnellement accepter d'en rencontrer un ou deux lorsque les candidats se révélaient difficiles à convaincre, mais ils ne prenaient certainement jamais la peine de se déplacer personnellement.

«_J'aurais dû lui en faire part alors qu'il était encore temps»_ s'en mordait-il les doigts aujourd'hui. Tout lui apparaissait clair maintenant, à la lumière des derniers événements et de la comédie jouée par Sauriol dans sa chambre. Sans arriver à deviner totalement l'ensemble des motivations complexes qui servaient de moteur au Directeur concernant la partie qui s'était jouée à Longbourn, William voyait bien qu'au-delà des qualités exceptionnelles que possédait déjà la jeune femme – et qu'un chasseur de tête devait réellement avoir rapporté à Sauriol - Alexander l'avait fort probablement choisie, d'abord et avant tout, en raison des sentiments qu'il le savait avoir développés pour elle.

_«Et moi, pauvre naïf, qui suis allé lui confirmer que je l'aimais...»_

Dès lors, elle était devenue son gilet pare balles en prévision de périodes troubles, une porte de sortie toujours ouverte et surtout toujours volontaire parce qu'inconsciente du rôle qu'elle jouait auprès de lui. William était maintenant certain que le Directeur n'était pas réellement amoureux d'Élisabeth et qu'il le prétendait uniquement parce que ça servait ses intérêts qu'ils crussent cela tous les deux.

«_Reprendre des forces… il faut que je reprenne des forces et vite_» comprit-il en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, _il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire,_ s'encouragea-t-il.

Restait donc à comprendre de quoi ou de qui Élisabeth s'était approchée pour que le Directeur se sente à ce point menacé, pour qu'il en vienne à souhaiter se débarrasser d'elle en passant par lui.

_«Quels intérêts servait-il? Les siens ou ceux d'un autre?»_

Car, encore une fois, lors de l'événement à la Maison Blanche, c'était Sauriol qui avait déterminé le rôle de chaque groupe d'intervention, choisissant de les installer, son équipe et lui, là où les terroristes pouvaient le plus facilement le cueillir.

_«Il souhaitait que je sois fait prisonnier… ça lui prenait un coupable rapidement… quelqu'un était donc à ses trousses ou faisait pression sur lui pour qu'il se décide à sacrifier son filet de sécurité… mais qui?» _conclut-il.

Il était maintenant certain que l'homme qui venait tout juste de quitter sa chambre, fort satisfait de lui d'ailleurs puisqu'il croyait certainement avoir réussi à tisser sa toile autour du jeune homme, était directement responsable de l'emprisonnement d'Élisabeth. C'était lui le traître et pas un autre.

«_Mais comment le prouver? Et à qui faire confiance?_ Se demanda-t-il maintenant certain que le Directeur avait des complices. _Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il va falloir ruser» _songea William.

_«Sans compter que rien ne doit se discuter ici, dans cette chambre… Sauriol a certainement fait installer des micros pendant que j'étais inconscient… comment expliquer autrement qu'il soit venu m'apprendre pour l'arrestation d'Élisabeth. Il sait que Fitzwilliam ne m'en a pas parlé à mon réveil_, comprit-il en lâchant un gros soupir et se laissant finalement entraîner du côté du sommeil, à bout de force.

* * *

_-Jane, ma chérie, appelle Alexander Sauriol tout de suite. Parle-lui de ce que tu as trouvé dans l'enveloppe que tu as ramassée à la gare. Il te dira quoi en faire?_

-_Je ne sais pas Charles,_ hésita-t-elle, _je n'ai pas confiance en lui_, déglutit-elle. _Il n'a démontré aucune compassion lorsque nous sommes allés le voir pour plaider la cause d'Élisabeth. Je préférerais quelqu'un d'autre…_

_-Oublie William en tout cas… il n'est en pas encore assez remis…_

_-Je sais bien…_

_-Bon, alors consulte Fitzwilliam… demande-lui de passer chez nous dès que possible. On pourra lui montrer ce que tu as trouvé, _suggéra finalement Charles.

_-Très bien. Excellente idée. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je fais du paquet en attendant?_

_-Mets-le à l'abri… je quitte la boutique. Je suis là dans dix minutes, _la rassura-t-il avant de raccrocher.

* * *

_-Très bien Charles, j'arrive immédiatement_, s'engagea Fitzwilliam avant de raccrocher. _Je t'emmène avec moi Anne_, imposa-t-il à la jeune femme qui était allongée sur le fauteuil de son bureau et qui venait à peine de finir d'assécher ses larmes. _J'ai besoin de tes connaissances en informatique… _

_-Pourquoi? _Renifla-t-elle une dernière fois avant de se redresser.

_-Ça va te changer les idées… Sans compter que ça te donnera l'occasion de voir William tout de suite après_, ajouta-t-il sur un ton légèrement agressif. _Rien ne pourra te rassurer davantage que de m'accompagner pour constater de visu qu'il va mieux. _

Tout en rabattant le couvercle de son portable, le Colonel lorgna en direction de la jeune femme et admira la grâce de ses gestes alors qu'elle tentait de discipliner ses cheveux. Il se souvint alors de ce jour où il avait laissé échapper lors d'une conversation téléphonique avec son cousin à l'époque où celui-ci était bureaucratiquement fiancé à Anne – à quel point il la trouvait séduisante. William n'avait pas relevé alors. Heureusement d'ailleurs. L'aurait-il fait que le jeune homme aurait été bien embêté de se justifier. Car pour son plus grand malheur, il avait succombé aux charmes de la jeune femme peu de temps après son embauche comme secrétaire de direction. Puis, lorsqu'elle était intervenue en utilisant des données confidentielles et l'avait défendu envers et contre tous, avec l'aide de William, il avait cru – à tort que leur relation pourrait prendre une tournure intéressante. Jusqu'au jour où elle lui avait confié – avec un verre dans le nez – qu'elle était désespérément éprise de William Darcy. Fitzwilliam s'était alors transformé en parfait gentlemen et lui avait offert une épaule pour pleurer. Et ça n'avait pas changé depuis.

Il exhala un dernier soupir, ramassa sa mallette, passant devant Anne pour lui ouvrir la porte, puis l'entraîna avec lui en direction du stationnement.

_-Oh, merde! J'oubliais Georgianna, _s'exclama-t-il en se joignant aux autres voitures dans le trafic intense des fins de journées._ Anne, appelle-la veux-tu? Dis-lui de se rendre à l'hôpital sans moi. Dis-lui que nous la rejoindrons là-bas un peu plus tard._

* * *

_-Votre avocat est arrivé mademoiselle Bennet_, la fit sursauter le garde armé en s'adressant à elle après avoir ouvert la grille de sa cellule.

_-Je ne veux pas le voir… ni lui, ni personne, _le prévint-elle en se redressant légèrement.

_-Mais…_

_-Je n'irai pas… vous perdez votre temps_, ajouta-t-elle en se rallongeant.

_-C'est que…_

_-Allez-vous en_, hurla-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots et se rouler en boule sur son lit de fortune.

«_Pourquoi est-ce si difficile?»_ s'interrogea-t-elle pour la énième fois après avoir entendu la grille se refermer. C'était pour elle, incompréhensible qu'elle se sente aussi mal chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, alors qu'elle arrivait à surmonter sans efforts toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient présentées à elle depuis son arrivée en prison. Il semblerait bien que, sous le regard de l'autre – celui méprisant des gardiennes de prison puis celui concupiscent de certaines autres prisonnières – elle se vidait à chaque fois de ses réserves, se retrouvant ensuite à court d'énergie pour lutter contre les pensées noires qui la rattrapaient et l'assaillaient.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à retrouver cet état de béatitude qui lui avait évité de sombrer dans la folie, ne parvenait plus à fuir dans son esprit pour se cacher dans l'imaginaire. Seule l'étude approfondie de chaque coin de sa minuscule cellule lui occupait l'esprit. Combien d'heures n'avait-elle pas consacré à s'imaginer se déplaçant en rampant sur le sol gris et poussiéreux dans le seul but de se rendre jusqu'à cet amoncellement de petites graines de pain pour les manger tel le millepatte dans lequel elle avait projeté son identité. Elle avait même laissé échappé un petit rire – fantôme de tous ces éclats de rire qu'elle avait partagé avec Georgianna Darcy dans le petit bureau où elles avaient pris l'habitude d'étudier ensemble – en repensant au livre qui lui avait inspiré cette projection dans un insecte :** la métamorphose** de **Franz** **Kafka**. Livre, qu'elles avaient toutes les deux adoré, mais qui pour la jeune prisonnière qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui, prenait maintenant un sens totalement différent, beaucoup plus concret en tout cas.

«_Si j'étais un insecte… que ferais-je ensuite…» _ s'interrogea-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le mur afin d'en examiner les imperfections. _Par quel petit trou pourrais-je m'échapper_, éclata-t-elle de rire avant de fondre en larmes et se rouler en boule.

* * *

La conversation qui se tint entre le couple Bingley, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Anne Debourg quelques minutes plus tard, faisait écho à l'analyse de la situation qu'avait effectué William Darcy après le départ de son patron. Deux nouveaux sujets toutefois furent abordés uniquement dans cette résidence à cause de la présence de la jeune employée des ressources humaines.

Elle intervint tout d'abord en examinant la pièce à conviction que Jane était allée récupérer à la gare et qui était une copie conforme de la puce miniaturisée que Charlotte Lucas avait cachée dans un pendentif en forme de fleur et que le Colonel avait lui-même remis à Marc Sommers quelques heures avant que son contenu fasse tomber toutes les têtes dirigeantes de l'Odyssée.

-_Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour l'ouvrir ici… il faudrait que je passe chez moi_, déplora-t-elle tout en l'examinant attentivement.

La seconde et dernière intervention de la jeune femme fit monter d'un cran l'état de panique qui les avaient déjà obligés à se serrer les coudes.

Lorsque le Colonel Fitzwilliam s'était désintéressé du contenu de la puce et avait mentionné qu'il leur fallait maintenant chercher ce qui pourrait avoir poussé le Directeur du FBI où tout autre personne impliquée avec lui – à décider de brûler la couverture confortable que représentait Élisabeth, la jeune femme s'était alors levée d'un bond, avait lâché un petit cri involontaire puis s'était exclamée, _c'est de ma faute… c'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive…_

La voyant s'enfoncer davantage dans son fauteuil, se couvrir le visage et éclater en sanglots, Fitzwilliam s'était senti fondre et s'était agenouillé devant elle pour la serrer contre lui.

-_Mais non Anne. Tu n'y es pour rien…_ la réconforta-t-il tandis qu'elle hoquetait de plus en plus bruyamment.

-_Mais si Fitzwilliam, je suis directement responsable de ce qui se passe actuellement…_ se dégagea-t-elle brusquement de son étreinte pour le contempler, _il y a quelques jours… j'ai fait une découverte étonnante en interceptant des fichiers sur le serveur du Bureau. Des transactions financières provenant de l'ordinateur de Sauriol se sont temporairement trouvées disponibles sur le serveur… par curiosité, je les ai copiées sur mon portable,_ hoqueta-t-elle avant de poursuivre en les découvrant tous trois suspendus à ses lèvres, _il s'agissait de bordereaux de confirmation concernant le transfert d'importantes sommes d'argent vers un compte à son nom dans une banque en Suisse._

_-Tu es sérieuse?_ L'interrompit le Colonel tout en lui présentant la boîte de papiers mouchoirs que venait de lui tendre Jane.

-_Oui… Alors, quand j'ai appris que William avait été enlevé…_

_-Tu n'as pas pu résister à l'envie de te venger… _devina Fitzwilliam en haussant sa main droite pour lui caresser tendrement le visage.

_-J'ai pensé à toi aussi, à ce qui t'avait valu d'être accusé autrefois._

_-Tu as fait ça pour moi, _déglutit-il en la contemplant intensément.

_-J'ai envoyé une lettre anonyme à son intention – dans laquelle je le menaçais de faire parvenir une copie de ces bordereaux aux journaux s'il ne faisait rien pour sauver William, _compléta-t-elle incapable de quitter Fitzwilliam du regard alors qu'il s'emparait de l'une de ses mains et la portait à ses lèvres.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors? _S'impatienta légèrement Charles qui n'était pas certain de savoir comment devaient être interprétées les aveux de la jeune femme et surtout la réaction enamourée du Colonel.

-_Anne_, intervint Fitzwilliam en lui rendant sa main et après avoir fait signe à Charles d'attendre un peu, _si ce que tu viens de nous dire est vrai et que tu possèdes toujours une copie de ces fichiers, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton intervention, au contraire. Tu as sans aucun doute, découvert le motif. _

_-Est-ce bon pour Élisabeth ça? _S'enquit Anne avec espoir.

_-Au point de la laver de tout soupçon et la faire sortir de prison, _lâcha-t-il en englobant les deux autres.

Ému par l'apparition inespérée d'un sourire sur visage humide de la jeune femme, Fitzwilliam ressentit un tel désir pour elle qu'il se redressa un peu brusquement, reprit contenance et s'adressa de nouveau à elle en prenant bien soin de lui présenter un visage impassible,_ Crois-tu que tu pourrais découvrir d'où provenait cet argent?_

_-Pas de nos coffres c'est certain, _reprit-elle sur le ton de la confidence._ Selon ce que j'ai pu observer, il semble bien qu'il blanchit régulièrement de faramineuses sommes qui lui proviennent d'un peu partout dans le monde… en tout cas… c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en étudiant les bordereaux plus en détail, et ça dure depuis quelques années, _bredouilla-t-elle en poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction lorsque Fitzwilliam lâcha un cri de joie, l'aida à se relever en lui tendant la main, puis la reprit contre lui pour poser ses lèvres contre son front.

-_Qu'allons-nous dire à William?_ Les interrompit la voix de Jane alors que son regard se trouvait suspendu entre son mari et le couple toujours enlacé.

_-Il ne faut rien lui dire,_ commença Fitzwilliam.

-_Mais il a le droit de savoir,_ se fâcha Charles.

_-Bien sûr, mais comme il y a nécessairement des micros dans sa chambre, _reprit le Colonel en se tournant vers lui, sans lâcher Anne pour autant.

_-Comment le sais-tu? _l'interrogea-t-elle en le quittant le temps d'aller ramasser la pochette contenant la puce et la mettre dans son sac.

-_Alexander Sauriol est brillant, mais je le suis aussi… et c'est ce que je ferais moi-même si j'étais dans la même situation que lui_, termina-t-il.

_-On pourrait peut être lui écrire un mot pour le prévenir de se méfier de Sauriol, _proposa Jane avant de se lever pour leur suggérer de passer à table où ils pourraient poursuivre leur discussion et planifier la suite des événements.

-_Bonne idée,_ acquiesça le Colonel avant d'entraîner Anne à sa suite en s'emparant de sa main.

Juste avant de passer dans la salle à manger, Fitzwilliam ralentit la cadence, se retourna brusquement pour faire face à la jeune femme dont il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main puis posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprit par son abandon et par le regard tendre qui le contemplait, il ramassa son courage et lui souffla à l'oreille, _je t'aime_, heureux de la découvrir aussi réceptive.

_-Il était temps que tu te rendes compte que j'existe,_ se moqua-t-elle, avant de le planter là, passer devant lui et entrer dans la salle à manger.

* * *

-_Vous êtes sûr que cette lettre venait vraiment d'ici?_ L'interrogea l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-_Aucune enveloppe sans adresse n'aurait pu se rendre jusqu'à moi si elle était arrivée de l'extérieur,_ fit valoir Sauriol en fixant l'homme qui était assis directement en face de lui.

_-Il faut que quelqu'un soit venu la poser sur le bureau de ta secrétaire alors,_ suggéra le directeur du Bureau de Londres.

_-Oui, tu as raison Marc. Ce sera facile alors de connaître son identité. _

_-Qui est-ce? Vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un de chez vous? _S'informa le troisième homme.

_-Certainement un être insignifiant. Mais toutefois, pour plus de prudence, je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre de mettre la main sur les preuves qu'elle détient_, proposa Sauriol, surveillant surtout la réaction de celui qui était toujours bien assis dans son fauteuil et que toute cette histoire n'avait pas l'air d'atteindre plus que de raison.

_-Je n'aime pas ça messieurs. Trouvez une solution, et vite. Cette histoire commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement, _annonça l'homme en utilisant ce ton si significatif que lui connaissaient les deux autres et qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_-Très bien, on s'en occupe immédiatement monsieur,_ répondit Sommers à sa place.

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Sauriol entra en communication avec l'unité de surveillance et exigeât que ceux-ci lui envoient sur le champ, tous les fichiers montrant les activités des cinq derniers jours (Sommers lui avait suggéré de ne pas être trop précis) autour du bureau de mademoiselle Bane.

_-On verra bien qui est venu poser la lettre dans ton courrier, à supposer qu'une personne soit assez naïve pour s'y prendre ainsi, _douta Sommers.

Après quelques précieuses minutes à consulter des fichiers en accéléré chacun de leur côté, Marc fut le premier à apercevoir la coupable. Il éclata de rire, mit la vidéo sur pause puis suggéra à Sauriol de venir jeter un œil sur son écran.

-_Hein? Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça?_ S'étonna celui-ci avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, lui donner un coup de coude sur l'épaule et rétorquer, _on n'a pas un si gros problème que ça finalement_, soupira-t-il ensuite en décrochant le combiné de son téléphone.

-_Oui monsieur_? Répondit efficacement Valérie Bane à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Trouvez-moi Anne Debourg et envoyez-la immédiatement dans mon bureau. _

_-Bien monsieur._

_-Merci Valérie_, lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher et se tourner vers son compagnon, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Pendant que Sauriol capturait l'image Anne Debourg pour la transmettre par courriel à leurs nombreux contacts, trois petits coups furent frappés sur la porte.

-_Entrez_, répondit Sauriol en s'avançant vers l'entrée, certain qu'il s'agirait de la jeune femme avec qui il avait bien hâte de s'entretenir.

_-Euh, pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais Anne Debourg n'était pas dans son bureau. Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone non plus. _

-_Où est-elle? _S'emporta Sauriol.

_-J'ai pris la peine de vérifier pour vous monsieur, À l'entrée, on m'assure qu'elle a quitté le Bureau vers 16h00 en compagnie du Colonel Fitzwilliam._

_-Très bien. Alors appelez-le lui aussi_, s'impatienta-t-il davantage.

_-C'est que j'ai déjà essayé monsieur et il ne répond pas non plus._

-_Très bien,_ intervint Marc Sommers pendant que Sauriol se détournait en proie à une colère sans nom. _Merci mademoiselle Bane. Je vous remercie. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait votre possible pour nous satisfaire._

-_Bien monsieur. Ça va si je rentre chez moi, maintenant_, s'enquit-elle en s'adressant à Sauriol bien que celui-ci soit toujours de dos.

-_Ça ira mademoiselle_, la congédia finalement Sommers en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Alexander Sauriol s'écrasa dans son fauteuil, se prit la tête à deux mains puis s'exclama, _ils doivent être à l'hôpital… Envoie quelqu'un pour cueillir Anne Debourg devant chez elle à son retour. Moi, je vais me brancher sur ce qui se passe à l'hôpital._

-_À tes ordres_, lâcha Sommers avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Après avoir rangé l'enveloppe beige remplie d'argent que venait de lui remettre un agent du MI6 dans le coffre de sureté de sa chambre d'hôtel, William Collins dit le rat, s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et sortit de sa seule valise l'album précieux qu'il traînait toujours avec lui lorsqu'il était en déplacement et dans lequel il avait collé une foule d'articles de journaux. Passant les premières pages rapidement, il arriva très vite jusqu'à celle qui l'intéressait le plus et sur laquelle était collé un article faisant état de la nomination d'un héro de guerre au poste de chef de la sécurité de la Maison Blanche. Ce dernier était photographié en uniforme, alors qu'il recevait une importante médaille des mains du président Obama.

_«Ton heure est bientôt venue Layton. T'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à elle.»_ Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'une larme s'écrasait sur l'album qui était resté ouvert sur ses genoux.

…_**À suivre…**_

**Élisabeth et William réussiront-ils à se retrouver? Quelqu'un y laissera-t-il la peau? Que pensez-vous du rat? Son histoire vous intrigue-t-elle? À vous d'écrire maintenant... **

**Miriamme.**_**  
**_


	23. La dédicace

_**Alors mesdames, vous qui avez assez attendu, voilà la fin de cette histoire. Merci à Juliette (la muse de ma 16e histoire) et à Calazzi, ma première lectrice et conseillère stylistique (pourrais-je dire). J'espère que cette épopée vous a plu. Merci à Mimija qui a accepté mon invitation et qui m'a envoyé un petit courriel. Gridaille relèvera-t-elle mon défi d'en faire autant. Merci aussi à celles qui survolent mes autres histoires et qui continuent à m'envoyer leurs commentaires. Je regrète toutefois de ne pouvoir répondre à ceux-ci. Sur ces bons mots, bonne lecture... mais n'oubliez pas de me faire connaître vos impressions. Miriamme.**_

_**Vingt-troisième partie**_

Dix-huit mois plus tard

-_Le directeur du Bureau de Washington sur la __**une**__ monsieur,_ annonça la voix professionnelle de Valérie Bane dans l'intercom de son patron évidemment parfaitement inconsciente de l'avoir fait sursauter. _Oh, avant de vous transférer l'appel, j'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que votre femme a téléphoné pendant que vous étiez avec le premier ministre. Elle voulait vous faire savoir qu'elle avait rendez-vous à la Librairie Bingley en fin d'après-midi pour signer des autographes, _termina-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. _Son roman est tellement bon_, s'extasia-t-elle avant de se reprendre, se racler le fond de la gorge puis s'excuser.

-_Je vous remercie mademoiselle Bane,_ rétorqua William Darcy, un sourire dans la voix. Appuyant sur la fonction _main libre_ de son poste téléphonique, il attendit le déclic l'avertissant que l'appel venait d'être transféré sur sa ligne, puis salua chaleureusement son interlocuteur, _Fitzwilliam, que puis-je faire pour toi?_

_-Euh, rien en fait, _bredouilla son cousin_, je voulais seulement savoir si tu étais bien installé… _mentionna-t-il à l'autre bout du fil avant d'éclater de rire.

_-Tu m'as posé la même question hier… et avant-hier aussi, _pouffa William à son tour, tout en jetant un regard attendri sur la photo de son épouse qui trônait bien en évidence sur son bureau. _Oh, Fitz, tandis que j'y pense, tu sais que le livre d'Élisabeth sort aujourd'hui à Londres._

_-Oui je sais, _s'esclaffa à nouveau Fitzwilliam,_ ton mémo fait le tour du Bureau depuis deux jours. Ici, le lancement aura lieu après demain._

_-Son agent littéraire prédit que World War III va connaître un gros succès ici, _ajouta fièrement William.

_-Je n'en doute pas une seconde puisque c'est lié au plus gros scandale de l'histoire du FBI._

_-Oh, et puis ma tante Muriel parle déjà de la prendre en photo._

_-Pas pour l'ajouter à sa collection d'__**artistes sans têtes**__ j'espère? _S'indigna Fitzwilliam.

_-J'en ai bien peur, _grimaça William avant de soupirer puis changer de sujet,_ et de ton côté, comment va ton épouse? _

_-Anne va bien. Elle a de moins en moins de nausées. _

_-Tant mieux. _

_-Dis donc Will, maintenant que j'y pense, Anne m'a demandé de vérifier avec toi si l'enquête avait révélé comment il se fait que les bordereaux de Sauriol se soient retrouvés sur le serveur juste au bon moment? Après tout, on n'a jamais su qui les avait mis en ligne, non? Ce détail n'a jamais été éclairci, n'est ce pas? Collins n'en parlait pas dans son journal, il ne pouvait pas savoir ça? _Termina-t-il enfin.

_-Non effectivement, mais je sais maintenant ce qui s'est passé, _lui révéla William en laissant échapper un petit rire intriguant_. Imagine donc que c'est Valérie qui a provoqué l'incident._

_-La très efficiente mademoiselle Bane? Vraiment? Pourquoi?_

_-C'est justement ça qui est intéressant, _mentionna William_, Anne a certainement dû te dire qu'elle côtoyait Valérie sur les heures de repas et qu'elles ont partagé certaines informations croustillantes à propos de Sauriol. _

_-Oui, c'est vrai. En fait tout le monde sait maintenant que Valérie aimait beaucoup Élisabeth, mais estimait très peu Sauriol. Il parait qu'en présence de n'importe quel agent, Alexander était toujours aimable avec elle, mais que la situation était totalement différente lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux._

_-Tout juste… Alors… puisque tu connais ton épouse, tu devrais savoir qu'elle n'a pas pu garder certaines réflexions pour elle…_

_-Anne parle trop, je sais, _ricana Fitzwilliam avant de se taire à nouveau pour écouter la suite.

_-Valérie a donc entendu Anne mentionner à plus d'une reprise qu'elle était prête à tout pour se venger de Sauriol. Voilà pourquoi elle a sauté sur l'occasion lorsque celui-ci lui a remis le portable d'Élisabeth en lui demandant d'y effacer tous les codes qui lui permettaient d'avoir accès à ses dossiers._

_-Ah oui, au moment où il a dit à Élisabeth qu'il la soupçonnait_, devina Fitzwilliam.

_-Exactement. Donc, au lieu de détruire les données qu'elle venait d'extraire, comme elle aurait dû le faire, Valérie s'est empressée d'y jeter un coup d'œil – heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs - puis de déposer le dossier qu'elle devinait compromettant sur le serveur central du Bureau en s'assurant au préalable que les fichiers ne pourraient être lus que par Anne._

_-J'en reviens pas, _s'estomaqua le Colonel,_ dommage qu'Élisabeth n'en ait rien su avant de finir son livre. Je suis certain qu'elle y aurait ajouté ce détail._

_-Moi aussi, _conclut William avant de décider de profiter de l'appel personnel de son cousin pour discuter des deux ou trois dossiers sur lesquels les deux bureaux collaboraient sur une base régulière.

_-Charles, je n'ai pas l'temps maintenant,_ rétorqua Jane, son fils de onze mois bien calé sur ses hanches et son cellulaire dans la main. _Gabriel vient tout juste de s'endormir et je dois encore changer la couche de notre fils avant de le mettre au lit._ _C'est l'heure de la sieste Charles. Rappelle-moi dans une demi-heure_, l'implora-t-elle. _Quoi? Une critique de son livre est déjà sortie?_ _Très bien, transfert-la moi sur le portable._ _Je vais aller y jeter un œil dès que j'aurai couché Adam. Je t'appelle dès que je peux, mon amour, _conclut-elle.

Jetant un regard tendre sur son fils qui la jaugeait silencieusement, la jeune femme le souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard puis s'adressa à lui en utilisant cette petite voix enfantine qu'empruntent presque tous les parents lorsqu'ils se croient seuls avec leur rejeton, _Tatie Lizzie est une vedette, oui, tu as bien compris mon chéri, une vedette._

Le faisant tournoyer dans les airs tout en se déplaçant en direction de la salle de bain, Jane répéta le mot VEDETTE jusqu'à ce que son fils éclate de rire et tente de lui saisir la bouche avec sa petite menotte toute chaude.

Tout en s'amusant à couvrir sa minuscule paume de baisers bruyants chaque fois qu'elle touchait ses lèvres, Jane continua son manège avec ses dessous de pieds une fois qu'elle l'eut l'allongé sur la table à langer afin de commencer sa toilette. Le reprenant contre elle une fois qu'elle eut terminé, la jeune femme le déposa dans son petit lit, haussa la barrière de protection, le contempla avec amour puis remonta le mobile musical que lui avait offert Georgianna, se réjouissant que son fils parvienne aussi aisément à s'endormir en écoutant la Barcarolle de Jacques Offenbach.

-_Belle nuit, Ô nuit d'amour, sourit à nos ivresses…_ accompagna-t-elle doucement la mélodie tout en contemplant le trésor qu'elle avait mis au monde.

«_Quelle bonne idée Charles a-t-il eue d'ouvrir une boutique à Londres_, _c'est tellement plus simple d'avoir sa famille autour de soi lorsqu'on a un jeune enfant»_ songea-t-elle en repensant à toutes ces fois où elle avait eu à confier Adam à Catherine ou à Mary les jours précédents l'ouverture officielle de la librairie.

Après avoir remonté le mobile pour la troisième fois, la jeune femme se retira de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, referma doucement la porte puis se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté, jeter un œil sur le petit Gabriel, afin de s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Examinant attentivement le visage parfaitement détendu du fils d'Élisabeth, Jane repensa à la pâleur du visage de son père lorsque le médecin l'avait obligé à sortir de la chambre des naissances une fois que l'équipe médicale eut compris que l'enfant se présentait par le siège et qu'il devenait urgent de préparer la mère pour une césarienne.

Jane avait été réellement surprise par la fragilité tangible de son beau-frère qui lui sembla alors parfaitement incapable de surmonter l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Cet homme solide et courageux qui avait affronté mille dangers et était passé près de la mort à plus d'une reprise, se trouvait fort dépourvu et totalement terrorisé par la naissance de son héritier. Il faut dire que la mort prématurée de sa mère alors qu'elle mettait au monde Georgianna, conditionnait non seulement ses pensées, mais nourrissait également son anxiété. Jane l'avait alors pris en charge, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle lui racontait une foule d'anecdotes anodines puisées à même le répertoire très garni de son enfance. Certaines répliques célèbres de madame Bennet – dont certaines étaient déjà connues de William – furent évoquées, puisque nécessairement épinglées sur le tableau d'honneur du ridicule. Après quarante-cinq minutes à ce régime, William avait conservé un teint blafard, mais respirait beaucoup mieux.

Il avait presque reprit toutes ses couleurs lorsque Fitzwilliam, Charles et Georgianna arrivèrent à leur tour, lui offrant une distraction salutaire, mais s'effondra à nouveau une minute plus tard lorsque l'obstétricien de garde, émergeant de la salle d'opération, l'air fatigué et abattu, s'adressait à lui, _Monsieur Darcy, vous pouvez maintenant venir voir votre fils, _annonça-t-il d'une voix lasse, mais tout de même rassurante.

Répondant tout d'abord d'un simple hochement de tête, William se reprit une seconde plus tard, laissant échapper un bruit indistinct qu'on pourrait à peine situer entre le rire et les larmes. Il s'était ensuite rué vers Charles qui l'avait pressé contre lui, se découvrant aussi ému lui-même qu'à la naissance de son fils Adam. Faisant ensuite pression sur l'épaule de son cousin alors qu'il se séparait de Georgianna, Fitzwilliam l'avait ensuite poussé en direction de la porte en faisant doucement pression sur ses épaules, l'encourageant ainsi à passer la porte battante de la salle d'opération.

Le visage pâle d'Élisabeth alors que sa tête reposait paisiblement sur l'oreiller, le front et les joues auréolés de mèches brunes collées par l'effort et la transpiration, inquiéta tout d'abord William. Arrivé près d'elle, il la contempla avec amour puis se pencha lentement jusqu'à effleurer doucement sa joue de ses lèvres, humant son odeur comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, s'étonnant de la fraîcheur de sa peau.

-_Je suis désolé mon amour,_ souffla-t-il ensuite à son oreille bien qu'il fut parfaitement conscient qu'elle était toujours sous l'effet du puissant sédatif que l'anesthésiste lui avait administré une fois que l'obstétricien se fut prononcé sur la nécessité qu'il y avait de pratiquer une césarienne de toute urgence, préoccupé non seulement par la position du bébé, mais également par la fatigue extrême de la mère.

Un sentiment de déjà vu étreignit William au moment où l'image poignante de la jeune femme reposant dans son lit ramena une image jumelle tirée du passé, forçant William à repenser à l'instant pénible où il avait posé les yeux sur la silhouette sous-alimentée de la jeune femme après qu'il eut obtenu du nouveau responsable de la sécurité nationale quelques heures après la chute vertigineuse de deux membres influents du FBI, la permission de se rendre la cueillir lui-même en prison.

William avait maintenant la preuve qu'il n'oublierait jamais le désolant spectacle qu'elle lui avait alors offert en raison de la folie qui semblait avoir pris possession d'elle et qui fit en sorte qu'elle tarda même à le reconnaître. Comprenant à sa posture et surtout par son absence de réponse, William s'était alors approché doucement du lit sur lequel elle avait adopté une position fœtale, s'était allongé devant elle et avait commencé à lui parler. D'une voix à peine audible, sur le souffle, il s'était adressé à elle et lui avait raconté dans le détail, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrestation.

Gardant les yeux rivés sur elle, William avait assisté impuissant au voyage de retour que la jeune femme effectua graduellement, observant tout d'abord ses pupilles qui s'éclaircirent peu, ses membres qui se dénouèrent agités par un nombre impressionnant de soubresauts alors que le sang les retraversaient puis finalement ses lèvres qui se desserrèrent, s'abreuvant à même les larmes qui commençaient à dévaler ses joues. Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment reprit contact avec la réalité, les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres furent les suivants : _mon ange gardien!_

Ému à l'extrême par la preuve qu'elle venait de lui donner qu'elle avait retrouvée toute sa tête, William se redressa, passa ses bras encore endolori sous le corps de celle qui ne pesait presque plus rien à force d'avoir refusé les plats qu'on lui apportait – puis quitta la pièce, la tenant fermement contre lui et lui murmurant à l'oreille, _je te ramène à la maison._

-_Elle ne s'éveillera pas avant une ou deux heures, _le fit sursauter l'infirmière qui arrivait derrière lui en le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

-_Tout s'est bien passé_, ajouta alors une seconde infirmière en lui tendant son fils tout emmailloté dans une couverture blanche. C'est à peine s'il entendit la suite du discours de la jeune femme tant il était figé devant le petit être minuscule qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses bras et avec lequel il se demandait encore comment communiquer.

-_Monsieur Darcy_, l'interpela le médecin, _rendez-vous donc à la pouponnière avec votre fils._ _Quelqu'un viendra vous y chercher lorsque votre épouse se réveillera._

Jane sourit au petit Gabriel, se disant que même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la fierté qui transcendait le visage de son beau-frère lorsqu'il émergea de la salle d'opération, tenant le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

Quittant la seconde chambre à reculons aussi silencieusement que possible, Jane regagna la salle à manger où elle ramassa les restes du repas du midi, pressée de se rendre dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec son époux afin de jeter un œil sur la critique que Charles lui avait certainement déjà transmise. Sachant aussi que son époux aurait pris le temps de numériser l'article, Jane préféra en imprimer une copie – ayant déjà bien intégré la notion élémentaire la plus importante que toute mère qui se respecte doit connaître, c'est-à-dire, qu'il faut profiter de chaque minute de sommeil des enfants pour penser à soi.

_**«World War 3 : une œuvre magistrale»**_, titrait l'article.

Laissant échapper un petit cri de joie tant la fierté qu'elle ressentait était difficile à contenir, Jane réprima tous ceux qui auraient normalement suivi le premier – après tout, il n'était pas question de réveiller les deux autres – et se réjouit pour sa sœur qui avait sué sang et eau pour recoller les morceaux de cette stupéfiante affaire qui avait été très rapidement qualifiée par nul autre que le président Obama comme _l'incident qui aurait pu déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale._

* * *

_-Qui prend du thé? _S'enquit Jane autour de la table dans le but inavoué de détendre l'atmosphère.

-_Non… il ne faut rien dire à William_, avait poursuivi Fitzwilliam en s'adressant à Charles puisque celui-ci persistait à croire que le contenu de la lettre qu'ils avaient rédigés en groupe tout en avalant quelques bouchées, ne réussirait pas à empêcher William de leur poser des questions. _Bon Dieu Charles,_ _on sait maintenant que_ _Sauriol le fait surveiller, on ne peut rien lui dire. C'est sûr et certain qu'il a fait installer des micros dans la chambre. _

-_Vous ne suggérez tout de même pas qu'on lui mente? _S'indigna Charles en haussant le ton.

-_Il y a un cellulaire qui vibre dans l'entrée_, intervint Jane qui attendait toujours que l'un d'entre eux manifeste son intérêt pour une tasse de thé.

-_C'est certainement le mien,_ s'excusa Anne avant de se lever pour aller le chercher.

Pendant que Jane reprenait son service, ne prenant même plus la peine de demander qui voulait du thé ou non, Charles et Fitzwilliam regardaient pour la dernière fois, le texte bref, mais concis qu'ils avaient prévu faire lire à William pour l'informer de ce qui se passait.

-_On a un autre problème maintenant_, avait alors lâché Anne d'une voix tremblotante en s'avançant vers Fitzwilliam, les yeux toujours rivés sur le texto qui apparaissait encore sur l'écran tactile de son cellulaire et qui lui venait de la secrétaire du Sauriol. Lui prenant l'appareil des mains, le Colonel lut à voix haute le message que Valérie Bane venait d'envoyer à la jeune femme _«Sauriol vous cherche. Fitzwilliam aussi. Gardez vos portables fermés et restez cachés»._

_-Et bien, voilà qui règle la question Charles. Personne n'ira à l'hôpital, _conclut Fitzwilliam avant de se lever brusquement pour aller serrer Anne contre lui.

-_Je suis désolée_, s'excusa-t-elle, déplorant ne pas être capable de contrôler elle-même les tremblements qui la secouaient.

-_Ne vous en faites pas Anne, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir peur_, reconnut Jane en renonçant définitivement à servir le thé pour s'écraser à côté de son époux. Charles lui prit alors la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour la réconforter.

-_Anne_, reprit Fitzwilliam en se l'éloignant lentement d'elle, _de quelle manière t'y es-tu prise pour envoyer ta lettre anonyme à Sauriol?_

_-Quoi? _Renifla-t-elle,_ oh, j'ai profité d'un moment où ni lui, ni Valérie n'étaient là. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est de mettre la lettre dans le casier réservé pour son courrier. Valérie le laisse toujours bien à la vue._

_-Bingo, _s'écria Fitzwilliam en se tournant vers les deux autres,_ Sauriol a dû mettre la main sur l'enregistrement vidéo et découvrir que tu en étais l'auteur. Voilà pourquoi il te fait rechercher. Et comme on a signé le registre de sortie ensemble…_

_-Oh mon Dieu, _s'exclama-t-elle_, ça veut dire que nous sommes en danger… _déglutit-elle en se couvrant le visage de ses deux mains.

Connaissant l'effet dévastateur du stress pour l'avoir expérimenté pendant certaines missions classées extrêmement dangereuses par le FBI, Fitzwilliam savait qu'il était urgent de permettre à Anne de se changer les idées. «_Quoi de mieux qu'une occupation_» songea-t-il avant de s'adresser à elle.

_-Anne, de quoi aurais-tu besoin pour être capable de lire ou décoder le contenu de la puce?_

-_Hein_? S'enquit la jeune femme en se ressaisissant.

_-La puce que Jane est allée récupérer à la gare, avec quoi peux-tu l'ouvrir? _Reprit Fitzwilliam en se faisant plus insistant.

_-Un bon ordinateur de même qu'un lecteur au laser – un détecteur comme en possèdent les agents formés pour ça. J'en ai un chez moi, mais… _grimaça-t-elle.

_-Hors de question d'aller chez toi. À l'heure qu'il est, on doit t'y attendre, _confirma Fitzwilliam d'un ton bourru.

Se déplaçant vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux d'un geste rageur, le Colonel se détourna ensuite pour demander à Jane et Charles de faire la même chose dans toutes les pièces de la maison, puis leur proposa de dégager un bureau sur lequel Anne pourrait travailler une fois qu'il aurait réussi à mettre la main sur l'équipement nécessaire.

_-À qui as-tu songé? _L'interrogea finalement la jeune femme une fois que les deux autres eurent obtempérés en quittant la pièce.

_-McGuire… _

_-Gaby?_

_-Lui-même, _rétorqua Fitzwilliam en sortant son portable de sa poche. _Anne, de ton côté, rappelle donc Georgianna, il faut à tout prix qu'on l'empêche d'aller voir William. Invente n'importe quoi… Mais elle ne doit pas y aller, tu comprends?_

_-Ça va. Je m'en occupe._

* * *

Les mains moites, le souffle court, l'agent Gaby McGuire pénétra sous le porche de l'immeuble du Washington Post, anxieux de voir arriver le journaliste auquel il avait parlé autour de 23h00 et qui avait promis de venir le rejoindre.

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de traîner par ici,_ l'invectiva le gardien de l'immeuble qui arrivait de l'intérieur après l'avoir aperçu sur le moniteur de surveillance correspondant à la caméra qui est continuellement braquée sur l'entrée.

-_J'attend monsieur Phillip Gross,_ lui expliqua patiemment Gaby.

_-C'est vous le gars du FBI qu'il attend?_ L'interrogea-t-il en changeant totalement de ton et d'attitude.

_-C'est moi, oui, _rétorqua le jeune agent en sortant sa plaque.

_-Très bien. Veuillez entrer, monsieur Gross est déjà arrivé. Il vous attend en haut. Troisième étage, salle 8._

Deux heures plus tard, quelques minutes à peine avant l'heure limite pour apporter des modifications au contenu du journal, le journaliste regardait les pages du Washington Post du lendemain – passer sous ses yeux, d'un rouleau à l'autre, déjà certain que la journée à venir, forcerait la ville de Washington à vivre l'une de ses plus grosses crises.

Pressé de retourner vers l'agent du FBI qui l'attendait encore à l'étage, Phillip fit un léger détour pour se rendre vers la section des machines à café puis regagna le bureau où Gabriel était encore attablé.

Superposant l'une par-dessus l'autre les deux listes de noms qu'ils avaient utilisées pour travailler, Gabriel McGuire continuait à les examiner attentivement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas encore à croire en la culpabilité du Directeur du Bureau Alexander Sauriol, ni même en celle de son homologue du Bureau de Londres, Marc Sommers.

-_Pas étonnant que Sommers ait tant insisté pour avoir la liste en premier_, répétait sans cesse Gaby McGuire en repensant à cette époque où Élisabeth Bennet avait réussi à trouver le code.

-_C'est clair qu'il en a profité pour rayer certains noms._

_-Je comprends très bien pourquoi il a effacé son nom et celui de Sauriol, mais ce que je ne m'explique pas… c'est pour quelle raison il également retiré celui du __**rat**_, poursuivit McGuire.

-_Vous parlez bien de William Collins?_ S'enquit le journaliste.

_-Celui-là même oui. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que si c'est vraiment lui qui a remis la clé du casier de la gare à l'agent Bennet, c'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de retirer son propre nom de la seconde liste,_ renchérit Gabriel en se frottant les yeux.

-_Oh, je vous ai apporté un café, _s'empressa de lui remettre Phillip.

_-Merci, ce n'est pas de refus, _le remercia l'agent McGuire en avançant la main pour s'en saisir.

Lorsqu'il émergea de l'immeuble deux heures plus tard, Gabriel McGuire se sentait invincible puisqu'il savait qu'il était maintenant impossible d'empêcher la distribution du journal à travers la ville. Il resta quelques secondes sous le porche, le temps de jeter un œil sur le soleil qui se levait à peine, resserra les pans de son veston qui était tout fripé puis posa enfin le pied sur le trottoir.

Le tir qui l'atteignit directement au cœur ne le surprit même pas et personne, pas même les deux fêtards qui passaient devant l'immeuble pour rentrer chez eux, ne purent changer quoique ce soit au dénouement. Le temps sembla tout d'abord s'être figé pendant que le plus aviné des deux hommes appelait le service des urgences et que le second s'acharnait inutilement à le maintenir en vie. Ses pensées volèrent alors vers le Colonel, Anne et le couple charmant chez qui ses deux collègues s'étaient réfugiés pour finir la nuit. Faisant un saut en arrière dans le temps, il se revit ensuite sur le yacht en compagnie de William Darcy, alors que celui-ci apprenait de la bouche de Sommers que Sauriol avait décidé de le rétrograder. Un sentiment de plénitude le gagna ensuite lorsqu'il songea qu'à cause de son intervention de cette nuit, il permettait à des hommes et des femmes qu'il respectait énormément de mettre fin au règne de deux monstres qu'ils avaient pourtant tous servi aveuglément pendant de nombreuses années. Revenant dans son corps sans aucune conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa chute, Gabriel McGuire eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir le visage surpris du gardien de sécurité du Washington Post et celui consterné du Phillip Gross alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, avant d'être aspiré par le néant.

* * *

-_Le Président sur la __**une**__ monsieur_, l'interrompit sa secrétaire via l'intercom.

_-Monsieur le Président, _répondit le Commandant avant d'écouter ce que Barack Obama avait à lui dire. _Très bien monsieur, je m'en occupe personnellement. Oui, je m'occupe aussi de joindre le MI6. Je vous jure que ces trois hommes seront sous les barreaux avant la fin de la journée, _promit-il au Président avant de raccrocher. «_Tu vas me le payer Collins, je te jure que tu vas me le payer»_ marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de signaler le numéro de son contact du MI6 à Londres.

* * *

_**«Mystérieuse disparition de l'agent double Collins, dit le Rat» **__Titrait le London New, quatre heures plus tard._

_**Au moment où les agents du MI6 voulurent procéder à l'arrestation de l'agent-double Collins en faisant irruption dans la chambre d'hôtel où il s'était enregistré il y a deux jours, celui qu'on surnommait le rat dans le milieu de l'espionnage brillait par son absence. Après avoir fouillé la pièce de fond en comble, les agents ont finalement acquis la certitude que l'homme en question avait l'intention de se suicider comme en témoignait une lettre particulièrement troublante qui fut retrouvée sur les lieux et qui était signée de sa main.**_

_**L'agent-double y admettait avoir profité de sa position au sein de la compagnie d'import-export Lucas's Shipping Boat, pour se rendre complice du réseau L'Odyssée (aujourd'hui démantelé) et dont l'activité principale fut le trafic d'armes. **_

_**Terminant sa lettre en mentionnant le nom de plusieurs de ses complices – dont la plupart avaient été arrêtés au moment où l'Odyssée avait été démantelée par le FBI, deux d'entre eux viennent toutefois tout juste d'être appréhendés à Washington par la sécurité nationale alors qu'un troisième nom – révélé avec preuves à l'appui – incrimine nul autre que le chef de la sécurité nationale du Président Barack Obama, le Commandant Max Layton. Le trafic d'arme avait été mis en place par lui et c'est également lui qui avait préparé la liste pour pouvoir garder la main mise sur ses complices.**_

_**Sur les lieux, deux autres documents furent également retrouvés permettant encore une fois de conclure que le rongeur avait l'intention d'en finir : un journal intime de même qu'un portfolio dans lequel le dit agent-double semble avoir conservé des articles de journaux concernant les affaires d'état auxquelles il a participé. Une note manuscrite, trouvée à proximité de ces deux derniers documents, mentionnait que ceux-ci doivent être remis à mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet (Celle-là même qui fut formellement accusée de haute trahison deux jours plus tôt).**_

_**Des policiers ratissent actuellement les berges de la Tamise, mais ceux-ci estiment que les chances de retrouver le corps de cet homme sont aussi minces que le furent celles de retrouver les dépouilles des nombreux désespérés qui s'y sont jetés avant lui. **_

* * *

Un long silence avait régné dans la chambre d'hôpital où était allongé William Darcy, une fois que Fitzwilliam eut terminé de lui lire non seulement cet article concernant Collins, mais également de lui raconter dans le détail, tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la publication de la nouvelle liste.

-_T'aurais pas dû laisser McGuire se rendre là-bas tout seul_, lui reprocha William tandis que des larmes de rage et d'impuissance dévalaient ses joues.

-_Que crois-tu donc William? Qu'on n'a pas argumenté lui et moi? Sache que j'ai tout fait pour le convaincre de me laisser l'accompagner, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre_, s'emporta Fitzwilliam en s'éloignant du lit.

-_Je te demande pardon Fitz,_ bredouilla William en redressant la tête de son lit. _Mets ça sur le compte du stress et de mon état. J'aurais dû être auprès de vous. En tout cas certainement pas ici à me ronger les sangs et à me demander pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venus comme prévu? _

_-Je sais, Georgianna était aussi en colère que toi maintenant lorsqu'on lui a interdit de répondre à ton message, _ajouta son cousin en revenant s'asseoir au pied de son lit.

_-Où est-elle maintenant? _S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

_-Toujours chez Jane, mais rassure-toi, depuis l'annonce de l'assassinat de Gabriel et le scandale entourant la participation de Sauriol et Sommers au trafic d'armes, nous disposons d'une bonne protection. Des agents fiables de chez nous entourent la maison._

_-Bien, _approuva William avant d'exhaler un profond soupir, plonger son regard dans celui de son cousin, puis s'enquérir,_ d'après toi maintenant Fitz, qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Élisabeth? Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas réellement en danger puisqu'elle est toujours en prison, mais compte tenu de ce qui vient de se passer, crois-tu qu'il y ait une chance qu'elle soit innocentée?_

_-Puisque le FBI n'a plus de Directeur et que le Pentagone est sous tutelle présidentielle, Barack Obama vient d'annoncer qu'il va confier le dossier à la CIA_, grimaça-t-il avant de poursuivre, _ce qui revient à dire que ça peut prendre quelques semaines. _Après que son cousin ait incliné de tête de haut en bas, Fitzwilliam ajouta,_ il faut dire que ce qui nuit dans son cas, c'est qu'elle a plaidé coupable…_

_-Quand la preuve sera faite qu'elle a dit ça uniquement parce qu'on l'a faisait chanter à mon sujet…_

_-Ils la laisserons sortir, _compléta le Colonel, _mais elle ne pourra plus jamais travailler pour le FBI._

_-Tant mieux,_ échappa William d'un ton hargneux.

-_Tu_ _as raison de voir les choses ainsi… après tout Élisabeth est loin de manquer de ressources_, mentionna Fitzwilliam en repensant à tous ces moments où la jeune femme avait su faire preuve d'audace et de créativité.

-_Une expérience difficile comme un séjour en prison peut détruire un homme_, _Fitzwilliam_, lâcha son cousin d'une voix à peine audible.

Le Colonel frissonna, soudainement certain que William faisait plutôt allusion à ce qu'il avait subi sous la torture et qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de lui raconter.

-_Tu veux bien me parler ce qu'ils t'ont fait William_, s'enquit-il, le voyant aussitôt se rembrunir et hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

_-J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps…_

* * *

Élisabeth revint à la vie graduellement. Elle fit face avec beaucoup de courage à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son internement. Elle recommença à se nourrir et s'installa définitivement chez William se sentant parfaitement incapable de se retrouver seule la nuit à cause des cauchemars qu'elle faisait régulièrement.

Lorsque William lui apprit que le nouveau directeur de la sécurité lui avait offert le poste de Directeur du bureau de Londres, elle s'effondra à nouveau – faisant craindre à William, qu'elle ne puisse pas arriver à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les ressources internes de la jeune femme et surtout mal la connaître. Si elle donnait à son amant l'impression de s'être renfermée sur elle-même, c'est tout simplement parce qu'Élisabeth n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit tout ce qu'elle découvrait dans le journal intime de William Collins de même que dans l'album qui l'accompagnait.

Elle savait maintenant que c'est l'amour inconditionnel et non partagé que Collins avait éprouvé pour Charlotte Lucas qui avait tout déclenché. Si Sommers n'avait pas rompu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et avait laissé les Lucas tranquille comme convenu avec le rongeur, jamais ce dernier n'aurait eu besoin de venger la femme qu'il idolâtrait en remettant la clé à Élisabeth.

En découvrant l'homme complexe qu'il était à travers ses écrits, l'ex-agente ne s'étonnait plus qu'il se fut sacrifié – voire donné la mort – à la fin de l'aventure. Son bonheur avec William, tout comme son malheur avait dépendu – non pas d'une prédisposition qui lui était propre – mais plutôt du bon vouloir d'un homme qui n'avait jamais osé déclarer son amour à Charlotte et qui portait une croix depuis sa mort.

_Pas étonnant qu'il se soit jeté dans la Tamise après tout ça_, rétorqua William une fois que la jeune femme lui eut tout raconté, sur l'oreiller. _Tu veux vraiment écrire son histoire?_ S'était-il ensuite inquiété.

_-Je dois bien ça à Charlotte, tu ne crois pas?_ Lui avait-elle demandé ensuite avant d'aller cueillir sa réponse sur les lèvres déjà entrouvertes de son compagnon.

_-Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie,_ lui avait-il répondu avant de la ramener contre lui pour lui faire sentir la force de son désir.

* * *

_-Quel est votre nom?_ S'informa Élisabeth en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et dont le visage était bien difficile à voir à cause des lunettes soleil qui lui couvrait les yeux et de la capuche qui en faisait tout autant avec sa tête.

Comme celui-ci tardait à répondre, Élisabeth passa à deux cheveux de faire signe à Charles qui venait justement d'être rejoint par Jane avec le petit Adam et William qui tenait le petit Gabriel dans ses bras.

_-Écrivez : pour Charlotte, _la surprit son vis-à-vis avant de lever le bras et hausser suffisamment ses lunettes pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître.

Sentant le regard scrutateur de William alors qu'il la découvrait statufiée devant un admirateur, Élisabeth s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur l'exemplaire de son livre que l'homme le plus recherché de la planète venait de poser devant elle, ramassa son stylo puis griffonna rapidement ce qu'il lui avait demandé en prenant bien soin d'y ajouter une petit note personnelle : _Pour Charlotte et l'homme de sa vie._

Après avoir jeté un bref regard sur le message qu'Élisabeth venait de lui écrire, William Collins esquissa un vague sourire, inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Sursautant une seconde plus tard lorsque son époux vint poser sa main sur son épaule, Élisabeth s'assura que le rat fut hors de portée puis répondit à l'interrogation de William, _tout va bien mon chéri. C'est juste un peu de fatigue._

_-Tu avais l'air de le connaître…_

_-Non… je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie…._

Fin

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... Miriamme.**_


End file.
